Totgeglaubte leben länger I
by LordSalvador
Summary: Harry Potter wurde an seinem elften Geburtstag von seinem Onkel getötet, seine Leiche jedoch nie gefunden. Fünf Jahre später läuft Ginny Weasley dem Jungen in die Arme, den sie zu treffen nie geträumt hätte. AU
1. Kapitel Ein Blick in die Vergangenheit

Heyho! Endlich habe ich mal wieder etwas Neues zu stande gebracht :)

Diese Idee kam mir zwischendurch in einer langweiligen Vorlesung und sie hat mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen. Deshalb habe ich es mal zu Papier gebracht(naja nicht wirklich aber es ist halt ein Sprichwort ;)...). Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Wie immer: Mir gehört nichts, außer dem PC, auf dem ich diese Story tippe, und die Idee von eben dieser. Die Charaktere und Ähnliches gehören alle JKR.

**Todgeglaubte leben länger**

Kapitel 1

Der Tag von Ginny Weasley hatte wahrlich miserabel begonnen. Es waren Sommerferien, doch ihre Mutter hatte ihr jede Menge Hausarbeiten aufgetragen, während diese in der Winkelgasse einkaufen ging. Nach einer etwas längeren Dusche und einem schnellen Frühstück fing Ginny an, die Arbeiten zu erledigen, die ihr aufgetragen worden waren. Sie putzte die Küche und das Wohnzimmer gründlich, entgnomte den Garten und schälte anschließend Kartoffeln für das Mittagessen. Alle diese Arbeiten musste sie natürlich wie ein gewöhnlicher Muggel machen, denn in den Ferien durfte sie noch nicht zaubern, da sie noch nicht volljährig war. Als sie mit dem Kartoffelschälen endlich fertig war, wischte sie sich während einer kurzen Pause den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickte sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. Dort sah sie Fred und George, die faul im Garten unter einem Baum lagen und laut lachten, scheinbar über eine Geschichte, die George erzählte. Sofort wurde Ginny neidisch. Es war herrliches Wetter, sonnig und wolkenlos. Das perfekte Wetter, um draußen schwimmen zu gehen. Doch das Leben war unfair. Nur weil sie ein Mädchen war, war ihre Mutter der Meinung, dass sie im Haushalt helfen musste. Das machte sie verrückt und wütend, doch sie konnte nichts tun. Auch Ihr Vater wollte ihr nicht helfen.

Nach dem Kartoffelschälen erledigte Ginny noch einige kleinere Arbeiten und mittags war Ginny endlich fertig. Nun hatte sie etwas Zeit für sich, und diese wollte sie nutzen, ehe ihre Mutter aus der Winkelgasse wieder nach Hause kam. Deshalb holte sie sich ein Buch aus ihrem Zimmer und ging langsam nach draußen. Einige Minuten lang stand sie in der Sonne, die nun hoch am Horizont stand, und genoss diese. Doch da die Sonne den ganzen Tag gestrahlt hatte, war es mittlerweile sehr heiß geworden. Also schlenderte Ginny nach Schatten suchend durch den Garten, ehe sie vor einem Baum stehen blieb. Sie kniff kurz ihre Augen zusammen und wenige Sekunden später sah sie über sich ein großes, rotes Baumhaus hängen. Ihr persönliches Refugium, wo niemand sie stören konnte. Charlie hatte es ihr zu ihren zehnten Geburtstag für sie gebaut und er war der einzige außer ihr, der das Geheimnis von dem Baumhaus kannte. Eilig kletterte Ginny die Strickleiter, die zum Eingang führte, hinauf und betrat das Haus. Ein wenig müde von der morgendlichen Arbeit ließ Ginny sich in einem Sessel in dem schön eingerichteten Baumhaus fallen und schlug ihr Buch auf. Zum Glück hatte ihre Hütte eine magische Klimaregelung, denn sonst wäre sie nach wenigen Minuten in der schwülen Mittagsluft erstickt. Doch ihr Bruder hatte an alles gedacht, und so konnte sie gemütlich bei angenehmer Temperatur ihren neusten Liebesroman lesen.

Nach längerer Zeit, Ginny wusste nicht wie lange es war, konnte sie sich jedoch nicht mehr konzentrierten. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie dachte an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage, der letzten Wochen und zwangsläufig führten alle diese Gedanken zu einem Menschen: Harry Potter. Sie gab zu, er war ihr Held. Als sie klein war, hatte ihr Vater ihr seine Geschichte vorlesen müssen, immer und immer wieder. Mit acht Jahren hatte sie dann verstanden, dass er real war. Und dass er nur knapp ein Jahr älter war als sie. Von diesem Moment an wollte sie ihn unbedingt einmal treffen, ihn kennen lernen, sich mit ihm anfreunden und sogar noch mehr. In Tagträumen hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie sie ihn heiraten würde. Wie ihre Kinder aussahen. Doch diesen Träumen wurde ein jähes Ende gesetzt. Um dies zu verstehen musste man jedoch seine Geschichte kennen.

Mit dem Alter von einem Jahr hatte Harry Potter die Welt vor dem mächtigsten bösen Zauberer gerettet, der je gelebt hatte. Alle nannten ihn nur 'du-weißt-schon-wer', denn alle Zauberer hatten Angst vor seinem Namen. Lord Voldemort. Er hatte jahrelang die Zaubererwelt in einem Krieg gehalten, er hatte jeden getötet, der ihm im Weg stand oder ihm möglicherweise in der Zukunft noch im Weg stehen könnte. Niemand konnte ihm entkommen, niemand konnte ihn besiegen. Doch dann hatte er versucht, Harry zu töten und das Schicksal hatte seinen Lauf genommen. Harry hatte den Angriff überlebt, der Flucht war von ihm auf Voldemort zurückgeprallt und er hatte nur eine kleine, blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn davon getragen. Doch er musste einen großen Preis für sein Überleben zahlen. Sein Vater war in einem Duell mit Voldemort getötet worden und auch seine Mutter hatte sich für ihn geopfert, unbewaffnet und ohne Überlebenschance, damit Harry leben konnte. Harrys Patenonkel war einige Tage später des Verrates und des Mordes an seinem und James Potters ehemals guten Freundes Peter Pettigrew angeklagt worden. Sirius Black, so war sein Name, war der Geheimniswahrer der Potters gewesen. James Potter und er waren Erzählungen zufolge in ihrer Kindheit in Hogwarts unzertrennliche, beste Freunde gewesen. Die Öffentlichkeit war von Blacks Verrat überrascht gewesen und schon bald war Sirius Black ohne Anhörung in Askaban gelandet, dem grausamen Zauberergefängnis, in dem den Verbrechern von so genannten Dementoren alle guten und glücklichen Erinnerungen 'ausgesaugt' wurden, bis sie schließlich starben.

Da alle Verwandten von James Potter, einem Reinblut, von Voldemort getötet worden waren und Harrys Patenonkel im Gefängnis saß, wurde Harry von Albus Dumbledore in die Obhut seiner letzten beiden Verwandten die er noch hatte gegeben. Doch dies sollte sich als der größte Fehler im Leben des für seine Weisheit berühmten weißen Zauberer Dumbledore erweisen. Denn die Verwandten, zu denen Dumbledore Harry gegeben hatte, waren zwei Muggel, die Zauberei über alles hassten. Ginny rollte eine Träne über die Wange, als sie daran dachte, wie ihr junger Held von seinen Muggelverwandten brutal misshandelt worden war, Tag für Tag. Wie später bekannt wurde, wollte Harrys Onkel ihm seine Zauberei ausprügeln. Als wäre Harrys Leben bei seinen Verwandten nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, so wurde der eigentlich schönste Tag in der Kindheit eines Zauberers bei Harry zu seinem Schicksalstag. Es war Harrys elfter Geburtstag, der Tag, an dem jedes magische Kind den ersten Brief von Hogwarts bekam, sofern er dort eingeschrieben war. Doch Harrys Verwandten waren geflohen, weil sie den Hogwarts-Brief für Harry nicht akzeptieren wollten. Bis zu diesem Moment wusste Harry noch nichts von seiner Geschichte und von seinen besonderen Fähigkeiten. Er sollte es nie erfahren.

Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, hatte Harrys Verwandte verfolgt und schließlich in einer Hütte mitten auf dem stürmenden Meer aufgespürt. Doch es war schon zu spät gewesen. Harrys Onkel hatte Harry im Sturm einige Male hart und brutal geschlagen, bis Harry die Klippen hinab in den Tod gestürzt war. Seine Leiche war nie gefunden worden, doch niemand, nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore, hielt es für möglich, dass selbst der begabteste Zauberer bei diesem Sturm im Wasser überlebt haben könnte. Zudem suchte man noch monatelang nach dem fehlenden Jungen in der Hoffnung an ein Wunder. Dieses war jedoch nie eingetreten.

Auf dem Festland wurden Harrys Verwandten dann festgenommen. Sein Onkel war zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt worden, seine Tante war mit nur ein paar Jahren Gefängnis davongekommen und war mittlerweile wahrscheinlich wieder auf freiem Fuß. Vielleicht zerstörte sie genau in diesem Moment wieder das Leben eines kleinen Kindes und alleine bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Ginny schlecht. Dudley, der Sohn von Harrys Verwandten, war beim Anblick der Polizei weggelaufen. Die Polizei hatte ihn wenige Tage später tot unter einer Brücke gefunden, ausgeraubt, vergewaltigt und brutal ermordet. Die Verwandten von Harry Potter waren Schuld am Tod zweier Kinder, ihres eigen Fleisch und Blut. Ginny hoffte, dass dies für die beiden die größte Bestrafung war, befürchtete aber das Gegenteil.

Natürlich hatte Harrys Tod auch große Auswirkungen auf die Zaubererwelt. Als der Tod des vermeintlichen Retters der Welt öffentlich wurde, fiel die komplette Zaubereigemeinschaft zunächst einmal in Panik. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich die Lage wieder beruhigte. Plötzlich meldeten sich wieder Stimmen zu Wort, die meinten, 'du-weißt-schon-wer' sei noch am Leben. Die meisten glaubten nicht daran, doch einige waren überzeugt, dass der zweite große Krieg kurz bevor stand. Und sie sollten Recht behalten. Vor knapp einem Jahr, fast vier Jahre nach Harry Potters Tod und am Ende von Ginnys dritten Jahr in Hogwarts, dass mit dem 'Finale' des Trimagischen Tuniers, dass in Hogwarts ausgetragen wurde, endete, war Lord Voldemort wieder auferstanden.

Seit diesem Tag versank ganz England, sowohl die Muggel- aus auch die Zaubererwelt, vollständig in Chaos, Tod und Zerstörung. Kein Tag verging mehr, in denen nicht Leute verletzt oder sogar getötet wurden. Die Weasleys waren lange vor Toden verschont geblieben, doch vor kurzem hatte es sie dann erwischt. Ron war mit seiner Freundin Hermine in der Winkelgasse gewesen, als es zum Angriff kam. Beide hatten tapfer gekämpft, doch am Ende waren die beiden von Todessern getötet worden. Ginny liefen einige weitere Tränen über die Wange, als sie an ihren toten Bruder dachte. Ron war ihr vom Alter am nächsten gewesen und er war immer für sie da gewesen, wenn auch auf seine eigene, manchmal sehr begrenzte Art und Weise. Und auch mit Hermine war sie gut befreundet gewesen. Der Tod von beiden hatte Ginny hart getroffen, doch mittlerweile hatte sie den Tod der beiden so gut wie möglich verarbeitet.

Plötzlich schreckte Ginny aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Draußen wurde es schon langsam dunkel. Seit dem Tod ihres Bruders war ihre Mutter kontrollsüchtig geworden, aus Angst, ein weiteres Kind zu verlieren. Dies brachte Ginny immer wieder Ärger ein, wenn sie einfach und ohne Bescheid zu sagen für mehrere Stunden verschwand und niemand sie finden konnte. Und nun saß Ginny schon seit Stunden in ihrem Baumhaus, einem Platz, den niemand kannte und den niemand erreichen konnte. Furcht vor einem Wutausbruch ihrer Mutter stieg in Ginny hoch. Doch je länger sie es heraus zögerte, nach Hause zu kommen, desto schlimmer würde es werden. Deshalb nahm sie ihr Buch und eilte zum Haus, in der Hoffnung, ihre Mutter hätte ihr Fehlen nicht bemerkt.

Doch leider hatte sie kein Glück. Ihr Mutter saß in der Küche, als Ginny wieder das Haus durch die Hintertür betrat. In den folgenden Minuten schrie Ginnys Mutter so laut, dass es vielleicht sogar im nächsten Dorf noch zu hören war. Ginny hörte sich den Anfang des Vortrages noch geduldig an, doch irgendwann war es ihr genug. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr anhören, wie rücksichtslos sie war und was für Sorgen ihre Mutter sich gemacht hatte. Sie hatte schließlich auch Gefühle und auch Probleme mit dem Tod ihres Bruders und ihrer guten Freundin. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte Ginny sich um und stürmte wütend aus dem Haus. Sie wusste, dass sie mit ihrer Flucht alles noch sehr viel schlimmer machte, doch das war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Sie wollte einfach nur noch weg.

Also lief sie wieder durch die Hintertür nach draußen in den Garten. Die Luft war erfrischend und der Himmel immer noch klar, obwohl es mittlerweile Nacht war und einige Sterne und der Mond nun hoch am Himmel standen, dort, wo vor wenigen Stunden noch die Sonne gestanden hatte. Es war mittlerweile kühl geworden, doch Ginny merkte es gar nicht. Sie wollte einfach nur noch weg. Weg von ihren Eltern, die viel zu besorgt um sie waren. Sie lief jedoch nicht zu den üblichen Orten, zu denen sie sich sonst zurückzog. Denn die kannte ihre Mutter, dort würde man nach ihr suchen und sie finden und das wollte sie nicht. Also lief sie einfach in die Richtung des nächsten Dorfes. Es war nicht weit entfernt und trotzdem war Ginny ganz außer Atem, als sie dort ankam. Sie sah sich in dem kleinen Dorf um, dass ihr so bekannt und trotzdem auch so fremd war. Seid fast 15 Jahren wohnte sie nun schon im Fuchsbau und trotzdem war sie nur einige wenige Male im Dorf gewesen, meistens zum Einkaufen. Deshalb musste Ginny sich zunächst ein wenig umgucken. Am anderen Ende der Straße konnte sie eine Kirche erkennen, die hoch in den klaren Himmel ragte und scheinbar der Mittelpunkt des Dorfes war. Nur einige Meter weiter konnte sie einen kleinen Spielplatz erkennen. Das war perfekt, dort würde sie sich ein wenig ausruhen können, denn so spät abends war der Spielplatz sicherlich vollkommen verlassen. Sie hastete hinüber zu dem Spielplatz und brach weinend auf der Schaukel zusammen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie auf der Schaukel auf dem Spielplatz gesessen hatte, als eine sanfte Stimme sie hochschrecken ließ. Sie blickte auf und schaute langsam hoch. Vor ihr stand ein gut gebauter Junge, wahrscheinlich knapp ein Jahr älter als sie. Ihr fielen sofort seine smaragdgrünen, durchdringlichen Augen und die verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haare auf, die ihn sehr attraktiv wirken ließen. Ginny fühlte sich direkt zu dem Jungen hingezogen Er kam ihr von irgendwo her sehr bekannt vor, doch sie wusste nicht, woher.

Der Junge sah sie abwartend an. Nervös nahm er seinen rechten Arm und strich sich mit seiner Handfläche seine etwas längeren Haare von seiner Stirn. Und sofort traf Ginny die Erkenntnis, woher sie ihn kannte, wer er war. Erschrocken verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel rückwärts auf den harten Boden.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

So das war Kapitel 1. Alle Rechtschreibfehler sind gewollt und dienen der Belustigung oder Verärgerung des Lesers ;) Jetzt wäre es noch super, wenn ihr mir ein Review dalassen würdet :)


	2. Kapitel Die Suche nach der Vergangenheit

Heyho! Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel, sogar noch vor dem Start in die neue Woche!

Ich muss zugeben, ich bin von eurer Rückmeldung überwältigt!! :) Danke an alle Reviewer ihr seid großartig!!

Zunächst einmal zu meiner anderen Story (auch wenn das hier nicht hin gehört...wenn es euch nicht interessiert dann lest einfach erst am nächsten Absatz weiter ;)...): Momentan habe ich viel zu tun (meine Eltern bekommen eine neue Küche, renovieren unser Wohnzimmer und ich schreibe die nächsten drei Wochen Klausuren und bin in letzter Zeit total im Uni-Stress. Über andere Sachen möchte ich hier gar nicht erst reden.) und außerdem braucht die Story meiner Meinung nach eine Überarbeitung. Deshalb sitze ich gerade an genau dieser Überarbeitung. Erst wenn ich damit fertig bin, werde ich neue Kapitel schreiben. Dies wird sicherlich bis zu den Semesterferien dauern (ca 3 Wochen). Das tut mir Leid. Und der Stress bedeutet leider auch für diese Story: Sorry, aber Updates könnten manchmal etwas länger dauern.

Warum ich Ron und Hermine habe sterben lassen? Mir war danach. Nennen wir es künstlerische Freiheit. Ich hoffe die Enttäuschung sitzt bei euch nicht allzu tief.

Warum niemand, weder Eule noch Phönix, Harry gefunden hat? Eine gute Frage!!

Jetzt noch etwas in eigener Sache: Warum gibt es so wenige deutsche FF's mit dem Pairing Harry/Ginny? Eine Frage, die ich mir immer wieder stelle. Leider haben die meisten ein Pairing das entweder Snape oder Draco enthält. Hiermit möchte ich offiziell meine Abscheu gegenüber diesen Pairings ausdrücken. Zwei interessante Charaktere, schon möglich. Aber nicht für Harry oder Ginny oder sonst wen geeignet!!

Puh jetzt muss ich aber auch mal aufhören mit dem Geschwafel sonst wird das ja noch länger als das Kapitel ;).

Also: Mir gehört nix. Keine Charaktere, keine Orte. Alles JKR's. Nur die Ideen sind nicht geklaut.

Kapitel 2 - Die Suche nach der Vergangenheit

Chris erwachte durch ein lautes Krachen. Er war ein 15-jähriger Jugendlicher, der seit einem Monat endlich Sommerferien hatte und so etwas Zeit hatte, mit seinen Eltern etwas Zeit zu verbringen. Die meiste Zeit des Jahres verbrachte er in einem Internat in der Nähe von London, einer strengen Schule die ihn nur an Weihnachten und zu Ostern einige Tage nach Hause ließ.

Beim Gedanken an seine Eltern verdrehte Chris seine Augen. In letzter Zeit waren sie sehr merkwürdig gewesen. Vielen Fragen, die er stellte, wichen sie aus und verweigerten ihm jegliche Antwort. Fragen nach seiner Vergangenheit, Fragen über eine Zeit, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte.

Mit dieser Zeit meinte Chris seine halbe Kindheit. Alles vor seinem elften Geburtstag. Chris hatte sich an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag bei einem Überfall stark verletzt. Niemand weiß, wie es genau abgelaufen ist, denn chris war alleine unterwegs gewesen, als es passiert war. Die fehlenden Informationen trieben Chris in den Wahnsinn, doch er konnte nichts tun. Nichts, außer zu hoffen, dass seine Erinnerung irgendwann einmal zurückkehren würde.

Dies hatten seine Ärzte jedenfalls gesagt. „Wenn sei Glück haben, werden eines Tages alle Erinnerungen zurückkommen. Wenn sie jedoch Pech haben, werden sie sich ihr Leben lang nicht mehr an ihre Kindheit erinnern können." Nun hoffte Chris jeden Tag auf seine Erleuchtung. Doch sie war noch nicht gekommen, und allmählich verlor er den Glauben daran. Für ihn würde seine Kindheit wohl für immer ein dunkles Loch in seinem Leben bleiben.

Natürlich versuchten seine Eltern immer wieder, Chris Gedanken an seine Kindheit mit Erzählungen gefüllt, doch dies gestaltete sich sehr schwierig. Denn nur wenige Tage vor dem Überfall auf Chris war seine Familie von einem weiteren Schicksalsschlag getroffen worden. Ihr komplettes Haus war über Nacht abgebrannt, alle Bilder von Chris waren verbrannt. Deshalb waren sie umgezogen. Weit weg von ihrem alten zu Hause, in ein kleines Dorf, um dort einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Doch ohne die verbrannten Bilder war es schwierig, Chris Neugierde nach Informationen über seine Kindheit zu stillen.

All dies hatten Chris Eltern ihm erzählt. Doch langsam bezweifelte Chris diese Geschichte.

Alle Zweifel von Chris hatten vor knapp einem halben Jahr angefangen, in den letzten Weihnachtsferien, als Chris zu Hause war. Er hatte etwas im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gesucht und war auf seinen Karton gestoßen. Einen Karton mit Bildern. Voller Neugier hatte Chris ihn geöffnet, doch was Chris dort gefunden hatte, hatte ihn geschockt. Es waren Fotos. Fotos von seinen Eltern, Fotos von seinem Großeltern. Fotos, die gemacht worden waren, als Chris noch nicht einmal geboren war. Fotos, die vor dem angeblichen Hausbrand gemacht worden waren. Und auf keinem dieser Fotos war Chris drauf gewesen. Immer nur seine Eltern.

Deshalb hatte Chris im restlichen letzten Schuljahr angefangen, in seiner Freizeit nach zu forschen. Er hatte alte überregionale Zeitungen durchsucht, nach Informationen über einen Hausbrand kurz vor seinem Geburtstag. Doch nirgendwo hatte er Informationen über einen Brand gefunden. In keiner Zeitung konnte er etwas über einen elfjährigen Jungen nachlesen, der überfallen worden war. Es war nichts zu finden, was Chris das Gefühl gab, dass die Geschichten seiner Eltern alle so stimmten.

Nun drängte sich Chris die Angst auf, dass er nicht bei seinen echten Eltern aufgewachsen war. Das seine echten Eltern immer noch da draußen waren und vielleicht sogar daran glaubten, er sei bei seinem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Dass seine Eltern jahrelang um ihn getrauert hatten. Dass er Opfer eines Kinderdiebstahls geworden war.

Langsam kroch Chris unter seiner Decke hervor und ging zum Badezimmer. Dort betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild. Er hatte schwarze Haare, wie auch sein Vater. Doch Chris Haare waren sehr verstrubbelt, die Haare seiner Eltern hingegen waren beide vollkommen glatt. Zudem hatte Chris smaragdgrüne Augen, seine Eltern hatten jedoch blaue. Auch der Rest des seines Körperbaus war nicht annähernd dem seiner Eltern ähnlich. Er war groß gewachsen und schmal und sein Gesicht sah immer etwas ausgemergelt aus, auch wenn er genügend aß. Seine Eltern hingegen waren beide schon von ihrer Geburt an etwas fülliger gewesen. Beide besaßen ihr ganzes Leben lang ein Mondgesicht, dass er nie besitzen würde. Und letztendlich waren Chris Kinn und Ohren nicht annähernd wie die seiner Eltern. All diese Merkmale wiesen darauf hin, dass seine Eltern nicht seine echten waren. Einen Tag zuvor hatte er versucht, mit ihnen darüber zu reden, doch sie verweigerten jedes Gespräch.

_Chris und seine Eltern saßen am Esstisch und aßen zu Mittag. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Erst als seine Eltern fertig gegessen hatten, erhob Chris seine Stimme. „Mama, Papa. Ich möchte euch etwas wichtiges Fragen. Könnt ihr mir bitte ehrlich antworten?" Seine Mutter nickte. „Natürlich, mein Schatz. Was ist denn?" Chris holte einmal tief Luft, ehe er die Frage stellte, die ihn nun seit Monaten belastete. „Seit ihr wirklich meine echten Eltern?" Sehr schnell, für Chris Geschmack deutlich zu schnell und auch zu bestimmt, antwortete Chris Vater sofort. „Natürlich sind wir das! Wie kommst du bloß darauf, dass es nicht so sein könnte?" Chris wollte genauer nachfragen, seine Vermutungen mit seinen Eltern diskutieren. Doch seine Mutter nahm hastig die leeren Teller vom Tisch und sagte zu ihrem Mann. „Na komm schon, Schatz. Wir wollten doch noch einkaufen fahren." Und bevor Chris noch etwas weiteres sagen konnte, waren seine Eltern schon aus dem Esszimmer verschwunden._

Dieses Verhalten seiner Eltern nervte Chris enorm, aber all dieses Nachgrübeln brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Wenn seine Eltern ihm nichts erzählen wollten, musste er wohl selber recherchieren. Und heute war der Tag, an dem Chris ausführlich damit anfangen wollte. Er hatte sich am Vorabend, nach dem 'Gespräch' mit seinen Eltern, länger überlegt, wo er am besten anfangen könnte.

Wenige Sekunden später konnte Chris sich endlich von seinem Spiegelbild lösen, duschte schnell, zog sich etwas über und ging hinunter in die Küche. Seine Mutter war vor wenigen Minuten zur Arbeit gefahren, doch sie hatte ihm etwas zum Frühstück auf den Tisch gestellt. Chris setzte sich hin und schaute sich in der Küche um, die sehr charakteristisch für das ganze Haus war. Alles war voll mit alten Möbeln, die man schon fast als Antiquitäten einstufen konnte. An den Wänden hingen überall Fotos von ihm und seinen Eltern. Doch all diese Fotos waren keine elf Jahre alt. Die meisten waren aktuelle Fotos, nicht älter als ein Jahr. Seine Mutter behauptete immer, sie mochte keine alten Fotos, doch langsam bezweifelte Chris die Worte seiner Mutter.

Als Chris mit seinem Frühstück fertig war, nahm er seinen Haustürschlüssel und sein Portmonee und verließ das Haus. Da seine Eltern sehr abgelegen in einen kleinen Dorf wohnten, waren die Straßen leer. Überall um Chris herum waren grüne Gärten und große Häuser. Geldprobleme hatte in dieser Gegend garantiert niemand. Zügigen Schrittes ging Chris zur einzigen Bushaltestelle des Dorfes, direkt neben der Kirche im Zentrum, um von dort aus mit dem Bus in eine nahe liegende, größere Stadt zu fahren.

Die Fahrt fühlte sich für den ungeduldigen und neugierigen Chris wie eine Qual an. Immer wieder schossen ihm Gedanken durch den Kopf, was sich alles an seinem elften Geburtstag ereignet haben könnte. In Wirklichkeit dauerte die Fahrt nur wenige Minuten. Endlich angekommen stieg Chris aus dem Bus um. Schnell orientierte er sich und eilte zielstrebig durch die Massen der Fußgängerzone, bis er an seinem gewünschten Ziel angekommen war: Die Stadtbibliothek. Er war schon öfters darin gewesen und hatte gelesen, bevor er von seinen Eltern auf das Internat geschickt worden war. Er schaute noch einmal die volle und bevölkerte Straße entlang und merkte, wie einsam er sich trotz der Massen von Menschen auf dem Bürgersteig fühlte. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf seine Uhr betrat er die Bibliothek durch die Drehtür. Sofort legte sich eine Stille über Chris, die in den vollen Straßen einer Großstadt nicht vorhanden war. Ein Gefühl von Ruhe stellte sich bei Chris ein und er ging langsam einige Schritte in die Stadtbibliothek hinein. Diese war sehr groß, über mehrere Etagen verteilt und nach Epochen, Themen oder Autoren sortiert, so wie es in jeder normalen Bibliothek üblich war. Chris nickte kurz dem Mann am Eingang zu, der aussah, als würde er schlafen, und betrat die vielen Reihen von Büchern.

Zu seinem Glück kannte Chris sich in der Bibliothek gut aus und schnell war er beim Archiv überregionaler Zeitungen angekommen. Er musste einige Zeit suchen, bis er das Datum gefunden hatte, an dem er anfangen wollte: Der 1. August 1991. Er konnte in der Zeitung jedoch nichts außergewöhnliches finden. Also nahm er sich die Zeitung vom nächsten Tag. Er überflog die erste Seite, die jedoch nur politische Nachrichten enthielt. Dann schlug er die Zeitung auf und wurde von dem Bild eines kleinen Jungen angestarrt. Interessiert las Chris den Artikel.

_Erschreckender Kindsmord mitten auf dem Meer_

_Vorgestern Nacht hat sich in einer kleinen Hütte in der Nähe von Canvey an der Küste Englands ein trauriges Familiendrama abgespielt. Ein kleiner Junge (leider kein Foto vorhanden), dessen Eltern vor zehn Jahren verstorben waren, wurde von seinem Onkel zu Tode geschlagen und stürzte von einer Klippe in die tiefen Wellen der stürmenden See. Die Polizei hat noch keine Leiche gefunden, doch niemand hält es für möglich, dass das Kind den Sturz ins Meer und die starke Strömung überlebt haben könnte. Dies würde wahrlich an Magie grenzen._

_Die Polizei sucht seit dem Unfall die Küste mit Booten und Suchtrupps auf dem Land ab. Die Suche gestaltet sich jedoch als sehr schwierig, da nicht sicher ist, wie weit der Junge durch die starke Strömung geschwemmt worden ist._

_Wie gestern Abend bekannt wurde, ist der kleine Junge, der gestern seinen elften Geburtstag gefeiert hätte, während seiner gesamten Kindheit von seinen Verwandten misshandelt und geschlagen geworden. Der Onkel und die Tante wurden gestern unter dem Vorwurf der Kindesmisshandlung und des Todschlags von der Polizei festgenommen. Der leibliche Sohn der beiden, der scheinbar nicht misshandelt worden war, ist laut Polizeiangaben seit gestern Morgen vermisst. Wer den kleinen Jungen (Foto siehe rechts) findet, melde sich bitte umgehend an die örtliche Polizei._

Chris war erschrocken von diesem Fall. Auch wenn es seine Fragen nicht beantwortet hatte, hatte dieser Artikel ihn in seinen Bann gezogen. Er suchte die Zeitungen der folgenden Tage nach weiteren Artikeln über diesen Jungen ab und fand fast täglich einen. Weitestgehend beschrieben diese die schreckliche Kindheit des toten Jungen und die erfolglose Suche nach dem Leichnam, die schließlich eingestellt worden war. Was Chris am meisten erschreckte waren die Berichte über die Kindheit des Jungen. Jeden Tag waren neue Brutalitäten und Grausamkeiten des Onkels veröffentlicht worden. Außerdem existierte nicht ein einziges Foto des kleinen Jungen. Chris hoffte, dass seine Kindheit nicht so schrecklich ausgesehen hatte. Ansonsten wollte er vielleicht gar nicht die Wahrheit herausfinden.

Noch einige weitere Stunden suchte Chris in vielen überregionalen Zeitungen nach Artikeln über weitere verschwundene Kinder, doch er konnte nichts finden. Erst sein knurrender Magen erinnerte Chris daran, dass er seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte und eine Pause benötigte. Er schaute auf die Uhr und merkte, dass es mittlerweile schon 4 Uhr war. Deshalb nahm er sich den Zeitungsartikel, der ihm am Anfang aufgefallen war, räumte die restlichen Zeitungen zurück und ging zu den Bibliotheksmitarbeitern, die am Eingang saßen. Er ging auf eine freundlich aussehende Frau zu. „Entschuldigen sie, könnte ich mir diese Zeitung bitte ausleihen?" Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Zeitung schüttelte die Frau den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, aber Zeitungen aus dem Archiv verleihen wir nicht. Aber wenn du willst, kann ich dir einen Artikel daraus kopieren." Chris nickte und zeigte auf einen Artikel. „Dieser hier bitte. Das wäre nett." Er gab der Frau die Zeitung und nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder und überreichte ihm eine Kopie des Artikels. Chris bezahlte die Kopie, steckte sie sich in seine Tasche und machte sich eilig auf den Weg nach Hause.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Wie gewohnt saß Chris mit seinem Vater auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und guckte die täglichen Nachrichten. Sie berichteten über Tod und Zerstörung, so wie immer in den letzten Tagen. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es schon seit fast einem Jahr jeden Tag das gleiche. Mysteriöse Vorfälle, in denen viele Menschen zu Tode kamen. Aber niemand fand eine angemessene Erklärung.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten war Chris gelangweilt von den Nachrichten. Er schaute sich um und beobachtete seinen Vater genauer. Alle seine kleinen Angewohnheiten waren ihm kein bisschen ähnlich. Langsam schnürte sich seine Kehle zu, er brauchte frische Luft. Hastig gab er eine kurze Entschuldigung und verließ das Haus. Draußen war es mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden und im schwachen Licht der Straßenlaternen schlug Chris den Weg in die Richtung des Spielplatzes ein, zu dem er sich immer zurückzog, wenn er Zeit für sich brauchte oder auch nur einfach frische Luft holen wollte. Der Spielplatz war Abends sein Refugium. Er lag im Dorfzentrum, unmittelbar neben dem Friedhof und der alten Kirche. Dort war er immer allein und abends war der Spielplatz immer vollkommen ruhig. Schnell versank Chris in Gedanken über sich und seine Vergangenheit.

So tief in Gedanken versunken hatte Chris gar nicht bemerkt, dass er mittlerweile den Zaun des Spielplatzes passiert hatte und nun in der Mitte des Spielplatzes stand. Er schaute sich kurz um, erwartend, dass er wie gewöhnlich vollkommen allein war. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Auf einer der beiden Schaukeln saß ein Mädchen mit dunklen Haaren, den Kopf in Richtung des Bodens geneigt. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Sie bemerkte ihn jedoch nicht, auch nicht, als er unmittelbar vor ihr stand. Da sie sich nicht regte, musterte er sie zunächst einmal etwas genauer. Sie hatte sehr lange, rote Haare, die leicht das Mondlicht reflektierten. Chris schätzte, dass sie ungefähr ein Jahr jünger war als sie. Sie hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, dass jedoch zum Teil durch einige Haare verdeckt war. Als sich Chris noch ein wenig näher beugte, um ihr Gesicht genauer zu betrachten, bemerkte er, dass sie weinte. Aus Respekt trat Chris einen Schritt zurück und räusperte sich kurz. Als das Mädchen immer noch nicht reagierte, sprach er sie mit sanfter Stimme an. „Hi."

Endlich reagierte sie. Sie hob leicht ihren Kopf und Chris konnte nun ihr ganzes Gesicht erkennen. Sie war wirklich hübsch und Chris konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren wässrigen, haselnussbraunen Augen lösen. Sie schaute ihn erwartend an, doch Chris merkte plötzlich, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Nervös strich er sich seine etwas längeren Haare mit der Handfläche von seiner Stirn, eine Angewohnheit, die er schon hatte, seit er sich erinnern konnte. Plötzlich weiteten sich die Augen des Mädchens und sie fiel rückwärts von der Schaukel auf den harten Boden.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt einigen von euch. Wenn ich einige Reviews richtig gedeutet habe, habe ich das Gefühl, ihr habt etwas anderes erwartet, zum Beispiel einen Super-Harry der schon alles über Zauberei weiß und Voldemort in seinen Allerwertesten tritt. Die ist jedoch nicht der Fall.

Ich würde mich jedoch über eure Meinung freuen, auch wenn euch meine neusten Entwicklungen nicht gefallen. Was könnte ich besser machen? Was würdet ihr an meiner Stelle anders machen? Was findet ihr gut? Was würdet ihr genau so machen?


	3. Kapitel Der Wahrheit so nah

Heyho! Da bin ich wieder :)

Zwischen all den chemischen Reaktionen und mathematischen Formeln habe ich tatsächlich Zeit gefunden, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben! Toll, oder? ;) :D

Wieder Mal danke ich allen Reviewern!! Ihr seid einfach spitze! Ständig motiviert ihr mich mit eurer tollen Rückmeldung, weiter zu schreiben. Das ist klasse :) DANKE!!

Ich weiß, es ist wieder nicht das längste, aber ansonsten muss ich euch ja noch länger warten lassen ;) Und das will ich ja nicht :)

Nun zum üblichen: Mir gehört nichts! Nur der Name „Chris" gehört mir quasi. Also eigentlich gehört er mir nicht aber ich benutze ihn ;). Der Rest gehört JKR, außer vielleicht dem Regen und dem Spielplatz, den ich so gerne missbrauche.

So genug gelabert jetzt gehts los! ;)

Kapitel 3 - Der Wahrheit so nah

Einige Sekunden lang war Ginny desorientiert. Doch dann strömten wieder die Erinnerungen von vor wenigen Sekunden auf sie ein und sie war sich wieder bewusst, was geschehen war. Ihr war gelungen, was vielen Auroren und Top-Zauberern, einschließlich Albus Dumbledore, jahrelang missglückt war. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, doch _sie_ - ein 15-jähriges Mädchen - hatte tatsächlich Harry Potter gefunden.

Um sich zu versichern, dass die Erscheinung von Harry Potter tatsächlich real war, hob sie ihren Kopf einige Zentimeter an. Und dort stand er vor ihr, leicht über sie gebeugt und mit fragendem Blick. Ginny wollte sich bewegen, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie war wie gelähmt. Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder sinken und schloss ihre Augen. Tausende von Gedanken schossen in diesem Moment durch ihr Gehirn. Sollte sie ihm sagen, wer er war? Oder sollte sie zunächst mehr über ihn herausfinden? Sollte sie alles ihren Eltern erzählen? Oder Professor Dumbledore? Doch von den vielen Fragen, die sich ihr in diesem Augenblick stellten, konnte sie nicht eine einzige beantworten. Vorsichtig öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen. _Er_ stand immer noch wie einige Sekunden - oder waren es Minuten gewesen? Ginny wusste es nicht. - zuvor neben ihr und starrte sie vollkommen verwirrt an. Als er merkte, dass Ginny wieder ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen und lächelte leicht. Ginny wurde leicht rot und nahm dankbar die Hand an. Wieder aufgerichtet klopfte sie sich vorsichtig den Dreck von ihrer Kleidung und schaute den Jungen an, der ihr gegenüberstand. „Danke." Nach einer kurzen Stille war er es, der wieder das Wort ergriff. „Hi, ich bin Chris." Verwirrung beherrschte deutlich hörbar seine Stimme. Ginny konnte ihm jedoch noch keine Antworten geben. „Hallo. Entschuldige. Ich bin Ginny."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Einige Stunden später lag Ginny wach in ihrem Bett und dachte über Chris nach. Oder besser gesagt: Sie dachte über Harry Potter nach. Ginny konnte es noch gar nicht fassen, dass ihr ausgerechnet der für tot erklärte Held der Zaubereigemeinschaft über den Weg gelaufen war. Und er war genau so, wie sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte sie mit seinem Aussehen beinahe magisch angezogen. Zum einen waren da seine schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haare, die er mit seiner Handflächer immer wie automatisch von seiner Stirn wischte und damit seine Narbe freilegt. Und zum anderen die smaragdgrünen Augen, in denen sie sich sofort verloren hatte, als sie das erste Mal hinein geschaut hatte. Zu alledem war er nett und freundlich aber auch sehr zurückhaltend gewesen.

Nach einigen Problemen am Anfang, die auch einige peinliche Pausen enthielten, hatten sie nach einiger Zeit eine brauchbare Konversation in Gang gebracht. Wenn Ginny darüber nachdachte, war es in Wirklichkeit aber kein Dialog gewesen. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie geredet. Zum größten Teil über ihre Familie, besonders über ihre Brüder. Dabei hatte sie jedoch immer vorsichtig darauf geachtet, keine Hinweise auf ihr wahres Leben, auf die Zauberei, zu geben. Chris hingegen hatte die ganze Zeit lang nur zugehört und ab und an etwas gesagt, wenn sie ihn direkt gefragt hatte. Dafür, dass sie sich mehr als eine Stunde mit ihm unterhalten hatte, wusste sie nur recht wenig über ihn. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er Einzelkind war und mit elf Jahren mit seinen Eltern ins Dorf gezogen war. Er ging in ein Internat in der Nähe von London, hatte momentan jedoch, ähnlich wie sie, Sommerferien und verbrachte diese Zeit bei seinen Eltern. Bei dieser Bezeichnung hatte er eine kurze Pause gemacht, doch Ginny hatte sich nicht getraut, genauer nachzufragen.

Ihre Rückkehr nach Hause war jedoch nicht annähernd so erfreulich wie ihr Treffen mit Chris gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte zunächst herum gebrüllt und gezeigt, dass sie mit Ginnys Weglaufen nicht zufrieden war. Dieses Mal ließ sich Ginny jedoch auf eine Diskussion mit ihrer Mutter ein. Ihre Brüder waren sofort aus dem Wohnzimmer in ihre Zimmer geflüchtet, mit großer Angst vor dem, was einige Zeit später folgen würde. Denn sowohl Ginny als auch ihre Mutter waren für ihr Temperament und ihr Lungenvolumen durchaus bekannt. Ihr Vater hatte jedoch versucht, den Streit zu schlichten und so hatten Ginny und ihre Mutter versucht, ein zivilisiertes Gespräch zu führen – insoweit es für die beiden möglich war. Nach fast zwei Stunden mit viel Wut und vielen Tränen hatte Molly schließlich eingesehen, dass sie Ginnys Leben durch ihre Angst zu sehr einschränkte. Ginny war sehr erleichtert darüber, dass ihre Mutter wenigstens langsam anfing zu verstehen, was Ginny fühlte. Dies bewahrte sie jedoch nicht vor weiteren Hausarbeiten für den nächsten Tag.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Chris schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon zwei Uhr nachts, doch er war noch kein bisschen müde. Er saß immer noch auf einer der beiden Schaukeln auf dem Spielplatz, genau so, wie Ginny ihn einige Stunden zuvor zurück gelassen hatte. Sie war sehr nett gewesen und hatte ihm viel über ihre Familie erzählt. Über ihre fünf Brüder, der immer versuchten, ihr Vorschriften zu machen. Und über ihre Eltern, die viel zu besorgt um sie waren und sie deshalb ständig nervten. Trotz einiger peinlicher Pausen hatte Chris in der Stunde mit Ginny viel Spaß gehabt. Sie hatte ihn von seinen Eltern abgelenkt. Außerdem war sie eine wirklich nette Persönlichkeit und dazu sah sie auch noch ziemlich gut aus.

Und trotzdem war sie Chris irgendwie geheimnisvoll vorgekommen. Obwohl sie so viel geredet hatte, hatte sie vor jedem Wort gezögert, als würde sie gedanklich abwiegen, ob sie das Wort wirklich sagen konnte. Und zudem hatte sie ihn anfangs angestarrt, als würde sie ihn kennen. Und als sie dann auch noch seine Narbe gesehen hatte, war sie von der Schaukel gefallen. Als wäre dies der Beweis für ihre Vermutungen gewesen. Chris hatte das starke Gefühl, sie verheimlichte ihm etwas, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was. Nachdem sie gegangen war, hatte er einige Minuten genau darüber nachgedacht, ob er sie von irgendwo her kannte. Doch er war sich sicher, er hatte sie noch nie vorher gesehen. Jedenfalls nicht nach seinem elften Geburtstag. Und davor hatte er viele Kilometer weit weg gewohnt - zumindest nach den Angaben seiner Eltern - und Ginny hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie schon seit ihrer Geburt in einem Haus in der Nähe dieses Dorfes lebte. Er konnte sie also vorher nicht gekannt haben. Und trotzdem schien es, als hätte sie ihn wiedererkannt. Chris konnte sich daraus keinen Reim machen und doch sagte sein Gefühl ihm, dass da mehr war als er wusste. Doch all diese Vermutungen liefen ihm Kreis.

Langsam erhob sich Chris von der Schaukel und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Allmählich kroch Müdigkeit durch seine Glieder und am nächsten Tag wollte Chris wieder früh aufstehen. Er wollte weiter recherchieren, dieses Mal jedoch nicht über seine Kindheit, sondern diesen Jungen, über den er in der Bibliothek gelesen hatte. Sein Schicksal ließ Chris aus irgend einem Grund nicht mehr los und Chris wollte genauer herausfinden, was mit dem Jungen passiert war.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Am nächsten Tag verließ Chris erneut unmittelbar nach dem Frühstück das Haus in Richtung Stadt. Dieses Mal regnete es jedoch und Chris nahm sich einen Schirm, um nicht nass zu werden. Trotz des schlechten Wetters war der Bus pünktlich und knapp eine Stunde stand Chris tropfend im Eingangsbereich der Bibliothek. Er nickte wieder dem Mann am Eingang zu, doch dieser schien wie auch am Vortag zu schlafen. Also begab sich Chris auf die Suche nach Harry Potter, dem Jungen der starb.

Einige Stunden später hatte Chris zwar viele Zeitungen durchsucht, doch neue Informationen hatte er kaum gefunden. Doch die wenigen Informationen, die er über den Jungen gefunden hatte, hatte er sich auf einem Zettel notiert. Er bemerkte, dass er kaum weiter war, als am Nachmittag zuvor, mit dem Unterschied, dass er die Informationen nun notiert hatte. Aber es schien nicht so, als würde er noch viele Informationen in der Bibliothek finden. Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und merkte, dass er sowieso nach Hause musste, um das Mittagessen nicht zu verpassen. Seine Mutter war schon am Tag zuvor wütend gewesen, das er nicht zum Mittagessen erschienen war. Alleine schon wegen der Brisanz des Themas in der er recherchierte, wollte er seine Mutter nicht weiter reizen. Deshalb räumte er sorgfältig alle Zeitungen wieder ein, nahm seine Notizen und begab sich zum Ausgang der Bibliothek. Dieses Mal musste er nichts kopieren und wollte auch nichts ausleihen, also schob er an der Schlange der Menschen vorbei, die am Verleih standen, und verließ das Gebäude.

Wieder draußen merkte Chris, dass der Regen vom Vormittag aufgehört hatte. Die Straßen waren nun wieder deutlich voller als am Morgen und überall hatten sich Pfützen angesammelt. Der Wind blies immer noch stark durch die Straßen und Chris klappte seinen Kragen so hoch wie möglich und zog leicht seinen Kopf ein. Langsam und vorsichtig schob er sich durch die Menschen in die Richtung der Bushaltestelle, ständig den Namen des Jungen im Kopf. _Harry Potter_. Irgendwie klang er vertraut. Und trotzdem hatte Chris den Namen noch nie vorher in seinem Leben gehört.

Während der Busfahrt nach Hause zog er den Zettel mit seinen Notizen über Harry Potter aus der Tasche. Er war schwierig zu lesen, da die Notizen schnell gekritzelt waren, ohne genau auf den Inhalt zu achten. Zum ersten Mal las sich Chris die Notizen gewissenhaft durch. Vielleicht hatte er sich etwas notiert, dass ihm weiter brachte. Einen Geburtsort oder so etwas. Irgendetwas, damit er wusste, wonach er suchen musste.

_Harry Potter_

_geboren am 31. Juli 1980._

Harry Potter hatte auf den Tag genau das gleiche Geburtsdatum wie er. Zufall? Wahrscheinlich. Jeden Tag wurden hunderte von Menschen in Engalnd, und zigtausende von Menschen in der ganzen Welt geboren. Da war es sogar recht wahrscheinlich, dass Harry Potter am gleichen Tag wie er Geburtstag hatte.

_Am 31. Oktober 1981 wurden seine Eltern bei einem Raubüberfall ermordet, Harry überlebte nur knapp und mit Glück. Der Täter beging kurz darauf Selbstmord. Das Haus der Potters hatte ab diesem Tag einen Loch und die Polizei vermutete, dass das Projektil der Schusswaffe des Täters, das Harry hatte treffen sollen, eine Gasleitung getroffen und so eine Gasexplosion ausgelöst hatte. Der Tathergang konnte aufgrund der Explosion leider nie vollständig rekonstruiert werden._

_Da sein Patenonkel wegen Anstiftung zu eben diesem Raubüberfall und Mord an Zwölf Menschen auf offener Straße im Gefängnis saß, wurde Harry am folgenden Tag zu seinen einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten gebracht, Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley. Dort wurde er hauptsächlich von seinem Onkel aber auch von seinem Cousin brutal misshandelt und geschlagen. Bis zu seinem Tod hatte Harry Potter in einem Schrank unter der Treppe gelebt und besaß keinen eigenen Besitz. Die Öffentlichkeit war entsetzt darüber, was in Harrys Kindheit passiert war und ihm zu Ehren wird jährlich am 31. Juli in der Kirche in seinem Heimatsort ein Gedenkgottesdienst abgehalten._

Als er das las, lief Chris ein Schauer über den Rücken. Gleicher Geburtstag hin oder her, er _durfte_ nicht dieser Junge sein! Bei einer solchen Vergangenheit hatte das Kind den Tod wahrscheinlich mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen.

_Wie seine Misshandlung durch seine Verwandten schon vermuten lies, war Harrys Schulausbildung miserabel. Harry galt nicht als unintelligent, doch sein Cousin verbreitete Lügen unter deren Mitschülern. Dudley bedrohte alle, die nur annähernd mit Harry in Kontakt traten und griff auch dabei wiederholt zu Gewalt. Seine Klassenlehrerin sagte nach Harrys Tod in einem Interview, dass sie nichts über Harrys Probleme gewusst habe. Sie hatte immer vermutet, dass Harrys schlechte Noten immer an fehlender Motivation lagen. Sie berichtete über große Rechtschreibschwächen und Probleme mit mathematischen Rechnungen._

Wenn Chris sich an seine ersten Schuljahre nach seinem Umzug dachte, erinnerte sich auch an seine eigenen Probleme in der Schule. Zugegeben, Chris hatte einige Probleme in der Schule in den ersten Jahren nach dem Umzug gehabt. Vor allem in Englisch und Mathematik. Aber das hatte an der ungewohnten Umgebung gelegen. Dies hatte schließlich auch der Schulpsychologe gesagt. Kein Grund, sich zu beunruhigen. Und außerdem: Wie viele Kinder in England hatten Rechtschreibschwächen? Oder Probleme mit dem Kopfrechnen? Es mussten Tausende sein!

_Gestorben war Harry Potter schließlich am 31. Juli 1980. Er war von seinem Onkel vor einer Hütte auf dem stürmenden Meer geschlagen worden und war schließlich bewusstlos von der Klippe gefallen._

Der Tod hatte Harry schließlich an seinem elften Geburtstag ereilt. An dem Tag, an dem Chris Überfall stattgefunden hatte, der Tag, an dem seine Erinnerungen wieder anfangen. Konnte das Zufall sein? Chris wusste es nicht. Doch vermutlich steigerte er sich auch nur in die Sache hinein. War er so verzweifelt, dass er sich für einen toten Jungen hielt? Und das nur wegen dessen Geburts- und Todesdatum? Natürlich nicht! Und trotzdem machten Chris die parallelen Angst. Vor allem, weil ihn dieses _Gefühl_ nicht losließ. Ein Gefühl, bei dem er nicht wusste, wo es herkam. Vielleicht war es alles doch kein Zufall? Vielleicht war dies alles Realität, _seine_ Realität?

Den ganzen restlichen Weg nach Hause konnte Chris an nichts anderes denken als an den toten Jungen, Harry Potter. Die Geschichte hatte eine grundlegende Verwirrung in seinem Gehirn gestiftet. Konnten all diese Übereinstimmungen ein Zufall sein? Das einzig gute Argument dagegen war, das der Junge tot war. Doch seine Leiche war nie gefunden worden. Weil er überlebt hatte? Weil er _er_ war? Und von Wundern las man immer wieder in der Zeitung. Menschen, die als Folgerung der Naturgesetze hätten sterben müssen, und doch durch viel Glück oder puren Zufall überlebt hatten. War Harry Potter eines dieser Kinder gewesen. War _er_ eines dieser Kinder gewesen?

Knapp eine Stunde später saß Chris wieder auf einer der Schaukeln auf dem Spielplatz und dachte nach. Zu seinem Glück war der Morgen so verregnet gewesen, dass keine Menschenseele auf dem Spielplatz zu finden war. Er hoffte jedoch, dass sich dies bald ändern würde. Er hatte sich zwar nicht mit Ginny verabredet, aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass auch sie wieder zurückkehren würde.

Aber er irrte sich. Den ganzen Nachmittag und den ganzen Abend hatte er gewartet, doch sie kam nicht. Um 22 Uhr, trotz seiner Jacke zitternd vor Kälte, gab er schließlich die Hoffnung auf. Er hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie ihm helfen konnte. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie mehr über seine Herkunft wusste, als er es tat. Vielleicht wusste sie etwas über Harry Potter? Doch es schien ihm nicht so, dass er es jemals herausfinden würde.

(Wow eigentlich ein perfektes Kapitel-Ende. Aber ich bin ja nicht gemein ;) ...Ein bisschen was kriegt ihr noch .. damit es schöner ist ;) ...)

Die nächsten Tage kamen und gingen wie die Tage zuvor. Jeden Tag suchte Chris nach Informationen über Harry Potter, aber er konnte nichts brauchbares finden. Nicht einmal ein Foto. Er sank immer weiter in Ratlosigkeit und Depression hinein, doch niemandem war es möglich, ihm zu helfen. Es schien so als könnte niemand ihm helfen, niemand außer vielleicht Ginny. Chris war jeden Tag zurück auf den Spielplatz gegangen und hatte bis in die Nacht hinein auf sie gewartet. Doch sie war nicht zurückgekehrt. Chris Hoffnung, jemals die Wahrheit über seine Kindheit zu finden, schwand langsam. Und das, obwohl sie für eine kurze Zeit so zum Greifen nah schien.

Seit Chris Treffen mit Ginny war nun mehr als eine Woche vergangen. Und trotzdem saß Chris im strömenden Regen erneut auf der Schaukel und wartete. Und so wie er es jeden Tag tat, zog er den Zeitungsartikel und seine kompletten Notizen aus seiner Tasche und las sie durch, zum mittlerweile wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal. Doch wie die ganzen Male davor fiel ihm nichts Neues auf. Die beiden Blätter wurden langsam vom Regen durchweicht und Chris steckte sie zurück in seine Hosentasche. Anstatt weiter nachzudenken schweifte sein Blick nach links. Auf der anderen Seite des Spielplatzes stand ein Klettergerüst, aus kaltem Metall, auf den die Regentropfen unaufhörlich einschlugen, um dann weiter auf den Boden zu tropfen. Es stand mitten im großen Sandkasten, in dem sonst immer die kleinen Kinder des Dorfes glücklich spielten. Doch nun war der Sand vom starken Regen vollständig durchweicht und es bildeten sich große Pfützen. Chris Blick schweifte langsam weiter, einmal über die durchnässte Wiese, die den restlichen Teil des Spielplatzes ausmachte. Hier und dort konnte er noch einzelne Fußspuren im matschigen Untergrund erkennen, die langsam wieder vom Regen verwischt wurden. Auf dem Rasen stand in der Nähe des Sandkastens eine Wippe. Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf sie ein, das Holz war vom Regen schon ganz braun geworden. Fast wie automatisch wischte Chris sich mit seiner Handfläche seine völlig durchnässten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Schlussendlich fiel sein Blick auf die Schaukel rechts von ihm und er erinnerte sich ein weiteres Mal an sein erstes Treffen mit Ginny. Sie hatte auf eben dieser Schaukel, auf der er nun saß, gesessen und geweint und er hatte sie gefunden. Der ganze Abend schien nun schon so lange her zu sein, obwohl es nicht einmal zehn Tage waren. Eigentlich war es nur eine ganz gewöhnliche Begegnung mit einer Jugendlichen in ungefähr seinem Alter gewesen. Und doch konnte er Ginny nicht vergessen.

Sie wäre vielleicht der Weg zu seiner Kindheit gewesen. Wieso er das immer noch dachte? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Es war einfach so ein Gefühl. Langsam stiegen Tränen in seine Augen. Tränen, die er seit Tagen unterdrückt hatte. Tränen, die seine Aufgabe und das Ende seiner Hoffnung besiegelten. Doch genau in jenem Moment, als die erste Träne fiel und beinahe lautlos zwischen all den Regentropfen auf dem nassen Gras unter der Schaukel aufschlug, stoppte der starke Regen abrupt und es legte sich eine kleine, tröstende Hand auf Chris Schulter.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Verzeiht mir alle Rechtschreib-, Ausdruck und Logikfehler ;) Natürlich alles Absicht ;)!!

Und, was denkt ihr? Vor allem interessiert mich eure Meinung zu den letzten beiden Abschnitten. Ich hatte zunächst geplant, das Kapitel am offensichtlichen Punkt zu beenden. Aber das war mir dann doch zu fies und ich fand der letzte Teil passte noch gut dahin.


	4. Kapitel Gibt es Magie?

Heyho!

Es hat lange gedauert aber ich habe Klausuren geschrieben...Aber nun ist endlich Kapitel 4 fertig!

Danke für die Reviews! Und natürlich auch danke an alle, die meine Story zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben usw...

Herzlichen Glückwunsch an 'Alter Muggel'!! Er hat einen kleinen Logikfehler gefunden ;). Mal im Ernst: Ginny nimmt an, dass Harry nicht weiß, wer er ist, weil er unter Muggeln lebt. Außerdem geht Harry nicht nach Hogwarts, und warum sollte er das nicht tun und warum sollten ihn alle für vermisst halten, wenn er wüsste, wer er ist? Also nimmt sie an, dass er nicht weiß, wer er ist. Alles andere würde keine Logik machen. Finde ich zumindest ;).

Wie immer muss ich bekennen: Mir gehört hier nichts von außer dem Namen Chris, dem Spielplatz, den ich gerne mag, und natürlich der Idee für das Ganze. Der ganze Rest gehört JKR!!

Kapitel 4 - Gibt es Magie?

Ginny stand im strömenden Regen und blickte auf die durchnässte Figur, die unmittelbar vor ihr auf einer Schaukel saß. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm, doch sie hatte eine schwierige Zeit hinter sich. Sie wollte Chris wiedersehen, doch es war ihr nicht möglich geworden. Es lief ihr eine Träne über die Wange, als sie _daran_ dachte.

_Es war der Tag nach Ginnys erstem Treffen mit Chris. Ginny wurde von einem Schrei geweckt. Sofort breitete sich in Ginny ein Gefühl aus, dass etwas schlechtes passiert war. Völlig verschlafen und mit Unbehagen kroch sie langsam unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor und schwang ihre Beine aus ihrem Bett. Sie zuckte kurz zurück, als ihr rechter Fuß das erste Mal auf den kühlen Holzboden traf. Ihr Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster. Nebel und strömender Regen. Ein Wetter, bei dem Ginny am liebsten in ihrem Bett geblieben wäre. Doch ihre Neugier und ihr schlechtes Gefühl waren in der Oberhand. Schnell hatten sich ihre Füße an den halten Boden gewöhnt und in ihrem Pyjama bekleidet schlich Ginny vorsichtig aus ihrem Zimmer und die Treppe hinab bis vor das Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus. Schon einige Meter vor der Tür wurde sie von herzzerbrechenden Schluchzern empfangen. Das letzte Mal als sie ihre Mutter so hatte schluchzen hören war gewesen, als ... Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und schlüpfte lautlos durch die Tür. Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Mutter, die in der festen Umarmung ihres Vaters auf der Couch saß und unaufhaltsam weinte. Angst stieg in Ginny hoch._

„_Papa? Bitte sag, dass es nicht stimmt." Artur drehte seinen Kopf so weit, bis er Ginny ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sofort sah Ginny die Tränen in seinen Augen. Erst ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Ginny ihren Vater weinen gesehen. Doch es konnte, es durfte nicht wahr sein! Sie wollte schreien, doch nur ein leises Flüstern entkam ihrer Kehle. „Bitte sag, dass es nicht stimmt." Noch ehe ihr Vater ihr antworten konnte, fing Molly wieder an zu schluchzen. Es war leiser als ein Flüstern, und trotzdem konnte Ginny es klar und deutlich hören. „Charly." Sie nahm noch wahr, dass ihre Beine wegknickten. Dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz._

Die Tage danach waren für sie nur noch wie ein Schimmer von Erinnerungen. Sie konnte sich flüchtig an eine Dinge wie die Beerdigung in sehr kleinem Kreis erinnern, doch den größten Teil der letzten Tage hatte sie in Trance gelebt. Erst am heutigen Tag war sie sich wieder ihrer Umwelt bewusst geworden. Sie hatte den Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen, und da hatte er _seinen_ Namen gelesen. Plötzlich waren wieder alle Lebensgeister in ihr erwacht. Sie war sich im Laufe des Tages immer bewusster geworden, was sie zu tun hatte, und dann hatte sie es schließlich umgesetzt. Sie hatte sich eine Jacke geschnappt und war los gelaufen. In der Hoffnung, Chris wieder zu treffen.

Und nun stand sie hier auf dem Spielplatz, nur wenige Zentimeter hinter Chris im strömenden Regen, dessen Blick langsam über den Spielplatz schweifte. Seine Körperhaltung war sehr gequält, seine Schultern hingen tief und seine Haare waren durch den starken Regen ganz nass und hingen an den Seiten von seinem Kopf hinunter.

Chris Blick blieb nun an der Schaukel neben ihm hängen. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, doch scheinbar war er vollständig in seinen Gedanken absorbiert. Doch warum blieben seine Gedanken an der Schaukel hängen? Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriff. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen hatten sie auf diesen Schaukeln gesessen. Hatte er jeden Tag auf dieser Schaukel auf sie gewartet?

Ginny bemerkte, dass Chris anfing, leicht zu zittern. War er am weinen? Sie wollte ihn beruhigen und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Plötzlich stoppte der Regen und die Sonne strahlte durch ein Loch in der Wolkendecke. Es war, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Es war wie _Magie_. _Seine_ Magie.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Als Ginny ihre Hand auf Chris Schulter legte, durchfuhr diesen ein undefinierbares, merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es war wie ein Kribbeln, das langsam aber sicher seine vollständige Blutbahn durchströmte und so bis an jedes Ende seines Körpers reichte, bis in die Fingerspitzen. Plötzlich schob sich ein Loch in die Wolkendecke und der Regen stoppte. Ein Sonnenschein strahlte auf den Spielplatz und es war bis auf einige Regentropfen die noch den Weg nach unten fanden vollkommen still. Chris wollte dieses Gefühl greifen, wollte wissen war es war, doch er konnte nicht. Plötzlich verschwamm seine Sicht und er schloss seine Augen.

_Chris war aufgeregt. Er hatte mit seinen Freunden Karten bekommen, Karten für seine absolute Lieblingsband. In wenigen Stunden würde er das beste Rockkonzert seines Lebens erleben, da war er sich sicher. Sein Outfit war perfekt, seine Haare nach oben gegelt. Es klingelte an der Tür und Chris öffnete sie. Wie erwartet standen dort seine beiden besten Freunde. Sie grinsten ihn breit an und Chris musterte sie. Sie hatten beide ein ähnliches Outfit wie er, komplett in schwarz, und dazu perfekt gegelte, gefärbte Haare. Chris Gesicht fiel vor Schock. Das hatte er keine total vergessen! Er entschuldigte sich kurz und ging nochmals ins Bad. Panisch schaute er sich nach einem Haarfärbemittel um, doch er konnte keines finden. Und plötzlich war da dieses Gefühl. Es war wie ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper, doch es war genau so schnell weg, wie es gekommen war. Chris schaute in den Spiegel und sah, dass seine Haare gefärbt waren! Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Er war wirklich ein vergesslicher Mensch, doch dass er so vergesslich war, schockte sogar ihn selbst ein wenig._

Urplötzlich wurde Chris von Erinnerungen überschwemmt. Er versuchte sie zu ordnen, doch er war vollkommen überwältigt. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er war vollkommen hilflos. _Hilflos_.

_Chris saß in einem dunklen Raum. Er wollte sich bewegen, doch er konnte nicht. Erschlug seine Augen auf, doch er konnte nichts sehen. Seine Nase hingegen war von modrigem Gestank nach vergammeltem Holz, Urin und Erbrochenem gefüllt. Alleine der Geruch brachte Chris zum Würgen, doch er konnte den Reiz überwinden. Plötzlich ging eine Tür auf und Licht fiel in den kleinen Raum. Ein erwachsener Mann zog Chris an seinem Ohr aus dem kleinen Raum, beschimpfte ihn einige Minuten lang als Freak und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Chris hatte das Gefühl, sein Ohr würde durch die Gewalt des Schlages abreißen und er wollte nach hinten taumeln, doch er wurde immer noch am Ohr festgehalten. Noch ehe Chris sich erholt hatte, holte der erwachsene Mann ein zweites Mal aus. Chris knickten die Beine weg und alles wurde schwarz._

Chris schreckte hoch. Einige Sekunden war er desorientiert, ehe er merkte, dass er immer noch auf der Schaukel auf dem Spielplatz saß. Die Hand, von der Chris irgendwo her _wusste_, dass es Ginnys war, lag immer noch auf seiner Schulter und beruhigte ihn. Es dauerte eine Minute, bis Chris wieder klar denken konnte und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Vorsichtig zog er den Zeitungsartikel aus seiner Hosentasche und seine Vermutung wurde durch ein überraschtes Einatmen hinter ihm nochmals bestätigt. Aber er war sich eh hundertprozentig sicher, denn er hatte seinen 'Onkel' erkannt. Die einzige Frage war nur, wie er überlebt hatte. Er überflog nochmals den Artikel. Dieser gab eine Antwort. Doch war es die Antwort, die er suchte? Die richtige Antwort?

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Es wäre eine Untertreibung zu sagen, Ginny wäre geschockt gewesen, als sie gesehen hatte, das Chris einen Zeitungsartikel über Harry Potter aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was mit Chris los war, doch irgend etwas war anders als vorher. Seit mehr als einer halben Stunde stand Ginny nun hinter Chris, doch er hatte sich noch kein einziges Mal umgedreht. Die meiste Zeit hatte er wie in Trance auf der Schaukel gesessen.

Plötzlich drehte Chris sich um. Viele Fragen waren ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, von denen Ginny ihm gerne welche beantwortet hätte. Fragen über seine Herkunft. Die Frage, ob er _wirklich_ Harry Potter war. Chris sah sie wenige Sekunden mit einem nach Wahrheit flehenden, verwirrtem Blick an, ehe er den Mund öffnete. „Gibt es so etwas wie Magie?" Ginny war geschockt. Woher ahnte er etwas von Magie? Er hatte sein ganzes Leben lang unter Muggeln gelebt. Und obwohl sie Angst hatte, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, wusste Ginny, dass sie ihn nicht anlügen konnte. Sie nickte leicht, denn sie traute ihrer Stimme in diesem Moment nicht. Doch so wie sie von Chris Frage überrascht gewesen war, so war sie auch von seiner Reaktion überrascht. Er sah beinahe wissend und in keinster Weise geschockt aus, als hätte er die Antwort schon erwartet. Als wäre die Entdeckung von Magie für ihn etwas Gewöhnliches.

Langsam stand Chris von der Schaukel auf und drehte sich vollständig um. Er umarmte Ginny leicht und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Danke." Dann drehte er sich um und ging zum Ausgang des Spielplatzes. Ginny wollte ihm nachlaufen, ihn trösten, ihm seine Fragen klären. Aber sie wusste, dass er etwas Zeit brauchte. Zeit, in der er alleine darüber nachdenken konnte. Doch sie schwor sich, egal wie lange es dauern würde, sie würde jeden Abend auf diesem Spielplatz warten, bis er eines Tages zurückkehrte. Nur wenige Momente nachdem Chris den Spielplatz verlassen hatte, schloss sich die Wolkendecke wieder und als Ginny einige Minuten später ebenfalls den Spielplatz verließ war sie schon wieder vollkommen durchnässt vom Regen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie, das der Tag der Wahrheit gekommen war. Nicht für Harry, aber für ihre Eltern und Dumbledore. Nervös stand sie auf und ihr Blick fiel wie jeden Morgen als erstes aus dem Fenster. Es war strahlender Sonnenschein und keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen, das perfekte Wetter um schwimmen zu gehen. Doch sie hatte an diesem Tag Wichtigeres zu tun. Hastig duschte sie kalt, um wach zu werden, zog sich etwas besser an als sie es gewöhnlich zu Hause tat und ging die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Dort saßen nur ihre Eltern am Esstisch und frühstückten. Artur war jedoch schon fertig und hatte den Tagespropheten vor isch aufgebaut. Molly hingegen war noch am frühstücken, doch als sie Ginny sah, sprang sie sofort auf und ging zum Herd, um Ginny ihr Frühstück zu servieren. „Guten Morgen, Schatz. Gut geschlafen?" Dankbar, dass nur ihre Eltern anwesend waren, setzte Ginny sich auf ihren Platz am Tisch. „Ja, danke. Guten Morgen." Molly kam mit dem Frühstück und stellte es vor sie auf den Tisch. Dann setzte sie sich auch wieder auf ihren Platz neben Ginny. Für Ginnys Geschmack war sie an diesem Morgen viel zu schnell fertig mit dem Frühstück. Molly nahm ihr den Teller weg und stellte ihn in die Spüle.

„Mama, Papa, ich muss mit euch reden." Artur legte seine vor ihm aufgeschlagene Zeitung auf den Tisch und schaute sie ruhig an. Molly hingegen glaubte wieder an das Schlimmste. Der Schmerz von Charlies Tod saß bei ihr immer noch sehr tief. „Was ist den los, Schatz? Es ist doch nicht schlimmes passiert, oder?" Ginny war froh, dass sie verneinen konnte. Noch eine schlechte Nachricht hätte ihre Mutter wahrscheinlich nicht hinnehmen können. „Nein. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig. Es wäre am besten, wenn Professor Dumbledore dabei wäre, damit ich nicht alles doppelt erzählen muss." Molly ließ sich beruhigt auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Artur hingegen zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Professor Dumbledore? Wieso das denn?" Ginny hatte schon befürchtet, dass ihn ihre Eltern nicht ohne weiteres holen würden. „Es ist _wirklich_ wichtig. Bitte hol ihn, Papa. Ich habe etwas heraus gefunden, was den Krieg verändern könnte."

Überraschenderweise genügte dies, um ihren Vater zu überzeugen. Artur guckte Ginny nochmals durchdringend an, ehe er ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin ging. Man konnte in der Küche nur die gedämpfte Stimme von Artur und eine zweite, wahrscheinlich die von Professor Dumbledore, hören und Ginnys Hoffnung sank mit jeder Minute, dass Professor Dumbledore tatsächlich kommen würde. Als die Stimmen stoppten und Ginny schon ihre Hoffnung verloren hatte, betrat Artur gefolgt von Albus Dumbledore wieder die Küche.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sah sehr ausgelaugt und müde aus. Ginny wusste, dass der Krieg beim alten Mann seinen Tribut zollte und dass Professor Dumbledore Voldemort nicht mehr lange die Stirn bieten konnte. Auch wenn viele es nicht wahr haben wollten, war Ginny sich sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore langsam alt wurde und irgendwann würde er in einem Duell mit Voldemort seine langsam abschwächenden Reaktionen nicht mehr mit Wissen und Können ausgleichen können. Ginny war überzeugt davon, dass die Zaubererwelt einen neuen Held benötigte. Jemand, der Professor Dumbledore die große Bürde des Anführers abnehmen konnte, damit dieser in Ruhe das letzte Abenteuer des Geistes bestreiten konnte.

Doch von diesem Schritt war er zum Glück noch einige Zeit entfernt und saß in diesem Moment gesund am Küchentisch des Fuchsbaus und guckte Ginny ernst an. „Guten Tag, Miss Weasley. Ihr Vater sagt, dass sie uns etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen und auf meine Anwesenheit bestanden haben." Ginny schluckte schwer, doch sie wusste, dass es nötig wahr, dass sie ihren Schulleiter aufklärte. Schließlich war dieser der Anführer der guten Seite, eine Lichtgestalt. Nicht viele Menschen durften von Chris Existenz erfahren, denn sonst würde er von Voldemort gejagt werden. Sein Leben in der Zaubererwelt wäre zu Ende, ehe es richtig begonnen hätte. Aber Professor Dumbledore konnte sie trauen und außerdem brauchte sie seine Hilfe, wenn Chris unerkannt nach Hogwarts gehen und auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereitet werden würde. Ginny holte also tief Luft und fing an zu reden. „Zunächst einmal danke, Professor, dass sie gekommen sind." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und holte nochmals tief Luft. „Zunächst einmal möchte ich sie bitten, Professor, und auch euch, Mama und Papa, dass ihr nichts von dem, was ich euch jetzt erzähle, _jemals_ jemand anderem erzählt außer ich gebe euch die Erlaubnis dazu. Und vor allem niemals der Presse."

Professor Dumbledore schaute sie entsetzt an. „Sie wissen, Miss Weasley, dass ich ihnen dieses Versprechen nicht geben kann. Wenn es eine solche Veränderung für den Krieg bedeutet, wie ich es aus ihrer Miene und den Worten von Artur vermute, kann und will ich dieses Versprechen nicht einhalten und das wissen sie genauso gut wie ich." Ginny nickte verständnisvoll, schaute Professor Dumbledore jedoch nicht an. Sie wollte es dem erfahrenen Leglimentiker schließlich nicht zu einfach machen. „Das habe ich erwartet. Aber solange sie das Versprechen nicht geben, werde ich schweigen. Und sie können mir glauben, sie werden sich später über sich selbst ärgern. Denn angenommen, sie werden je erfahren, was ich jetzt weiß, dann wird es schon zu spät sein und der Krieg wird verloren sein. Ich bin mir bewusst, Professor, dass sie der Anführer der Seite des Lichts sind. Aber sie können nicht alle Entscheidungen selber treffen. Manchmal müssen sie sich auch auf die Entscheidung eines anderen Menschen verlassen, egal wie schwer es ihnen fällt."

Eine Stille legte sich über die Küche des Fuchsbaus. Es war offensichtlich, dass Professor Dumbledore im Inneren mit sich rang. Er erkannte den wahren Wert von Ginnys Wort und natürlich war er sich auch bewusst, dass er langsam alt wurde und seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten schwanden. Und auch Ginny wusste, dass ihm das Versprechen viel abverlangte. Sonst war er es immer, der das Ruder in der Hand hatte, der die Entscheidungen fällte, der den Weg der hellen Seite vorgab. Doch dieses Mal war es Zeit, dass jemand anderes die Entscheidungen für ihn übernahm. Denn Ginny war sich sicher: Professor Dumbledore würde das Auffinden von Harry Potter sofort öffentlich machen, in der Hoffnung, die Moral der Zauberergesellschaft zu stärken. Er hätte den Jungen für das 'größere Ziel' geopfert. Harry wäre von der Welt der Magie vollständig überrollt worden. Doch es war viel geschickter, ihn als 'geheime Waffe' in der Hinterhand zu halten. Ginny war überzeugt davon, dass es Harry Potter sein würde, der die großen Bürde des Anführers von Professor Dumbledore übernehmen würde. Doch die Zeit dafür war noch nicht gekommen. Er musste erstmal einmal sowohl magisch als auch menschlich zu dem heranwachsen, was das Schicksal für ihn geplant hatte.

Schließlich war es Artur, der die Stille brach. „Ginny, meine geliebte Tochter, ich verspreche dir, niemals irgendeiner Seele von diesem Gespräch zu erzählen, wenn du es nicht ausdrücklich wünschst. Ich vertraue auf deine Entscheidung." Dieses Bekenntnis befreite auch Molly aus ihrer Starre. Sie legte einen Arm um Ginny und wiederholte die Worte ihres Mannes. Diese Bekenntnisse schienen auch Professor Dumbledore zu überzeugen. Er seufzte laut auf. „Nun, Miss Weasley, so ungern ich dieses Versprechen auch gebe, bin ich neugierig was sie zu erzählen haben." Ginny schaute ihren Professor an und sie sah, dass seine Augen funkelten. Ginny war sich unsicher, ob aus Belustigung und Bedauern, aber Ginny wertete es als gutes Zeichen. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich ihrem Urteil in dieser Angelegenheit vertrauen und niemanden von diesem Gespräch erzählen werde, egal wie sehr ich es auch möchte."

Zufrieden nickte Ginny ihm zu. „Gut, dass wir das endlich geklärt haben. Was ich ihnen jetzt sage, werden sie nicht für möglich halten." Sie holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft, ehe sie die Bombe platzen ließ. „Ich habe Harry Potter gefunden."

Stille.

Ginny schaute sich um und sah wie erwartet in geschockte Gesichter. Professor Dumbledore war der Erste, der sich genug erholte, um die Frage zu stellen, die den drei Erwachsenen auf der gelähmten Zunge lag. „Sie haben _was_?" „Ich habe Harry Potter gefunden. Er lebt." Die drei Erwachsenen sahen sie immer noch sehr ungläubig an. Und dann erzählte sie seine Geschichte. Dass er in der Nähe wohnte, dass sie ihn getroffen hatte und das er schließlich nach Magie gefragt hatte.

Erneut war Professor Dumbledore wieder der Erste, der nach einer längeren, unangenehmen Stille das Wort erhob. „Nun, Miss Weasley, ich dachte sie hätten Informationen erfahren, die uns im Krieg helfen würden. Aber was sie gefunden haben ist noch viel besser. Wenn dieser Junge tatsächlich Harry Potter ist - und wenn Sie das sagen, dann glaube ich ihnen - dann könnte dies die Wende im Krieg sein. Ich verstehe nun auch ihr Versprechen am Anfang. Sie wollen nicht, dass ich es an die Öffentlichkeit bringe, dass jemand von seiner Existenz erfährt und dass er in Gefahr gerät. Und - wahrscheinlich zu ihrer Überraschung - muss ich ihnen dabei zustimmen. Es ist höchste Priorität, dass niemand von seiner Existenz erfährt, nicht einmal der Orden des Phönix. Zu viele Verräter sitzen in unseren Reihen. Und Harry Potter erneut zu verlieren können wir uns auf keinen Fall leisten." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort. „Ich denke, sie sollten ihn langsam an unsere Welt gewöhnen, ohne ihm die Bürde des Krieges aufzulasten. Zeigen sie ihm in aller Ruhe den Fuchsbau und die Winkelgasse. Gewöhnen Sie ihn an Magie, kaufen Sie ihm einen Zauberstab, bringen Sie ihm ein paar nützliche Zauber bei. Ich werde ihnen den Schlüssel zu seinem Verließ schicken, es ist reich und an Geld wird es nicht fehlen. Ich muss nun wieder los, dass nächste Treffen des Ordens vorbereiten." Er drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung der Tür. Ginny war besorgt, ob er ihr Versprechen wirklich halten würde, und fragte deshalb nochmals nach. „Sie werden ihr Verprechen aber einhalten, oder? Kein Wort zu _niemandem_." Professor Dumbledore drehte sich im Türrahmen nochmals um und schaute Ginny direkt in die Augen. „Natürlich, Miss Wealsey. Kein Wort zu niemandem. Und vielen Dank, dass sie diese wichtige Information mit mir geteilt haben. Ich werde mich in kürze bei Ihnen melden." Er nickte nochmals kurz Artur und Molly zu. Dann trat aus der Küche und war verschwunden.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

So das wars erstmal. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Leider weiß ich nicht, wie weit ich diese Geschichte schreiben werde. Geplant war eigentlich nur die Zeit des Sommers, also Harrys Einführung in die Zauberwelt. Aber vielleicht schreibe ich danach noch weiter bis zum Endkampf mit Voldemort. Sicherlich eine interessante Idee, doch dann würde die Story wesentlich länger werden als gedacht.

Und noch zum Schluss noch etwas anderes: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Story noch keinem Genre zugeordnet ist. Aber leider weiß ich nicht genau, welches das richtige ist. Was denkt ihr? Ne kleine Randnotiz wäre super. :)


	5. Kapitel Neue Fragen und Antworten

Heyh da bin ich wieder! Kapitel 5 ist endlich zu meiner Zufriedenstellung fertig ;).

Wie immer danke ich den Reviewern und so weiter! DANKE!!

Ja mir gehört Harry Potter! Ach verdammt...das war nur ein schöner Traum von letzter Nacht! NEIN mir gehört immer noch nichts hiervon außer der Idee und einigen Schauplätzen. Außerdem könnten einige Beschreibungen von einigen Orten sehr eigenwillig sein. Der Rest gehört jedoch JK Rowling! Ich werde wohl noch einige Jahre lang der arme Student bleiben...

Kapitel 5 - Neue Fragen und Antworten

Chris wachte nach einer sehr kurzen Nacht auf. Draußen war es noch dunkel und seine Uhr zeigte 5:00 Uhr. Chris fühlte sich elendig und sein Kopf schmerzte leicht. Er setzte sich im Bett auf, nahm seine Brille, durchsuchte seinen Nachttisch nach einer Kopfschmerztablette und spülte diese mit einem Glas Wasser, das immer auf seinem Nachttisch stand, hinunter. Dann blieb er einige Minuten im Bett sitzen bis die Kopfschmerzen langsam nachließen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er endlich wieder frei denken konnte. Die wenigen Stunden der Nacht, die er geschlafen hatte, hatte er ständig Alpträume gehabt. Alpträume von seinem Onkel, Alpträume in denen er geschlagen und misshandelt worden war. Beim Gedanken daran zitterte er immer noch am ganzen Körper. Allmählich bereute Chris, dass er so neugierig gewesen war. Er hatte zwar eine Frage beantwortet, doch die Antwort auf diese eine Frage hatte noch viel mehr Fragen aufgeworfen. Wie sollte er sich seinen Eltern gegenüber verhalten? Wussten sie, wer er war? Und was war mit seinen alten Verwandten? Sollte er sie besuchen, es ihnen heimzahlen? Doch all dies waren nicht die Fragen, über die er in diesem Moment wirklich nachdachte. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um einen anderen Begriff: _Magie._ Laut Ginny existierte so etwas wie Magie. Doch was war es? Waren es nur passive Eingebungen und Gefühle, wie zum Beispiel, dass er im Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass Ginny mehr über seine Kindheit wusste als er selbst? Oder war es etwas Handfestes, etwas, das man greifen, das man aktiv 'benutzen' konnte? Chris wollte es unbedingt wissen und er wusste, dass es nur einen Weg gab, dies herauszufinden. Ginny. Langsam wurde Chris wieder schläfrig und beim Gedanken an sein Treffen mit Ginny rutschte er wieder unter seine Bettedecke und schlief friedlich ein.

Als Chris erneut seine Augen aufschlug, wurde sein Zimmer von den Sonnenstrahlen der Mittagssonne geflutet, die nun hoch am Himmel stand. Er hatte in den Stunden des Morgens deutlich besser geschlafen als in der Nacht. Chris fühlte sich nun annähernd ausgeruht und seine Kopfschmerzen waren vollständig verschwunden. Neugierig, was der Tag ihm bringen würde, schwang er seine Füße aus dem Bett und wickelte seine Morgenroutine ab: Duschen, anziehen, frühstücken und die Zeitung lesen. Als er danach ins Wohnzimmer ging, blieb sein Blick an einem Foto von seinen Eltern, das auf dem Kamin stand, hängen. Es war ein Bild aus einem ihrer Urlaube kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit. Seine Mutter hatte ein langes, geblümtes Kleid an und trug dazu eine viel zu große Sonnenbrille und einen Strohhut. Sein Vater trug ein buntes Hemd, beige Shorts und Sandalen. Im Hintergrund konnte man einen langen, schönen Sandstrand und das azurblaue Meer erkennen. Chris wusste, das das Bild auf Hawaii aufgenommen worden war. Seine Eltern lächelten glücklich in die Kamera. Sahen so Verbrecher aus? Chris wollte diese Antwort gerne mit 'Nein' beantworten, doch er konnte nicht. Warum hatten seine Eltern ihm nichts von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt? Dies war eine Frage, die Chris seinen Eltern in näherer Zukunft stellen musste. Aber egal wie die Antwort ausfallen würde, sie würden immer seine Eltern bleiben. Denn er liebte sie, trotz all seinen Zweifeln der letzten Tage und Wochen.

Einige Stunden später saß Chris in der Sonne auf der Schaukel des Spielplatzes und wartete auf Ginny. Er war sich sicher, dass sie kommen würde und er sollte Recht behalten. Es war knapp 19 Uhr abends als Ginny schließlich vor ihm stand und ihn vorsichtig zur Begrüßung umarmte. „Hey Ginny! Wie geht's dir?" Ginny lächelte ihn an und Chris spürte ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend. „Hey Chris! Mir geht es gut, danke. Die Frage ist aber eher, wie es dir geht?" Chris wollte zunächst ausweichen und sagen, es ginge ihm gut. Doch er wusste, dass er Ginny nicht anlügen konnte. Sie würde es sofort erkennen und das wollte er nicht. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, aber es sah sehr gequält aus. Er wies mit seiner Hand auf eine der beiden Schaukeln und Ginny setzte sich auf die eine während Chris sich auf die andere setzte. Er trat mit einem Fuß gegen den Boden und die Schaukel fing leicht an zu schwingen. Obwohl Chris Ginny kaum kannte, hatte er das Gefühl, ihr alles erzählen zu können. Sie würde nicht über seine tiefsten Ängste und Gefühle lachen, sondern ihm geduldig zuhören. „Weißt du, ich habe die Antwort auf die Frage gefunden, die ich mir schon seit längerem gestellt habe. Und jetzt, da ich die Antwort kenne, bereue ich, diese Frage jemals gestellt zu haben. Ich liebe meine Eltern und eigentlich ist es doch egal was vor meinem elften Lebensjahr war. Meine Eltern werden immer meine Eltern bleiben, auch wenn es nicht meine leiblichen sind. Aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht nur unsicher, wie ich mich meinen Eltern gegenüber verhalten soll. Ich bin auch erschrocken über meine Kindheit, habe sogar einige Alpträume über meinen 'Onkel'. Langsam kommen einige schlechte Erinnerungen wieder hoch und ich wünschte, der Tag gestern wäre nie geschehen. Es ist wohl mein Glück, dass ich mich kaum noch an meine Kindheit erinnern kann, aber was ist, wenn allmählich alle Erinnerungen wiederkommen? All die Schmach und die Gewalt, die mir widerfahren ist? Das will ich nicht." Chris machte eine Pause, schüttelte energisch den Kopf und starrte abwesend in die Richtung des Horizonts. Die Sonne ging im Rücken von Chris und Ginny langsam immer weiter unter und zog die Schatten lang über den Boden vor den beiden. Ginny saß wortlos neben Chris und betrachtete ihn genau.

Chris seufzte nach einiger Zeit laut auf. „Mir stellen sich so viele neue Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten kann. Und dann ist da noch _Magie_. Wenn du sagst, dass es so etwas gibt, dann glaube ich dir. Aber was ist es? Kann ich es anfassen, benutzen? Oder ist es nur unabsichtlich, wenn man zum Beispiel in Gefahr schwebt? _Bitte_ Ginny, bitte sag es mir!" Seine Stimme und sein Blick waren flehend geworden. Ginny schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und fing an zu erklären. „Es ist beides, Chris. Auf der einen Seite ist es die Fähigkeit, Dinge geschehen zu lassen, wenn man in extremen Emotionallagen ist. Ein Beispiel dafür ist der Sonnenschein gestern. Vor allem als Kind, wenn man seine Magie noch nicht kontrollieren kann, passiert es öfters, dass Dinge passieren, die man nicht kontrollieren kann. Man nennt das spontane Magie." Ginny machte eine kurze Pause und blickte Chris an, der interessiert Ginny anstarrte und versuchte, sich möglichst viele der Details zu merken. „Und auf der anderen Seite ist Magie aber auch, gezielt Dinge mit Magie geschehen zu lassen. Zum Fokus unserer Magie nutzen wir dabei einen Zauberstab, der unsere Magie bündelt und damit konzentriert. Zusätzlich dazu gibt es auch noch die Sparte der Zaubertränke, in der man mit magischen Zutaten Tränke wie zum Beispiel Heiltränke braut." Chris schaute Ginny überrascht an. Es klang alles so toll, wie in Filmen und Büchern. Als könnte mit Magie alle Probleme lösen. Doch so simpel war es scheinbar nicht. Neugierig fragte er nach. „Und was kann man mit Magie so alles anfangen?" Ginnys Blick löste sich von Chris Gesicht und schweifte über den Spielplatz. „Du fragst, was man mit Magie alles machen kann? Du kannst Dinge bewegen und verwandeln, Dinge herbeizaubern und wegzaubern, dich gegen magische und auch nicht-magische Tiere oder auch gegen Menschen verteidigen, Verletzungen heilen und noch so viele Dinge mehr. Natürlich gibt es leider auch Zauber, mit denen man andere Menschen verletzen kann und böse Zauberer, die das ausnutzen, um Macht zu erlangen. Und ich denke, du kannst dir vorstellen, dass es auch Grenzen bei der Magie gibt. Manche Gegenstände kann selbst der beste Zauberer nicht herbeizaubern. Wie gut man zaubern kann liegt am magischen Kern, den jeder Zauberer besitzt und der besonders während der Jugend stark wächst. Je größer der Kern ist, desto effektiver kannst du Zauber ausführen und desto schwierigere Zauber gelingen dir." Chris brauchte einige Zeit, um die Informationen aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten. In seinem Gehrin schwirrten hunderte von Fragen, die er Ginny gerne stellen würde. „Gibt es auch besondere Schulen, die Zauberer besuchen um zaubern zu lernen?" Ginny nickte. „Natürlich. Es gibt verschiedene, aber die meisten Kinder aus Großbritannien gehen nach Hogwarts. Es ist toll dort. Aber ich denke, dass wirst du in einiger Zeit auch mal erleben. Dann wirst du merken, was ich meine." Chris nickte abwesend, aber seine Gedanken wanderten nun in seine Zukunft. Würde er auch in diese Schule gehen, um Magie zu lernen? Wie sollte er dass nur seinen Eltern und seinen Freunden an seiner alten Schule erklären? Ängste bauten sich langsam in ihm auf, Ängste vor der Zukunft und was es für ihn bedeutete, ein Zauberer zu sein.

Chris schreckte hoch, als Ginny mit ihrer Hand sein Knie berührte, und blickte sie an. Sie schaute ihm wieder direkt in die Augen. „Keine Sorge, Chris. Du kriegst das hin. _Wir_ kriegen das hin." Chris lächelte sie an. „Danke. Ich habe nur Angst, wie meine Eltern und meine alten Freunde reagieren werden. Besonders meine Eltern." Traurig blickte Chris auf seine Füße und plötzlich fragte er sich, ob er das überhaupt alles wollte. Wäre es nicht viel einfacher, wieder zu seinem alten Leben zurückzukehren? Der 'Magie' den Rücken zu zukehren und wieder sein altes, gewohntes Leben zu führen? War es _das_, was er wirklich wollte? „Weißt du, Ginny, ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das alles will. Ich denke, ich könnte auch weiterhin gut ohne Magie leben, so wie ich es die letzten Jahre auch getan habe." Ginny zog geräuschvoll Luft sein und Chris merkte, dass sie sichtbar nervös wurde. „Sieh mich an, Chris." Chris hob seinen Kopf und schaute Ginny in die Augen. Ginnys Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als sie fort fuhr. „Willst du es dir nicht wenigstens einmal angucken? Vielleicht gehörst du in die Welt der Magie. Vielleicht ist es dein Schicksal?" Sie sah nun sehr unsicher aus und sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie Chris eindringlich musterte. Dieser fühlte nun wieder einmal dieses Kribbeln in der Magengegend. „Ich finde, du solltest dem Ganzen eine Chance geben. Das hat sie sich verdient. _Bitte_." Ginnys Stimme klang nun beinahe flehend und sie drohte zu brechen. Chris dachte einige Minuten nach, ehe er antwortete. „Okay. Aber ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich damit anfangen soll." Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf Ginnys Gesicht aus und Chris musste unwillkürlich selbst ein wenig lächeln. „Das ist kein Problem. Ich werde dir helfen! Wie wäre es, wenn du morgen mal mit zu mir nach Hause kommst, in ein Haus, in dem nur Zauberer wohnen. Dann kannst du sehen, wie wir leben und meine Eltern können dir ein wenig Magie zeigen." Ginny machte erneut eine kurze Pause, in der sie in Chris nun vor Neugier strahlenden Augen schaute. Sie wurde leicht rot und neigte ihren Blick auf ihre Schuhe. „Ich würde dir gerne Magie demonstrieren, aber ich darf nicht. Ich bin noch minderjährig und darf während der Ferien deshalb nicht zaubern."

Chris war überwältigt von der Freundlichkeit von Ginny und ihrem Angebot. Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er Ginnys Mutter keine Unannehmlichkeiten machen oder Ginny und ihrer Familie Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Er überlegte einige Sekunden doch bei Ginnys Lächeln konnte er einfach nicht 'Nein' sagen. „Wenn es deiner Mutter keine zusätzliche Arbeit bereitet, dann würde ich der Magie gerne eine Chance geben. Das wäre echt toll. Danke für die Einladung." Ginny Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter, insofern dies überhaupt möglich war und ihr Blick suchte nun wieder den von Chris. „Meine Mutter wird sich freuen, wenn ich eine weitere Person zum Essen mitbringe, die sie ein wenig bemuttern kann." Ginny schaute auf die Uhr und sprang erschrocken von der Schaukel auf. „Es tut mir Leid, Chris, aber ich muss jetzt nach Hause. Ich hole dich morgen Abend um 6 Uhr hier ab, okay?"Chris stand auch auf und nickte. „Danke nochmals. Dafür, dass du mir zugehört hast. Und für die Einladung." Ginny zog ihn in eine Umarmung und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Bis morgen dann." Und schon war sie verschwunden. Chris stand noch einige Minuten auf dem Spielplatz und dachte über Magie nach. Vielleicht sollte er sich auf einen Versuch einlassen. Die Sommerferien waren noch lange und ein Versuch war es wohl wert. Wenn Chris jedoch von der schweren Bürde gewusst hätte, die in der Zaubererwelt auf ihm lastete, hätte er es sich wahrscheinlich anders überlegt.

Der nächste Tag war wieder ein heißer, sonniger Sommertag, perfekt um zu Hause auf dem Liegestuhl zu liegen und das Wetter zu genießen.. Doch Chris konnte den ganzen Tag nicht still halten und lief ständig durchs Haus und machte damit seine Eltern verrückt. Diese, die sein merkwürdiges Verhalten der letzten Tage natürlich bemerkt hatten und ein wenig besorgt waren, sagten jedoch nichts und beobachteten ihn nur verwundert. Schon um halb fünf verließ Chris das Haus in Richtung des Spielplatzes, sodass er über einer Stunde zu früh am Treffpunkt mit Ginny war. Er war sehr aufgeregt und neugierig, weil er nicht wusste, was ihn erwarten würde. So saß er über eine Stunde lang in der Sonne, die am wolkenfreien Himmel stand, und genoss letztendlich trotz seiner innerlichen Anspannung doch noch das schöne Sommerwetter. Zum Glück strich eine leichte Brise über den Spielplatz, sodass die Luft nicht schwül war und ihm nicht zu heiß wurde. Als er Ginny endlich den Spielplatz betreten sah, sprang er sofort auf und lief zu ihr hin. Sie umarmten sich kurz zur Begrüßung, ehe die beiden den Weg in Richtung des Fuchsbaus antraten.

Bis zum Fuchsbau unterhielten sie sich über Dies und Das. Ginny erzählte Chris einige Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit und beschrieb ihm ein paar von den Streichen, die Fred und George in der Schule gespielt hatten. Chris wunderte sich ein wenig, dass Ginny ihn in die Richtung eines großen Feldes führte, aber er war an diesem Tag auf fast alles gefasst. Nur darauf, was wirklich passierte, darauf war er nicht im geringsten gefasst gewesen. Plötzlich fühlte er ein Kribbeln auf seiner Haut und vor ihm erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Haus. Chris war zunächst einige Sekunden lang geschockt und starrte wie gelähmt mit offenem Mund das erschienene Haus an. Die Fassade war vollständig aus Holz und das Haus war deutlich höher als lang und und extrem schief. Chris wollte wetten, dass es ohne Magie niemals zusammen halten würde. Und doch - oder genau deshalb - war Chris vollkommen fasziniert und saugte alle Details des Hauses auf wie ein Schwamm, zum Beispiel den kleinen Geräteschuppen an der Seite des Hauses und einige komische Kreaturen, die wie Kartoffeln auf Beinen aussahen und durch den Garten liefen. Zudem sah er am Haus und im Garten direkt auf den ersten Blick viele Gegenstände, die er noch nie vorher in seinem Leben gesehen hatte und Chris vermutete, dass sie alle mit Magie funktionierten. Langsam fing Chris an einen kleiner Teil dessen zu begreifen, was Magie ausmachte.

Wie gebannt starrte Chris auf das Haus und er spürte, wie Ginny ihn zufrieden anlächelte. Nach einiger Zeit schien sie jedoch vom Warten genug zu haben, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn ungeduldig in die Richtung der Haustür. Endlich erwachte Chris aus seiner Starre. Während er von Ginny zum Haus gezogen wurde, betrachtete er alles, was er vom Garten des Fuchsbaus erkennen konnte. Nach einer kurzen Zeit blieb Ginny stehen und öffnete eine kleine Tür. Sie betrat das Haus und nach einem letzten Blick in den Garten wurde Chris von Ginny in den Fuchsbau gezogen.

Was ihn im Haus erwartete, war jedoch noch überwältigender als der Garten. Alles war voll gestellt mit Gegenständen, die Chris noch nie gesehen hatte und staunend ließ er sich von Ginny bis in den Essbereich und die Küche ziehen. Dort stand eine kleine, etwas molligere, wie Ginny ebenfalls rothaarige Frau am Herd und summte fröhlich ein Chris unbekanntes Lied. Chris konnte erkennen, dass sie in ihrer rechten Hand einen Holzstab hielt und er vermutete, dass es ein Kochlöffel war. Doch plötzlich schwang sie den Stab in einer ungewöhnlichen Bewegung und es entzündete sich das Feuer auf dem Herd. Erschrocken wollte Chris einen Schritt nach hinten machen, doch Ginny hielt immer noch seine Hand fest. Sie drehte sich einmal kurz um und schaute Chris an. Dieser lächelte leicht, um ihr zu versichern, dass alles okay war und er sich nur erschrocken hatte. Dann drehte Ginny sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter um. „Mama, ich bin wieder da." Molly drehte sich um, steckte den komischen Holzstab in ihre Hosentasche und ging ein paar Schritte auf Chris zu. Dieser merkte, wie er von Ginny, die sich scheinbar unauffällig hinter ihn geschoben hatte, leicht in den Rücken gestoßen wurde und ein paar Schritte nach vorne stolperte, sodass er nun unmittelbar gegenüber von der Frau stand. Chris nahm an, dass es Ginnys Mutter war. Noch ehe er es realisiert hatte, machte die Frau noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Chris zu und zog ihn in eine mütterliche Umarmung. „Guten Tag. Du scheinst also Chris zu sein. Ich bin Molly Weasley, Ginnys Mutter." Sie machte wieder einen Schritt zurück und lächelte Chris breit an. Dieser lächelte zurück, noch etwas erschrocken von der Begrüßung von Ginnys Mutter. Diese zeigte nun mit ihrer Hand auf den Esstisch. „Setzt euch doch, das Essen ist gleich fertig."

Ginny nahm Chris rerneut an der Hand und zog ihn leicht zum Tisch. Chris setzte sich auf den angewiesenen Stuhl und Ginny nahm neben ihm Platz. Und ehe er sich versah, bekam Chris ein Teller von Mrs. Weasley serviert. Es dampfte noch vor Hitze und Harry musterte es zunächst vorsichtig. So etwas wie das Stück Fleisch auf seinem Teller hatte er noch nie gesehen. Ginny sah seine Unsicherheit und erklärte ihm kurz, dass es sich um ein Stück Drachenfleisch handelte. Chris Augen weiteten sich leicht bei der Erwähnung von Drachen, doch als auch Ginny anfing zu essen, nahm er vorsichtig Messer und Gabel und fing an zu essen. Er realisierte, dass er sich an viel gewöhnen müsste, würde er sich tatsächlich auf Magie einlassen.

Trotz seiner anfänglichen Zweifel konnte Chris nach dem Essen nicht behaupten, es hätte ihm schlecht geschmeckt. Es war sogar das Gegenteil der Fall: Das Abendessen hatte ihm sehr gut geschmeckt und war nicht mit der Tiefkühlkost zu vergleichen, die er zu Hause immer von seiner Mutter serviert bekam. Er konnte Mrs. Weasleys Kochkünste nur bewundern. Nach dem Essen erzählte Ginny noch einige Geschichten über ihre Brüder, bis Mrs. Weasley wieder das Esszimmer betrat. „Nun Schatz, willst du unserem Gast nicht das Haus zeigen?" Ginny schaute Chris fragend an und Chris lächelte und nickte. „Ja bitte, dass wäre toll."

Chris und Ginny standen auf und Chris folgte Ginny durch einige Türen und in einem Raum, der zwar klein aber dafür aber vollgestellt mit allen möglichen Sofas war. Die Wände hingen alle voll mit Bildern von den Weasleys. Ginny schaute Chris an und fing an zu erklären. „Das hier ist unser Wohnzimmer, wie du wahrscheinlich unschwer erkennen kannst." Chris nickte und Ginny ging einige Schritte durch den Raum hindurch. Chris folgte ihr und betrachtete dabei die zahlreichen Bilder, die an den Wänden hingen. Auf allen waren zahlreiche Rotschöpfe zu erkennen, die scheinbar Ginnys Brüder waren. Als Chris bei Ginny angekommen war, fiel sein Blick erstmals auf eine Uhr, die in der Ecke stand. Schnell erkannte Chris, dass es keine gewöhnliche Uhr war. Die Zeiger waren jeweils beschriftet und zeigten auf verschiedene Beschreibungen. Chris ging noch einige Schritte näher, um alles lesen zu können. Er erkannte, dass auf den Zeigern die Namen der Weasleys und statt der Ziffern Ortsangaben wie 'Zu Hause' oder 'Bei der Arbeit', aber auch andere Angaben wie 'in tödlicher Gefahr' geschrieben waren. Erschrocken stellte Chris fest, dass zwei Zeiger mit den Namen 'Ron' und 'Charlie' schwarz waren und auf keine exakte Angabe zeigten. Chris drehte sich zu Ginny um und wollte sie nach dem Grund fragen, doch er konnte die Antwort schon in ihren Augen ablesen, in denen sich Tränen gebildet hatten. Chris lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter und zog Ginny vorsichtig in eine Umarmung. So standen sie einige Minuten und Chris merkte, wie sein T-Shirt langsam etwas feucht wurde, als Ginny sich vorsichtig löste und versuchte zu lächeln. Dies misslang völlig, doch Chris lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Ich denke, ich sollte dir auch mal den Rest des Hauses zeigen."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Soooo das war Kapitel 5. Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen, denn ich hatte an einigen Stellen Probleme, es zu schreiben. Naja hab die Story dem Genre Drama/Hurt/Comfort zugeordnet ich hoffe das passt. Sonst werde ich es einfach nochmal ändern später.


	6. Kapitel Die ganze Wahrheit

Heyho!

Ein weiteres Mal ein großes 'danke!!' an alle Reviewer!!

Es tut mir Leid, dass euch Dumbledores Reaktion aus Kapitel 4 nicht so sehr gefallen hat. Aber weil er keine Freude zeigt, heißt es nicht, dass sie nicht da ist.

Nun das Übliche: Frau Rowling, Sie sind die Beste! Denn Ihnen gehört diese fantastische Welt von Harry Potter, die viele Fanfiction-Autoren wie ich so gerne für unsere Zwecke missbrauchen. Also: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Idee und der ein oder anderen erfundenen Tatsache, die nicht mit JKR's Büchern übereinstimmt.

Kapitel 6 – Die ganze Wahrheit

Einige Stunden später saßen Chris und Ginny auf einem Vorsprung auf dem Dach des Fuchsbaus in der lauen sommerlichen Nachtluft und starrten in den sternenklaren Himmel. Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und so entstand eine gemütliche Stille. Chris Gedanken schweiften zum Abend am Fuchsbau, der sich langsam dem Ende zuneigte. Nachdem Ginny ihm das komplette Haus gezeigt hatte, hatte Ginnys Mutter ihm einige Zauber gezeigt. Sie hatte einen Stuhl herbei gezaubert, den Stuhl zum Schweben gebracht, seine Farbe verändert, ihn in einen Sessel verwandelt und schließlich den Sessel wieder verschwinden lassen. Es war sehr eindrucksvoll gewesen und Chris war fasziniert davon gewesen. Auf der anderen Seite erinnerte Chris sich jedoch auch an die Uhr und Ginnys tote Brüder. Er wusste nichts über ihre Todesumstände, doch ihm klangen noch stark die Worte von Ginny vom vorhergehenden Tag in den Ohren. _'Natürlich gibt es leider auch Zauber, mit denen man andere Menschen verletzen kann und böse Zauberer, die das ausnutzen, um Macht zu erlangen.'_ Das machte Chris Angst, Angst vor der Zauberei. Er wollte Ginny danach fragen, doch er wollte sie an diesem Abend nicht noch weiter mit dem Tod ihrer Brüder belasten.

Es war schließlich Ginny, die die Stille brach. „Und? Wie hat es dir heute gefallen?" Chris drehte sich zu Ginny um und er sah, dass sie ihn fragend ansah. Er lächelte leicht und starrte wieder hinaus in den Nachthimmel. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ein wenig überwältigt. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was ich denken soll. Es ist alles so fremd." Es legte sich wieder eine Stille zwischen die beiden und Chris spürte, dass Ginny immer weiter an ihn heran rückte. Er hatte es gar nicht gemerkt, doch es war eine kalte Nacht geworden und er sah, dass Ginny eine Gänsehaut am Arm hatte. Er berührte sie leicht am Arm und merkte, dass sie ein wenig zuckte und ihr Arm sehr kalt war. Als Ginny die Berührung spürte, drehte sie sich Chris zu. Dieser lächelte ihr leicht zu und stand langsam auf. „Komm, Ginny, lass uns wieder ins Haus gehen. Du bist ja schon ganz kalt."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Am nächsten Morgen saß Chris bei einem Kaffee am Frühstückstisch und las die Zeitung. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht darauf konzentrieren, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Er legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster. Draußen war wie schon am Tag zuvor herrlichstes Sommerwetter, es war keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen. Wieder wanderten Chris Gedanken.

_Chris und Ginny standen in der kalten Abendluft am Eingang des Spielplatz. Sie schwiegen einige Minuten, ehe Ginny Chris in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Du bist am Fuchsbau jederzeit willkommen. Wenn du willst, kannst du morgen noch einmal vorbei kommen." Chris sah sie an und nickte, ohne jedoch zu lächeln. „Ich überlege es mir. Nochmals vielen Dank!" Er löste die Umarmung und trat langsamen Schrittes den Heimweg an, ohne sich noch ein weiteres Mal zu Ginny um zu drehen._

Chris war sich immer noch unschlüssig. Er konnte es kaum leugnen, der Besuch beim Fuchsbau hatte ihm sehr gefallen. Mrs. Weasley war sehr nett und gastfreundlich gewesen und hatte ihm ein tolles Essen gekocht. Chris war von all den vielen Arten der Magie beeindruckt. Der ganze Fuchsbau - so nannten die Weasleys ihr Haus - war voller Magie gewesen. Natürlich hatte Chris den Nutzen der Magie schnell gesehen und verstanden. Als Ginny abends kalt gewesen war, hatte ihre Mutter einfach einen Zauber auf sie gesprochen und ihr war wieder warm geworden. Es schien so, als würde Magie das gesamte Leben einfacher machen.

Doch Chris genoss sein momentanes Leben. In der Schule hatte er tolle Freunde, mit denen er immer viel Spaß hatte. Er wollte dieses Leben nicht aufgeben für etwas, dass er kaum kannte. Etwas, dass gefährlich war, wenn Chris Ginnys Worte und die schwarzen Zeiger auf der 'Uhr' der Weasleys richtig gedeutet hatte. Er sah noch keinen Grund, sein bequemes Leben für ein gefährliches aufzugeben. Natürlich gab es auch Gewalt in der 'normalen' Welt, doch Chris lebte in einem Ort mit einer niedrigen Kriminalitätsrate und auf seiner Schule wurde sehr streng gegen Gewalt vorgegangen. Natürlich würde er in ein paar Jahren den Schutz der Schule verlassen müssen, doch seine Eltern hatten genug Geld, um ihm eine Wohnung in einem ungefährlichen Viertel zu mieten.

Doch Chris stellte sich langsam die Frage: War der einfachste Weg immer der Beste? Oder war es vielleicht sein Schicksal, dass er ein Zauberer war, dass Ginny ihm begegnet war und dass sie ihn erkannt hatte. Plötzlich fühlte Chris sich wie vom Blitz getroffen. _Warum hatte Ginny ihn an der Narbe erkannt?_ Eine Frage, die er sich in den letzten Tag nie gestellt hatte und doch war sie so offensichtlich wie ein heller Stern in der dunklen, wolkenlosen Nacht. Chris fasste einen Entschluss, und zwar, dass er es herausfinden wollte, dass er herausfinden musste. Er wusste, dass Ginny ihm nicht alles erzählte, was sie über ihn wusste. Woher hatte er diese Narbe und woher kannte sie seinen Namen noch bevor er es tat? Chris war es langsam satt, immer angelogen zu werden. Er hasste das Gefühl, dass andere Menschen mehr über sein Leben wussten, als er selbst. Für Chris war endgültig die Zeit für Wahrheit gekommen. Doch nicht irgendeine Wahrheit, sondern die ganze Wahrheit. Chris wollte über alles Bescheid wissen, ehe er eine Entscheidung traf, eine Entscheidung, die sein ganzes Leben verändern könnte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Währenddessen lag Ginny einige Kilometer entfernt in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett und dachte über Chris nach. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass er nicht so begeistert von der Zaubererwelt war wie er es hätte sein sollen. Spätestens als sie ihm die Uhr gezeigt hatte, hatte sie in seinen Augen einen Ausdruck der Unsicherheit und Unzufriedenheit gesehen. Doch Ginny wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte, selbst wenn er es wollte. Professor Dumbledore war zwar nach außen hin gelassen gewesen, doch Ginny hatte in seinen Augen gesehen, dass Dumbledore sich deutlich mehr über das Auftauchen gefreut hatte, als er es nach außen gezeigt hatte. Seine Augen hatten gefunkelt wie noch nie und Ginny hatte die Ahnung, dass er bei einem Scheitern ihrerseits eingreifen würde, damit Chris in die Zaubererwelt kam. Denn Professor Dumbledore hatte in den letzten Jahren gezeigt, dass er immer skrupelloser wurde, wenn es darum ging, den Krieg gegen du-weißt-schon-wen zu gewinnen. Ginny war also dafür verantwortlich, dass Chris Leben in der Zaubererwelt nicht in einem Fiasko endete. Nur sie konnte dafür sorgen, dass er freiwillig kam und dass er sein Leben genießen konnte.

Die nächsten Stunden lag sie einfach nur auf ihrem Bett und versuchte, sich einen Plan zurecht zu legen. Doch ihr fiel nichts ein, was Chris überzeugen konnte. Ständig wanderten ihre Gedanken auch zu seinen Augen, die wie Smaragde glänzten, wenn er lächelte. Doch all diese Gedanken brachten sie nicht weiter, eine Lösung zu finden. Vielleicht musste sie ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Über ihn, über seine Eltern, über du-weißt-schon-wen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Nach dem Mittagessen begab Chris sich auf den Weg zum Spielplatz. Es war wie schon am Morgen keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen und die Sonne stand hoch im Himmel. Es war ein heißer Tag und schon einige Meter von seinem uhause entfernt verfluchte Chris sich selbst innerlich, weil er keine kurze Hose angezogen hatte.

Als Chris am Spielplatz ankam, saß Ginny schon auf einer Schaukel und las ein Buch. Als Chris sie erblickte, verschlug es ihm augenblicklich den Atem. Ihr rotes Haar glänzte im Sonnenschein und reflektierte das Licht in alle Richtungen. Scheinbar bemerkte Ginny seine Anwesenheit, denn sie hob ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Chris brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe er sich wieder fasste und zurück lächelte. Sofort klappte Ginny ihr Buch zu und stand von der Schaukel auf. Sie hatte eine T-Shirt und einen knielangen Rock an und Chris konnte seinen Blick gar nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. In diesem Moment schien ihm plötzlich die Entscheidung für die Magie gar keine so schlechte Sache mehr zu sein. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf um diese Gedanken los zu werden. Er wollte die Wahrheit herausfinden und auch wenn er Ginny mochte, sollte sie kein Grund sein, der seine Entscheidung beeinflusste.

Chris Besuch im Fuchsbau gestaltete sich ähnlich wie am Tag zuvor. Mrs. Weasley zeigte Chris viele Zauber, die nützlich waren und servierte ihm und Ginny ein leckeres Abendessen, dem kein normaler Mensch der Welt widerstehen konnte. Die meiste Zeit des Abends verbrachte er mit Ginny im Wohnzimmer. Sie zeigte ihm einige Spiele, die Chris nicht kannte, die für Zauberer jedoch normal waren. Eines davon war 'Snape explodiert', dass im Grunde ähnlich zum 'normalen' Mau-Mau war, außer das die Karten ständig und überall explodierten. Obwohl die Karten das ein oder andere Mal in seiner Hand explodierten und kleine Brandwunden hinterließen, hatte er viel Spaß an diesem Spiel und lag am Ende mit Ginny auf dem Boden und rollte sich vor Lachen bis sein Bauch schmerzte. Danach spielten die beiden gegeneinander Schach. Zunächst konnte Chris keine Unterschiede zum üblichen Schach, dass er hin und wieder gegen seinen Vater gespielt hatte, erkennen, doch als sein Bauer Ginnys Läufer gewaltsam in Stücke schlug und vom Spielfeld trug, wusste er schnell Bescheid. Chris war von dem ein oder anderen Spiel geschockt, doch es machte ihm viel Spaß und er genoss diesen Moment mit Ginny, in dem er wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick all seine Fragen und Sorgen vergessen konnte.

Am Ende des Abends saß Chris wieder mit Ginny auf dem Dach des Fuchsbaus. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte den Abendhimmel in ein helles orange. Zu seinem Glück hatte Chris mittlerweile eine kurze Hose an, die Mrs. Weasley ihm gezaubert hatte. Es war einer von Mrs. Weasley zahlreichen Versuchen gewesen, ihm zu zeigen, wie nützlich und großartig die Zauberei wäre, doch Chris hatte sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen. Es war nicht der Grund gewesen, warum er erneut zum Fuchsbau gekommen war und sowohl Ginny als auch er wussten das ganz genau. So wie er nun auf dem Dach saß und in den Himmel sah kehrte langsam alles wieder zu ihm zurück, was Chris in den letzten Stunden verdrängt hatte. Er drehte sich zu Ginny um und stellte die Frage, die nun stark in seinem Herzen brannte.

„Was ist mit meinen Eltern wirklich passiert, Ginny? Was ist mit deinen Brüdern passiert? Und woher kanntest du meinen Namen, noch bevor ich ihn kannte?" Ginny sagte einige Minuten nichts und starrte weiterhin in den Sonnenuntergang. Chris schaute sie erwartend an und ließ sich dieses Mal nicht davon ablenken, dass Ginnys Haare nun perfekt mit Farbe des Himmels harmonierte. Als er langsam ungeduldig wurde, atmete Ginny einmal tief ein und fing an zu erzählen. „Fangen wir mit der einfachsten deiner Fragen an: Woher ich dich und deinen Namen kenne. Dafür gibt es einen einfachen Grund: Du bist berühmt bei uns in der Zaubererwelt." Nun drehte Ginny sich auch zu ihm um und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Chris konnte erkennen, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach, doch er war verwirrt. „Berühmt? Ich soll berühmt sein? Wofür denn bitte?" Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Ginnys Gesicht. Sie fasste seinen Arm ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen. „Für das, was du geschafft hast, als du ein Jahr alt warst. Für den Frieden, den du der Zaubererwelt brachtest, in der Nacht, als deine Eltern starben." Chris Gesicht zeigte nun vollkommene Verwirrung. Deshalb fuhr Ginny fort. „Weißt du, ich wollte es dir nicht direkt sagen, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du vor uns fliehst. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht sofort erklärt habe, aber du musst verstehen, dass du ein Held in der Zaubererwelt bist. Es gibt für dich keinen Weg mehr zurück in dein altes Leben. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber die Zaubererwelt braucht dich. Ich _brauche_ dich."

Chris sah ein Flehen in ihren Augen und in ihm stauten sich viele Fragen auf, doch er verdrängte sie für den Moment. Er wollte die ganze Geschichte hören, er wollte wissen, warum er angeblich ein Held war. „Warum?" Er merkte, wie sich in Ginnys Augen langsam Tränen sammelten. Sie wischte einmal mit ihrer Hand über ihre Augen. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Treffen vor zwei Tagen? Du fragtest mich nach Magie und ich habe beinahe nur die guten Seiten angesprochen. Die schlechten habe ich nur am Rande erwähnt." Langsam fügten sich für Chris die Puzzleteile zu einem Ganzen zusammen. Erstaunt riss er seine Augen weit auf. „Meine Eltern sind - - meine Eltern sind von einem bösen Zauberer ermordet worden?" Ginnys Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und dieses Mal ließ sie sie einfach laufen. Sie nickte leichte. „Es gibt einen sehr bösen Zauberer. Ein Zauberer, der so böse und mächtig ist, dass sich niemand traut auch nur seinen Namen laut auszusprechen. Vor knapp 20 Jahren wütete ein Krieg in der Zaubererwelt, der sich auch auf deine 'normale' Welt, die Muggelwelt, auswirkte. Hilflose und ahnungslose Menschen und Zauberer wurden verletzt oder sogar getötet. Und alles durch Lord V-V-V-Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Niemand konnte ihn aufhalten. Bis er eines Tages versuchte, eine sehr mächtige Zaubererfamilie zu töten. Zunächst tötete er ohne Probleme den Vater im Duell. Im Schlafzimmer des Sohnes wollte er dann das Baby töten. Doch die Mutter opferte sich für ihr Kind, warf sich zwischen du-weißt-schon-wen und das Baby und wurde getötet. Du-weißt-schon-wer wollte das Baby danach auch töten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Der Fluch, der das Baby töten sollte, prallte auf ihn zurück und hinterließ nur eine blitzförmige Narbe an der Stirn des Babys, das seitdem 'der Junge-der-lebt' genannt wird." Tränen flossen nun Ginnys Wangen hinunter und Chris zog sie in eine Umarmung. Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und Chris spürte, wie sein T-Shirt langsam nass wurde. Doch es war ihm egal. Ihn beschäftigte in diesem Moment nur eine einzige Frage. Er wusste die Antwort, doch trotzdem fragte er. Um es von Ginny zu hören, um Gewissheit zu haben. „Und dieses Baby, dieser Junge-der-lebt, das - - das bin ich?" Er spürte, wie Ginny gegen seine Schulter nickte. „Der Fluch hat Du-weißt-schon-wen getroffen und er verschwand. Alle dachten, er wäre tot und feierten dich wie ein Held. Als dann vor einigen Jahren die Nachricht von seinem Tod öffentlich wurde, war die Ganze Zaubereigemeinschaft geschockt. Als du offiziell für tot erklärt wurdest, wurde der 31. Juli als 'Harry-Potter-Tag' bezeichnet und seitdem gedenken alle Zauberer an deinem Geburtstag deinem Tod und deinem Sieg über Voldemort."

Es entstand eine Stille zwischen den beiden, die jedoch nicht unangenehm war. Ginny weinte immer noch leicht an Chris Schulter. Schließlich war es Chris, der die Stille wieder brach. „Und deine beiden Brüder? Was ist mit denen passiert?" Chris merkte, wie Ginnys Körper sich versteifte und er drückte sie fest an sich. Langsam entspannte sie sich wieder, doch sie weinte wieder stark und fing an, leicht zu zittern. Nach einer kurzen Stille fing sie an, zu sprechen, doch ihre Stimme war sehr heiser und Chris konnte ihr Flüstern kaum verstehen. „Wie eben gesagt: Alle dachten, du-weißt-schon wer wäre tot, doch sie irrten sich. Vor zwei Jahren ist er dann mit der Hilfe von einem sehr dunklen Ritual wieder auferstanden. Das Ministerium hat es jedoch über ein Jahr lang geleugnet und langsam versank die Zaubererwelt wieder im Chaos. Vor einiger Zeit hat der zweite Krieg angefangen und es scheint so, als wäre du-weißt-schon-wer dieses Mal gar nicht aufzuhalten. Meine Brüder - - -" Ginnys Stimme brach an dieser Stelle, doch Chris konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was passiert war. Sie waren getötet worden, von diesem Voldemort oder dessen Anhängern. Wut baute sich in Chris auf, doch an dieser Stelle war dafür kein Platz, denn Ginny zitterte nun immer stärker und Chris versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, indem er mit seiner Hand in kreisender Bewegung ihren Rücken streichelte. Es dauerte jedoch eine längere Zeit, bis Ginny schließlich aufhörte zu weinen. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und vorsichtig löste Ginny sich aus der Umarmung mit Chris. Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und er konnte erkennen, dass sie rot waren und ihr ganzes Gesicht nass war. Er nahm einen seiner trockenen Ärmel und wischte sie vorsichtig aus ihrem Gesicht.

Ginny lächelte leicht. „Danke. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir all dies noch nicht früher erzählt habe. Aber ich hatte Angst, dass du nichts von Magie wissen möchtest, wenn du sofort erfährst, dass es da draußen böse Magier gibt, die Menschen töten. Die vor allem auf die Jagd nach dir gehen werden, wenn sie erfahren, dass du doch noch lebst. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen." Ginny hatte Recht, Chris war verletzt, dass sie ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie Recht hatte. Es schien sich das zu bestätigen, was er seit Ginnys Erklärungen über Magie gefühlt hatte: Das in der Welt der Magie und nicht in der normalen sein Schicksal lag. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er keine Angst hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sogar große Angst. Doch wenn er Ginny in die Augen schaute, dann wusste er, dass er nicht alleine sein würde, nicht alleine kämpfen würde. Sie würde für ihn da sein, egal was kommen würde. Langsam bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Es scheint so, als hätten wir noch einen langen Weg vor uns." Auch Ginny musste nun lächeln und sie schloss ihn in eine weitere Umarmung. Chris schaute hoch in den Himmel und den Mond, die hell am Himmel leuchteten, und dann wieder auf Ginny und es breitete sich in ihm das Gefühl aus, das er das Richtige tat. Es schien so, als habe er nach einer langen Suche endlich den Ort gefunden, an den er wirklich gehörte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Rückmeldung ist erwünscht! :)


	7. Kapitel Ein klärendes Gespräch

Heyho!

Wow dieses Mal war ich richtig fix. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Entstandene auch! ;)

Wie gewohnt ein großes danke an alle Leute, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben!! :)

Man fragt mich, warum ich ihn so 'einfach' die Wahrheit habe herausfinden lassen? Ich denke, weil er ein Mensch wie du und ich ist. Er ist neugierig und er lässt sich nicht an der Nase herumführen. Ginny hatte ich schon lange genug belogen.

Mir gehört wie immer nichts. Nicht einmal der coole Lamborghini, den ich gestern gesehen habe ist annähernd in meiner Kategorie...schade :( Nun gut immerhin meine Kreativität und meine Ideen gehören mir! Juhu!! ;)

Kapitel 7 - Ein klärendes Gespräch

Die nächsten Tage nahm Chris etwas Abstand von der Zaubererwelt, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und um zu verstehen, was die Informationen von Ginny für ihn bedeuteten. Selbst einige Tage später war er teilweise noch vollkommen verwirrt und konnte kaum glauben, was Ginny ihm erzählt hatte. Es dauerte einige Tage, bis Chris alles vollständig verarbeitet hatte. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er war ein Held in der Zaubererwelt. Er hatte den Entschluss gefasst, die Zaubererwelt zu betreten und an der Seite von Ginny seine magische Abbildung abzuschließen. Er wusste, es war ein gefährlicher und für ihn sehr schmerzlicher Schritt, da er die letzten 5 Jahre seines Lebens hinter sich lassen musste. Er musste seine alten Freunde und auch seine Eltern zurücklassen um eine Welt zu betreten, die er nicht kannte und in der Krieg herrschte. Er hatte Angst, doch er wusste, dass er das richtige Tat. Es war sein Schicksal und Chris war überzeugt, dass auch sein Treffen mit Ginny kein Zufall gewesen war.

Doch Chris hatte es sich in den letzten Tagen nicht getraut, seinen Eltern etwas zu erzählen. Er wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt nun gekommen war, doch er hatte Angst, dass sie wütend und mit Ablehnung reagieren würden. Außerdem musste er seinen Freunden Briefe schreiben, um ihnen zu erklären, dass er nicht mehr zur Schule zurückkehren würde und das er sie nicht mehr kontaktieren konnte. Er musste sie vollkommen zurücklassen und das schmerzte Chris sehr, denn er hatte in den letzten Jahren einige sehr gute Freundschaften geschlossen. Nun musste er seine Freunde anlügen, um sie zu schützen. Er fand es nicht gut, doch er überzeugte sich davon, dass es für ihr eigenes Wohl besser war. Seinen Freunden Briefe zu schreiben klang für Chris zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach der einfacheren Aufgabe als seinen Eltern die Wahrheit zu erklären und deshalb setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, nahm einen Kugelschreiber und ein weißes Blatt Papier und fing an zu schreiben. Es dauerte den ganzen sonnigen Nachmittag, bis Chris endlich einen Brief fertig hatte, den er so abschicken konnte. Es war schwierig, zu erklären, dass er wegging, ohne erklären zu können, wohin er ging und warum seine Freunde ihm nicht einmal mehr schreiben oder anrufen konnten. Schließlich starrte er zufrieden auf seinen Brief, schrieb ihn für jeden seiner Freunde ein Mal ab und versah jeden mit einem Namen. Anschließend holte er Briefumschläge und Briefmarken aus dem Büro seines Vaters, schreib die jeweiligen Adressen auf die Briefumschläge, steckte die Briefe in den jeweils richtigen Umschlag und klebte zuletzt auf jeden Umschlag eine Briefmarke. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit vor dem Abendessen hatte und deshalb machte er sich auf den Weg zur Post im Stadtinnern. Die Sonne strahlte ihm ins Gesicht, als er das Haus verließ und er genoss auf dem Weg zur Post das Gefühl der Wärme, dass durch die Sonne auf seiner Haut entstand.

Auf dem Rückweg nach Hause gönnte Chris sich noch ein kühles Eis und so dauerte sein Weg zur Post und zurück fast eine halbe Stunde. Zu Hause angekommen saß sein Vater schon am Tisch und seine Mutter servierte sofort das Abendessen. Es war wie gewohnt etwas typisch englisches aus der Tiefkühltruhe und Chris musste sofort an das Essen von Mrs. Weasley denken. Bei diesem Gedanken breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Das Essen verlief ereignislos, seine Eltern unterhielten sich über die tägliche Politik und Chris aß schweigend sein Essen. Chris dachte ständig daran, dass er seinen Eltern endlich die Wahrheit erzählen musste, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen. Er hatte Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Eltern, er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen oder wütend machen. Er wollte, dass sie ihn unterstützen, doch es war verständlich, dass dies für die beiden sehr schwierig werden würde, weil ihnen die Magie etwas vollkommen fremdes war.

Genau in dem Moment, in dem Chris seine Gabel das letzte Mal zu seinem Mund führte, hörte er ein Kratzen am Fenster im Wohnzimmer. Er dachte, es sei ein wilder Vogel gewesen und ignorierte es. Seine Eltern schienen es auch entweder nicht gehört oder ignoriert zu haben, denn niemand stand vom Tisch auf oder sagte etwas besonderes. Als Chris seine Gabel weggelegt hatte und sein Glas zum trinken nahm, hörte er es erneut. Dieses Mal war es jedoch näher, direkt gegenüber von ihm. Er schaute hoch und sah eine Eule am Küchenfenster. Erschrocken lies er das Glas auf den Tisch fallen und er zersplitterte mit einem lauten Geräusch auf der Tischplatte. Seine Eltern schreckten aus ihrem Gespräch über die regionale Politik auf und drehten sich um, um seinem erschrocken Blick zu folgen. Ehe sie jedoch etwas tun oder sagen konnten stand Chris auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Er öffnete es, um die Eule hinein zu lassen. Seine Eltern starrten ihn nun erschrocken und verwundert an. „Mama, Papa, ich denke, ich muss euch etwas erklären."

Zusammen gingen die drei ins Wohnzimmer und Chris Eltern setzten sich nach einer Handbewegung von Chris auf das Sofa. Chris setzte sich auf den Sessel, seinen Eltern direkt entgegen, und spürte sofort die Blicke von beiden. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was jetzt kam, doch er wusste, dass er unvermeidlich war. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er mit seiner Erklärung begann. „Nun, vor einiger Zeit habe ich daran gezweifelt, ob ihr wirklich meine Eltern seid. Deshalb habe ich nachgeforscht. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, aber ich habe endlich befriedigende Antworten gefunden." Sein Vater sagte nichts und hatte einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck, seiner Mutter hingegen klappte der Kiefer nach unten. „Du- du hast etwas herausgefunden?" Nun war es Chris verwirrt. Was war so erstaunlich, dass er etwas gefundenen hatte. Zugegebener maßen hatte es einige Zeit gedauert und es war nicht einfach gewsen aber Chris verstand nicht, warum seine Mutter so erstaunt klang. „Ja das habe ich. Warum auch nicht?" Seine Mutter schluckte einmal schwer. „Als wir dich- als wir dich gefunden haben, haben wir natürlich nachgeforscht. Monatelang haben wir gesucht, doch wir haben nichts gefunden. Es gab absolut keinen Hinweis auf deine Herkunft und niemand hat sich auf die Vermisstenanzeigen gemeldet, die wir in den Zeitungen geschaltet haben. Leider wussten wir keinen Namen, aber niemand schien dich auf dem Bild erkannt zu haben. Es schien, als hättest du niemals existiert. Nach einiger Zeit haben wir es dann aufgegeben und dich bei uns aufgenommen, in der Hoffnung, du würdest niemals herausfinden, dass wir nicht deine wahren Eltern sind. Es tut uns wirklich Leid, wir haben alles versucht." Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und ihr Mann zog sie in eine Umarmung. Sie brach jedoch nie den Augenkontakt mit Chris und dieser konnte in den Augen seiner Mutter die pure Wahrheit erkennen. Chris musste lächeln, denn er konnte sicher sein, dass seine Eltern nichts unrechtes getan hatten. Ein Gefühl von Liebe für seine Eltern fuhr durch seinen Körper und er fühlte sich schlecht, jemals an seinen Eltern gezweifelt zu haben. Seit dem Zeitpunkt ab dem er sich wieder erinnern konnte, hatten sie ihn immer nur mit Liebe behandelt und alles getan, was sie für ihn konnten. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich jemals an euch gezweifelt habe. Ich weiß, ihr liebt mich wie euren eigenen Sohn und ich werde euch immer als meine Eltern sehen, auch wenn ich nicht biologisch von euch abstamme." Zögernd ging er hinüber zu seinen Eltern und zog beide zusammen in eine Umarmung. Er sah, dass nun auch sein Vater feuchte Augen hatte und drückte seine Eltern fest an sich. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich wieder von ihnen uns setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, euch zu erzählen, was ich genau herausgefunden habe." Interessiert drehten sich seine Eltern ihm wieder zu. Seine Mutter wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte nun leicht. Chris machte noch kurz eine Pause, ehe er fort fuhr. „Ich habe nachgeforscht und zunächst nichts gefunden. Ich verstehe was ihr meintet. Doch dann habe ich einen Zeitungsartikel gefunden, über einen Jungen, der am gleichen Tag gestorben war an dem ihr mich gefunden hattet. Außerdem hatte er am exakt gleichen Tag Geburtstag wie ich, auch auf das Jahr genau. Der Artikel zog mich sofort in den Bann und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit mir zu tun hatte. Später habe ich dann ein Mädchen getroffen. Sie hat meine Narbe angestarrt und es schien, als würde sie mich kennen. Jetzt, einige Tage später, kenne ich die ganze Wahrheit. Ich bin dieser Junge." Vorsichtig zog Chris den Zeitungsartikel aus seinem Portmonee. Er hatte ihn immer dabei, seitdem er ihn gefunden hatte. Er streckte ihn seinen Eltern entgegen und sie nahmen und lasen ihn zusammen. Chris beobachtete seine Eltern dabei genau. Die Augen seiner Eltern weiteten sich während des Lesens immer weiter und wieder stiegen Tränen in die Augen seiner Mutter. Nachdem beide fertig gelesen hatte, starrten sie ihren Sohn ungläubig an. Seine Mutter brach die Stille. „Das- das ist ja - schrecklich. Aber - wie hast du überlebt?"

Chris schwieg für einen Moment. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er die Sache mit der Magie seinen Eltern erklären konnte. Er befürchtete, dass sie es nicht verstehen und deshalb Angst davor haben würden. Aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie Wahrheit zu erzählen und zu hoffen, dass seine Eltern verstanden. Er dachte über einige Erklärungen nach doch letztendlich entfuhr es ihm schlicht und einfach. „Magie." Wie Chris erwartet hatte, schauten seine Eltern ihn ungläubig an. Deshalb versuchte er, es genauer zu erklären und flehte seine Eltern dabei gradezu an, ihm zu glauben. „Bitte, Mama, Papa, ihr müsst mir glauben! Ich habe es im ersten Moment auch nicht geglaubt, aber Magie existiert tatsächlich. Es gibt viele Aspekte davon und ich denke ich bin der falsche, um es euch zu erklären, denn ich habe es selbst er vor einigen Tagen kennen gelernt und verstehe es selbst noch nicht vollständig. Aber ich weiß, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, und ein berühmter noch dazu." Erschrocken verfluchte Chris sich innerlich. Das hätte er besser nicht erzählt, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Zum ersten Mal meldete sich nun auch sein Vater mit erstauntem Blick zu Wort. „Berühmt? Was meinst du mit berühmt?" Chris schluckte schwer. In seinem ursprünglichen Plan hatte er nichts von den Gefahren der Zaubererwelt erzählen wollen, auf der einen Seite, damit seine Eltern sich nicht zu sehr um ihn sorgten und auf der anderen Seite, um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen und zu schützen. Doch nun war es zu spät und jetzt er musste ihnen die ganze Wahrheit eröffnen. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatten seine Eltern diese Ehrlichkeit von ihm aber auch verdient und er schämte sich, jemals in Erwägung gezogen zu haben, seinen Eltern die Lebensgefahr zu verschweigen in der er in Zukunft schweben würde.

„Wie auch in unserer normalen Welt gibt es in der Welt der Magie böse Menschen, die versuchen, ihre Macht für ihre schlechten Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Einer von ihnen hat meine Eltern getötet und als er danach versuchte, mich zu töten, ist der Todesfluch auf ihn zurückgeprallt. Ich habe im Alter von einem Jahr einen sehr mächtigen, beinahe unaufhaltsamen, bösen Zauberer aufgehalten, deshalb bin ich berühmt." Zunächst zeigte das Gesicht seines Vaters Erstaunen, doch dann kam die Reaktion, mit der Chris gerechnet hatte. Sein Vater wurde wütend, Chris konnte schon deutlich seine Halsschlagader anschwellen sehen und ein Gefühl der Angst durchströmte seine Adern wie ein Gift. Zu Chris Erstaunen klang sein Vater jedoch noch relativ ruhig und redete mit nur leicht erhöhter Lautstärke. „Es gibt auch böse Zauberer in dieser Welt? Warum hast du dich darauf eingelassen? Haben wir dir in der Zeit, in der du bei uns warst, nichts beigebracht? Ich lasse dich nicht in diese Welt, Junge!" Ohne das Chris wusste warum, legte sein in seinem Gehirn beim Wort 'Junge' ein Schalter um und er wurde so wütend, dass er zitterte. „Seit ich bei euch bin, habe ich nach etwas gesucht, dass mich voll zufrieden stellt. Ich will nicht behaupten, ich wäre unglücklich gewesen oder ihr hättet mich schlecht behandelt, nein sogar im Gegenteil. Aber egal was ihr für mich getan habt, egal was ich getan habe, ich habe mich nie voll zufrieden, nie vollkommen glücklich gefühlt. Aber mit meiner Herkunft habe ich auch mein _Schicksal_ gefunden! Ich gehöre in diese Welt, auch wenn sie gefährlich ist, und egal was ihr sagt oder tut, nichts wird mich davon abhalten, zum ersten September zur Schule für Zauberei zu gehen und meine Bestimmung zu leben!" Mit hochrotem Kopf stürmte aus dem Zimmer hinaus in die Richtung von seinem Zimmer. Er konnte noch das dumpfe „Warte!" seiner Mutter hören, doch er blieb nicht stehen sondern eilte in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich mich aller Gewalt und aufgestauten Wut zu. Tränen liefen nun seine Wangen hinunter und er musste an Ginny denken. Sie hatte immer ein Wort der Trosts für ihn bereit gehabt, etwas, dass er in diesem Moment gut gebrauchen konnte. Chris Angst hatte sich bestätigt, seine Eltern wollten nicht, dass er Magie lernte. Doch sie verstanden nicht und er würde sich von ihnen nicht aufhalten lassen. Müde, traurig, wütend und ausgelaugt fiel er auf sein Bett und schlief trotz Kleidung und Brille sofort ein.

Als Chris wieder aufwachte merkte er, dass es dunkel war. Ein schläfriger Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war. Sein Zimmer wurde vom Mondschein erhellt und Chris vermutete, dass in wenigen Nächten Vollmond sein würde. Langsam zog Chris seine Brille, die auf seinem Nachttisch lag, wieder an und merkte, dass er nun einen Schlafanzug an hatte. Er vermutete, dass seine Mutter ihn umgezogen hatte und er war ihr für diese simple Geste der Mutterliebe sehr dankbar. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf den Nachttisch sah er plötzlich, dass dort auch noch ein Zettel und ein Brief lagen. Vorsichtig nahm Chris zunächst den Zettel und las eine kurze Notiz, die der Schrift nach zu urteilen von seiner Mutter stammte.

_Liebster Sohn,_

_diesen Brief trug die Eule bei sich, die heute nach dem Abendessen zu uns kam. Wenn du aufgewacht bist, komm doch wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Dein Vater und ich würden gerne nochmal mit dir reden._

_In Liebe_

_deine Mutter_

Die Notiz entrang Chris trotz seiner schlechten Laune ein kleines Lächeln und Chris wurde nun neugierig, was und warum Ginny ihm schrieb. Er vermutete jedenfalls, dass der Brief von Ginny war, denn er kannte keinen anderen Zauberer und keine andere Hexe, die ihm schreiben würde. Außerdem hatte sie ihm die Zaubererpost erklärt und ihm verraten, dass die Zauberer ihre Briefe noch altmodisch mit Eulen verschickten. Diese waren intelligenter als die meisten Menschen dachten und konnte so gut wie jeden Ort erreichen, wenn man ihnen nur verriet, wo er lag. Langsam brach er das magische Siegel, das den Brief verschlossen hatte und las ihn sorgfältig.

_Lieber Chris,_

_wie geht es dir? Leider habe ich seit nun mehr als einer Woche nichts mehr von dir gehört und ich mache mir Sorgen. Natürlich verstehe ich, dass du etwas Zeit alleine brauchst, um die Geschichte über du-weißt-schon-wen zu verarbeiten. Doch ich würde mich freuen, endlich wieder von dir zu hören._

_Hier am Fuchsbau nimmt alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Meine Mutter ist noch ein wenig deprimiert wegen meinen Brüdern, doch sie erholt sich langsam. Die Zwillinge, Fred und George, haben ihren Scherzartikelladen wieder eröffnet und kommen nur noch gelegentlich nach Hause. Bill ist ja schon seit Ewigkeiten wieder in Ägypten und Percy ist immer noch auf der Seite vom Ministerium. Du siehst, es ist momentan sehr ruhig hier und da könnte ich jede Gesellschaft gut gebrauchen, vor allem deine._

_Ich hoffe, du hast bald alles verarbeitet (oder auch nicht) und meldest dich endlich wieder bei mir._

_Ich vermisse dich._

_Liebste Grüße_

_Ginny_

Lächelnd legte Chris den Brief weg und zog sich aus dem Bett. Im Haus war es ruhig, doch Chris vermutete, dass seine Eltern immer noch im Wohnzimmer auf ihn warteten. Möglichst leise verließ Chris sein Zimmer und schlich bis zum Wohnzimmer. Er betrat das Zimmer durch die offene Tür, doch da er im Schatten des Kamins stand, konnten seine Eltern ihn nicht sehen. Er wollte sich gerade zeigen, als seine Mutter wieder das Wort ergriff, und er erstarrte kurz. „Schatz, du hast ihn doch gehört. Er hat sich in unserer Welt nie wohl gefühlt und es ist für ihn Zeit, in seine Welt zurückzukehren." Leise konnte er nun die Stimme seines Vaters hören. „Aber es ist gefährlich. Was, wenn ihm etwas passiert?" Auch seine Mutter flüsterte nun, doch er konnte sie trotzdem genau verstehen. „Natürlich ist es gefährlich. Aber Chris ist jetzt bald erwachsen, er weiß was er tut. Wenn er meint, die Gefahr ist es wert, dann vertraue ich seinem Urteil. Sieh es doch ein, wir können ihn nicht aufhalten." Ein lauter Seufzer entfuhr seinem Vater. „Du hast ja recht, Schatz. Ich denke, ich bin ihm eine Entschuldigung schuldig. Ich habe ihn mit meinen Worten verletzt und das wollte ich nicht. Schließlich sind wir seine Eltern und unterstützen ihm bei allem, was er tun will. Hauptsache er wird glücklich." Ein glückliches Gefühl breitete sich in Chris aus und er merkte, dass es nun Zeit war, sich zu zeigen. Er trat einen Schritt ins Licht und seine Eltern, die zusammen auf dem Sofa lagen, schreckten hoch und blickten ihn überrascht an. Chris musste bei diesem Anblick leicht lächeln. „Papa, ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Dass ihr mich unterstützt war das Einzige, was ich hören wollte. Danke." Nun lächelte auch sein Vater, stand vom Sofa auf und zog Chris in eine väterliche Umarmung. „Du weißt, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, auch bei deiner Jagd auf Mädchen, kannst du immer zu uns kommen. Wir sind immer für dich da."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

So, fertig! :)

Ich hoffe die Reaktion der Eltern ist gut nachvollziehbar für euch.

Ich habe mich von euch überreden lassen, das nächste Schuljahr und noch weiter bis zum Sieg über Voldemort zu schreiben. Das stellt mich vor einige Probleme die die Entwicklung der Story betreffen. Einige Änderungen habe ich schon eingebracht und somit ist alles nicht ganz nach meinem Plan verlaufen. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es, Harrys/Chris Einführung in die Welt der Magie glaubhaft zu beschreiben...

Achja, übrigens: Rückmeldung ist stets gern gesehen ;)


	8. Kapitel Der Orden des Phönix

Heyho!

Endlich habe ich es geschafft. Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert. Tut mir echt Leid.

Danke (!!) für die Reviews! Sie sind in der Tat inspirierend, auch wenn es im letzten Monat für euch nicht so aussah, und geben jedes Mal neue Motivation, weiterzuschreiben, da es ja tatsächlich Menschen gibt, die meine Storys lesen. ;)

Ja, das nun folgende Kapitel beginnt tatsächlich langsam den Einstieg von Chris in die Zaubererwelt. Den Rest müsst ihr selbst herausfinden. ;)

Wie üblich gehören alle Namen usw. der reichen JK Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich ihre Welt und einige ihrer Charaktere und Orte geschnappt, sie nach meinen Wünschen leicht verändert und setzte sie nun langsam zu meiner Story zusammen. Mir gehört aber nix außer der Ideen.

Kapitel 8 – Der Orden des Phönix

Chris saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute ziellos aus dem Fenster. Das Wetter war immer noch sehr sonnig und warm und er konnte kaum eine Wolke am Himmel erkennen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und kehrte mit seinen Gedanken in die Realität zurück. Er las nochmals den Brief durch, den er am Tag zuvor von Ginny erhalten hatte und nahm entschlossen seinen Kugelschreiber und ein Blatt Papier. Er fing an zu schreiben, doch wenige Worte später verzog er das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und warf das beschriebene Blatt Papier zerknüllt in seinen Papierkorb. Dies wiederholte er einige Male, bis er unzufrieden aufstand und sich auf sein Bett legte. Er wusste, er vermisste Ginny auch und er wusste, dass es langsam Zeit war, die Zaubererwelt zu betreten. Doch er wusste weder was er schreiben sollte noch an wen er sich in der Zaubererwelt wenden konnte, außer natürlich Ginny. Da er keine Antwort fand, ging er wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch und fing an zu schreiben. Nach einigen Minuten starrte er zufrieden auf das Blatt Papier und las sich seinen Text noch einmal durch.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich mich wieder gemeldet habe. Aber ich brauchte Zeit, um einige Angelegenheiten zu regeln, doch das habe ich jetzt getan._

_Zunächst habe ich selber verarbeitet, was du mir erzählt hast. Das hat wahrscheinlich am längsten gedauert und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es schon geschafft habe._

_Danach habe ich meinen alten Freunden Briefe geschrieben. Ich weiß, sie hätten mehr verdient als nur ein beschriebenes Blatt Papier, doch ich habe Angst, dass ich meine Entscheidung bereue, falls ich sie nochmal wieder sehe. Ich hoffe sie verstehen und akzeptieren meine Entscheidung, obwohl ich ihnen natürlich nichts von Magie erzählt habe._

_Zuletzt habe ich mit meinen Eltern geredet. Ich habe ihnen alles erzählt, wirklich alles. Sie unterstützen mich, obwohl sie Angst haben und dafür bin ich ihnen dankbarer, als ich es in Worte fassen kann._

_Ich vermisse dich auch. Wollen wir uns morgen Abend beim Spielplatz treffen, so gegen 6 Uhr? Dann können wir auch mal besprechen, wie es jetzt weiter geht._

_Liebste Grüße_

_Chris_

Durch sein Fenster konnte Chris nun langsam den Sonnenuntergang beobachten. Zufrieden mit seinem Brief ging er hinunter in die Küche, in der noch immer sich die Eule befand. Er hatte versucht sie weg zu schicken, doch sie schien auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten. Er band der Eule den Brief ans Bein und öffnete das Küchenfenster. Er sah der Eule hinterher, bis sie im Lila des Sonnenuntergangs verschwunden war.

Als Chris am nächsten Tag gegen 6 Uhr am Spielplatz ankam, musste er enttäuscht feststellen, dass Ginny nicht da war. Er setzte sich auf eine Schaukel, schwang ein bisschen und beobachtete dabei den Schatten, den er im Sonnenschein auf den Boden warf. Nach einigen Minuten schreckte er hoch, als er ein Räuspern hörte. Als er aufblickte stand vor ihm ein großer, alter Mann mit einem langen, weißen Bart und einem sehr komischen Gewand an. Seine Augen funkelten wie Edelsteine in ihren Augenhöhlen und ein breites Lächeln vollendete des Bild eines alten, liebenswerten Mannes. Auf seiner langen, spitzen Nase trug er eine Halbmondbrille, die ihn nicht nur liebenswert sondern auch extrem gebildet und intelligent erschienen ließ. Seine ganze Körperhaltung ließ Chris darauf schließen, dass eine in der Gesellschaft wichtige Person vor ihm stand. Er stoppte die Schaukel mit seinen Füßen und stand auf. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, vor allem da er den Mann nicht kannte. Doch trotz seines Schocks hatte er seine guten Umgangsformen noch nicht vergessen. Er streckte seine Hand in die Richtung des alten Mannes aus und sah ihn fragend an.

„Guten Tag, Mister. Mein Name ist Chris Brown." Lächelnd ergriff der alte Mann die Hand und schüttelte sie leicht. Zu Chris Überraschung war sein Händedruck fest, trotz seines scheinbar hohen Alters. Auch seine Stimme klang nicht alt und brüchig, wie Chris es erwartet hatte, sondern war fest und entschlossen. „Guten Tag, Chris. Ich darf doch 'du' zu dir sagen, oder?" Chris nickte leicht und sah den alten Mann fragend an. „Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Miss Ginny Weasley hat mich gebeten, hierher zu kommen, da sie leider nicht kommen kann." Enttäuschung breitete sich in Chris aus. Er hatte sich so gefreut, Ginny wieder zu sehen. Trotzdem war er auch überrascht, dass er auf Grund der ausgefallenen Kleidung nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, dass es sich bei dem alten Mann um einen Zauberer handelte, und um einen scheinbar sehr mächtigen dazu. Er wunderte sich, wen Ginny ihm da geschickt hatte und als ob dieser seine Gedanken lesen konnte, erhob Mr. Dumbledore erneut seine Stimme.

„Du wunderst dich sicherlich, wer ich bin und warum Miss Weasley mich hierher geschickt hat. Nun, ganz schlicht gesagt, ist es, weil ich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, bin und zudem noch der Anführer des Orden des Phönix, einer Organisation, die im Untergrund und gegen den Willen des Ministeriums aktiv gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger vorgeht." Chris war ein wenig beeindruckt und doch traute er dem Mann noch nicht vollständig über den Weg. Denn die meisten mächtigen Menschen waren auch häufig manipulativ. Erneut schien es, als könnte Mr. Dumbledore seine Gedanken lesen.

„Ich verstehe, Chris, wenn du mir nicht traust. Doch ich hoffe, du vertraust Miss Weasleys Urteil und sie hat mich heute hergeschickt." Er machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte leicht. „Miss Weasley konnte heute nicht persönlich kommen, weil sie an einen sicheren Ort gebracht wurde, an dem sie den Rest ihrer Ferien verbringen wird." Chris zog sofort ein langes Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte ihm versprochen, ihm zu helfen und jetzt war sie weg. Mr. Dumbledore lächelte ihn erneut an. „Sei unbesorgt, Chris." Chris fragte sich nun wirklich, ob es vielleicht einen Zweig der Magie gab, mit dem man Gedanken lesen konnte. Er musste Ginny später danach fragen, falls er sie in den Sommerferien noch einmal treffen würde. Mr. Dumbledore hingegen fuhr mit seinen Erklärungen fort.

„Miss Weasley und ihre Familie wurden an einen sicheren Ort gebracht, da sie ein großes Ziel Voldemorts sind. Sie wurden in ein Haus eines verstorbenen Ordensmitglieds gebracht, dass leicht außerhalb in London liegt. Der Verstorbene hat es uns vermacht, weil es durch starke Zauber für Voldemort unauffindbar ist und so als perfekter Stützpunkt mitten in London dienen kann." Chris nickte zum Zeichen, dass er alles verstanden hatte und Mr. Dumbledore fuhr fort. „Ich würde dich gerne auch für den Rest der Ferien dorthin bringen. So schnell wie möglich und mit möglichst wenig Aufsehen." Chris war von dieser Idee nicht gerade begeistert. Wenn er die Zauberwelt betreten würde, müsste er eine neue Identität annehmen, und dazu war er noch nicht bereit. „Es tut mir Leid, Mister Dumbledore, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit, die Identität von Harry Potter anzunehmen." Mr. Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll und drückte mit seiner Hand Chris Schulter. „Damit habe ich gerechnet, doch ich musste es versuchen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich jetzt schon belästigen musst, aber du bist eine wichtige Waffe für uns, Harry." Chris fühlte sich in seinem ersten Gefühl bestätigt, das er von Mr. Dumbledore gehabt hatte. Er wirkte freundlich, doch in Wirklichkeit, sah er in Chris nicht Chris, den Menschen, sondern Harry, die Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort. In ihm stieg eine leichte Abneigung gegenüber Mr. Dumbledore auf, doch er zeigte sie nicht. Stattdessen kam ihm eine Idee.

„Wäre es nicht möglich, mich allen mit meinem richtigen Namen, also als Chris Brown, vorzustellen?" Mr. Dumbledore stockte einen Moment und auf seiner Stirn zeichneten sich leichte Falten ab, die er scheinbar immer bekam, wenn er nachdachte. Nach einigen Minuten tiefster Konzentration lächelte er breit und klopfte Chris auf den Rücken. „Ein großartige Idee! Wir können dich als Kind zweier magisch unbegabter Menschen präsentieren. So können wir Fragen vermeiden und erzählen den Menschen einfach, deine Begabung hätte sich erst im letzten Jahr gezeigt und Miss Weasley hätte dich dann zufällig entdeckt." Mr. Dumbledore strahlte nun über sein ganzes altes, faltiges Gesicht, fast so als hätte man einem Kleinkind Schokolade versprochen. Chris Vermutung über seinen Charakter wurde gefestigt, doch er lächelte ebenfalls. Mr. Dumbledore schob Chris seine Hand entgegen. „Nun, Chris, ich habe noch einiges zu tun. Ich werde dich morgen Nachmittag um vier Uhr bei dir zu Hause besuchen, um die Vorkehrungen für deine Reise zu treffen und dich anschließend zum Versteck zu bringen. Packe bitte alles, was du mitnehmen möchtest, schon einmal in Koffer. Nach den Vorbereitungen werde ich dir unser Versteck zeigen und dort wirst du dann auch Miss Weasley wiedersehen." Grinsend ergriff Chris die Hand des alten Mannes. Nachdem dieser mit einem kaum hörbarem 'Plop' einfach verschwunden war, ließ Chris sich auf eine Schaukel sinken und seufzte .Er war etwas überwältigt von der Schnelligkeit, in der die Geschehnisse nun ihren Lauf nahmen, aber er freute sich auch, endlich Magie zu lernen und am nächsten Tag endlich Ginny wieder zu treffen.

Eine unruhige Nach und eine mühsame Erklärung für seine Eltern später lag Chris nach einem ausgiebigen Mittagessen auf seinem Bett und wartete auf vier Uhr. Sein Koffer stand schon gepackt neben dem Bett und das einzige was Chris zum Aufbruch noch fehlte war Mr. Dumbledore. Voller Energie und Zuversicht stand Chris auf und ging zum Fenster. Es regnete in strömen, was Chris sehr bedauerte, weil er sonst noch einmal gerne durchs Dorf gegangen wäre. Er wusste, dass er spätestens in einem Jahr wieder zurückkehren würde und doch hatte Chris das Gefühl, seine Heimat für immer zu verlassen. Denn das nächste Mal, wenn er zurückkehren würde, würde nichts mehr so sein wie es vorher gewesen war. Er würde ab sofort, wenn auch zunächst eher passiv, an einem Krieg teilnehmen und es gab keine Garantie dafür, dass er ihn auch überleben würde. Vor allem wenn Voldemort heraus fand, wer er in Wirklichkeit war.

Er hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen, über seinen Einstieg in der Zaubererwelt nachgedacht und schließlich einen Entschluss gefasst: Er wollte seine Identität so lange wie möglich geheim gehalten. Doch dafür würde er Vorkehrungen treffen müssen. Das erste war das Erlernen von Zaubern, mit denen er sein Aussehen leicht oder aber auch viel verändern konnte, so wie zum Beispiel Haar- und Augenfarbe. Außerdem musste er seine Narbe verstecken können. Ein leises Klopfen riss Chris aus seinen Gedanken hinaus zurück in die Realität und als Chris sich umdrehte, stand Mr. Dumbledore schon vor ihm im Raum und lächelte ihn an. „Fertig für die Reise, Chris? Wie ich gehört habe, hast du deinen Eltern bereits alles erklärt. Das spart uns natürlich einige Zeit." Ohne eine Sekunde zu verlieren zog Mr. Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe und ziehlte damit auf seinen Koffer. Eine Sekunde und einen hellen Lichtblitz später streckte er Chris seinen Koffer auf Radiergummigröße geschrumpft entgegen.

Chris starrte ihn einige Sekunden mit großen Augen an, ehe er sich wieder fasste. „Danke, Mr. Dumbledore. Ich denke, vor meiner Abreise sollten wir jedoch noch einige Vorkehrungen treffen." Er nahm seinen Koffer entgegen und steckte sich ihn in seine Hosentasche. Zu seiner Überraschung schaute Mr. Dumbledore ihn fragend an. „Nunja, wir müssen wohl meine Narbe verstecken und mein Aussehen verändern. Ansonsten wird mir ein neuer Name auch nicht viel bringen. Ich denke doch, dass einige Menschen vom Orden meine Eltern einst kannten und sie würden mich sonst vielleicht wieder erkennen." Mr. Dumbledore lächelte breit und nickte. „Natürlich, Chris, das habe ich ganz vergessen. Wenigstens einer von uns beiden denkt hier mit." Erneut zog er seinen Zauberstab. Dieses Mal richtete er ihn auf Harry und einige Lichtblitze flogen auf ihn zu. Er spürte jedoch keine Veränderung und deshalb ging er zum Spiegel im Badezimmer und betrachtete sein 'neues' Aussehen. Seine Haare waren nun braun, seine Augen leuchteten hellblau und seine Narbe war verschwunden. Zufrieden kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück und bedankte sich.

Nach einer letzten Verabschiedung von seinen Eltern, bei der seine Mutter weinte und er versprechen musste, seinen Eltern so oft wie möglich zu schreiben, damit sie ihn aus der festen Umarmung losließ, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Eltern winkten ihm ein letztes Mal zu und er winkte zurück, ehe er ein unangenehmes Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel spürte und die Augen schloss, damit ihm nicht schlecht wurde.

Einige Sekunden später spürte er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen und er öffnete seine Augen. Ihm war ein wenig schwindelig und er wusste sofort, dass ihm Busfahren immer noch lieber war als jede magische Art zu Reisen. Chris schaute sich um und konnte im Hintergrund den Big Ben in den Himmel ragen sehen. Er war nun also in London, einige Kilometer vom Stadtzentrum entfernt. Er erinnerte sich an Mr. Dumbledores Worte vom Vortag, dass sich das Hauptquartier dieses Ordens, der gegen Voldemort kämpfte, in London befand. Er riss aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als Professor Dumbledore ihm ein zerknülltes Stück Papier in seine Hand zwang. „Hier, bitte lies diesen Zettel." Chris schaute kurz zu Mr. Dumbledore auf und faltete danach hastig den Zettel auseinander.

_Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix  
Grimmauldplatz 12, London_

Urplötzlich ging das Blatt Papier in Flammen auf und die zwei Häuser, die noch wenige Sekunden später genau nebeneinander vor ihnen gestanden hatten, schoben sich einige Meter auseinander und ein weiteres Haus erschien wie aus dem Nichts. Mr. Dumbledore zog Chris, der vor Überraschung gelähmt war, hastig zur Eingangstür, öffnete sie und schob ihn hinein.

Direkt fühlte sich Chris an den Tag zurück erinnert, als er das erste Mal den Fuchsbau betreten hatte. Doch dieses Mal fühlte er nicht die positive Energie, die vom Fuchsbau ausging, sondern eine dunkle, mystische Energie, die ihm auf seinem Rücken ein Schaudern hinunter laufen ließ. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut von der dunklen Atmosphäre und von dem Anblick der blutigen und teils brutalen Bilder, die an den Wänden hingen. Die ganze Eingangshalle war in schwarz gehalten und gab ihm nicht das Gefühl, willkommen zu sein. Er fragte sich, was wohl in diesem Haus für Menschen gelebt haben mussten.

Mr. Dumbledore deutete mit seinem Finger auf seine Lippen, als Zeichen, dass er leise sein sollte, ehe er ihm leise zuflüsterte, er solle ihm folgen. Chris nickte und Mr. Dumbledore durchquerte die Eingangshalle. Chris folgte ihm, darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen. Er atmete tief aus, als er endlich die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes erreicht hatte. Mr. Dumbledoree öffnete diese leise und schob Chris hindurch, in einen Raum, der für Chris wie ein riesengroßer, mittelalterlicher Speisesaal aussah. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch, der über hundert Menschen Platz bieten konnte, an den Wänden hingen Schwerter und Schilde. Der Raum war ebenfalls vollkommen in Schwarz gestrichen und nur durch einen Kronleuchter an der Decke erleuchtet, der hoch über dem großen Tisch hing.

Mr. Dumbledore schloss die Tür lautlos, ehe er sich zu Chris umdrehte. „Okay, Chris, du kannst jetzt wieder normal reden. In der Eingangshalle musst du damit immer aufpassen, aber das wirst du später auch noch selbst merken." Er gluckste leise und schaute sich danach kurz im dunklen Raum um, der nicht sehr einladend wirkte. „Wie du sicherlich schon gemerkt hast, ist das Haus sehr dunkel. Ich denke man kann sagen, dass hier bis vor einigen Jahren böse Magier gelebt haben. Molly – also Mrs. Weasley – hat jedoch schon damit angefangen, das Haus umzugestalten. Dies hier ist der Speisesaal, der gleichzeitig auch als Konferenzraum dient, in dem der Orden seine Sitzungen abhält. Du kannst damit rechnen, dass er sehr oft verriegelt sein wird." Er hob seinen Arm und zeigte auf eine Tür an der Wand rechts von ihm. „Dort geht es zur Küche. Ich muss dich leider hier schon verlassen, denn ich habe noch viel zu tun. Ich denke, wir sehen uns bald wieder, Chris. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich dir noch." Noch ehe Chris etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte er die Tür hinter ihm leise geöffnet und wieder geschlossen und war verschwunden.

Chris erwachte aus seiner Starre und schaute sich etwas genauer im Raum um. Auf den Waffen, die an den Wänden hingen, war immer der Name 'Black' eingraviert und er schloss daraus, dass die bösen Magier, von denen Mr. Dumbledore geredet hatte, die Familie der Blacks gewesen war. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, warum eine Person dieser Familie das Haus an den Orden übergeben würde, der gegen Voldemort kämpfte. Da sich Chris in dem dunklen Raum langsam unbehaglich fühlte, ging er hinüber und öffnete die Tür, die Mr. Dumbledore als Tür zur Küche bezeichnet hatte.

Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, trat er überrascht einen Schritt zurück. Ein helles Licht strahlte ihm entgegen. Vorsichtig betrat er den Raum, der in hellen Farben gestrichen und durch viele Lampen an der Decke vollständig ausgeleuchtet war und einen großen Kontrast zum anderen Teil des Haus bildete, den Chris bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Die Küche war in zwei Teile unterteilt worden. Der größere Teil war die ursprüngliche Küche, eine alte und unmoderne aber übliche Kochzeile, der andere ein Holztisch, der jedoch sehr provisorisch und wackelig wirkte. Trotzdem war er riesig, einiges größer als der Esstisch im Fuchsbau, und Chris schätzte, dass er mindestens zwanzig bis dreißig Menschen Platz gab. Ihm gefiel im Gegensatz zum Rest des Hauses die Küche sehr gut, denn sie gab ihm wieder das Gefühl der positiven Magie, die er auch immer am Fuchsbau gespürt hatte. Er lächelte nun leicht und setzte sich an das nähere Ende des Tisches auf einen der wackeligen Stühle, um auf einen Erwachsenen oder einen der restlichen Weasleys zu warten.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Rechtschreibfehler sind wie gewohnt Absicht.

Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich langsam damit beginnen, einige Unterschiede zum 'Original' aufzudecken. Dazu gehören auch teilweise die Vorkommnisse der letzten Jahre in Hogwarts, in denen Harry eigentlich hätte da sein sollen, also Unterschiede zu JKR's Werken (Was ist mit dem Stein der Weisen passiert oder bei der Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts? Und so weiter...). Wie ihr gemerkt habt, ist Sirius bereits tot und auch das werde ich früher oder später noch erklären (Was ist mit Wurmschwanz usw...).


	9. Kapitel Ein aufgedecktes Geheimnis

Jaaa! Dieses Mal war ich etwas schneller! ;)

Vielen Dank an die zwei Reviews beim letzten Kapitel (**schlumpf12** & **Pinaru-chan**)!!

Eine Anmerkung zum Namen „Chris Brown": Ich wollte einen eher typischen, normalen Namen nehmen, einen, der nichts besonderes vermuten lässt. Dabei ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass es bereits eine Person in JKR's Universum gibt, die den Nachnamen Brown trägt. Aber keine Sorge (oder Hoffnung?!) Chris ist kein heimlicher Bruder von Lavender oder so. Der Familienname ist einfach häufig und das ganze beruht auf den Zufall.

Mir gehört wie üblich nichts. Nur die Beschreibung der Orte oder auch einige Charaktere könnten von JK Rowlings heiligem Original abweichen. Aber es ist ja auch eine AU-Story! ;) Ach, und die bescheidene Idee kommt noch von mir.

Kapitel 9 - Ein aufgedecktes Geheimnis

Langsam wurde Chris ungeduldig. Er wartete nun einige Minuten in der Küche des Hauptquartiers von diesem Orden und immer noch war keine andere Person gekommen. Er fing an mit dem Fuß zu Wippen und seine Lieblingsmelodie zu pfeifen.

„Hallo. Wer bist du denn?" Chris fiel vor Überraschung fast vom Stuhl und drehte sich so schnell um, dass er auf den Boden fiel. Vorsichtig stand er auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Als er wieder hoch schaute, stand ein Mann vor ihm, der ihn kritisch aber belustigt musterte. Er hatte einige Flicken in seinem Umhang und er sah etwas ungepflegt aus. Chris war noch gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, doch er wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass es auch in der Zaubererwelt große Unterschiede zwischen arm und reich gab. Es war ihm im Fuchsbau nicht aufgefallen, weil alles so neu für ihn gewesen war, doch jetzt wurde es ihm plötzlich deutlich. Der Mann, der nun vor ihm stand, schien zur ärmeren Sorte Zauberer zu gehören. Doch er sah mit seinem unrasiertem und verkratztem Gesicht zwar etwas ungepflegt aber keinesfalls unsympathisch aus. Sogar im Gegenteil, sein Lächeln wirkte ehrlich, freundlich und offen und Chris hatte im Gefühl, er würde diesen Menschen lieber mögen als Mr. Dumbledore. Er streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Chris Brown." Der Mann lächelte ihn immer noch warm an. „Ich bin Remus Lupin. Ich nehme an, du bist der Muggelgeborene, von dem Albus geredet hat. Ich denke, Molly wird gleich hier sein." Obwohl Ginny ihm den Begriff des Muggels erklärt hatte, mochte Chris ihn nicht. Außerdem fand er die Aussage paradox, da seine biologischen Eltern eigentlich beide sogar Zauberer waren, doch das konnte Mr. Lupin ja nicht wissen. Trotzdem machte es ihn wütend, wenn jemand abfällig über seine Eltern redete. „Meine Eltern sind nicht weniger Wert, nur weil sie nicht magisch begabt sind!" Mr. Lupin lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Das weiß ich doch. Du kannst mir glauben, ich bin der letzte Mensch, der abfällig über Menschen reden würde, die anders als 'normal' sind." Chris konnte hinter Mr. Lupins Worten tiefe Ehrlichkeit erkennen und mit jedem Wort, das dieser sprach, wirkte er auf Chris immer sympathischer.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte und plötzlich hörte Chris Mrs. Weasleys laute Stimme. „Remus, wo ist er? Warum hat mir niemand früher Bescheid gesagt, dass er schon da ist?" Chris ging einen Schritt zur Seite, da Mr. Lupin ihm genau die Sicht auf die nun geöffnete Tür nahm und lächelte Mrs. Weasley warm an. Diese wurde sofort viel ruhiger, kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Schön, dass du es endlich hierher geschafft hast, Chris! Ich mache jetzt Abendessen, der Rest sollte gleich auch kommen. Remus, könntest du bitte den Tisch decken?" Dieser nickte knapp und setzte sich in Bewegung. Chris hingegen blieb am Tisch stehen und starrte auf die Tür, die immer noch offen stand. Es war nicht die, durch die Chris den Raum betreten hatte und er wurde neugierig, was dahinter lag.

Ehe er jedoch ein Schritt zur Tür machen konnte, füllte eine weitere Person, die Chris nicht kannte, den Türrahmen aus. Er war groß und schlank und seine langen, roten Haare lagen zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden über seine rechte Schulter. „Guten Tag Mutter, hallo Remus." Er schaute Chris verwirrt an. „Und du bist- -?" Chris schloss aus seinem Aussehen, dass er Bill sein musste, einer der großen Brüder von Ginny. Er wusste nicht viel über ihn, außer, dass er freundlich und tolerant sein sollte. „Guten Tag, Sir. Ich bin Chris, Chris Brown. Ich habe erst kürzlich erfahren, dass ich ein Zauberer bin." Bill lächelte Chris schief an und brachte damit einen Ohrring zum Vorschein, der wie ein Zahn aussah. „Du bist also der Muggelgeborene, über den Albus gestern geredet hat. Herzlich Willkommen am Grimmauldplatz, dem Zentrum der Langeweile." Er grinste Chris nun breit an und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. Chris musste leicht lachen und ging einige Schritte nach vorne, um Bills Hand mit seiner zu ergreifen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mir diese Ferien langweilig wird." Bill lachte nun auch. „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass dir langweilig wird, wenn du mit Weasleys unter einem Dach lebst. Vor allem nicht, wenn Fred und George dabei sind." Chris konnte sofort erkennen, warum Bill immer Ginnys Lieblingsbruder gewesen war. Er hatte eine lockere Art, war lustig aber scheinbar auch ein begabter Zauberer. Chris fragte sich, was Ginny ihm erzählte hatte und wer in diesem Raum wusste, wer er wirklich war.

Plötzlich hörte Chris neben sich weibliche Stimme. „Bill, könntest du ihn bitte loslassen. Du bist hier nicht der einzige, der ihm 'Hallo' sagen möchte." Bill grinste seine einzige Schwester mit einem breiten Grinsen an und drehte sich nochmals zu Chris um. „Ich bin Bill, Bill Weasley. Es war mir ein Vergnügen." Dann ließ er Chris Hand wortlos los und ging zur Kochzeile, um Mr. Lupin beim Tischdecken zu helfen.

Noch ehe Chris sich bewegen konnte, wurde er von Ginny fest umarmt. „Schön, dass du endlich da bist. Ich habe dich vermisst, Chris." Langsam löste sie die Umarmung und Chris lächelte sie an. „Ich freue mich auch, Gin." Er machte eine kurze Pause und wollte gerade wieder seinen Mund öffnen, als Mrs. Weasley die beiden an ihren Ärmeln zum Tisch zerrte und sie liebevoll in zwei Stühle drückte.

Als Chris das ganze Essen erblickte, dass vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, wurde er sich plötzlich bewusst, wie hungrig er war. Da alle anderen auch schon angefangen hatten, ihre Teller mit Essen zu füllen, machte auch Chris seinen Teller voll und fing an zu essen. Nach einigen stillen Minuten hob er seinen Kopf und bemerkte, wie ihn Mr. Lupin, der ihm gegenüber saß, durchdringlich und neugierig ansah. Als er Chris Blick bemerkte, senkte er sofort seinen Blick auf seinen Teller und aß weiter. Chris war jedoch neugierig und wollte ihn näher kennen lernen. „Mr. Lupin, darf ich fragen, was sie arbeiten?" Mr. Lupin sah wieder auf und lächelte ihn an. „Die letzten drei Jahre war ich Lehrer an Hogwarts, für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich werde mein Amt dieses Jahr jedoch niederlegen und meine Verlobte wird meinen Job übernehmen." Chris hörte, wie Ginny bei dieser Ankündigung ihr Besteck auf den Teller fallen ließ. „Sie hören auf? Warum das denn?" Remus wurde rot und schaute wieder runter auf seinen Teller. „Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen."

Chris merkte, dass es Mr. Lupin peinlich war und er versuchte, dass Thema zu wechseln. „Was für Lehrer unterrichten denn noch so an deiner Schule?" Ginny hustete, weil sie sich verschluckt hatte. „Also der langweiligste von allen ist Professor Binns in Geschichte der Zauberei. Er ist ein Geist und dementsprechend todlangweilig ist auch sein Unterricht." Entrüstet fuhr Mrs. Weasley dazwischen. „Ginny! Sag so etwas nicht über deine Lehrer." Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen und ignorierte ihre Mutter. „Dann ist da noch Professor Flitwick in Zauberkunst. Er ist sehr klein, aber lustig und der Unterricht bei ihm macht Spaß." Sie nahm einen Bissen und überlegte. „In Verwandlung haben wir Professor McGonagall. Sie ist sehr streng, aber freundlich, wenn man mitarbeitet. Sie ist auch die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, dem Haus, in dem alle Weasleys seit Generationen sind." Chris hatte noch nie von irgendwelchen Häusern in dieser Schule gehört und doch wünschte er sich sofort, auch nach Gryffindor zu kommen. „Professor Sprout ist unsere Lehrerin in Kräuterkunde und Hagrid unser Lehrer in Magische Geschöpfe. Professor Sprout ist streng aber eine gute Lehrerin, Hagrid hingegen ist sehr nett aber leider ein schlechter Lehrer mit außergewöhnlichen Interessen."

Bill lachte laut auf und fing direkt an, zu erzählen. „Ich erinnere mich da an diese Geschichte mit dem Drachen, den er im Jahr bevor Ginny auf die Schule gekommen war in seiner Hütte aufziehen wollte. Das war eine große Affäre und ohne Professor Dumbledore würde der gute Hagrid jetzt in Askaban sitzen." Verwirrt schaute Chris Bill an. „Was ist Askaban?" Bill schaute ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid. Askaban ist das Gefängnis der Zauberer. Ein schrecklicher Ort, dem man nicht entkommen kann. Der einzige, der das jemals geschafft hatte, war Sirius Black, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte." Mr. Lupin hatte angefangen, in sein Essen zu husten und sah erneut so aus als fühle er sich unbehaglich.

Chris wandte sich wieder Ginny zu. „Das waren doch noch nicht alle Lehrer, oder?" Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Aber von den wichtigsten Fächern fehlen nur noch zwei Lehrer. Der eine ist Professor Lupin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ein netter Typ und guter Lehrer. Sein einziges Problem war, dass er immer so oft krank wurde." Remus schaute Ginny alarmiert an und diese zwinkerte Remus für alle bis auf Chris nicht sichtbar zu. Doch bevor er irgendwelche Fragen stellen konnte, fuhr Ginny schon wieder fort. „Der letzte wichtige Lehrer ist Professor Slughorn. Er unterrichtet seit vier Jahren Zaubertränke. Er ist ein netter Lehrer, solange du bekannt oder begabst bist. Sobald du jedoch nur noch normal bist, also so wie du und ich, beachtet er dich gar nicht mehr. Dadurch ist sein Unterricht jedoch auch sehr angenehm."

Der Rest des Essens war eine ruhige Angelegenheit, niemand sprach viel. Nur Mr. Lupins beobachtete Chris immer wieder, wenn er dachte, er würde es nicht sehen. Das wunderte Chris und er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, später darauf zu achten. Ehe Chris sich versah, war das Ende des Abendessens schon gekommen und Mr. Lupin entschuldigte sich schnell vom Tisch. Wie Chris es von zu Hause gewohnt war, nahm er seinen Teller und sein Glas und wollte es zur Spüle bringen, als Mrs. Weasley ihn aufhielt. „Lass das ruhig stehen, Chris. Wenn ich es mit Magie mache, geht es viel schneller. Lass dir lieber von Bill und Ginny das Zimmer zeigen, in dem du ab sofort schlafen wirst."

Bill sprang sofort auf und grinste Chris an. „So ein Jammer, dann kann ich ja gar nicht mehr beim aufräumen helfen." Auch Ginny stand vom Tisch auf und so verließen die drei das Zimmer durch eine Tür, die in einen für Chris unbekannten Teil des Hauses führte. Sie durchquerten einige große, meist sehr verstaubte und allesamt dunkle Räume im Stil des Speisesaals, bis die drei in einem Treppenhaus ankamen. Sie stiegen einige Stufen bis zur ersten Etage hinauf und betraten einen langen aber breiten, dunklen Gang, der nur spärlich beleuchtet war, sodass man gerade die Türen erkennen konnte. Sie gingen an einigen vorbei und Bill erklärte Chris kurz, wem sie gehörten. Die ersten Räume waren allesamt leer, größtenteils die alten Schlafräume der Blacks, die mit Flüchen mögliche Eindringlinge abschreckten. Danach folgten das Schlafzimmer von Mr. Lupin und seiner Verlobten und gegenüber davon das von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Chris merkte, dass er Mr. Weasley immer noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte und hoffte, dass es bald dazu kommen würde.

Vor den nächsten zwei Räumen bleiben Bill und Ginny stehen. Bill zeigte auf die eine Tür. „Das hier ist Ginnys Raum." Danach zeigte er auf die gegenüberliegende. „Und das hier ist ab sofort dein Raum, Chris." Er zeigte auf die zwei folgenden Räume - oder eher in die Richtung, in der Chris die zwei nächsten Türen erwartete. „Dort hinten ist dann noch mein und- -" Er machte eine kurz Pause und verzog sein Gesicht. Chris ahnte, dass Charlie bei ihm im Zimmer geschlafen hatte und dass 'sein' Zimmer mal das von Ron gewesen war. „-mein Raum und dahinter einige Gästezimmer für Ordensmitglieder, die hier eine Nacht übernachten möchten. Sie sind jedoch meistens leer."

Eine Stille legte sich auf die drei und nur ihre Nähe machte Chris noch bewusst, dass Ginny anwesend war. Er musterte sie im schwachen Licht und bemerkte, dass sie plötzlich sehr blass geworden war, ähnlich wie auch Bill. „Ich denke, ihr habt mir genug geholfen. Danke! Das Auspacken schaffe ich schon alleine. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Ginny um und schenkte ihr das wärmste Lächeln, dass er in dieser Atmosphäre aufbringen konnte. Danach betrat er sein Zimmer. Überraschenderweise war es nicht so dunkel wie der große Rest des Hauses. Es war hell erleuchtet und ein Poster hing an der Wand. Es zeigte einige Menschen - Chris schätze, dass es Zauberer waren - in orangefarbenen Trikots, die auf Besen saßen. Chris verstand es nicht, aber es verstärkte seine Vermutung, dass er sich nun in Rons altem Zimmer befand. Auch die Wände waren in einer hellen Farbe gestrichen und so wirkte der Raum fast freundlich. Chris war glücklich darüber, denn dies würde sein Schlafzimmer für die nächsten Monate sein.

Gedankenverloren zog Chris seinen Koffer aus seiner Hosentasche und fragte sich, wie er ihn wieder vergrößern konnte. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und als hätte er es geahnt stand Mr. Lupin nach einem kurzen 'Herein!' im Zimmer. Er sah Chris Problem sofort, zog seinen Zauberstab und vergrößerte den Koffer. Lächelnd schloss er die Tür von Chris Raum von innen wieder und sprach einige Zauber auf die Tür und auf den Raum. Chris sah ihn mit fragendem Blick an und Mr. Lupin zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich wollte nur, dass uns keiner hören kann." Er sah sich einmal nervös im Raum um, ehe er sich wieder Chris zuwandte. „Hör mal, Chris, ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen." Erneute zuckten seine Augen durch den Raum und versuchten, Chris Blick zu meiden. Nach einigen Sekunden fanden sie Chris jedoch wieder. Plötzlich wurde sein ganzes Gesicht und auch seine Stimme deutlich sanfter und in seine Augen glänzten fast so, wie es die von Mr. Dumbledore am Tag zuvor getan hatten. „Ich weiß, wer du wirklich bist, Harry."

Entsetzt riss Chris die Augen auf. Wie hatte Mr. Lupin das nur herausgefunden? Hatten Mr. Dumbledore oder Ginny es ihm gesagt? Eine andere Erklärung konnte Chris nicht finden, aber Mr. Lupin verstand sofort, was er dachte und klärte ihn auf. „Niemand hat dich verraten, Chris. Und sei unbesorgt, deine Tarnung ist nahezu perfekt. Du siehst deinen Eltern in keiner Weise ähnlich und ich vermute, es handelt sich um Tarnungszauber." Mr. Lupin verzog sein Gesicht und Chris sah, dass es ihm schwer fiel, dass zu sagen, was nun folgte. „Es liegt daran, dass ich ein Werwolf bin." Geräuschvoll zog Chris Luft ein. Danach fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was dies in der magischen Welt bedeutete, denn er hatte nur die Vorurteile aus seinen Gruselgeschichten. „Was- Was bedeutet das genau?" Mr. Lupin lächelte ihn an, denn er war froh, dass er ihn nicht anbrüllte oder sogar vor ihm floh, nur weil er nicht 'normal' war. „Einmal im Monat verwandele ich mich in einen Wolf, und zwar an Vollmond. Dann bin ich gefährlich, aber es gibt heutzutage Tränke, die das verhindern können. Den Rest des Monats bin ich ein fast normaler Mensch, mit nur wenigen Unterschieden. Einer davon ist woran ich dich erkannt habe. Ich nehme alle Arten von Gerüchen wahr, viel mehr als normale Menschen. Vor allem die Gerüche von Menschen nehme ich stark wahr und kann so alle Menschen, die ich kenne, blind an ihren Gerüchen unterscheiden. Sofort als ich dich eben das erste Mal traf, habe ich es dann gerochen. Du riechst so sehr nach deinen Eltern, Harry, ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich dachte- - Ich dachte, du wärst tot, aber scheinbar habe ich mich geirrt und damit nicht nur ich sondern die komplette Zaubererwelt."

Chris war ein wenig geschockt und wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte. Mr. Lupins Gesichtszüge waren immer noch sanft und er schaute ihn fast liebevoll an. „Ich habe deine Eltern sehr gut gekannt, Chris. Ich war mit ihnen in unseren Schuljahren und bis zu ihrem Tod sehr gut befreundet. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir etwas über sie erzählen, etwas über ihre Vergangenheit und wie sie als Menschen waren, alles was du willst." Chris hatte die ganze Zeit daran geglaubt, kein Interesse an seinen biologischen Eltern zu haben. Er hatte seine 'echten' Eltern. Doch in diesem Moment wollte er plötzlich alles erfahren, er wollte plötzlich alles wissen. Neugierde erfasste ihn und verdrängten allmählich seinen Schock. „Ich- Ich würde gerne einiges über meine Eltern erfahren, Mr. Lupin." Mr. Lupin lächelte Chris breit an. „Sehr gerne, Chris. Ich würde auch gerne etwas über deine letzten Jahre erfahren, Chris. Und nenne mich doch bitte Remus, sonst fühle ich mich so alt." Sein Grinsen ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und Chris nickte lächelnd. „Okay, R-Remus. Danke!"

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes entfernte Remus alle Zauber von der Tür und vom Raum und ging in die Richtung der Tür. „Nun ist es aber Zeit, dass du etwas schläfst, Chris. Die nächsten Tage werden sehr anstrengend für dich sein." Er griff nach der Türklinke, doch ehe er sie herunter drückte drehte er seinen Kopf noch einmal Chris zu. „Keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher und ich denke meines bei dir auch. Ich hoffe, wir finden in den nächsten Tagen etwas Zeit zum Reden. Jetzt aber gute Nacht!" Er verließ Chris Raum und dieser konnte ihm sein 'Gute Nacht!' nur noch hinterher rufen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Den Missbrauch an der deutschen Sprache in diesem Kapitel widme ich dem Duden!!

Ich gebe zu das Kapitel hat nicht ganz so viel gehalten wie ich am Ende des letzten Kapitels versprochen habe...deshalb verspreche ich hier jetzt auch nichts mehr! Lest einfach das nächste Kapitel dann werdet ihr schon merken was passiert... ;)


	10. Kapitel Ankunft in der Winkelgasse

Ein weiteres Kapitel ist fertig!

Nun, ich will mich ungern beschweren, aber angesichts der Zahlen, die ich in meinem Profil erkennen kann, bin ich über nur ein einziges Review für das letzte Kapitel (und auch ingesamt auf die stark zurückgehenden Reviewzahlen) etwas enttäuscht. Bitte schreibt doch einfach kurz eure Meinung. Egal ob ihr meine Beschreibungen langweilig, meine Charaktere oberflächlich, meine Story unspektakulär, meine Rechtschreibung grausam, meinen Schreibstil überhastet, meine Hochlad-zeiten zu lang oder meine Kapitel zu kurz findet. Oder wenn ihr Chris einfach nicht mögt. Bitte schreibt es doch einfach.

Natürlich danke ich an dieser Stelle ausdrücklich **Pinchen**, meinem größten Fan. Sie ist sich nicht zu Schade, wenige Minuten ihrer Zeit für ein kleines bisschen Feedback zu opfern.

Nun, es ist das übliche. Ich Student, ich arm. JK Rowling gehört Harry Potter, JKR reich. So einfach kann das Leben sein.

Kapitel 10 - Ankunft in der Winkelgasse

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Chris früh von Mrs. Weasley geweckt. Durch das Fenster kamen gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages durch sein Fenster und er zog sich nur sehr missmutig aus seinem Bett. Sein Körper schrie nach einer Dusche und so nahm er sich alle Sachen, die er dazu brauchte und ging auf den Gang. Plötzlich merkte er jedoch, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo in diesem Haus ein Badezimmer war. Vorsichtig klopfte er an Ginnys Tür und nach einiger Zeit wurde diese einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet und eine verschlafene Ginny streckte ihren Kopf auf den Flur. Sie war offenbar keine Morgenperson und murmelte nur leise etwas vor sich hin, das Chris nicht hören konnte. „Wo ist denn hier ein Badezimmer?" Ginny rieb sich etwas Schlaf aus den Augen und gähnte, ehe sie antwortete. „Oh, hi Chris. Ich dachte, Bill wollte mich wieder ärgern. Du musst einfach dem Gang bis zum Ende folgen. Die beiden Türen direkt rechts und links vor dem Ende sind Badezimmer. Such dir einfach eins aus." Chris nickte und lächelte, ehe er sich in die gezeigte Richtung bewegte, um die Badezimmer zu suchen.

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche zog Chris sich zügig an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Ohne sich zu verlaufen kam er dort an, doch die Küche war noch leer bis auf Mrs. Weasley, die schon am Herd stand und Frühstück machte. Sie begrüßte Chris mit einem Lächeln, ehe sie sich wieder der Pfanne zuwandte, um nichts zu verbrennen. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute, bis eine weitere Person den Raum betrat. Es war ein Mann mittleren Alters, schlank, mittelgroß und mit kurzen, roten Haaren. Chris sah sofort, dass es sich um Mr. Weasley handeln musste. Dieser machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu und lächelte leicht. „Guten Tag. Ich bin Artur Weasley, der Vater der Rotschöpfe die sich hier überall herumtreiben." Chris nickte freundlich und ergriff die Hand, die Mr. Weasley zu ihm ausgestreckt hatte. Mr. Weasley schien wie sein Sohn Bill unkompliziert und lustig zu sein. „Guten Tag, Mr. Weasley. Ich bin Chris Brown." Mr. Weasleys Augen huschten kurz auf seine Stirn und Chris wusste sofort, dass Mr. Und somit auch Mrs. Weasley in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht waren.

Mr. Weasley ging zur Kochzeile, um seiner Frau zu helfen, als Remus mit einer Frau im Arm den Raum betrat. Sie war mittelgroß und hatte mittellange, lila Haare. Sie erinnerte Chris stark an einige Punks, die in seiner Klasse am Internat waren und ähnliche Haarfarben hatten. Remus lächelte Chris an und führte die Frau, die Chris für seine Verlobte hielt, zu ihm hinüber. „Guten Morgen, Chris. Darf ich dir Nymphadora Tonks, meine Verlobte, vorstellen." Diese lächelte Chris an und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Dabei wechselte ihre Haarfarbe plötzlich von lila auf hellbraun und Chris trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück. „Guten Morgen, Chris. Nenn mich doch einfach Tonks. Ich mag meinen Vornamen nicht sonderlich, aber Remus scheint das immer wieder zu vergessen." Sie lächelte Remus kurz zu, ehe sie sich wieder Chris zuwandte. Dieser sagte jedoch nichts und starrte Tonks nur mit großen Augen an. Allmählich fing er an, sich an Magie zu gewöhnen, aber auf Menschen, die einfach ihre Haarfarbe und wahrscheinlich auch andre Körpermerkmale oder sogar noch mehr ändern konnten, war er noch nicht gefasst gewesen. Remus erkannte seine Unsicherheit direkt, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lächelte ihm aufmunternd und ermutigend zu. „Nora ist ein Metamorphagus, eine angeborene Art des Gestaltenwandlers. Sie kann durch ihren Willen ihr Aussehen beliebig verändern." Chris spürte auf seiner Schulter eine kleine Hand, die sich wie Ginnys anfühlte, und entspannte sich langsam. Vorsichtig streckte er Tonks seine Hand entgegen und ergriff ihre vorsichtig. „Hallo Tonks. Ich bin Chris, Chris Brown." Erneut änderte Tonks ihre Haarfarbe zurück zu lila, doch dieses Mal erschrak sich Chris nicht, auch dank der beruhigenden Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihm das Gefühl der Sicherheit gab, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille servierte Mrs. Weasley das Frühstück und alle setzten sich auf ihre Plätze am Tisch. Chris Körper versteifte jedes Mal, wenn Tonks wieder ihr Aussehen veränderte und es dauerte etwas Zeit, bis er sich endgültig entspannt hatte. Am Ende des Essens konnte er sogar auch wie die anderen anwesenden darüber lachen, als Tonks plötzlich eine riesige Hakennase formte. Dazu machte sie sich lange, schwarze Haare. Chris musste laut lachen, weil es fürchterlich aussah, doch er merkte schnell, dass niemand anderes lachte und es im restlichen Raum plötzlich totenstill geworden war. Verwirrt drehte er sich zu Ginny um, als eine laute Stimme von der Tür aus ertönte.

„Danke für diese wirklich witzige Vorstellung, _Nymphadora_." Ihr verhasster Name wurde dabei absichtlich betont und sie zuckte zusammen. Schnell änderte sie ihr Gesicht wieder auf ihre normale Nase und die lila Haare zurück. Chris war unsicher, was geschehen war und blickte verwirrt in die Gesichter am Tisch, in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu finden. Als er jedoch keine erhielt, drehte er sich zu der lauten Stimme um. In der Tür stand Mr. Dumbledore und er sah wütend aus. Langsam bewegte er sich zum Tisch auf Chris zu. „Chris, es ist Zeit für dich, einige Sachen einzukaufen. Ich schlage vor, wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren." Chris drehte sich zu Ginny um, in der Hoffnung, sie würde mitkommen, doch diese blickte ihn nur etwas mitleidig an und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er war ein bisschen enttäuscht, stand auf und winkte den Anwesenden kurz zum Abschied.

Danach folgte er still Mr. Dumbledore. Dieser führte ihn durch die Eingangshalle nach draußen. Dort war es kalt und ein frischer Wind wehte durch die Straße. Mr. Dumbledore, der mit dem Wetter gerechnet hatte, hielt ihm seine Jacke entgegen und er zog sie dankbar an. „Halt dich jetzt bitte wieder an meinem Arm fest." Chris tat, was Mr. Dumbledore von ihm verlangte und nach dem gleichen unangenehmen Gefühl wie am Tag zuvor verlor Chris den Boden für einige Sekunden unter den Füßen. Dieses Mal hielt er seine Augen jedoch geöffnet und konnte sehen, wie die menschenleere Straße plötzlich von Farben verschlungen wurde, die sich Sekunden später wieder ordneten und vor seinem Auge eine dunkle Gasse formten. Plötzlich spürte Chris Regentropfen auf sein Gesicht treffen und verfluchte innerlich das englische Wetter. Mr. Dumbledore zog ihn leicht am Arm aus der Gasse heraus und Chris folgte ihm einige Minuten durch die verregneten Straßen Londons, die für diese Zeit dank des Wetters überraschend leer waren. Chris sah sich die ganze Zeit verwundert um und fragte sich, in welchem Haus in London Zauberer einkaufen gingen, als Mr. Dumbledore plötzlich vor einem alten Haus stehen blieb. Es sah unscheinbar aus und Chris hatte das Gefühl, es könnte jederzeit zusammenfallen. 'Zum Tropfenden Kessel' stand über der löchrigen Eingangstür und Chris zweifelte, dass es in dieser heruntergekommenen Bar noch etwas zu kaufen gab.

Doch allmählich hatte Chris auch begriffen, dass durch Magie in einigen Sachen mehr drinsteckte, als das Äußere erwarten ließ. Deshalb war er nur wenig überrascht, als er mit Mr. Dumbledore die Bar betrat und alles plötzlich sehr häuslich, sauber und stabil wirkte. Der Barkeeper sah schon sehr alt aus und in keiner Weise so, wie Chris sich einen Zauberer vorstellte. Er stand gebeugt und haarlos hinter den Tresen und polierte vorsichtig einige Gläser. Als Chris und Mr. Dumeledore etwas näher kamen, zeigte er ihnen sein breites, zahnloses Lächeln. „Etwas zu trinken, Albus?" Mr. Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf und zeigte auf Chris. „Keine Zeit, Tom." Dieser nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich verstehe, Albus. In dieser schweren Zeit darfst du keine Minute verlieren. Leider geht es vielen Zauberern so." Mr. Dumbledore sah ihn etwas mitleidig an. „Das Geschäft läuft schlecht?" Der Wirt sah etwas niedergeschlagen durch seine Bar und Chris folgte seinem Blick. Nur ein einziger Tisch war besetzt. „Nicht mehr so gut wie früher, Albus. Der Krieg schürt die Angst der Leute." Mr. Dumbledore nickte und erinnerte sich daran, dass er es eilig hatte. „Nun, wir müssen weiter, Tom." Er zog ein goldenes Stück aus seiner Tasche und legte es auf die Tresen. Der Wirt sah Mr. Dumbledore dankbar an. „Danke, Albus. Den Weg kennst du ja."

Mr. Dumbledore ging an den Tresen vorbei durch einen kleinen Gang bis zu einer Tür und Chris folgte ihm. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat mit Chris einen kleinen Hinterhof. Chris wunderte sich, wo es weiter ging, denn der gesamte Hinterhof war von einer Backsteinmauer umzogen. Er befürchtete eine Weiterreise wie bei vom Grimmauldplatz ins Zentrum und ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken unwohl. Mit einem panischen Blick wandte er sich Mr. Dumbledore zu. „Wir müssen nicht wieder ihr Teleport-Ding machen, oder? Das mit dem festhalten und so?" Mr. Dumbledore lächelte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein Chris. Wir müssen nicht wieder apparieren." Chris atmete erleichtert aus und wiederholte das Wort 'apparieren' einige Mal in seinem Kopf, um es sich zu merken. Dabei beobachtete er, wie Mr. Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe zog, einige Ziegelsteine an der Wand abzählte und schließlich gegen einen Ziegelstein tippte.

Wie aus Geisterhand stapelten und ordneten sich die Steine der Mauer um, bis sie schließlich ein großes Tor formten und einen großen Durchgang freigaben. Chris schaute ein wenig überrascht, ehe er vorsichtig einige Schritte durch das Tor wagte. Er blieb jedoch schnell wieder stehen und blickte Mr. Dumbledore erstaunt an. Das, was er sah, war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Er hatte eine große, fröhliche, menschenbelebte Straße mit vielen Geschäften erwartet. Mr. Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck war fast entschuldigend. „Es tut mir Leid, Chris, dass dein erster Besuch in der Winkelgasse zur Zeit des Krieges sein muss. Der Krieg hat viel verändert in der Zaubererwelt. Die Menschen haben Angst davor, auf die Straße zu gehen. Du hast Tom eben gehört: Das Geschäft läuft nicht mehr so gut. Viele Menschen hasten nur noch schnell zu den Geschäften, denn sie haben Angst."

Chris drehte sich wieder um und schaute sich die Häuserreihe an, die sich vor ihm in die Höhe zog. Die meisten Häuser waren mehr oder minder stark beschädigt, einige waren sogar nur noch Ruinen. Die Straße war verregnet und nur sehr wenige Zauberer eilten aus einem Geschäft heraus oder in ein anderes hinein. Mr. Dumbledore legte Chris seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, aber Voldemort hat vor wenigen Wochen die Winkelgasse angegriffen. Viele der anwesenden Zauberer haben tapfer gekämpft und einige sind leider im Kampf gefallen. Zwei davon waren Ronald Weasley, der jüngste der Weasley-Söhne, und Hermine Granger, seine Freundin." Betreten schaute Chris zu Boden. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Ginnys Bruder in der Winkelgasse getötet worden war und nun wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, warum Ginny nicht mitgekommen war: Einmal, um die Wunden nicht neu aufzureißen und außerdem, um Mrs. Weasley unnötige Sorgen zu ersparen.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens riss Chris sich aus der Starre hinaus und drehte sich wieder zu Mr. Dumbledore um. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns beeilen. Wo müssen wir denn zuerst hin?" Mr. Dumbledore nickte und zeigte überflüssigerweise mit seiner Hand in die Richtung der Winkelgasse. „Wir müssen zunächst zu Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. Sie ist etwas tiefer in der Winkelgasse drinnen. Wir sollten uns beeilen." Er setzte sich in Bewegung und Chris lief neben ihm her. Chris war erstaunt, wie schnell Mr. Dumbledore trotz seines scheinbar hohen Alters noch gehen konnte. „Gringotts wird von Goblins geleitet. An den Goblins führt nichts vorbei und man müsste ein Narr sein, dort einzubrechen. Da du erst für knapp fünf Jahre als tot giltst, ist dein Verlies auch noch auf deinen Namen überschrieben. Bei den Goblins musst du fünfzehn Jahre vermisst sein, ehe sie dich auch ohne Leiche für tot erklären und dein Testament eröffnen. Ich habe den Schlüssel für dein Verlies dabei." Während Mr. Dumbledore ihn über Gringotts aufklärte, schaute sich Chris die Geschäfte an, an denen sie vorbei liefen. Es gab Geschäfte für fast alles, das man sich vorstellen konnte: Für Tiere, für Kleidung aller Art, für Zaubertrankutensilien, für Bücher, einfach für fast alles. Doch einige Geschäfte wie zum Beispiel 'Fortescue's Eissalon' waren geschlossen und mit Brettern verriegelt.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Mr. Dumbledore und Chris endlich an einem großen Gebäude, bei Gringotts, angekommen waren. Chris schätzte, dass es das größte Gebäude in der Winkelgasse war, denn es überragte die umstehenden Häuser eindrucksvoll. Unmittelbar am Eingang standen zwei Goblins, die scheinbar als Wachen dienen sollten. Beide waren sehr klein, Chris schätze sie auf einen Meter, und hatten sehr lange Finger und Füße. Chris musste zugeben, dass sie genau so wie in einigen Fantasy-Romanen beschrieben aussahen, die er in den letzten Jahren gerne gelesen hatte. Die beiden Goblins trugen beide eine Uniform mit einer Waffe am Gürtel, die bedrohlich wirken sollte, obwohl die Goblins dank ihrer Größe eher ungefährlich aussahen. Direkt in der großen, aus Marmor gebauten Eingangshalle stand ein großer Stein mit einem Gedicht als Aufschrift, dass davor warnte, in Gringotts einzubrechen. Zügigen Schrittes durchquerten Mr. Dumbledore und Chris die große Eingangshalle durch ein großes Tor in eine weitere, etwas kleinere Halle und Mr. Dumbledore trat an einen Schalter. „Guten Tag. Ich möchte gerne mit dem Geschäftsführer sprechen." Der Goblin hinter dem Schalter, der eine rote Uniform trug, nickte kurz, warf Chris einen misstrauischen Blick zu und ging nach hinten, tiefer ins Innere der Bank.

Einige Minuten später kam er mit einem weiteren Goblin wieder. Dieser hatte keine rote Uniform, dafür aber ein Anzug-ähnliches, schwarzes Kleidungsstück an, dass sehr edel wirkte. Er trug eine große, goldene Anstecknadel, die ihn als Geschäftsführer auszeichnete, ohne allerdings seinen Namen zu nennen. Freundlich begrüßte er den alten Zauberer, der sich scheinbar auch in der Welt der Goblins einen Namen gemacht hatte. „Guten Tag, Mister Dumbledore. Welch eine Ehre, sie hier anzutreffen." Mr. Dumbledore erwiderte die Nettigkeiten jedoch nicht sondern zog Chris neben sich an den Schalter. „Wie sie wissen, bin ich nicht zum Spaß hier. Ich habe ein Anliegen von größter Wichtigkeit und von höchster Geheimhaltung." Der Geschäftsführer sprach mit dem anderen Goblin kurz in einer Chris unbekannten Sprache, ehe sich dieser zu einem anderen Schalter bewegte, jedoch nicht ohne Chris vorher einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick zuzuwerfen. Der Geschäftsführer sah Mr. Dumbledore nun neugierig an, jedoch ohne seine gespielte Freundlichkeit, dafür aber mit geschäftlichem Ernst. „Nun, um was geht es denn, Mr. Dumbledore?"

Dieser zog jedoch seinen Zauberstab und sprach einige Zauber aus, ehe er antwortete. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen. Denn der Junge, der hier neben mir steht, ist Mr. Harry Potter persönlich und ich möchte dem Feind seinen Gesundheitszustand nicht preisgeben." Der Geschäftsführer nickte ernst. „Sie wissen, wir sind neutral und diskret. Wir geben seine Identität nicht preis und ich nehme an, dass ich ihn ohne seine Tarnung kaum von seinem Vater unterscheiden könnte. Ich denke, sie kennen auch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die wir bei länger vermissten Personen vornehmen. Ist er nicht der, den sie vorgeben, wird er es nicht wieder aus seinem Verlies hinaus schaffen. Haben sie seinen Schlüssel dabei?" Mr. Dumbledore griff tief in seine Robe hinein und zog einen kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel heraus. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entfernte er die ausgesprochenen Zauber wieder. Der Geschäftsführer war nun zufrieden und winkte einen weiteren Goblin hinzu, der den Schlüssel von Mr. Dumbledore annahm und die beiden zu einem alten Holzkarren hinter den Schaltern führte. Der Geschäftsführer verschwand wieder und eine halsbrecherische Fahrt durch die Tiefen Londons ging los.

Im Gegensatz zu Mr. Dumbledore konnte Chris die Fahrt zu seinem Verlies sogar genießen. Er hatte Achterbahnen schon immer gemocht und die Fahrt in dem Karren war nichts anderes. Er war fast schon traurig, als der Karren so abrupt stoppte, dass er fast nach vorne hinaus geschleudert wurde. Im Gegensatz zu Chris war Mr. Dumbledore sehr blass geworden und schwankte etwas, als er hinter Chris aus dem Karren stieg. Der Goblin, der während der Fahrt zu Chris Unruhe Zeitung gelesen hatte, stieg nun auch aus dem Karren, nahm den goldenen Schlüssel und steckte ihn in eine kleine Öffnung in der Wand. Mr. Dumbledore, der sich mittlerweile etwas gefangen hatte, schaute Chris lächelnd an. „Bereit für etwas Reichtum?"

Chris sah Mr. Dumbledore zunächst etwas verwirrt an. Von was für einem Reichtum sprach der alte Mann? Doch plötzlich öffnete sich beim Goblin ein großes Tor und gab die Sicht auf einen riesigen Berg voll goldenen, silbernen und kupfernen Münzen frei. Chris ging vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit Mr. Dumbledore zusammen, doch dieser konnte ihn gerade noch fest halten, ohne selbst das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Chris blickte ungläubig zwischen Mr. Dumbledore und dem Geldhaufen im Verlies hin und her und fragte sich, woher das ganze Geld kam. Mr. Dumbledore lächelte ihn erneut an. „Deine Eltern haben hart gearbeitet, Chris, und das Geld vor ihrem Tod gut angelegt. Du bist jetzt ein reicher Mann." Mit diesen Worten führte er Chris in das Verlies hinein und gab ihm einen Geldbeutel, damit dieser einige der Münzen dort hinein packen konnte. „Die Bronzenen heißen Knuts und sind die kleinste Einheit unserer Währung. Die Silbernen heißen Sickel. Ein Sickel ist so viel Wert wie 29 Knuts. Die goldenen Münzen heißen Galleonen. Sie sind die größte Einheit. Eine Galleone entspricht 17 Sickeln." Er gluckste leicht über Chris verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich weiß, die Umrechnung ist etwas ungewöhnlich, aber glaube mir, man gewöhnt sich daran." Chris nickte und bückte sich, um einige der Münzen aufzuheben und in den Beutel zu stopfen. Als er damit fertig war, verließen Mr. Dumbledore und Chris das Verließ wieder. Die beiden stiegen in den Karren, in dem der Goblin Zeitung lesend wartete, und Chris erlebte die zweite, rasante Karrenfahrt an diesem Tag. Diese Art zu reisen gefiel ihm definitiv besser als dieses apporieren, dass Mr. Dumbledore so gerne tat. Oder hieß es doch 'apparieren'?

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Und was denkt ihr?


	11. Kapitel Verlaufen

Heyho!

Als aller erstes möchte ich euch riesig für die große Rückmeldung danken! Es war toll, dass sich einige von euch so lang und kritisch mit meiner Geschichte auseinander gesetzt haben und mir das auch als Review hinterlassen haben.

Und dann das! Erst lasse ich euch ewig warten und dann ist das Kapitel auch noch eher eines der kürzeren Sorte...aber Zeit für Stress kann man sich leider nie aussuchen und nun müsst ihr damit leben ;)...

Natürlich habe ich mich mit euren Reviews auseinander gesetzt und natürlich will ich euch meine Meinung dazu nicht vorenthalten. Ihr findet sie am Ende des Kapitels, damit all die Leute unter euch, die das nicht interessiert, es einfach ignorieren können.

Nunja: Die Chancen reich zu werden waren in letzter Zeit wohl eher begrenzt und so muss ich offen zugeben: Harry Potter gehört immer noch JK Rowling. Mir gehören nur die Ideen, denn die kosten schließlich nix.

Kapitel 11 – Verlaufen?!

Ginny musste zugeben, in diesem Moment war sie ein wenig neidisch auf Chris. Denn während dieser mit dem großen Albus Dumbledore in der Winkelgasse war, musste sie ihrer Mutter beim Renovieren eines weiteren Raumes helfen. Zu ihrem Glück arbeiteten sie jedoch in einem Raum, der schon fast fertig war und so war keine Reinigungsarbeit zu erledigen, sondern Arbeit, die sie eher als 'angenehm' einordnete. Dazu gehörte zum Beispiel die Einrichtung des Raumes. Genau dafür stand sie nun in der Mitte des Raumes, einige Meter von der Wand und ihrer Mutter entfernt und beäugte kritisch ein Bild, das ihre Mutter gerade aufhängen wollte.

„Noch ein wenig nach rechts." Molly schwenkte ihren Zauberstab ein wenig und das Bild rutschte an der Wand einige Zentimeter nach rechts. Ginny lächelte zufrieden. „Sehr gut. So ist es super." Auch Molly fing nun an zu lächeln, ließ ihren Zauberstab nach einem letzten Schwenker sinken, machte einige Schritte rückwärts und betrachtete lächelnd und zur Zustimmung nickend das Bild. „Ich denke, dafür haben wir uns eine Pause verdient. Ich hole ich uns einen Tee und etwas kleines zu Essen."

Während Molly nun kurz in die Küche verschwand, setzte sich Ginny auf eines der zahlreichen Sofas und betrachtete den Raum, der in der folgenden Zeit als das Wohnzimmer am Grimmauldplatz dienen sollte. Der Raum war nach ihrem Geschmack toll geworden, mit hellen aber nicht zu grellen, orangefarbenen Wänden und vielen, großen, roten Sofas und Sesseln, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren. Am besten fand Ginny jedoch den großen Kamin, der an einer der Wände stand und magisch ununterbrochen brannte.

Langsam wanderten Ginnys Gedanken, bis sie schließlich bei Chris hängen blieben. Sie dachte daran, dass sie am Abend zuvor und auch am heutigen Morgen sehr distanziert zu ihm gewesen war und ärgerte sich ein wenig über sich selbst.

„Du hast ihn vermisst, oder?" Ginny schaute erschrocken auf und sah ihre Mutter an, die ihr Kekse und einen heißen Tee entgegen hielt. Dankbar nahm sie beides an und auch Molly nahm sich einen Tee und setzte sich neben Ginny auf das Sofa. Wie gewohnt wusste sie, was ihre Tochter beschäftigte und dies war eine der Eigenschaften, die Ginny am meisten an ihrer Mutter liebte. „Ja, natürlich." Molly nahm einen Schluck ihres Tees, um eine kleine Stille zu schaffen. „Warum bist du dann so distanziert zu ihm? Was hast du für ein Problem mit ihm?" Ginny war sich sicher, dass ihre Mutter ihr Problem kannte und nur nachfragte, weil sie wollte, dass Ginny ihr Problem selbst erkannte.

„Ich denke, es ist sein Aussehen. Er sieht plötzlich so anders aus und ich vermisse sein 'altes Ich'." Automatisch musste sie daran denken, wie seine smaragdgrünen Augen sie hypnotisieren konnten und wie seine schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haare sie immer wünschen ließen, sie könnte nur einmal kurz mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare fahren.

„Das klingt für mich jetzt so, als würdest du ihn nur mögen, weil er gut aussieht oder gar nur weil er berühmt ist." Von der Erkenntnis ihrer Mutter getroffen starrte Ginny in ihre Tasse Tee, denn sie merkte, dass sie sich tatsächlich so verhielt. Beschämt sah sie ihre Mutter an. „Aber du weißt doch, dass das nicht stimmt." Molly lächelte sie warm an. „Natürlich weiß ich es. Du weißt, dass er immer noch derselbe Mensch ist, nur mit einer neuen Frisur. Doch du musst ihm auch zeigen, dass, du ihn vermisst, egal welche Augenfarbe er gerade hat."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Chris stand gerade vor einem Laden und bestaunte verwundert die Gegenstände im Schaufenster, als Mr. Dumbledore ihn am Oberarm fasste. „Es tut mir Leid, Chris, aber wir müssen jetzt wieder nach Hause. In wenigen Minuten beginnt ein Ordenstreffen und als Anführer sollte ich dort auch erscheinen." Chris schmunzelte kurz über den Witz von Mr. Dumbledore, ehe die beiden in eine kleine Gasse gingen und Chris mit viel Widerwillen Mr. Dumbledores Oberarm fest mit seiner Hand umschloss. Wenige Sekunden war das apparieren zu seinem Glück wieder vorbei und er bemerkte, dass es tatsächlich von Mal zu Mal ein wenig angenehmer wurde. Die beiden waren so lange in der Winkelgasse gewesen, dass es mittlerweile dunkel in London geworden war und Chris konnte das große Haus, dass als Hauptquartier des Ordens diente, nur noch schemenhaft erkennen. Hastig schob Mr. Dumbledore Chris in die Richtung des Hauses und flüsterte ihm kurz ins Ohr, er solle aufpassen und leise sein. Chris nickte und ehe er sich versah, stand er in der dunklen Eingangshalle. Ein Schauer lief ihm bei dem Anblick den Rücken hinunter, doch er wurde von Mr. Dumbledore vorsichtig bis zur Tür am anderen Ende des Flurs geführt.

„Ich muss dich an dieser Stelle leider verlassen. Ich denke, die Küche wirst du von hier aus auch alleine finden." Mit einem Lächeln drückte Mr. Dumbledore nochmals den Arm von Chris, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Weg zum Treffen einschlug. Chris versuchte währenddessen, den Weg in die Küche zu finden. In der Theorie wusste er den Weg, doch in seiner Theorie war es weder dunkel noch erschrak er sich beim Betreten einiger Räume durch die Einrichtung. Nach einigen Minuten musste Chris schließlich zugeben, dass er sich in dem großen Haus verlaufen hatte. Jeder Raum sah wie der Nächste aus, schaurig und dunkel, und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er in diesem Teil des Gebäudes schon einmal gewesen war. Entmutigt ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und überlegte, was er nun machen konnte. Er könnte versuchen, den Weg zurück zu gehen, den er gegangen war, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das ziemlich hoffnungslos war.

Er schaute sich ein wenig in dem Raum um, in dem er sich befand. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass der Raum Fenster besaß. Er musste sich immerhin also an einem Ende des Hauses befinden und nicht in der Mitte. Er stand auf und ging langsam zum Fenster, durch den das schwache Mondlicht schien und große Schatten hinter Chris Rücken warf. Zu seiner Enttäuschung konnte er nichts außerhalb des Fensters erkennen, da es bewölkt und zu dunkel war.

Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Krachen hinter sich und er erschrak. Er drehte sich um und hörte ein leises Flüstern aus der Mitte des dunklen Raumes. „Verdammt. Wer hat den Stuhl hier denn mitten in den Weg gestellt?" Erleichterung durchflutete Chris Herz. Er hatte jemanden gefunden, oder besser gesagt, jemand hatte ihn gefunden. „Hallo?" Chris sah, wie eine schemenhafte Gestalt dem Fenster näher kam. „Chris? Bist du das?" Augenblicklich musste Chris lächeln, als er die Stimme erkannte. „Könnte sein." Mittlerweile war die Person bei ihm angekommen und Chris konnte die Reflektion von Ginnys rotem Haar im schwachen Mondlicht sehen. „Was machst du hier, Chris?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, ich hab mich auf dem Weg in die Küche verlaufen. Ein Glück, dass du mich gefunden hast." Ginny musste augenblicklich lachen und Chris konnte nicht anders als mit zu lachen.

„In der Tat, ein Glück, dass ich dich hier gefunden habe." Chris spürte, dass sie einen weiteren Schritt zu ihm gemacht hatte und er spürte, wie ihm von ihrer Nähe warm wurde. Er drehte sich wieder zum Fenster zurück, damit sie nicht merken konnte, dass er langsam rot wurde. „Und du, Ginny? Was machst ein so einsames Mädchen wie du so spät Nachts alleine in einem gruseligen Haus?" Er blickte zur Seite und sah, dass sie sich auch zum Fenster gedreht hatte und beide nun Schulter an Schulter in den Himmel starrten. Sie musste wieder lachen und er spürte an seiner Schulter, wie ihr Körper dabei leicht zitterte. „Ich war auf dem Weg in die Küche. Ich denke, du ahnst es nicht, aber sie ist direkt nebenan." Chris musste noch ein wenig lachen, ehe Ginny ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf seine Schulter legte und die beiden in eine angenehme Stille verfielen. Eine schneeweiße Eule flog vor dem Fenster her und landete sanft auf dem Fensterbrett.

_Chris ging staunend wie ein kleines Kind durch die vielen Käfigreihen, fasziniert von den vielen verschiedenen magischen Tieren, die in allen Farben vorhanden waren. Selbst eine pinke Eule hatte Chris vor einigen Minuten schon gesehen. Mr. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, er solle sich ein Tier aussuchen, ehe er eilig verschwunden war, um einige Sachen zu erledigen. Doch egal wie fasziniert Chris von all den anwesenden Tieren war, hatte er noch keines gefunden, das er sich als sein neues Haustier vorstellen konnte. Außerdem sollte das Tier ja auch noch nützlich sein und in diese Kategorie zählten die Ratten aus den ersten Gängen definitiv nicht. Am Ende des Ganges angekommen machte er einen Bogen nach rechts und betrat den letzten der unzähligen Gänge. Eine grüne Eule flog begeistert gegen die Stäbe ihres Käfigs und machte einige schrille Geräusche. Chris zuckte angewidert mit den Schultern und ging einige Schritte weiter._

_Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Geräusch und eine weiße Eule flog auf ihn zu. Erschrocken trat er einige Schritte zurück, doch die Eule bremste vor ihm und setzte sich einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf einen Käfig und verharrte. Aus Neugierde ging Chris einige Schritte auf die Eule zu und streckte seine Hand zu ihr aus. Diese zuckte nicht zurück und er fing langsam an, ihr schneeweiß gefiedertes Fell zu streicheln. Zutraulich fing sie an, an seinem Finger zu knabbern und machte einige zufrieden klingende Geräusche, die scheinbar typisch für Eulen waren. Nach einigen Minuten flog sie mit ein paar starken Flügelschlägen in die Höhe und setzte sich auf seine rechte Schulter und Chris ging zur Kasse, denn er hatte sein perfektes Haustier gefunden. Der Verkäufer starrte ihn nur verwundert an. „Sie wollen diese Eule wirklich kaufen? Ich meine, mir ist es nur recht, denn sie lässt niemanden an sich heran und verärgert jeden Tag zahlreiche Kunden." Chris nickte nur lächelnd und zahlte den begünstigten Preis, da die Eule schon einige Jahre unverkauft im Laden gelebt hatte._

„Hedwig." flüsterte Chris leise. Endlich hatte er den perfekten Namen gefunden. Er hatte einige Zeit darüber nach gedacht und Hedwig klang einfach perfekt. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, wo er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört oder gelesen hatte, aber das war für ihn nicht wichtig. Ginny hob irritiert ihren Kopf. „Hedwig?" Doch Chris antwortete nicht und Ginny legte ihren Kopf wieder zurück auf seine Schulter.

_Nur missmutig ließ Chris sich von Mr. Dumbledore aus dem Bücherladen ziehen. Er starrte ein letztes Mal zurück auf das große Schild, auf dem 'Flourish und Blotts' geschrieben stand. Noch nie in seinem Leben war Chris in einem so großen Buchladen gewesen und vor allem hatte er in keiner Bibliothek jemals so viele interessante Bücher gesehen. Er hätte am liebsten alle Bücher aus dem Laden gekauft, genau genommen alle bis auf eines. Denn eines der Bücher wollte ihn beißen, als er es öffnete und Chris war schnell zurück gewichen und das Buch hatte ihn nicht erwischt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war Chris etwas vorsichtiger mit den Büchern gewesen, aber Mr. Dumbledore versprach ihm mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass dies das einzige Buch im Buchladen war, das ihn beißen wollte. „Es tut mir Leid, Chris, aber wir müssen jetzt zu ' Madam Malkins'. Du brauchst noch einige Kleidung und wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."_

Ein Kratzen am Fenster riss Chris wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Die Eule, die er nun Hedwig getauft hatte, wollte hinein und Chris griff mit seiner Hand nach dem Fenstergriff. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Fenster einen Spalt, damit Hedwig hinein fliegen konnte und schloss es danach direkt wieder. Die Eule setzte sich auf Chris freie Schulter, schien zufrieden und schloss ihr Augen.

_Ein brodelnder Kessel stand direkt vor Chris. Uninteressiert wandte dieser sich ab und durchsuchte den Raum nach interessanteren Gegenständen. Ein Bücherregal am Ende des Raumes zog schnell seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er betrachtete es neugierig. Die Bücher waren fast alle alt und sahen aus, als würden sie bei jeglicher Berührung auseinander fallen. Vorsichtig griff er eines heraus, dass im Gegensatz zu den meisten Büchern noch sehr neu aussah, so als ob es erst vor kurzem ins Sortiment aufgenommen worden war. Es trug den Namen 'Der Stein der Weisen – Von seiner Erstellung bis zu seiner Zerstörung'. Interessiert schlug er das Buch auf und las die ersten Seiten. Es schien sich um einen Stein zu handeln, der das Elixier des Lebens produzierte und so seinen Besitzer unsterblich machte. Er wurde jedoch vor einigen Jahren von Lord Voldemort gesucht und war deshalb schließlich von Albus Dumbledore als Vorsichtsmaßnahme zerstört worden. Der Held dieser Geschichte war ein gewisser Severus Snape, der den Stein vor Voldemort rettete und dafür sein eigenes Leben opferte._

Ein plötzlicher Einfall traf Chris. _Severus Snape_. Wenn er nun in Ruhe darüber nach dachte, hatte er den Namen schon einmal irgendwo gehört. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Deshalb machte er sich gedanklich eine Notiz, Remus danach zu fragen.

Ein Blick zu seiner Seite zeigte ihm, dass Ginny immer noch direkt neben ihm stand, mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter, und in die Weiten des bewölkten Nachthimmels starrte. Mittlerweile war der Mond wieder ein bisschen zwischen den Wolken hervor gekommen und tauchte die beiden in Mondlicht. Fast wie automatisch legte er vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und schaute fasziniert von ihr zurück in den Nachthimmel.

_Wie gebannt starrte Chris auf diesen Besen. Er wusste nicht, warum ein Besen bei Zauberern als Sportgerät galt, aber es war ihm auch egal. Der sportliche Rennbesen im Schaufenster hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen und es war, als würde der Besen ihn magisch anziehen. Doch Mr. Dumbledore hatte wie schon bei 'Flourish & Blotts' kein Erbarmen mit Chris und zog ihn ungeduldig hinter ihm her. Chris konnte seine Augen erst von dem Besen lösen, als seine Sicht auf das Schaufenster von einer weiteren Häuserecke blockiert war._

_Doch noch ehe er sich erholt hatte, fiel sein Blick auf ein weiteres Schaufenster. Es war mit Bretter zugenagelt und ein kleines Schild hing an der verriegelten Tür. 'Ollivanders ist derzeit leider geschlossen. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung.' Erstaunt sah Chris Mr. Dumbledore an. Dieser sah ihn nur mitleidig an. „Tut mir Leid, aber wir können dir hier keinen Zauberstab kaufen, Ollivanders ist seit einiger Zeit geschlossen. Es wird sehr schwierig sein, in der heutigen Lage einen Zauberer zu finden, der einem Muggelstämmigen noch einen Zauberstab verkauft." Trauer und Wut erfüllte Chris Körper. Er hatte sich am meisten auf seinen Zauberstab gefreut und nun sollte er keinen erhalten, weil er sich als Muggelstämmigen ausgab? Je näher Chris die Zaubererwelt kennen lernte, desto mehr verabscheute er Voldemort und dessen Methoden._

Chris spürte nun wieder eine Schwere in seiner Magengrube, aber er wusste, dass sich Ginny seine Probleme anhören würde. „Ollivander konnte mir keinen Zauberstab verkaufen." Erstaunt blickte Ginny auf. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Er gilt als legendär, weil er noch nie in seinem langen Leben einen Zauberer ohne den passenden Zauberstab wegschicken musste. Nur ein einziger Kunde musste seinen Zauberstab nach einigen Tagen zurückgeben, weil er ihm plötzlich nicht mehr gehorchen wollte." Missverstanden schüttelte Chris seinen Kopf. „Sein Laden ist zu. Er verkauft keine mehr." Nun war Ginny noch überraschter. „Sein Laden ist geschlossen? Woher hast du denn dann einen Zauberstab bekommen?" Als Chris erneut seinen Kopf schüttelte, schien Ginny das Problem im vollen Ausmaße zu verstehen. „Aber Professor Dumbledore hat doch immer für alles eine Lösung. Er wird dir doch einen passenden besorgen können, oder?" Doch Chris seufzte nur laut. „Ich gelte als Muggelstämmiger. Voldemort beherrscht die Zauberstabhersteller und so ist es selbst für Mr. Dumbledore schwierig, mir einen Zauberstab zu besorgen."

Niedergeschlagen ließ er seinen Kopf hängen. Irgendwie hatte er sich seine Ankunft in der Zaubererwelt einfacher vorgestellt. Er hatte gedacht, die Zaubererwelt hatte nur auf einen Retter wie ihn gewartet, doch durch die nötige Tarnung seiner Identität hatte er es nun schwierig, sich als angeblich Muggelstämmiger in einer von Voldemorts Hass und Terror beherrschten Welt zurecht zu finden. Langsam stiegen Ängste in ihm auf, wie es ihm wohl in der Schule ergehen würde. Schließlich galt er nicht nur als muggelstämmig sondern war auch noch sehr alt für seine ersten Schritte in der magischen Welt. Doch Ginnys Hand, die unaufhaltsam Kreise über seinen Rücken fuhr um ihn zu beruhigen, machte ihn sicher, dass er in Ginny und den Weasleys, in Remus und Tonks und auf seine eigene Weise sogar auch in Mr. Dumbledore immer Verbündete haben würde. Ein Knabbern an seinem Ohr erinnerte ihm zudem daran, dass ab sofort auch noch eine treue Eule fest hinter ihm stand.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen würdet. Kritik ist dringend erwünscht!! Danke :).

Und jetzt schulde ich euch zum Schluss noch meine Meinung zu euren Reviews. Aber erstmal noch einmal 'Danke ihr seid spitze!!'

Nun zunächst einmal die Sache mit Snape und Tonks Vorführung beim Frühstück. Scheinbar ist etwas mit ihm passiert und was in etwa könnt ihr ja in diesem Kapitel lesen. Ob er noch eine weitere Rolle im Folgenden der Story spielt, ist für euch fraglich aber ihr müsst es wohl selbst herausfinden. Ich will euch da keines Spaßes berauben ;). Vielleicht sogar etwas mit dem Wolfsbanntrank? Man darf gespannt bleiben...

Nunja, das mit dem Tier, da war ich wohl etwas altmodisch, aber Hedwig hat es einfach verdient. Ich denke, sie ist Chris (also eigentlich Harrys) perfektes Haustier und deshalb habe ich sie in meine Geschichte eingeführt. Ich meine, was soll Chris mit einem Frosch, einer Ratte oder einer Katze?

Und über einen Rennbesen...ich denke ob Chris und Quidditch etwas verbindet sollte auch klar geworden sein ;).

Über die Länge: Die werde ich /- wohl so beibehalten, weil ihr sonst auch so lange warten müsst. Das will ich euch nicht antun.

Keine Sorgen, Ginny kriegt ab sofort auch wieder ihre Auftritte. Sie scheint ja ein wichtiger Charakter in dieser Story zu sein, auch wenn sie in den letzten Kapiteln etwas zu kurz kam.

Das die Winkelgasse ähnlich wie in den Büchern ist, ist keine Absicht, aber es ist nun einmal Krieg und wie soll sie sonst aussehen? Außerdem orientiere ich mich teilweise schon an den Büchern (vor allem unterbewusst – da kann man kaum was machen).

Zuletzt noch: Keine Sorge, ich habe vor, die Story bis zu einem auch für euch akzeptablen Ende zu schreiben. Leider fehlt mir dazu momentan noch etwas das Konzept. Eine grobe Vorstellung habe ich natürlich, aber das 'Feintuning' harkt noch etwas. So leidet momentan leider auch etwas die Spannung, weil mir die Darstellung der Welt und des Krieges wichtig war. Ich hoffe mit dem baldigen Anfang von Chris Zauberversuchen kommt bald wieder etwas Pepp in die ganze Sache rein. Und die große Action im herkömmlichen Sinne dürft ihr eh nicht erwarten, weil es keine normale Action/Adventure Story ist. Sie beschäftigt sich mehr mit Chris Problemen und Erkenntnissen mit der neuen Welt und außerdem kann Chris eh noch nicht kämpfen. (Ich denke das habt ihr aber alle schon gemerkt ;)...)

Was ich mir jedoch überlegt hatte und momentan offen halte ist die Story in zwei Teile zu unterteilen. Der Erste wäre bis zu den Sommerferien ein Jahr nach Chris Entdeckung und würde seine Einführung in die Welt beinhalten, vornehmlich mit Blick auf die Charaktere ohne große Action. Der zweite Teil wäre dann der actionlastigere Teil, der den Kampf mit Voldemort genauer beschreibt (und vielleicht auch eine größere Zeitspanne nach dem ersten Jahr offen hält, da Chris schließlich auch erst einmal zaubern lernen muss). Ich bin mir jedoch nicht sicher ob das so sinnvoll ist und würde gerne eure Meinung dazu hören.

So, das war es nun erstmal! Ich hoffe ihr habt das hier überhaupt gelesen und vor allem würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review schreiben würdet. Bis die Tage!


	12. Kapitel Traum oder Wahrheit?

Hi! Danke für die Reviews! :)

Hier wieder das Übliche: JK Rowling hat das Geld, aber ich habe Harry Potter erfunden und geschrieben. Klingt unrealistisch? Stimmt! Liegt wohl daran, dass es nicht stimmt. Das ganze Harry-Potter-Universum hört JK Rowling, mir nur die Ideen. Langsam sollte das auch der letzte Mensch im Universum verstanden haben...

Kapitel 12 - Traum oder Wahrheit?

Chris lag in seinem Bett und starrte abwesend aus dem geöffneten Fenster auf den wie schon die letzten Tage abnehmenden Mond. Er hoffte, dass Hedwig jeden Moment mit einer Antwort seiner Eltern im Fenster erscheinen würde, doch nach einiger Zeit gab er das Warten wieder auf und dachte an den nächsten Tag. Denn er musste nur noch ein Mal schlafen, dann würde er endlich 16 werden. Er dachte an seinen letzten Geburtstag zurück und bekam ein leichtes Stechen in der Seite, wenn er daran dachte.

_Seine vier besten Freunde saßen mit Chris im elterlichen Wohnzimmer, jeder eine Flasche Bier vor sich und schalenweise Chips. Einer von ihnen machte einen Kommentar und alle fingen an zu lachen. Ein weiterer antwortete, wieder konnte man das Gelächter bis auf die Straße hören. Chris musste grinsen und einige Erinnerungen an einen anderen Abend mit seinen Freunden kamen in ihm hoch. Er musste zugeben, in diesem Moment war er wirklich glücklich, so glücklich wie seit Jahren nicht mehr, seit seinem Unfall. Schon immer begleitete ihn eine Schwere im Magen, doch immer wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen war, verschwand dieses Gefühl, wenn auch nur für diesen Moment. Er wusste, es war nicht weg, aber er konnte es vergessen und einfach glücklich sein.  
Plötzlich schaute einer seine Freunde auf seine Armbanduhr und fing an, von '10' herunter zu zählen. Als er bei '0' angekommen war, sprangen alle seine Freunde auf und riefen laut „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Chris!" Und obwohl Chris es normalerweise nicht mochte, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, genoss er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde, die ihm alle einzeln gratulierten und Geschenke aus ihren Taschen zogen, denn er wusste, dass es ehrliche Zuneigung und Freundschaft war. Einer seiner Freunde erhob seine Flasche und prostete Chris zu. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und Chris grinste bis über beide Ohren._

Sehnsüchtig dachte Chris an diesen Abend zurück, und nicht nur an diesen Abend sondern an die alten Zeiten. Jener Abend war gerade mal genau ein Jahr her und doch kam es Chris vor, als stamme es aus einem früheren Leben. So gesehen stimmte es auch zum Teil, denn man konnte schon sagen, dass er in der Zaubererwelt ein neues Leben angefangen hatte. Letztes Jahr hatte er noch den Moment genossen und musste sich keine großartigen Gedanken über seine Zukunft machen. Ein stechendes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus, denn er vermisste seine Freunde und die zahlreichen Abende, die sie lachend verbracht hatten. Natürlich vermisste er auch seine Eltern und wie sie immer versucht hatten, ihn glücklich zu machen. Tief in seinem Inneren musste er zugeben, dass er sein gesamtes, altes Leben schrecklich vermisste und dieser Abend vor seinem Geburtstag war der erste, an dem er seine Entscheidung bereute. Er wusste allerdings auch, dass es nicht das letzte Mal war, doch er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und nun gab es für ihn kein Zurück mehr. Energisch schüttelte er die Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit ab und schaute auf die Uhr. Genau in diesem Moment schlug die Uhr um. '00:00 Uhr'. Etwas traurig gratulierte Chris sich selbst zum Geburtstag, ehe er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

_Neugierig schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer: Es war Mitternacht. In dieser Minute war er elf Jahre alt geworden. Doch obwohl er Geburtstag hatte, freute er sich nicht, denn er wusste, dass er keine Geschenke zu erwarten hatte. Harry saß in einem Boot und mit ihm seine Tante, sein Onkel und sein Cousin. Die Wellen des starken Sturms prallten gewaltsam gegen das Holz des Bootes und Harry befürchtete, es könnte in wenigen Momenten brechen. Seine größere Angst war jedoch nicht das Zerbrechen des Bootes, sondern, dass er nicht schwimmen konnte. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass seine Verwandten ihn nicht aus den Fluten retten würden, außer vielleicht für Geld.  
Onkel Vernon ruderte währenddessen, als würde es um sein Leben gehen. Nach einigen Minuten war er jedoch völlig außer Atem und gab auf. Harry sah sofort ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Onkels aufblitzen und er wusste sofort, dass das nichts Gutes für ihn bedeuten konnte. Und so wie er es geahnt hatte, drückte sein Onkel ihm die Ruder in die Hand und sah ihn böse an. „Junge! Du bist dran mit Rudern!" Widerwillig nahm Harry die Ruder in die Hand und fing an, so schnell zu rudern wie er konnte. Doch der Sturm war so stark, dass er nicht sehr schnell voran kam und sein Onkel starrte ihn böse an. Voller Angst ruderte Harry noch schneller, doch sein Onkel zeigte kein Erbarmen und fing an, ihn kräftig ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Nach einigen Schlägen konnte Harry nicht mehr weiter rudern und das Blut ran ihm langsam an der Wange entlang. Er gab die Ruder zurück zu seinem Onkel, ehe er zusammen sackte und der Sturm und das Meer vor seinem Gesicht verschwammen.  
Einige Zeit später – Harry konnte nicht einschätzen, ob es Minuten oder Stunden gewesen waren – stoppte das Boot abrupt und jemand zog ihn gewaltsam aus dem Boot. Er blickte auf und sah, dass sie mitten auf der stürmischen See an einer Holzhütte standen, die auf einem kleinen Felsen in die Höhe ragte. Das Haus sah nicht so aus, als würde es gegen den starken Sturm Bestand haben, doch momentan trotzte es noch den physikalischen Gesetzen der Natur und gab nicht nach. Verwirrt fragte Harry sich, warum sie eigentlich so weit gefahren waren. Er hatte verstanden, dass sie sich vor diesem anonymen Briefschreiber versteckten, der Harry scheinbar dringend etwas mitteilen wollte. Dies wollte sein Onkel verhindern, doch Harry wollte endlich wissen worum es ging.  
In seiner Benommenheit machte Chris jedoch einen Fehler: Er stellte seinem Onkel eine Frage. „Onkel Vernon, warum verstecken wir uns?" Sofort, als die Worte seinen Mund verließen, wurde Harry sich bewusst, dass er einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Während sein Onkel ausholte, ging Harry einen Schritt zurück, doch sein Onkel verfehlte ihn nicht und traf ihn hart im Gesicht. Langsam füllte sich Harrys Mund mit dem metallischen Geschmack von Blut und Wut stieg in ihm auf. „Warum kannst du mir nicht einmal eine Frage beantworten? Was zur Hölle versteckt ihr vor mir?" Ohne es zu wollen, hatte Harry angefangen, zu schreien und das Gesicht seines Onkels verzerrte sich wütend. Seine Halsschlagader schwoll in Sekunden so stark an, dass Harry befürchtete – oder eher hoffte – sie würde platzen.  
Doch sein Onkel tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, sondern holte ein weiteres Mal aus. Chris wollte nach hinten ausweichen, doch er merkte, dass er direkt an einer Klippe stand. Todesangst setzte in ihm ein und er versuchte, an seinem Onkel vorbei zum Boot zu flüchten. Die folgenden Sekunden liefen für ihn wie in Zeitlupe ab, doch ehe er nur den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, traf ihn der Schlag seines Onkels hart im Gesicht. Er versuchte, stehen zu bleiben, doch die Wucht des Schlages war zu gewaltig und seine Beine gaben nach. Er machte einen Schritt nach hinten und sein Fuß suchte nach Halt, doch er konnte keinen finden. Plötzlich wurde es hell in der Umgebung und Chris merkte, dass er nicht fiel sondern mit einem Bein in der Luft schwebte. Am Boot konnte Chris eine Person sehen, doch er konnte nur seine Umrisse erkennen, da ihn das helle Licht blendete. Einige Sekunden später stand er wieder auf seinen Beinen auf festem Boden und sah, dass der Mann am Boot langsam auf ihn zu ging._

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Minutenlang lag Ginny schon in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Es war zweifelsohne ein besonderer Tag, doch sie graute sich davor, aufzustehen. Sie hatte es sich am Abend zuvor nicht getraut, es _ihm_ zu sagen, doch an diesem Morgen musste sie es tun, ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht. Nur sehr widerwillig zog sie sich aus ihrem Bett und wollte gerade ihren Schrank nach dunklen Sachen durchsuchen, die sie anziehen konnte, als sie ein leises Wimmern hörte. Sie stockte kurz in ihrer Bewegung, doch ein Wimmern war in dem alten Haus der Blacks nichts ungewöhnliches und so fing sie wieder an, in ihren Sachen nach einem bestimmten, schwarzen Top zu suchen. Doch das Wimmern wurde immer lauter und erneut erstarrte sie und hörte etwas genauer hin. Nach wenigen Sekunden erkannte sie sie Chris Stimme, ließ sofort alle Sachen fallen und eilte auf den Flur.

Als sie seine Zimmertür öffnete, sah sie ihn auf dem Bett liegen. Er zuckte hin und her und begann, leise zu flüstern. _„Onkel Vernon, warum verstecken wir uns?"_ Ein Schauer lief Ginny den Rücken hinunter, denn seine Stimme war kalt und gefüllt mit Angst. Alarmiert fing sie an, ihn sanft zu schütteln und seinen Namen zu sagen. Doch er wachte weder auf noch hörte er auf zu flüstern. _„Warum kannst du mir nicht einmal eine Frage beantworten? Was zur Hölle versteckt ihr vor mir?"_ Chris verzweifelte Stimme ließ sie einige Sekunden vor Schreck erstarren, ehe sie ihn erneut schüttelte, dieses Mal allerdings deutlich heftiger. Doch anstatt aufzuwachen, verzerrte Chris nur vor Schmerzen das Gesicht und Ginny vermutete, dass er einen Albtraum mit seinem Onkel hatte, denn dieser hatte auch 'Vernon' geheißen. Erschrocken zuckte Ginny leicht zurück und schüttelte Chris immer fester und flehte ihn förmlich an, endlich aufzuwachen. „Los Chris! Wach endlich auf!" Er zuckte nochmals stark und sie erhöhte ihre Bemühungen. „Chris!!"

Erleichtert atmete Ginny aus, als Chris endlich seine Augen öffnete. Der Horror aber auch die Verwunderung standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und er schaute sich leicht orientierungslos um. Um ihn zu beruhigen, legte sie ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und merkte dabei, dass er ganz kalt war. „Danke, Gin." Erleichtert zog sie ihn in eine Umarmung und hielt ihn fest, um seinen kalten Körper etwas zu wärmen. Sie spürte, dass er noch nicht über das geträumte reden wollte und sie wusste, dass er zu ihr kommen würde, wenn er dazu bereit war. Deshalb hielt sie ihn wortlos in der Umarmung fest und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Einige Minuten saßen sie so in Stille, ehe Ginny spürte, dass ihr Pyjamaoberteil langsam feucht wurde. Sie drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester und erlaubte ihm, alle seine Emotionen heraus zu lassen. Der Albtraum schien schrecklich gewesen zu sein und allmählich fragte Ginny sich, wovon Chris geträumt hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit spürte Ginny, dass Chris versuchte, sich aus ihrer Umarmung zurückzuziehen. Er hatte sich scheinbar wieder komplett unter Kontrolle, doch sie wollte ihn noch nicht loslassen. Schließlich war heute sein Geburtstag. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Chris." Er sagte nichts, doch er drückte sie fester und sie wusste, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. Umso weniger mochte sie es, dass sie ihm in diesem Zustand eine schlechte Nachricht beibringen musste, doch es war nötig. Widerwillig löste sie sich von ihm und schaute ihn ernst an. „Ich weiß, du würdest gerne deinen Geburtstag feiern. Wenn schon nicht mit deinen Freunden, dann aber wenigstens mit uns." Chris nickte leicht lächelnd und sie musste schwer schlucken. „Das geht leider nicht." Sein fragendes Gesicht brachte sie zum seufzen. „Denkst du nicht, dass es ein bisschen auffällig ist, wenn du am gleichen Tag wie Harry Potter Geburtstag hast?" Chris schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf und schaute Ginny fragend an. „Es gibt nur 365 verschiedene Tage. Wo ist also das Problem? Es könnte reiner Zufall sein!"

Ginny schluckte noch einmal schwer. „Heute ist dein fünfter Todestag." Eilig stand sie auf. Sie wollte weglaufen, weg von ihm und seinem bohrenden Blick, denn sie wusste, sie würde sonst vor ihm in Tränen ausbrechen und das wollte sie nicht. Doch gedankenschnell sprang Chris vom Bett auf und hielt sie bestimmt aber auch sehr sanft am Arm fest. „Mein was?" Ginny drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ein, dass sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Also setzte sie sich wieder zurück aufs Bett und Chris setzte sich neben sie. „Heute ist dein fünfter Todestag. Vor genau fünf Jahren bist du angeblich gestorben und dir zu Ehren heißt dein Geburts- und Todestag der 'Harry-Potter-Tag'." Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen blieb er ruhig sitzen und verdrehte nur die Augen, anstatt darüber wütend zu sein. Doch sie vermutete, dass sie ihn ziemlich überrascht hatte und er so nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. Sie zog ihn leicht in eine Umarmung und wartete, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Chris hatte befürchtet, dass sein Geburtstag nicht sein bester werden würde, doch er hatte nicht geahnt, dass er so schlimm werden würde. Den größten Teil des Tages musste er in einer von Rons alten schwarzen Roben eine Zeremonie besuchen, bei denen sein Tod betrauert wurde. Die einzigen, die ihm persönlich zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatten waren Remus, Ginny, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley gewesen. Selbst seine Eltern hatten sich nicht gemeldet. Endlich zurück in seinem Zimmer angekommen zog er seinen Umhang aus, starrte ihn einige Minuten angewidert an und schmiss ihn dann gewaltsam in die Ecke. Dies gab seiner Wut ein wenig Befriedigung, doch es dämpfte sie nur wenig und Chris fühlte sich immer noch, als könnte er das ganze Haus in seine Einzelteile zerlegen. Schnaubend setzte er sich auf sein Bett, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ginny und die Weasleys hatten ihm nie das Gefühl gegeben, etwas besonderes oder gar ein Held zu sein und so war er auf die Geschehnisse nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Nun verstand er jedoch, warum Ginny ihm vor einigen Tagen noch gesagt hatte, dass er keine Wahl hätte. Sie hatte Recht gehabt und er hatte nun verstanden, dass Mr. Dumbledore ihn um jeden Preis wieder in der Zaubererwelt sehen wollte. Jedoch nicht als Zauberer selbst, sondern als Maskottchen, als ein Zeichen für die Hoffnung, dass jemand Voldemort besiegen kann. Eine Welle von Misstrauen gegen Mr. Dumbledore durchflutete ihn und er war wütend auf ihn, weil er ihn nicht selbst vor dem Ganzen gewarnt hatte, sondern feige Ginny zu ihm geschickt hatte. Er hielt den Brief hoch, den Mr. Dumbledore ihm geschrieben hatte und las ihn ein weiteres Mal durch.

_Hallo Chris,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, Miss Weasley hat dir schon deinen Tagesverlauf geschildert. Es tut mir Leid, dass du das erleben musst, aber es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dich zu schonen, ohne dass es auffällig aussieht._

An dieser Stelle musste Chris beinahe laut lachen. Eine Krankheit vorzutäuschen war dem genialen Hirn des Mr. Dumbledore wohl zu simpel gewesen.

_Sie hat dir sicherlich auch mitgeteilt, dass du deinen Geburtstag nun offziell am 7. August feiern wirst. Ich hoffe, der Tag gefällt dir, auch wenn ich es leider stark bezweifle._

_Nun aber zu einer erfreulicheren Nachricht. Ich habe einen Zauberstab- -_

Während Chris den Brief las, baute sich seine Wut über Mr. Dumbledore immer weiter auf. Plötzlich fing das Papier Feuer und Chris ließ es erschrocken es auf den Boden fallen. Dort brannte es, bis es zu Asche zerfallen war und vom Zug des Türspaltes durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Chris merkte, dass ein Teil seiner Wut nun verflogen war und es fiel ihm etwas leichter, sich zu kontrollieren und sich vollständig zu beruhigen. Das einzig interessante an dem Brief war die Bemerkung über den Zauberstab gewesen und Chris hoffte, dass er am nächsten Tag mit Mr. Dumbledore darüber reden konnte.

Auf seinem Bett liegend ließ Chris seine Gedanken nochmals zurück zur Zeremonie des sich langsam zur Ende neigenden Tages schweifen.

_Chris befand sich mit den Weasleys, Remus und Tonks in einer riesigen Kirche. Hunderte von Zauberern saßen in den alten Holzbänken der größten Kirche, die Chris jemals gesehen hatte und hörten gebannt Mr. Dumbledore zu. Dieser stand, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, an einem Rednerpult und richtete sein Wort an all jene, die zur Trauer um den armen, verstorbenen Harry Potter gekommen waren. Chris musste zugeben, er fand es unfair, alle Menschen im unklaren darüber zu lassen, dass Harry Potter gerade nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt saß. Doch er besann sich schnell wieder, denn wenn er ehrlich war, war er noch keinesfalls dazu bereit, seine wahre Identität preiszugeben und sich als Harry Potter zu offenbaren. Mr. Dumbledores magisch verstärkte Stimme riss Chris wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Danke für diese Schweigeminute für Harry Potter, der vor genau fünf Jahren der Gewalt seines Onkels zum Opfer fiel. Und nun bitte ich die Person auf die Bühne, die seinen Tod miterleben musste: Rubeus Hagrid."  
Ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch die Kirche, denn scheinbar hatte niemand mit so etwas gerechnet. Chris saß wie betäubt auf seinem Sitz zwischen Remus und Ginny, die besorgte Blicke über ihn austauschten, aber sich nicht trauten, ihm in so großer Gesellschaft etwas tröstendes zuzuflüstern.  
Ein sehr großer Mann trat langsam vor das Rednerpult und räusperte sich, um die Lautstärke seiner Stimme zu testen. Remus klärte Chris schnell flüsternd darüber auf, dass es sich um einen Halbriesen, den Wildhüter von Hogwarts, handelte, doch Chris nahm diese Informationen kaum wahr. Als Mr. Hagrid mit bebender und zitternder Stimme anfing, zu sprechen, folgten hunderte von Lippen gespannt seinen Worte, um Harry Potters Geschichte zu hören.  
„Guten Tag, liebe Damen und Herren. Ja, es stimmt, was Mr. Dumbledore gesagt hat. Ich habe gesehen, wie Harry Potter von seinem Onkel gewaltsam ermordet worden ist. Ich habe mich nie getraut, meine Erfahrungen mit der Welt zu teilen, doch Mr. Dumbledore hat mich davon überzeugt, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass ihr alle die ganze Wahrheit erfahrt." Chris wurde während Hagrids Ausführungen über Harry Potters Tod immer wieder abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Erschrocken musste Chris feststellen, dass Mr. Hagrids Geschichte nicht mit der aus seinem Albtraum übereinstimmte. Laut Mr. Hagrid war er nach dem Schlag von seinem Onkel die Klippe hinunter gefallen, mit dem Kopf gegen einen Felsen geprallt und danach von der Strömung mitgerissen worden._

Die Rede von Mr. Hagrid hatte Chris verwirrt und sehr unsicher gemacht. Sein Traum war so real gewesen, er hatte vermutet, dass der Traum stimmte, so wie es auch seine bisherigen Albträume über sein Leben bei den Dursleys getan hatten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Mann in seinem Traum Mr. Hagrid gewesen sein könnte, da er nur seine Umrisse gesehen hatte. Die Entfernung und das helle Licht hatten sein Aussehen und auch seine Größe stark verzerrt und Chris wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen und schlief erstaunlicherweise und zu seinem Glück sofort ein.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Über ein Review würde ich mich sehr freuen :)


	13. Kapitel Neville Longbottom

Hi! Es hat gedauert, ich weiß, aber ich bin umgezogen und das brachte nun einmal übermäßigen Stress. Hier habt ihr nun euer neues Kapitel. Möge es den Herren und Damen wohlgefallen.

Huch? All diese Charaktere da unten kenne ich doch? Aber warum verhalten die sich so komisch, und was zur Hölle ist mit den allen passiert? Nun, das liegt daran, dass jemand (ich) sich die Charaktere von JK Rowling ausgeborgt hat, um mit ihnen ein wenig Unfug (oder auch nicht?!) zu treiben! Ihr gehört alles, aber immerhin die Idee gehört mir!

Kapitel 13 - Neville Longbottom

Als Chris am nächsten Morgen mit Ginny frühstückte, während alle anderen Bewohner des Hauses in Ordens-Angelegenheiten unterwegs waren, war er - gelinde gesagt - immer noch ein bisschen wütend auf Mr. Dumbledore. Ginny schaute ihn während des stillen Frühstücks mehrmals besorgt an, wenn sie dachte, er würde es nicht merken, doch sie sagte kein Wort über den vorangegangenen Tag und Chris war ihr dafür sehr dankbar. Ein Gespräch über den eh schon sehr verwirrenden und auch schmerzhaften Tag wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu viel für ihn gewesen und sie schien das zu verstehen.

Nachdem die beiden mit dem Frühstück und dem Abräumen des Tisches fertig waren, gingen sie zusammen in das frisch renovierte Wohnzimmer, dass Ginny einem sehr begeisterten Chris vor wenigen Tagen gezeigt hatte. Zunächst spielten sie ein paar Runden 'Snape explodiert', ehe sie anfingen, einige Partien Schach gegeneinander zu spielen. Chris merkte, dass Ginny ihn absichtlich einige Male hintereinander gewinnen ließ, obwohl sie normalerweise deutlich besser als er war und er außerdem nur teilweise bei der Sache war. Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu, unfähig, seine Dankbarkeit in Worte zu fassen, doch sie verstand und lächelte nur versichernd zurück.

Im Verlaufe des Morgens hatte Chris seine ganze Wut auf Mr. Dumbledore vergessen und begann sich ernsthaft zu amüsieren, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und eben erwähnte Person mit langem weißen Bart den Raum betrat. Dieser sah gut gelaunt aus, als hätte er kein schlechtes Gewissen, was am Tag zuvor passiert war und das brachte den verunsicherten Jungen am Schachbrett sofort wieder in Rage. Mühevoll krallte sich dieser seine Fingernägel so stark in seine Handflächen, dass es weh tat, und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte euch beide nicht stören, aber hast du eben eine Minute Zeit für mich, Chris?"

Berechnend betrachtete Chris die Mimik des alten Mannes, ehe er knapp nickte, Ginny kurz entschuldigend zulächelte und Mr. Dumbledore in den nächsten Raum folgte. Vor der Tür angekommen war dessen Gesicht deutlich ernster, doch Chris hielt sein falsches Lächeln weiterhin aufrecht. Wenn Mr. Dumbledore ein Spiel spielen wollte, würde er es gewiss nicht verderben. Die beiden schwiegen sich einige Minuten lang an, ehe Mr. Dumbledore mit ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck die Stille brach. „Ich hoffe, du hattest gestern keinen allzu schlimmen Geburtstag, aber du musst verstehen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit für mich gab." Chris lachte fast laut los, als er diese so offensichtlich geheuchelten und gelogenen Worte hörte. Es fiel ihm nun immer schwieriger, seine Selbstbeherrschung zu bewahren. Am liebsten wollte er diesem verdammten Einschmeichler all seine Wut ins Gesicht schreien, doch das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er verstärkte nochmals den Druck seiner Fingernägel und der Schmerz schien sein Gehirn tatsächlich leicht von seiner Wut abzulenken. Er zwang sich, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, als er antwortete. „Sie können sich vorstellen, dass mir ein schönerer Geburtstag lieberer gewesen wäre, aber manchmal kann man sich sein Schicksal nun einmal nicht aussuchen." Bei diesen Worte wurde ihm innerlich schlecht, doch er fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Die Geschichte von diesem Mr. Hagrid interessiert mich jedoch und ich würde gerne einige Worte mit ihm wechseln."

Mr. Dumbledore nickte nur, scheinbar ohne zu wissen, wie wütend Chris auf ihn war. „Gewiss, damit hatte ich schon gerechnet. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit, Chris." Dieser wurde bei den Worten noch wütender und musste sich nun auf die Zunge beißen, um die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. Ehe er jedoch etwas entgegnen konnte, fuhr sein Gegenüber mir gleichgültiger Stimme fort. „Ich bin heute wegen deinem Zauberstab hier."

Chris brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er die Worte verarbeitet hatte. Während Mr. Dumbledore vorsichtig einen Zauberstab aus seiner hellblauen Robe, wich Chris Wut unmittelbar einem unbestimmten, guten Gefühl, dass auch seine Neugier und einige Ehrfurcht enthielt. „Elf Zoll, gefertigt aus dem Holz einer Stechpalme mit einer Phönixfeder als magischen Kern. Los, probier ihn doch einmal aus." Chris sah ihn fragend an, doch er hielt diesem nur wortlos den Zauberstab entgegen bis dieser vorsichtig das Holz ergriff. Sobald Chris es berührte, durchfuhr ihn ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wie er es noch niemals in seinem Leben erlebt hatte. Mit großen Augen starrte er Mr. Dumbledore an. „Schwing ihn doch mal." Obwohl es ihn ein wenig irritierte, hörte Chris auf den weisen Mann, hob bedächtig seinen Arm und schwang den Zauberstab langsam und unter genauer Beobachtung durch die Luft.

Plötzlich bildete sich ein helles Licht an der Spitze und der gesamte Raum wurde hell erleuchtet. Ein großartiges Gefühl der Macht und Überlegenheit füllte Chris aus und er fragte sich, ob sich jeder Zauberer so fühlte. Voldemort würde dies ganz bestimmt tun, doch fühlte auch Mr. Dumbledore sich anderen überlegen, nur weil er zaubern konnte? Er wusste nicht, ob er sich auch Überlegen wegen der Zauberei fühlte, doch Chris wusste ganz bestimmt, dass sich der nun lächelnde Mann, der ihm momentan gegenüber stand, auf jeden Fall wegen seiner großen Macht anderen Menschen wie zum Beispiel ihm in dem Maße überlegen fühlte, dass er sie manipulierte und versuchte, ihr Leben zu bestimmen. Seine Überlegenheit war augenblicklich einigen Zweifeln gewichen und nun beobachtete er Mr. Dumbledore erneut kritisch.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass genau dieser der richtige Zauberstab für mich ist? Und was mich noch viel mehr interessiert ist, woher Sie ihn haben." Mr. Dumbledore, der selbst etwas überrascht von der Wirkung des Zauberstabs war, zuckte leicht zurück, als er von Chris angesprochen wurde, ehe er sich wieder fasste und ihn freundlich anlächelte. „Noch eine Geschichte für einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Es tut mir Leid, aber meine Anwesenheit wird nun in Hogwarts mehr gebraucht als das ich dir jetzt alles erklären könnte, aber ich werde ein anderes Mal wieder kommen, wenn ich ein bisschen mehr Zeit habe." Er merkte, dass er Chris damit nicht beruhigen konnte. „Remus wird heute Nachmittag die ersten Zauber ausprobieren, wenn du willst, und ich bin mir sicher, das du das tust."

Noch bevor Chris antworten konnte, war der alte Mann schon wieder durch eine nahe liegende Tür verschwunden und der verwunderte Junge stand auf sich allein gelassen in dem nun dunklen Raum. Seine Hand umschloss den Zauberstab immer noch fest, fast als wollte er ihn zerdrücken. Doch langsam wich sein Erstaunen über das Geschehene wieder seiner Wut auf Mr. Dumbledore. Warum musste dieser ihn immer über alles im unklaren lassen? Vertraute er ihm nicht? Er empfand es als unfair und wurde jedes Mal noch ein wenig verwirrter, wenn er sich mit dem Ausspruch 'Ich erkläre es dir später.' zufrieden geben wusste. Er wollte es jetzt wissen, und was sollte so schlimm daran sein, es ihm zu erzählen? Konnte Mr. Dumbledore ihm nicht einfach erzählen, was los war? Das würde einiges einfacher machen und Chris war sich sicher, dass die Anwesenheit des Schulleiter nicht so dringend gewesen sein konnte, dass er keine Zeit mehr gehabt hätte.

Als sein Blick wieder auf seine Recht Hand fiel, verdrängte er seine Wut und Enttäuschung ziemlich schnell wieder, denn er hatte endlich einen Zauberstab und würde am Nachmittag endlich damit anfangen, zaubern zu lernen. Deutlich ruhiger als noch wenige Sekunden zuvor kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Sofort, als Chris das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, sprang Ginny von ihrem Sessel auf und eilte zu ihm hinüber. „Und was hat Professor Dumbledore gesagt?" Ein Grinsen legte sich nun auf Chris Gesicht, obwohl es seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte und Ginny fragte sich, wieso. „Er hat mir einen Zauberstab gegeben. Er scheint perfekt zu sein, er fühlt sich toll an. Heute Nachmittag zeigt mir Remus dann die ersten Zauber." Er hob den Zauberstab hoch und Ginny trat näher, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Nach einigen Sekunden beschlich sie eine dunkle Ahnung, was für ein Zauberstab dies sein könnte. „Was hat der Stab denn für einen magischen Kern?" Sie versuchte, interessiert anstatt beunruhigt zu klingen, doch dies misslang ihr völlig. „Phnöxfeder." Chris schaute sie fragend an, doch sie trat nur geschockt einen Schritt nach hinten.

_Neville._

Chris machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sah erstaunt aus. „Was ist los, Ginny?" Doch sie nahm seine Worte kaum wahr. Ihr Gehirn arbeitet nun auf Hochtouren. _Neville Longbottom._ Erinnerungen an Erzählungen seines Bruder bahnten ihren Weg in ihre Gedanken, doch sie versuchte, die Gedanken zu vertreiben und fragte sich nun, ob sie es ihm erzählen sollte. Chris wurde allmählich immer ungeduldiger und sah sie durchdringlich an. „Mr. Dumbledore wollte es mir auch schon nicht erzählen."

Seine Stimme klang, als wäre dies eine einfache Aussage und sein Gesicht war vollkommen neutral und doch merkte Ginny, dass er von dem mangelnden Vertrauen sehr verletzt war und sie wurde sich bewusst, dass sie es ihm nicht verschweigen konnte, auch wenn es möglicherweise besser gewesen wäre. Ginny seufzte laut auf und deutet ihm, sich mit ihr auf das nächste Sofa zu setzen. Sitzend drehte sie sich zu ihm und begann zu erzählen, was sie wusste.

„Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, kenne ich selbst nur aus Erzählungen. Viele der Informationen sind von Ron und Hermine-" Ein kleiner Stich traf sie in der Mitte ihres Herzens und sie verzog ungewollt ihr Gesicht ein wenig. Chris legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie beruhigte sich wieder. „Einiges habe ich auch von anderen Mitschülern aufgeschnappt, doch ich habe keine Ahnung, inwiefern dies alles der Wahrheit entspricht." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, um Zeit zu schinden, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr für sie.

„Die Erzählungen handeln von einem Jungen namens Neville Longbottom. Er war nur ein paar wenige Tage jünger als du und er besuchte Hogwarts für sein erstes Jahr mit Ron und Hermine-" Erneut zuckte sie ein wenig und Chris verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Schulter. „Insgesamt könnte man behaupten, dass eure Eltern sich sehr ähnlich waren. Auch seine Eltern waren begabte Magier und erklärte Gegner von du-weißt-schon-wem, die deshalb natürlich von ihm verfolgt wurden. Nur wenige Tage vor deinem Tod wurden sie von Anhängern du-weißt-schon-wem gefunden und anstatt sie zu töten folterte er sie bis in den Wahnsinn, denn sie hatten ihren Sohn vor ihm schützen können." Nun zuckte Chris ein wenig zusammen, scheinbar erinnert an das Grauen, dem auch seine biologischen Eltern zum Opfer gefallen waren. Sie machte jedoch keine große Pause, denn dies war nur die Vorgeschichte und das wirklich wichtige kam erst noch.

„Nachdem du einige Jahre später für Tod erklärt wurdest, herrschte eine große Unsicherheit in der Zaubererwelt. Professor Dumbledore wusste, dass er etwas unternehmen musste, um den Rest der Moral zu retten, die noch übrig war und begann einen großen Fehler. Er erklärte Neville zum neuen Retter der Zaubererwelt. Er wollte dich einfach so ersetzten und die Öffentlichkeit glaubte ihm zum größten Teil sofort." Sie sah in Chris Gesicht und sah darin das blanke Entsetzten und sehr große Wut. Sie konnte ihn gut verstehen, denn sie war damals auch sehr entsetzt gewesen und rückte ein Stück an ihn heran, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Schließlich gab Mr. Dumbledore dem armen, völlig überforderten Neville einen Zauberstab, der scheinbar perfekt zu ihm passen sollte. Es ist bis heute ein Mysterium, wieso dies so sein sollte, doch Professor Dumbledore bestand darauf und die Masse glaubte ihm natürlich. In einer Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist das ganze dann jedoch nach hinten los gegangen. Neville sollte einen Zauber üben, doch so ungeschickt wie er scheinbar war, stolperte er rückwärts und zielte auf seinen Lehrer. Was niemand wusste, war, dass dieser zu diesem Zeitpunkt von du-weißt-schon-wem besessen war. Anstatt den Zauber auszuführen spuckte der Zauberstab nur tiefschwarze Funken und Neville sank stark verletzt zusammen. Es scheint, als wollte der Zauberstab keinen Zauber gegen du-weißt-schon-wen ausführen. Mittlerweile vermute ich, dass es daran liegt, dass du der Auserwählte bist und nicht er." Ein lautes Krachen von zerbrechendem Porzellan ließ Ginny von ihrer Erzählung aufschrecken. Ohne das sie es gemerkt hatte, war Chris aufgestanden und stand nun einige Meter von der Wand entfernt, an der große Splitter einer Vase auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nur mit mörderisch zu beschreiben. Besorgt und auch ängstlich fing sie damit an, Chris gut zuzureden, mit dem Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Chris kochte vor Wut. Weit entfernt konnte er noch Ginnys Stimme wahrnehmen, doch ihre Worte drangen nicht mehr bis zu ihm durch. Wie konnte der elende Manipulierer nur so etwas tun? Einen armen, hilflosen Jungen zum Retter der Welt erklären? Nicht nur, dass er diesen Neville damit sicherlich zum Hauptziel für Voldemort gemacht hatte und so sinnlos sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Er hatte es auch noch ohne seine Zustimmung getan. Der Junge hatte nicht einmal eine Wahl gehabt und sein Leben war schon vorbei gewesen, bevor es richtig angefangen hatte. Er war ein Maskottchen für Dumbledore gewesen.

Er konnte nicht mehr, seine Wut übermannte ihn. Wie in Trance ergriff er eine Vase, schwang seinen Arm und warf sie mit aller Gewalt und Kraft die sein Körper aufbringen konnte gegen die nächste Wand. Das laute Krachen, mit der die Vase geräuschvoll an der Wand zerschmettert wurde, konnte Chris Wut für einige Sekunden leicht lindern, doch sofort kam sie mit aller Wucht wieder zurück.

War er auch nur eine Puppe in Dumbledores Krieg? Innerlich musste er lachen, denn es klang, als würde der alte Narr den Krieg wie ein Spiel sehen, ein großes Schachspiel, bei dem er nur geschickt einige Figuren opfern musste, um andere zu retten und so schließlich zum Sieg zu kommen. Doch war er eine der Figuren, die entbehrlich waren, so wie es auch Neville gewesen war? Allmählich verstand Chris, warum Dumbledore ihm keine Informationen geliefert hatte. Wer würde seiner Schachfigur schon erzählen, dass er sie in zwei Zügen zum Wohl des Königs opfern musste? Das war einfachste Strategie, Neville war nur ein Bauer gewesen, eine unwichtige Figur, die Dumbledore opfern konnte, da sie für ihn keine wichtige Bedeutung für den Rest des Spiels hatte.

Wütend griff er nach der nächsten Vase, die in seiner Reichweite stand. Doch plötzlich wurde sein Unterarm von einer Hand vorsichtig umschlossen und verhinderte so, dass er die Vase an die Wand werfen konnte. Er drehte sich und und sah, dass Ginny mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm stand und ihn festhielt. Er schaute ihr in Augen und erschrak so, dass er fast die Vase fallen ließ. Ihre Augen waren flehend und hatten einen Ausdruck, den er noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Er betrachtete ihre Körperhaltung und plötzlich brannte es wie Feuer in seinen Augen.

_Angst._

Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor ihm. Ein Gefühl der Hilfslosigkeit erfasst ihn und seine Beine gaben augenblicklich nach. Doch ehe er es selbst wahrnahm, schlossen sich zwei Arme vorsichtig um seine Hüfte und zogen ihn gefühlvoll an einen warmen Körper. Er verlor ein zweites Mal in wenigen Minuten die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, doch dieses Mal war es keine Wut, die sich scheinbar wie ein Gift in sein Gehirn zurückgezogen hatte, um bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder hervor zu kommen. Dieses Mal war es noch viel schlimmer. Er begriff, dass er Ginny verängstigt hatte. Mit seiner Laune, mit seiner Gewalt an der Vase, mit seinem gesamten Verhalten. Er merkte, wie sie neben ihm noch am ganzen Körper zitterte und ihn trotzdem zum Sofa zog. Sie ließ ihn kurz los, bis er auf dem Sofa saß, setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn erneut in eine Umarmung. Chris merkte, wie sich langsam Tränen in seinen Augen lösten und er murmelte noch ein kurzes 'Es tut mir Leid', ehe er langsam mit Schuld erfüllt in die Bewusstlosigkeit entglitt.

_Seine Arme schmerzten vor Anstrengung, seine Beine drohten schon länger einzuknicken, sein Kopf schmerzte wegen dem harten Aufprall und ihm war schwindelig. Trotzdem blieb er gerade stehen und starrte in das nahe Licht, das so hell war, dass er unter normalen Umständen Angst gehabt haben müsste, dass seine Netzhaut verbrennen würde. Doch in diesem Moment fühlte er keinerlei Schmerz, dieser war zu diesem Zeitpunkt vollkommen sekundär. Sein Gehirn nahm nur das helle Licht wahr, das ihn blendete, und den Mann, der vom Boot einige Schritte auf ihn zu machte, mit einem merkwürdigen Gegenstand in der Hand, den er gegen das Licht nicht erkennen konnte. Er wollte sich bewegen, auf die Person zugehen, doch sein Körper war wie gelähmt. Die Person hob im Gehen seinen Arm, zwei rote Blitze leuchteten kurz auf und dann fielen sein Onkel und seine Tante plötzlich wie bewusstlos zu Boden. Sobald seine Verwandten zu Boden stürzten, blieb die Gestalt jedoch regungslos stehen und wandte ihm nur sein Gesicht zu. Mit aller Kraft betete er, dass die Person zu ihm kommen und ihn vor den Dursleys beschützen würde, doch sein Retter stand nur wie eine große Steinstatue am Wasser und bewegte sich keinen Schritt mehr.  
Langsam wurde das Licht schwächer, doch ein Prickeln auf seiner Haut zeigte ihm, dass mit dem Verschwinden des Lichtes auch der strömende Regen und der dichte Nebel zurückkehren würden. Mit großer Angst erfüllt und vor Schrecken gelähmt musste er beobachten, wie das Licht,dass in diesem Moment seine einzige Hoffnung war, langsam zu einem kleinen Punkt zusammen schrumpfte und seinen vermeintlichen Retter in der Dunkelheit verschwinden ließ. Einige Sekunden später war der mysteriöse Mann im Nichts verschwunden und Harry Potter sank entmutigt und hilflos auf seine Knie, vor Angst zitternd, was sein Onkel mit ihm machen würde, wenn er wieder aufwachen würde. Er wollte fliehen, doch er hatte keinen Ort, an den er fliehen konnte und kein Geld, um sich selbst durch zu schlagen. Alles, was er tun konnte, war sein Schicksal annehmen und beten, dass er trotzdem noch ein gutes Ende finden würde._

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ein Review würde mich glücklich machen.


	14. Kapitel Erste Zauber

Heyho!

Puh...mehr Pech mit diesem Kapitel als ich kann man kaum haben..kein Wunder das das Update so lange gedauert hat. Zuerst geht meine Festplatte kaputt, als das Kap fast fertig war. Ich konnte es nicht mehr retten (und momentan hab ich auch nur Linux auf einer alten Festplatte – mal hoffen das ich bald nen neuen PC bekomme, der hier macht nur noch Probleme). Dann schreibe ich frustriert das Kapitel neu – auf dem Rechner meiner Eltern. Und wie das Glück so wollte – mein Vater hat ausgemistet als ich nicht zu Hause war und den „komischen Text, den du ja wohl nicht selbst geschrieben hast, oder?" (Zitat: Mein Vater) gelöscht hat. Jetzt habe ich das ganze ein drittes Mal geschrieben – dieses Mal jedoch ohne Rechtschreibsystem (verflucht sei Linux..da hab ich sowas nicht gefunden..) und einen Beta habe ich irgendwie auch noch nicht gefunden. Außerdem ist die Formatierung komisch..ich hoffe es sieht trotzdem normal aus..

Nunja: Wenn ihr Lust und Zeit habt, diese Story zu beta-en (cooles Wort..), meldet euch bitte per PN bei mir. Das wäre sehr nett und hilfreich..;)

So noch zum guten Schluss: Danke für eure Reviews! Ich hoffe das Kapitel ist einigermaßen in Ordnung geworden..

Ach, und übrigens: Alles gehört JK Rowling, außer der Idee.

Kapitel 14 – Erste Zauber

Als Chris die Augen öffnete, fühlte er sich sehr schwindelig, obwohl er weich lag. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich desorientiert um. Er lag im Bett in seinem Zimmer und ansonsten war das Zimmer menschenleer. Die Vorhänge waren fast vollständig zugezogen, doch durch den kleinen Spalt der noch zu sehen war konnte Chris erkennen, wie Regentropfen gegen die Scheibe schlugen. Plötzlich nahm er auch die Geräusche des Regens wahr und die Kälte, die im gesamten Haus immer herrschte. Verwundert fragte er sich, was passiert war und als er sich konzentrierte, strömten die Erinnerung von seinen Gesprächen mit Dumbledore und Ginny wieder auf ihn ein.

Obwohl die Wut auf den Schulleiter von Hogwarts noch keinesfalls verflogen war, hatte er eine wichtige Lektion gelernt. Er musste sich besser beherrschen, besonders wenn er wütend war, um sich selber und vor allem um seiner Freunde Willen. Die Furcht in Ginnys Augen wollte er in seinem Leben nie wieder sehen, vor allem Furcht, die er verursacht hatte.

Voller Schuldgefühle schwenkte sein Blick durchs Zimmer, ehe es auf seinem neuen Zauberstab ruhen blieb. Die Geschichte von Neville Longbottom hatte ihm zwar Respekt vor dem Objekt gemacht und doch fühlte er sich von dem Zauberstab stark angezogen. Wie von alleine ging seine Hand zum Stab und umfasste das kalte Holz bestimmt. Sofort kehrte das unglaubliche Gefühl zurück, das er auch Stunden zuvor gespürt hatte. Ein Gefühl, dass ihn spüren ließ, dass der Zauberstab ihm zu jeder Zeit und gegen jeden Gegner gehorchen würde. Es fühlte sich an, als würde der Zauberstab mit jeder Phase des Holzes seinen Körper anschreien, ihn nicht loszulassen.

Vorsichtig schwang er den Stab und erneut beschwor er damit ein helles Licht, dass sein Zimmer hell erleuchtete. Es fühlte sich toll an und Harry zwang sich aus dem Bett, den Zauberstab immer noch in der rechten Hand. Er war nun ganz begierig darauf, endlich richtige Zauber zu lernen. Hastig zog er sich an, legte den Stab zurück auf seinen Nachttisch und eilte die Stufen hinab bis in die Küche. Er war optimistisch, dass er dort jemanden antreffen würde und seine Hoffnung wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Remus und Ginny saßen am Tisch und Mrs. Weasley stand an der Kochzeile und schien zu Kochen. Es herrschte Stille in der Küche, niemand sprach ein Wort. Der Geruch von Mrs. Weasleys zubereitetem Essen stieg langsam in Chris Nase und er merkte, dass er ziemlich hungrig war. Sein Magen sah dies genauso und erzeugte ein Knurren, das die Anwesenden Personen von ihren Gedanken aufschrecken ließ.

Ginny sprang sofort von ihrem Stuhl auf, lief zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest. Sie schien ihm schon vergeben zu haben, doch er entschuldigte sich trotzdem. „Es tut mir Leid, Ginny. Ich habe wohl nicht nach gedacht." Sie drückte ihn noch einmal fester an sich, ehe sie ihn los ließ und ihn zum Tisch führte. Er setzte sich neben Remus und Ginny nahm auf seiner anderen Seite platz. Beide starrten ihn immer noch ein wenig besorgt an und verwirrten ihn damit. Ihm war doch nichts passiert, er war nur ein wenig wütend gewesen und deshalb weggeknickt. Fragend schaute er Ginny an, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, fing sie schon an zu reden.

„Was hast du geträumt?" Als könnte sie seine Irritation sehen, erklärte sie, was sie meinte. „Zuerst hast du ganz leise geflüstert. 'Wer bist du' oder so ähnlich, einige Male. Danach hast du gezittert und angefangen zu weinen. Ständig hast du eine Frage wiederholt: 'Warum?' Zuletzt hast du heftig gezuckt, bis du schließlich ganz ruhig liegen geblieben bist." Erstaunt ging Chris in sich und versuchte, sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern.

Langsam füllte sich sein Kopf mit Bildern und Gefühlen. Zuerst ein helles Licht. Doch dann war da...nichts. Nur Nebel. Verzweiflung.

Nach einige Minuten konnte er endlich ordnen, was er geträumt hatte. Es war wieder ein Traum von seinem 'Todestag' gewesen, doch der mysteriöse Mann war ihm kaum näher gekommen sondern hatte ihn einfach zurückgelassen. Passte dies irgendwie zu Mr. Hagrids Geschichte? War sein Onkel wieder aufgewacht und hatte ihn dann zur Rache die Klippe hinunter gestoßen? Ja, so musste es gewesen sein.

Doch eine kleine Stimme meldete sich in seinem Kopf. 'Warum? Was macht das für einen Sinn?' Und egal wie lange er nachdachte, er konnte keinen finden. Warum sollte jemand ihn retten, um ihn danach doch wieder zurückzulassen, sodass sein Onkel ihn doch 'töten' konnte? Das brachte weder diesem Mann noch ihm einen Nutzen.

Heftig schüttelte er seinen Kopf und klärte diesen damit von diesen Gedanken. Sie brachten ihn nirgens hin und es schien nicht so, als würde er es momentan verstehen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Zeit mit solch unnützen Gedanken zu verschwenden und als er wieder aufblickte, sah Chris in zwei neugierige Gesichter. Es tat ihm Leid, die beiden Menschen der Zaubererwelt, die er am meisten mochte, zu belügen, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Erschrocken merkte er, dass er nun schon wie Mr. Dumbledore klang, doch er besann sich darauf, dass Ginny und Remus keine persönlichen Schäden durch seine Lüge erleiden würden. Sein Traum und sein 'Tod' waren für ihn immer noch seine eigene Sache und gingen niemand anderen etwas an, den er nicht bereit war, einzuweihen.

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern." Um die Lüge glaubwürdiger zu machen, schüttelte er dabei noch seinen Kopf und machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Ginny sah nicht überzeugt aus, doch sagte nichts und Mrs. Weasley rettete ihn, als sie mit dem fertigen Essen zum Tisch kam und es den dreien und sich selbst servierte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Unsicher starrte Chris die Feder an, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Erneut zuckte sein Blick nervös durch den Raum, ehe er auf Remus hängen blieb und ihn fragend ansah. Dieser lächelte ihm jedoch nur ermunternd zu. Mit einer zitternden Hand hob er seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf die Feder. Was, wenn es nicht funktionieren würde? Vorsichtig führte er die Bewegung durch, die Remus ihm vor wenigen Minuten gezeigt hatte. „Wingardium Leviosa!"

Chris erschrak ein wenig, als die Feder plötzlich langsam in die Luft stieg. Voller Panik wandte er seinen Zauberstab ab und die Feder schwebte wieder auf den Tisch zurück. Trotzdem konnte er ein Glücksgefühl spüren und auch sein 'Lehrer' grinste ihn zufrieden an. „Sehr gut, Chris. Wie du siehst ist das gar nicht so schwierig."

In den folgenden Stunden brachte Remus Chris einige Zauber bei, die dieser meist sofort beim ersten Versuch schaffte. Als Chris jedoch anfing zu zittern, weil seine Beine drohten vor Erschöpfung nachzugeben, setzten sich die beiden auf zwei von Remus beschworene Stühle und Remus zog zwei Butterbiere aus einer Tasche seiner Robe. Sie schwiegen einige Minuten lang in Gedanken versunken, während beide schluckweise ihr Butterbier genossen, ehe Remus das Wort ergriff.

„Albus hat mich schon vor deinem Können gewarnt."

Chris sah ihn staunend an. Das meinte er sicherlich ironisch, oder? Schließlich hatte er nicht mehr als knapp ein Dutzend Zauber geschafft, als er schon zu müde zum zaubern wurde. Er wollte etwas sarkastisches entgegnen, doch Remus las sein Gesicht korrekt und ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ein Erstklässler, selbst ein begabter, braucht alleine um den Schwebezauber zu lernen knapp eine Woche. Du hast nicht einmal zehn Minuten dafür gebraucht, das ist wirklich eine starke Leistung." Chris war so erstaunt über dieses Lob, dass seine Kinnlade unter bedrohlichem Knacken nach unten fiel und Remus plötzlich anfing, laut loszulachen. Der Gedanke an das Gesicht, was er in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich machte, brachte auch Chris sofort zum mitlachen und es dauerte einige Minuten bis sich beide wieder gefasst hatten. Remus sah ihn wieder ernst an.

„Das gerade war wirklich eine große magische Lesitung von dir. Es ist klar, dass dir alles leichter fällt als einem elfjährigen, da dein magischer Kern in den letzten Jahren – wenn auch unkontrolliert – gewachsen ist. Albus hofft, dass er spätestens Weihnachten so groß ist, wie er durch jahrelanges Trainung hätte sein können. Trotzdem hast du eben einige Zauber des ersten Schuljahres problemlos und fehlerfrei hinbekommen. Du solltest stolz auf dich sein." Aufgrund dieses ernsten und doch so glücklichen Gesichtes von Remus kam Chris gar nicht darum herum, zu lächeln und tatsächlich ein wenig stolz auf sich zu sein.

Die nächsten Tage war Chris fast vollständig damit beschäftigt, Bücher durchzuarbeiten und mit Remus die nötigen Zauber zu erlernen und zu üben. Er merkte jedoch von Tag zu Tag, dass der Stoff schwieriger wurde und er vor allem mit den praktikschen Zaubern langsam aber sicher Probleme bekam. Doch mit Remus Worten im Hinterkopf gab Chris nicht auf und übte noch fleißiger, in der Hoffnung, dass sich alles zum Guten hin entwickeln würde.

So verflogen die Tage bis zum Nachmittag vor Ginnys Geburtstag wie im Flug. Sein eigener 'offizieller' Geburtstag wurde nicht groß gefeiert, nur Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley, Remus und Tonks und Ginny gaben Chris ein Geschenk. Die beiden Ältesten der Weasleys schenkten ihm ein Buch über die Geschichte von Hogwarts,, Remus und Tonks gaben ihm ein Zaubertränke-Anfänger-Set, mit Kessel und einigen Zutaten, sodass er ab sofort zur Übung auch Zaubertränke brauen konnte. Ginny überreichte ihm ungewohnt schüchtern ein selbstgeknüpftes Lederarmband, das er seitdem nicht mehr abelegt hatte. Außerdem war mittlerweile ein Brief von seinen Eltern angekommen, die ihm einen schönen Geburtstag wünschten und ihm einige neue T-Shirts schenkten. Insgesamt gesehen war Chris sehr zufrieden, denn er hatte mehr bekommen, als er es erwartet hatte. Zudem lastete auf diesem Tag nicht die Trauer über seinen Tod und so konnte er wenigstens für diesen Tag sehr glücklich sein.

Seit seinem Geburtstag war es jedoch stetig abwärts gegangen. Zunächste kehrten seine Albträume wieder. Keine Albträume über seinen 'Tod' doch Albträume aus seiner Kindheit, in denen er misshandelt und geschlagen wurde. Sehr oft erwachte er nachts schwitzend in seinem Bett und saß danach den Rest der Nacht wach in seinem Bett. Nach den Alpträumen zwang er sich immer, nicht mehr zu schlafen, denn er hatte Angst davor, erneut einzuschlafen. Der fehlende Schlaf zeigte sich jedoch mittlerweile nach wenigen Tagen als dunkle Augenringe unter seinen Augen. Trotzdem wies er alle Sorgen von den Weasleys und Remus von sich, denn er wollte kein Aufsehen über seine Albträume erregen, selbst wenn er die Befürchtung hatte, dass Ginny ihn mittlerweile durchschaut hatte.

Unter dem fehlenden Schlaf hatte mittlerweile auch seine Leistung im Bereich der Magie gelitten. Selbst wenn er es nich zugeben wollte, schon nach wenigen Zaubern fühlte er sich vollständig ausgelaugt und konnte kaum noch seinen Arm heben. Dadurch wurden die stunden mit Remus immer mehr zu einer Qual für ihn und in genau solch einer Übungsstunde saß er momentan und hoffte, dass Remus ihn endlich wegschocken würde.

„Na komm schon, Chris. Konzentrier dich doch mal." Niedergeschlagen ließ dieser seinen Zauberstab sinken und schaute seinen 'Lehrer' entmutigt an. „Es funktioniert nicht, Remus." Der Werwolf seufzte resignierend. „In Ordnung, Chris, das reicht für heute. Ich denke, wir lassen es hiemit für heute sein. Nun geh in dein Zimmer und ruh dich den Abend etwas aus, damit wir morgen früh wieder einen neuen Versuch starten können." Innerlich atmete Chris wauf, doch er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Mit einem traurigen Gesicht verließ Chris den Raum, um Ginnys Geschenk für den nächsten Tag den letzten Schliff zu geben.

Er wollte sich für ihr Geschenk revanchieren und hatte direkt nach seinem Geburtstag angefangen, mit Remus Hilfe ein ähnliches Armband für Ginny zu machen, wie sie ihm auch eines geschenkt hatte. Er fand, sein selbst hergestelltes war nicht annähernd so gut wie Ginnys Geschenk an ihn, doch er hoffte inständig, dass sie sich über sein Geschenk trotzdem freuen würde.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Besorgt musterte Ginny Chris, als dieser durch die Tür kam. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe und sah sehr blass aus. Es passte in ihr Bild, dass sie in den letzten Tagen von Chris bekommen hatte. Er arbeitete fast den ganzen Tag, teilweise bis tief in die Nach hinein und sie sah ihn fast nur noch beim Essen oder wenn sie ihn in seinem Zimmer aufsuchte. Doch selbst dann war er stets von Büchern abgelenkt. Er hatte kaum noch Spaß an seinem Leben und Ginny hatte sich in den letzten Tagen vorgenommen, dies zu ändern und ihn ein wenig von seiner Arbeit abzulenken. Doch anstatt mit ihr Karten oder Schach zu spielen, versank er immer mehr in Arbeit. Seine Verzweiflung konnte man in den letzten Tagen sehr gut in seinen Augen ablesen, und auch wenn weder Chris noch Lupin ihr etwas gesagt hatten, war sie sich sicher, dass Chris mittlerweile große Probleme mit den Zaubern hatte. Von Chris wusste sie, was Professor Dumbledore über seine magischen Fertigkeit gesagt hatte und sie versuchte sich ständig einzureden, dass es mit der Zeit besser werden würde, doch sie machte sich langsam Vorwürfe. Was, wenn Chris es nicht schaffen würde? Wenn er nun wegen ihr ein unglückliches Leben in der Zaubererwelt führte, dass vielleicht sogar mit seinem Tod enden würde, anstatt glücklich und unbeschwert in der Muggelwelt zu leben?

All dies war jedoch nicht das, was Ginny am meisten besorgte. Denn am meisten war sie besorgt über Chris Albträume. Sie wusste, er hatte welche, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte. Denn nachdem er jeden Morgen schrecklich aussah und er trotzdem ständig versicherte, es ginge ihm gut, hatte sie nachts vor seiner Tür gewartet, um sicherzugehen, das er gut schlief. Doch wie erwartet, wimmerte er ständig in seinen Träumen und es schien, als würde er immer noch über seinen Onkel und seine Tante träumen. Leider hatte Ginny keine Ahnung, wie sie ihm helfen konnte und deshalb wartete sie nun, dass Chris weit genug entfernt war, damit sie mit Mr. Lupin über all dies reden könnte.

Ginny hatte nun schon einige Minuten lang gewartet, nachdem Chris den Raum verlassen hatte. Ein Blick über den Flur zeigte ihr, dass er nicht mehr in der Nähe war und deshalb trat sie aus dem Schatten einer Ecke heraus und betrat vorsichtig den Raum, in dem Chris immer mit Mr. Lupin das Zaubern übte. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte der Übungsraum beinahe die gleiche Ausstattung und Form wie die Klassenräume in Hogwarts, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass dieser Raum um einiges kleiner war. Sie vermutete, dass sie Black-Kinder früher in diesem Raum Privatunterricht bekommen hatten.

„Hallo Ginny. Tut mir Leid, aber Chris hast du knapp verpasst. Er ist gerade eben raus." Ginny drehte ihren Kopf zur Tafel, an der Mr. Lupin stand und sie entschuldigend anlächelte. Sie trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, ebenfalls lächelnd. „Ich weiß, Mr. Lupin. Ich habe auch nach ihnen gesucht." Mr. Lupin sah kurz überrascht aus, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Nun denn, Ginny, nenn mich doch bitte Remus. Sonst fühle ich mich so alt." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und offenbarte einige Falten und Ginny konnte gar nicht 'nein' sagen. „Okay, Remus. Ich bin hier, um mit ihnen über Chris zu reden." Erneut sah Remus ein wenig überrascht aus. „Was stimmt denn mit ihm nicht?" Ginny merkte, dass sie nicht die einzige Person war, die sich um Chris sorgte.

Eine Stunde später war Ginny nun jedoch noch niedergeschlagener als zuvor. Remus hatte ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt, dass Chris ständig größere Probleme mit dem Stoff bekam, obwohl sie erst beim Stoff der dritten Klasse angekommen waren. Remus war sich zudem ziemlich sicher, dass er den Stoff der ersten fünf Klassen niemals bis zum nächsten Schuljahr schaffen konnte, sodass er seinem Alter entsprechend in der sechsten Klasse einsteigen könnte. Trotzdem war er auch sehr besorgt über Chris Zustand und stimmte Ginny zu, dass sie Chris ein wenig ablenken musste, damit er sich etwas entspannen und so wieder besser arbeiten konnte. Denn wenn Chris so weiter machte wie bisher, war sicher, dass er garantiert in einigen Wochen nur noch Frust und Enttäuschung mit der Zauberwelt verbinden würde.

Zum Glück war am nächsten Tag ihr Geburtstag und Ginny war sich sicher, dass sie es mit der Hilfe von ihrer Mutter und Remus schaffen konnte, dass er sich endlich eine verdiente und nötige Auszeit nehmen würde.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Falls ihr die Rechschreibung schrecklich fandet, meldet euch doch einfach bei mir – ich suche eh einen Beta (scheint ja bitter nötig zu sein..)..

Ein Review wäre auch eine Alternative, um mich glücklich zu machen!

Da ich über Weihnachten zwei Wochen im Urlaub bin, wird das nächste Kapitel jedoch erst Anfang/Mitte Januar kommen. Sorry!


	15. Kapitel Chris und Harry

Hohoho! Okay, der Weihnachtsmann ist nicht hier aber dafür bin ich es ;) Und außerdem ist es ja noch fast eine Woche bis Weihnachten!..

Nunja, ich habe euch keine Geschenke aber dafür ein letztes Kapitel für dieses Jahr mitgebracht!

Danke für die beiden Reviews zum letzten Kapitel! Sie haben wieder schonungslos einige Lücken aufgedeckt, die ich selbst nicht erklären kann, aber ich hoffe ihr empfindet diese Kleinigkeiten nicht als störend. Vielleicht fällt mir später ja noch eine intelligente Lösung dafür ein..

Da ich nicht annehme, dass JK Rowling mir die Rechte von den Harry Potter Büchern zu Weihnachten schenkt, gehört mir von dem da unten immer noch nix außer der Idee!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Pinar! - Yay! Cool! Danke! -

Kapitel 15 – Chris und Harry

_Entspannt blickte Chris in das Gesicht von Ginny, dass sehr nah bei ihm war. Es war so nah, Chris konnte jede einzelne Sommersprosse auf ihrer Nase zählen. Sein Blick wanderte auf ihre Lippen, die so einladend rot waren, dass er kaum widerstehen konnte, sie auf der Stelle zu küssen. Vor allem als sie plötzlich anfing, ganz sanft mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen zu streicheln. Beinahe automatisch kopierte Chris diese Bewegung und seine Augen wanderten weiter über ihr Gesicht zu ihren Augen. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen durch stachen ihn wie Speere und er konnte darin nur Lust und Zuneigung sehen. Es war, als breche sie damit seinen Bann, denn schon neigte er seinen Kopf nach vorne und seine Lippen berührten ihre zunächst nur sanft. Eine Explosion von Gefühlen durchfuhr seinen Körper und ein Gefühl des Glücks strömte durch sein Blut bis in die letzten Zellen seines Körpers._

Erschrocken riss Chris die Augen auf. Ein wenig desorientiert schaute er sich in seinem dunklen Raum um, ehe er erkannte, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal in den letzten Tagen wachte er schwitzend und aufgeregt auf, doch zum ersten Mal war es dieses Mal nicht wegen der puren Angst vor seinem Onkel. Dieses Mal war es vor Lust und Aufregung. Der Traum war so real gewesen, dass Chris mit seinen Fingern über seine Lippen fühlte, um das Gefühl von Ginnys Lippen auf seinen wieder los zu werden, doch es funktionierte nicht.

Doch warum träumte er solche Dinge? Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er von Ginny geträumt hatte und er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es die Hormone waren. Oder vielleicht auch Schuldgefühle. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tage kaum beachtet und ständig ignoriert, wenn sie versucht hatte, sich ihm zu nähern und ihn etwas von seiner Arbeit und Verzweiflung abzulenken. Sie hatte versucht, dass er sich glücklich fühlte, doch er hatte ihre Hilfe ständig abgewiesen.

Sich schuldig fühlend starrte er hinab auf seine Hände und bemerkte das Armband, dass sie für ihn gemacht hatte. Dies ließ ihn nun noch viel schuldiger fühlen. Sie hatte ihm so etwas schönes geschenkt und er hatte sie einfach ignoriert! Zum Glück war an diesem Tag ihr Geburtstag und er nahm sich vor, an diesem und auch an den restlichen Tagen der nun nur noch kurzen Sommerferien die fehlende Zeit mit ihr und sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber wieder gutzumachen. Mit diesen Vorsatz legte Chris einen Kopf zurück in sein Kissen und hoffte, dass er auch den Rest der Nacht weiterhin gut schlafen konnte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Breit lächelnd betrat Ginny an diesem Morgen die Küche. Zu ihrer Zufriedenheit hatte ihre Mutter die Küche kein bisschen geschmückt und dafür war Ginny ihr sehr dankbar. In der Küche stand bisher nur ihre Mutter am Herd. Außerdem saß ihr Vater am Tisch und las ausgiebig den Tagespropheten. Ein kurzes Husten ließ die beiden jedoch aufschrecken und beide kamen sofort zu ihr hinüber, um ihr zu gratulieren.

Die nächste Stunde lang wurde Ginny ständig von ihren ankommenden Brüder und anderen Anwohnern des Hauses wie Remus und Tonks gratuliert. Zudem hatten ihre einige Freundinnen aus Hogwart die ein oder andere Eule geschickt. Trotzdem war Ginny ein wenig enttäuscht. Chris war erst sehr spät zum Frühstück in die Küche gekommen. Er hatte sie kurz angelächelt und im vorbeigehen ein 'Herzlichen Glückwunsch' zugeflüstert, doch er hatte ihr weder richtig gratuliert noch ihr ein Geschenk überreicht. Nicht, das Ginny nur auf Geschenke fixiert war, doch trotzdem hatte sie noch die Erinnerung von ihrem Geschenk an ihn im Hinterkopf, an dem sie einige Stunden gesessen hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm gefallen würde.

Doch er hatte scheinbar nicht einmal etwas für sie gekauft. Anstatt mit ihr und ihrer Familie zusammen die Geschenke auszupacken, saß er nur still an seinem Frühstück und starrte seinen Speck so ausgiebig an als hätte er Angst, dieser könnte ihm ins Gesicht springen falls er kurz weggucken würde.

Langsam leerte sich die Küche nun wieder. Die Zwillinge waren vor einigen Minuten wieder in die Winkelgasse zurückgekehrt und auch Remus und Tonks waren vor wenigen Momenten verschwunden. Ihre Eltern zogen sich in diesem Moment zurück und so waren alle noch anwesenden Gäste verschwunden. Ginny warf einen Blick auf Chris, doch dieser starrte weiterhin seinen mittlerweile leeren Teller an. Sie war nun echt wütend auf ihn. Wieso ignorierte er sie bloß?

Noch weniger als 24 Stunden zuvor hatte sie sich große Sorgen um ihn gemacht und sogar Pläne gemacht, wie sie ihn aufheitern könnte. Doch all diese Pläne waren nun verschwunden. Er wollte scheinbar nicht, dass man ihm half und sie war ab sofort nicht mehr bereit, ihm ständig hinterher zu laufen. Traurig schlenderte Ginny möglichst laut und langsam in die Richtung der Tür der Küche, um ihm noch eine letzte Chance zu geben. Nach einigen Schritten spürte sie seinen Blick auf ihrem Rücken, doch sie drehte sich nicht um sondern setzte ihren Weg zur Tür unbeirrt fort.

Als sie schließlich am Türrahmen ankam, war ihre Hoffnung vollständig zerstört. Wie konnte sie auch nur denken, er würde sie als seinen Freund sehen? Enttäuscht ging sie einen weiteren Schritt, ehe sie ein Flüstern hörte, das im entferntesten nach Chris Stimme klang.. „Warte, Ginny!" Obwohl sie es sich nicht zugeben wollte, spürte sie große Erleichterung beim Klang seiner Stimme. Sie drehte sich auf der Türschwelle um und sah, wie in der Mitte der Küche ein vollkommen verunsicherter und verschüchterter Junge stand und sie vorsichtig lächelnd ansah. Bei seiner Haltung und seiner Mimik, konnte sie gar nicht anders, als kurz zurück zu lächeln, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihre Wut besann und das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht verschwinden ließ. Doch es schien, als hätte das kurze Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel seine Starre gelöst und er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr standen.

„Ginny, ich denke, ich bin dir eine Entschuldigung schuldig." Sie wusste nicht, welches seiner schweren Vergehen er genau meinte, doch sie war erleichtert, dass er wieder mit ihr redete. Sie sagte jedoch nichts sondern schaute ihn nur erwartend an. „Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen nicht wie der beste Freund verhalten. Ich habe dich ignoriert, obwohl du mich nur ablenken wolltest. Es tut mir Leid." Sein Gesicht und vor allem seine Augen waren gefüllt mit Schuld und flehten um Vergebung, doch sie blieb weiterhin stumm. „Selbst, nachdem du mir ein so tolles Geburtstagsgeschenk gemacht hast, war ich ein Idiot. Es tut mir Leid, doch ich habe hier auch ein Geschenk für dich." Als er ein kleines Geschenk aus seiner Tasche zog, brach ihr Widerstand vollkommen und sie lächelte ihn an. Es schien so, als hätte er sie doch nicht vergessen sondern nur auf einen Moment zu zweit gewartet, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Und auch selbst wenn sie noch ein wenig wütend auf ihn war, dass er sie am Morgen ignoriert hatte, merkte sie, dass er seine Entschuldigung ernst meinte und hatte sie im Herzen schon angenommen. Sie nahm das Geschenk und schaute Chris in die Augen. „Danke, Chris."

Gespannt öffnete sie das Pakte und zog ein ledernes Armband heraus. Sie betrachtete es näher und sah, dass er es selbst für sie hergestellt hatte. Chris schaute sie immer noch schüchtern an. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Ich dachte mir, da du mir auch eins gemacht hast- - und, naja- - jetzt haben wir beide eins." Er lächelte unsicher und Ginny zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, doch sie spürte, dass Chris immer noch vollkommen verkrampft und steif war. „Es ist toll. Wirklich! Danke!" Endlich entspannte er sich in ihrer Umarmung und Ginnys Wut war wieder vollkommen verflogen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Die letzten Wochen der Sommerferien verbrachte Chris wieder entspannter. Indem er die ganze Lernerei etwas ruhiger anging, verbesserten sich auch wieder seine Leistungen und seine Verzweiflung war schließlich fast vollkommen verschwunden. Fast jeden Tag konnte Chris spüren, wie seine magische Kraft und vor allem seine magische Ausdauer konstant zunahm und ihm das Lernen immer weiter erleichterte. Trotzdem bezweifelte er, dass er den Schulstoff aller fünf Jahre, die er verpasst hatte, aufholen konnte. Aber die Idee, im fünften Jahr mit Ginny anzufangen schien ihm auch gar nicht so schlecht und deshalb war Chris nicht allzu traurig darüber. Außerdem musste er sowieso seine ZAGs nachmachen, um für die sechste Klasse zugelassen zu werden und das Ganze wäre deshalb gar nicht möglich gewesen. Auch dies war einer der Gründe, weshalb Chris es nun lieber etwas ruhiger angehen ließ und dafür sein Leben um einiges mehr genoss, vor allem in der Zeit, in der er mit Ginny zusammen einfach herumsaß oder Schach oder ähnliches spielte.

Auch seine Träume waren in den letzten Tagen deutlich besser geworden. Dies lag jedoch nicht an der Zeit mit Ginny, sondern daran, dass Remus angefangen hatte, ihm eine Kunst namens Okklumentik beizubringen. Damit schaffte er es gut, seinen Geist gegen ungewollte Erinnerungen und Träume zu schützen. Außerdem lernte er bei ein wenig Recherche über Leglimentik, einer Kunst, die Gedanken anderer Menschen zu lesen. Natürlich ging das nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne, wie in Fantasy-Büchern, indem man einfach das hören konnte, was sein gegenüber dachte. Es war wesentlich komplexer und man konnte meist nur 'Richtungen' erkennen. Zum Beispiel konnte man erkennen, ob sein gegenüber log oder nicht. Nur als weit fortgeschrittener und begabter Leglimentiker konnte man Bilder oder sogar Gedanken aus dem Gehirn seines Gegenübers erkennen. Trotzdem schlich sich bei Chris die Befürchtung ein, dass Mr. Dumbledore eben genau einer dieser sehr begabten Leglimentiker war.

Trotz der ständigen Stoffwiederholungen, die Chris mittlerweile auf die Hauptfächer wie Zaubertränke oder Zauberkunst und einige Nebenfächer, nämliche Pflege magischer Geschöpfte, Muggelkunde, Astronomie und Arithmetik beschränkt hatte, las er stets begeistert auch verschiedene Bücher über die Zauberei, zum Beispiel das Buch über die Geschichte von Hogwarts, die Mr. und Mrs. Weasley ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten.

Dabei war er immer wieder auf den Namen Severus Snape gestoßen und er erinnerte sich auch an sein erstes Treffen mit Tonks, bei dem sie von Mr. Dumbledore ermahnt worden war, weil sie scheinbar eben genau diesen Mann nachgeahmt hatte. Nirgendwo in den Büchern konnte man jedoch Informationen über ihn finden, außer, dass er Professor für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin gewesen war. Eines Morgens konnte er seine Neugierde jedoch nicht mehr halten.

_„Remus, wer war Severus Snape?"_

_Von der Frage vollkommen überrascht sah Remus den braunhaarigen Jungen an, der vor ihm saß. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf, Chris?" Chris sah seinen Freund kritisch an. „Ich habe seinen Namen schon öfters gehört, zum Beispiel als Tonks ihn beim Frühstück nachgemacht hat oder im Buch über die Geschichte von Hogwarts. Aber nirgendwo kann ich gute Informationen über ihn finden." Remus sah einen Moment aus, als würde er abwägen, ob er Chris die Wahrheit sagen sollte. „Severus Snape war Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, bis vor knapp vier Jahren." Chris runzelte die Stirn, denn er war sich sicher, dass dies nur der Teil des Eisbergs war, der sichtbar aus dem Wasser ragte. „Und was ist so besonders an ihm? Weshalb war Mr. Dumbledore so böse darüber, dass Tonks ihn imitiert hat?" Remus schaute einen Moment lang ertappt, ehe er seinen Blick aus dem Fenster richtete. „Er ist als Held gestorben. Ohne ihn wäre Du-weißt-schon-wer schon einige Jahre zuvor an die Macht gekommen, denn er hatte sich des Körpers eines damaligen Professors von Hogwarts bemächtigt. Er wollte den Stein der Weisen stehlen." Sofort wusste Chris, dass er von diesem Professor sprach, den auch Ginny schon erwähnt hatte. Der mit Voldemort in seinem Hinterkopf. „Was ist der Stein der Weisen?"_

_Remus wandte seinen Blick wieder Chris zu. „Der Stein war das Beste, was sich Du-weißt-schon-wer jemals vorstellen konnte. Zum einen konnte er Gold produzieren. Doch noch viel besser war der zweite Effekt: Dem Stein konnte man ein Lebenselixier abgewinnen, der dich unsterblich machte. Mit dem Stein der Weisen hätte Du-weißt-schon-wer unendliche Macht gewonnen. Unsterblich und reich bis in die Ewigkeit – stell dir das mal vor." Remus Blick durchbohrte ihn ein letztes Mal, ehe er sich wieder abwandte. Chris hingegen versuchte, die restlichen Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen. „Und dieser Severus Snape hat das verhindert und ist dabei von ihm getötet worden?"Remus nickte abwesend und starrte einige Sekunden in die Weite des Horizonts, bevor er sich wieder Chris zuwandte. „Vollkommen richtig, Chris. Jeder dachte, er wäre auf Du-weißt-schon-wessen Seite und er war es im ersten Krieg auch, das wissen wir mit Sicherheit. Alle waren erstaunt, als ausgerechnet er die Wiederkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem verhindert hatte, obwohl nur sehr wenige von der ganzen Sache wissen." Chris fragte sich, warum Severus Snape die Seite gewechselt hatte, stellte jedoch keine weiteren Fragen mehr sondern zog seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Buch." Erstaunt riss Remus die Augen auf, als das Buch vom anderen Ende des Raumes zu ihm flog und sanft vor ihm auf dem Tisch aufkam._

Außerdem hatte Remus ihm beinahe täglich noch einige Geschichten über seine leiblichen Eltern erzählt. Am interessantesten fand Chris die Geschichte, dass sein Vater wegen Remus Krankheit ein  
Animagus geworden war. Das bedeutet, dass er gelernt hatte, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, genauer gesagt in einen Hirsch, damit er Remus am Vollmond Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Ein nicht-registrierter Animagus zu werden war eigentlich strafbar, denn es war sehr gefährlich und schwierig und es sprach für die magischen Fähigkeiten seines Vaters, dass er es schon in so jungem Alter geschafft hatte.

Je länger der Monat August wurde, desto mehr merkte Chris, wie der Werwolf immer blasser und schwächer wurde. Es war schließlich nur noch drei Tage bis zum ersten September, als Remus nicht zum Abendessen erschien. Mitleidig dachte Chris den ganzen Abend an Remus, obwohl er befürchtete, dass dies seinem Freund nicht helfen würde.

Erst am nächsten Mittag traf Chris ihn kurz nach dem Mittagessen auf dem Flur. Er sah nochmals deutlich blasser und müder aus als am Nachmittag zuvor. Als er Chris sah, zwang er jedoch ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und winkte ihn herbei. „Komm doch mal mit, Chris. Ich habe hier noch zwei nachträgliche Geschenke für dich." Mit den Worten führte Remus ihn in ein abgelegenen Raum und zog zwei Gegenstände aus seinem Umhang. „Dies hier, Chris, ist der einzige existierende wirklich unsichtbar machende Umhang, der existiert. Damit könntest du dich wahrscheinlich sogar vor dem Tod verstecken." Chris lachte auf, doch Remus sah aus, als würde er sogar diesen Teil ernst meinen. Vorsichtig ergriff er den Umhang. Er fühlte sich sehr weich an, fast als wäre er flüssig. Als er den Umhang über seinen Körper streifte, merkte er nichts außergewöhnliches, doch als Remus ihm einen Spiegel entgegenstreckte, erschrak Chris. Er war tatsächlich unsichtbar, er konnte es kaum fassen! „Er gehörte deinem Vater, Chris. Bewahre ihn gut und nutze ihn nicht allzu oft, um Schulregeln zu brechen." Dabei zwinkerte Remus ihm zu und bestätigte erneut das Bild, das Remus ihm von seinem Vater gemacht hatte. Anscheinend waren die beiden und zwei weitere Freunde in ihrer Schulzeit richtige Unruhestifter gewesen.

„Außerdem möchte ich dir das hier geben. Dein Vater und ich haben sie mit den beiden anderen Rumtreibern zusammen erstellt. Sie ist unser ganzer Stolz und unser großes Meisterwerk. Wie auch der Umhang ist sie wahrscheinlich einzigartig." Er streckte Chris ein Stück Pergament entgegen und Chris betrachtete es ausgiebig. Er konnte jedoch nichts erkennen und sah Remus erstaunt an. „Es ist ein leeres Stück Pergament. Was soll daran so besonders sein?" Remus verzog sein Gesicht zu einer beleidigten Grimasse. „Beschimpfe nicht dieses Stück Pergament, mein Junge. Nimm lieber deinen Zauberstab, tippe die Karte damit an und sage 'Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin'!" Erstaunt über dieser Anweisung zog Chris eine Augenbraue nach oben, doch Remus Gesicht war immer noch vollkommen ernst. Deshalb führte Chris Remus' Anweisungen durch und fiel fast vor Überraschung um, als er das Ergebnis sah: Der Beschriftung nach war es eine komplette Karte von Hogwarts. Außerdem bewegten sich einige bunte Punkte über die Karte, die zum Beispiel mit 'Albus Dumbledore' oder 'Minerva McGonagall' beschriftet waren. Mit offenem Mund starrte Chris Remus an. Dieser grinste nun breit. „Ein Meisterstück, nicht wahr? Jetzt weißt du, wie wir in der Schulzeit so viele Streiche spielen konnten. Ich denke, sie wird sich auch dir noch als nützlich erweisen." Chris wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen konnte, doch letztendlich beschränkte er sich auf ein einfaches „Danke" und zog Remus in eine einarmige Umarmung.

Am letzten Tag vor dem ersten September kam schließlich auch Mr. Dumbledore noch einmal ausgiebig im Versteck des Ordens vorbei, um mit Chris zu sprechen. Sie setzten sich beide gemütlich in zwei Sessel, ehe Mr. Dumbledore anfing zu sprechen. „Nun, Chris. Ich hoffe, du hattest angenehme Ferien." Chris nickte dem alten Mann zu, ohne etwas zu sagen. „Remus hat mir erzählt, du hättest diszipliniert gelernt, ohne dich zu überanstrengen. Er sagt, du wärst nun bereit für das fünfte Schuljahr, damit du mit Miss Weasley zusammen deine ZAGs abschließen kannst." Erneut nickte Chris nur. „Das ist perfekt. Es ist genau so, wie ich es mir letzten Monat ausgerechnet hatte. Du hast laut Remus wirklich gute Fortschritte gezeigt und bist nun auf dem Weg ein sehr fähigen Zauberer zu werden, so wie es auch deine Eltern waren." Innerlich schnaubte Chris bei der Bemerkung von Mr. Dumbledore über die Planung seiner Zukunft, doch er sagte erneut nichts.

„Ich weiß, das der letzte Monat sehr anstrengend für dich war und ich bin wirklich beeindruckt von deiner Willensstärke. Ich denke, das wird dir auch in den kommenden Schuljahren sehr zugute kommen. Das einzige, was mir nun als Schulleiter von Hogwarts nun noch von dir fehlt ist eine Liste deiner Nebenfächer, die du wählen möchtest." Erwartend sah der alte Mann Chris an. „Remus hatte mich schon vorgewarnt, deshalb habe ich ihnen eine Liste geschrieben. Ich denke, sie sollte keine Fragen aufwerfen." Innerlich verfluchte Chris sich, denn seine Stimme hatte ein wenig zu geschäftsmäßig geklungen und er sah, dass Mr. Dumbeldore seine Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte. Unbeirrt zog Chris trotzdem die Liste aus seiner Hosentasche und überreichte sie dem Schulleiter.

„Danke, Chris. Dann habe ich nur noch eine kurze Sache, die ich dir zeigen möchte. Ich denke, du würdest gern wieder in dein eigenes Spiegelbild schauen. Deshalb möchte ich dir die Tarnungszauber beibringen, die ich vor kurzer Zeit auf dich gesprochen habe, damit du sie eigenständig aufheben und wieder neu zaubern kannst."

Dies machte Chris neugierig und als Mr. Dumbledore knapp eine Stunde später das Haus wieder verließ, stand Chris schon im Bad vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete etwas traurig sein 'altes Ich'. Er wurde etwas wehmütig über sein altes Leben, doch er hatte sich seinen Pfad des Schicksal ausgesucht und am folgenden Tag war es an der Zeit, ihn weiter zu beschreiten. Er wollte gerade wieder die Zauber auf sein Gesicht sprechen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny war auf der Suche nach Chris, als sie im Bad leise Geräusche hörte. Energisch klopfte sie an die Tür. „Chris?" Dessen Antwort klang etwas erschrocken. „Wer ist da?" Sein Ton machte Ginny neugierig, er klang als würde er etwas verstecken. „Ginny. Kann ich reinkommen." Seine Antwort war erleichtert. „Ja, komm rein, aber passe auf, dass niemand durch die Tür gucken kann." Verwirrt blickte Ginny sich um, sah dass sie alleine war, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und drückte sich hindurch.

Drinnen angekommen schloss sie die Tür und drehte sich um. Ihre Kinnlade fiel sofort vor Überraschung, denn vor ihr stand Harry Potter. Nicht Chris Brown, sondern der echte Harry Potter. Sofort verstand sie sein komisches Verhalten von vorhin und beobachtete ihn ein wenig. Wenn sie ihn nun so betrachtete, fiel ihr auf, wie unwiderstehlich er als Harry aussah. Seine grünen Augen stachen nun wieder wie glänzende Smaragde aus seinem Gesicht heraus und seine schwarzen verstrubbelten Haare umrahmten sein schmales Gesicht beinahe perfekt. Zwischen den Haarspitzen konnte sie nun auch wieder seine Narbe erkennen, die so hellgrün war als würde sie leuchten. Beinahe wie hypnotisiert trat Ginny an ihn heran. Sie war ihm nun so nah, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte, doch ihre Augen konnten sich nicht mehr von seinen lösen. Sie fing an zu zittern und fühlte, wie der Raum um sie herum heiß wurde. Sie fühlte sich fast wie im Traum, als Harry sich noch einige Zentimeter näher an sie heran bewegte.

„Ginny! Chris! Abendessen!" Der Schrei von ihrer Mutter riss sie und scheinbar auch Harry aus seiner Traumwelt hinaus. Sie fühlte, wie sie rot wurde und auch Harry wurde rot, als er einige Schritte zurück trat. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, sprach einige Zauber und schon stand wieder Chris vor ihr. „Wir sollten besser schnell zum Essen gehen, sonst schickt deine Mutter noch Suchtrupps nach uns durch Haus." Dann verließ er mit einer Grimasse auf den Lippen den Raum und ließ Ginny mit ihren vollkommen verwirrten Gefühlen zurück.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ein vorweihnachtliches Review würde mich sehr freuen!

Morgen Nacht geht es für mich zwei Wochen in die Schweiz und mir bleibt nur noch eines zu sagen: Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!


	16. Kapitel Der erste September

Hi und ein frohes neues Jahr 2009! Ich bin wieder da mit einem neuen Kapitel..

Danke an Pinaru-Chan für das Review!! Immerhin eine Person, die meine Arbeit und Zeit schätzt, die ich investiere.

Weihnachten ist vorbei und unter dem Baum lagen keine Lizenzen. Alles gehört stets JK Rowling, so wie immer. Mir gehört nur der Schnee, den ich um Urlaub verpackt und für wärmere Tage mit nach Hause genommen habe (Achtung Scherz! ;)..). Nur die Reime gehören mir..und bald gleich werdet ihr auch wissen warum ich kein berühmter Dichter bin..

Kapitel 16 – Der erste September

Die Ländereien rauschten an Chris vorbei, während er aus dem Fenster guckte. Etwas weiter entfernt konnte man noch die Randbezirke von London sehen, die sie erst vor wenigen Minuten passiert hatten. „Schön, nicht wahr?" Nickend drehte sich Chris zu Ginny um. „Ja, sicherlich. Wie lange fahren wir denn so?" Ginny sah kurz abschätzend aus dem Fenster, ehe sie sich wieder Chris zuwandte. „Es sind schon einige Stunden. Wir fahren schließlich bis Nord-Schottland, auch wenn wir durch die Magie schneller fahren können als normale Muggel-Züge." Verstehend nickte Chris erneut. Den Unterschied zwischen einem normalen und einem magischen Zug hatte er schon wenige Meter hinter Kings Cross gespürt, als der Zug auf eine für normale Züge nicht mögliche Geschwindigkeit beschleunigt hatte.

Er sah nochmals einige Minuten der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft zu, als ihn das krachen der Abteiltür hochschrecken ließ. Er drehte sich zur Tür um und sah nun, dass Ginny und er nicht mehr alleine im Abteil waren. Zwei blonde Mädchen in Ginnys Alter standen im Türrahmen und betrachteten ihn einige Sekunden lang kritisch. Dann wandten sie sich Ginny um und begrüßten sie stürmisch mit einer Umarmung. „Chris, darf ich dir meine beiden besten Freundinnen vorstellen? Das sind Karen und Sarah, zwei Gryffindor-Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang." Dann drehte sie sich zu ihren Freundinnen um. „Darf ich euch vorstellen: Chris. Er ist neu in Hogwarts, wird jedoch auch in unserem Jahrgang sein." Eine von den beiden, Sarah, hob ihre Augenbrauen und guckte ihn fragend an. „Von welcher Schule kommst du denn, wenn du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts gehst?" Chris lief etwas rot an und stellte sich die Frage, warum er mit solchen Fragen von anderen Menschen nicht gerechnet hatte. Er überlegte kurz, sich etwas auszudenken, doch schließlich entschloss er sich doch, die 'Wahrheit' zu sagen. „Auf gar keiner. Ich stamme von Muggeln ab und habe erst vor wenigen Wochen erfahren, dass ich überhaupt zaubern kann. Sarah sah Chris kurz kritisch an, ehe sie sich Chris vollkommen ignorierend zu Ginny umdrehte und mit ihr und Karen ein Gespräch über das kommende Schuljahr anfing.

Die folgenden Stunden verbrachte Chris damit, den nicht abreißenden Strom von Menschen im Abteil zu beobachten, während er sorgfältig von allen anderen ignoriert wurde. Selbst Ginny sah ihn nur noch alle paar Minuten kurz an, ehe sie wieder in das nächste Gespräch verwickelte. Seine Geschichte schien sich wie ein Lauffeuer im Zug verbreitet zu haben, denn schon nach wenigen 'Gästen' im Abteil gab man ihm nicht mehr die Chance sich vorzustellen. Er wurde schlichtweg ignoriert und auch wenn er es nicht zeigte oder zugab schmerzte es ihn. Er hatte natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, von allen Zauberern mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden, doch mit ein wenig mehr Respekt hatte er schon gerechnet.

Kurz vor der Ankunft, schon mehrere Stunde seit dem Einsetzen des typisch-schottischen Regenwetters betrat schließlich jedoch der Gipfel der Unfreundlichkeit den Raum. Es handelte sich um kleines, in Sachen Schönheit von der Natur eher weniger bevorteiltes Mädchen, das auf Chris sofort als sie das Abteil betrat sehr hochnäsig und eingebildet wirkte. Um diesen Eindruck zu verstärken standen zu ihren beiden Seiten zwei große Jungen, deren Gehirngröße Chris auf eine Größe schätzte, die den beiden nicht viel mehr als essen und atmen ermöglichte. Denn dementsprechend sahen sie auch aus: Beide hatten ein Kreuz, dass so breit war, dass es erstaunlich war das sie überhaupt durch Türen gehen konnten und ihr Grinsen sah eher dümmlich aus. Chris schätzte, dass die drei ungefähr in seinem Alter waren. Nach einem längeren Blick drehte sich das Mädchen von ihm weg zu Ginny. „Mensch, Weasley. Habt ihr euch auch endlich einen Hauselfen angeschafft oder ist diese jämmerliche Kreatur dort hinten doch ein Schlammblut wie es alle im Zug behaupten?"

Chris war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich über diesen witzlosen und dämlichen Kommentar wirklich aufregen sollte. Vor allem wusste er nicht, was ein Schlammblut war, doch aufgrund der Mimik der restlichen Anwesenden, seinem Auftreten und dem Begriff konnte er sich die Bedeutung gut selbst ableiten. Er entschied, sich nicht an seinem ersten Schultag aufregen zu lassen, doch leider hatte Ginny es sich wohl anders als er überlegt. Nur Sekunden nach dem Kommentar von dem ihm fremden Mädchen stand Ginny schon auf den Beinen direkt vor ihr und hielt ihr ihren Zauberstab ins Gesicht. „Verschwinde aus unserem Abteil, Pansy, oder dir werden gleich Fledermäuse aus der Nase kommen die größer sind als deine Arroganz." Ginny starrte Pansy noch kurz in die Augen und als sie dort Angst sah, fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Ach, und nimm doch bitte auch noch deinen gehfähigen Restmüll von Crabbe und Goyle mit, die stinken so und ich steh nicht so auf den Gestank von Müll wie du es scheinbar tust."

Nach einem letzten vernichtenden Blick an ihn gerichtet verschwand Pansy mit ihren beiden Gefährten aus dem Abteil. Chris wollte sich bei Ginny bedanken, doch diese war schon wieder in ein Gespräch mit einem Jungen verwickelt worden und schaute nicht einmal zu ihm, bis er es wenige Minuten später aufgab und sich wieder der Landschaft zuwandte. Verärgert dachte er an diesen Jungen, Dean, der sich ihm ziemlich am Anfang der Zugfahrt mit einem hämischen Grinsen vorgestellt hatte. Danach hatte er sich ganz nah neben Ginny gesetzt und seinen Platz bis jetzt nicht mehr verlassen. Stattdessen flirtete er die ganze Zeit mit Ginny und diese schien das zu genießen. Chris war sich nicht sicher, warum er nun verärgert darüber war, doch er überzeugte sich davon, dass er Dean einfach unsympathisch fand und deshalb nicht wollte, dass er Ginny bedrängte.

Nach einigen Minuten stellte Chris erleichtert fest, dass der Zug endlich langsamer wurde und kurze Zeit später in einen Bahnhof einfuhr. Augenblicklich strömten die anwesenden Schüler aus dem Abteil und selbst Ginny drehte sich nicht einmal mehr um, um ihm für die bevorstehende Zeremonie Glück oder ähnliches zu wünschen. Enttäuscht bewegte sich Chris aus dem Abteil auf den Bahnsteig und hörte sofort eine laute Stimme „Erstklässler bitte hier entlang!" rufen. Da er auch bei der Eröffnungszeremonie in ein Haus sortiert werden würde, bewegte er sich durch die große Masse der Schüler auf die Stimme zu, bis er ankam und merkte, dass er Mr. Hagrid gegenüber stand. Erschrocken trat er einen Schritt zurück, denn einige Erinnerungen an seinen Todestag kehrten zurück und er fragte sich, warum er seit mehreren Wochen nicht mehr von seinem 'Tod' geträumt hatte. Die laute Stimme Hagrid riss ihn jedoch schnell wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Du bist Chris, eh? Dumbledore hat mir erklärt, dass du auch mit über den See fährst dieses Jahr." Chris blickte auf zu dem Halbriesen und nickte bestätigend. „Du fühlst dich ein bisschen alleine und so, eh? Alle Zauberer haben Vorurteile, weißt du. Wirst nen schweres Jahr haben, kannste mir glauben. Nich, dass ich dir jetzt Angst machen will, aber ich kenn das. Bin nen Halbriese, und Riesen sind nich grad beliebt unter Zauberern." Chris schluckte schwer bei den Worten von Mr. Hagrid. Das sein Jahr nicht leicht werden würde, hatte er schon in den Ferien vermutet. Doch er hatte damals noch daran geglaubt, dass Ginny nicht von seiner Seite weichen sondern ihm ständig helfen und ihn unterstützen würde. Dies bezweifelte er nach der Zugfahrt, in der sie stundenlang kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte, jedoch langsam ein bisschen und bekam – ob Mr. Hagrid es nun wollte oder nicht – Angst vor dem Kommenden.

Mr. Hagrid lächelte ihn doch breit an und legte seine Hand etwas grob auf Chris Schulter. „Wenn du Probleme hast und so, kannste immer bei mir in der Hütte vorbei kommen. Ich mag so Leute wie dich, die sich ihr Glück erkämpfen müssen. War damals bei mir auch so." Chris lächelte ihm dankbar zu und Hagrid ließ seinen Blick über die anwesenden Schüler ziehen. „Sind vollständig, eh? Dann wolln wir uns mal auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen. Haltet euch fest, ihr werdet staunen!" Mit den Worten gingen sie einen kleinen Pfad entlang, bis sie an einem großen See standen. Dort schwebten einige Boote auf der Wasseroberfläche und die Erstklässler stiegen in die Boote, bis nur noch ein Leeres übrig blieb. Mr. Hagrid half Chris ins letzte übrige Boot und setzte sich selbst dazu, sodass das Boot durch Mr. Hagrids enormes Gewicht noch tiefer im Wasser lag als alle anderen, in denen bis zu vier Erstklässler Platz genommen hatten.

Sobald Mr. Hagrid platz genommen hatte, begannen die Boote sich wie von alleine zu bewegen und fuhren langsam in die Richtung des Nebels, an dessen anderen Ende Chris das Schloss vermutete. „Mr. Hagrid, sind sie ein Lehrer hier?" Mr. Hagrid schaute Chris an und fing an, breit zu grinsen. „Jaaah, seit ein paar Jahren lässt mich Dumbledore auch unterrichten. Vorher war ich nur Wildhüter hier in Hogwarts. Und für dich ists nur Hagrid. Lass das Mister weg, das klingt so abgehoben. Ich bin Hagrid, einfach Hagrid." Chris nickte. „Okay, Hagrid." Ein lautes Raunen ließ Chris aufschrecken und er schaute wieder hoch. Plötzlich weiteten sich auch seine Augen. An der Stelle, an der eben noch der dichte Nebel gewesen war, befand sich nun ein riesiges Schloss. Chris musste zugeben, dass er in seinem Leben noch nie etwas so großes gesehen hatte und er betrachtete es ehrfürchtig. Es sah wirklich mächtig aus und nun verstand Chris, warum Ginny ihm nie etwas über Hogwarts erzählen wollte. Es war mit Worten einfach nicht zu beschreiben. Das erste Lächeln seit Kings Cross zog sich breit über sein Gesicht und alle seine Sorgen waren vergessen.

Immer noch völlig ungläubig starrend stieg Chris aus dem Boot und folgte Hagrid und den Erstklässlern über einen längeren Weg bis hoch zum Schloss. Sobald er das große Eingangstor passiert hatte sah er, dass der ganze Ort mit Magie gefüllt war. Überall standen Rüstungen und klappten fröhlich ihr Visier zum Gruß hoch und runter und die Figuren auf den Bildern bewegten sich, redeten oder liefen einfach von Bildrahmen zu Bildrahmen.

Hagrid führte die Schüler in einen kleinen Raum. Durch die Tür am anderen Ende konnte Chris sofort großen Lärm hören und schloss daraus, dass hinter der Tür die große Halle war, in der alle Schüler immer aßen und nun auf die neuen Schüler warteten. Ginny hatte ihm einmal ein wenig davon erzählt. Chris blickte sich um und beobachtete die Erstklässler, die entweder verängstigt auf den Boden starrten, flüsternd vermuteten, was das Auswahlverfahren für die Häuser war oder – weniger zu Chris Begeisterung – ihn anstarrten, als wären ihm zwei Köpfe gewachsen. Er versuchte, die Blicke so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und starrte stattdessen die Tür an, durch die er bald die große Halle betreten würde. Und als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört, öffnete eine streng aussehende Frau die Tür und betrat den Raum. Sofort wurde es totenstill und alle starrten die Frau an.

„Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts, liebe Kinder. Ich bin Professor McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Wenn ihr mir nun bitte in Zweiergruppen folgend könntet, damit wir in der großen Halle mit der Auswahlzeremonie beginnen können." Sie drehte sich zu Chris zu und sprach ihn direkt an. „Mr. Brown, können sie mir bitte als Erster folgen, damit wir mit ihnen beginnen und dann wie üblich mit den Erstklässlern fortfahren können." Dann drehte sich sich um und verließ den Raum, ohne jedoch die Tür zu schließen. Chris war einige Sekunden erstarrt, ehe er sich durch die Schar Erstklässler drückte und Professor McGonagall in die große Halle folgte.

Sofort, als er die große Halle betrat, spürte er, wie alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er konnte sich dabei nicht entspannen und obwohl er innerlich vollkommen überwältigt von den schwebenden Kerzen und den riesigen Tischen war, zeigte er das äußerlich nicht. Die Erstklässler hinter ihm konnten ihr Erstaunen nicht so gut wie er verbergen und er konnte einige Oooh's und Aaah's hinter ihm hören. Sein Blick strich über die vier parallel in der Halle stehenden Haustische, bis er schließlich am Gryffindortisch an einem bestimmten rothaarigen Mädchen hängen blieb. Sie sah seinen Blick und lächelte, doch er erwiderte das Lächeln nicht und schaute wieder Professor McGonagall an, die mittlerweile stehen geblieben war. Von Hagrid wurde nun ein dreibeiniger Stuhl mit einem Hut darauf in die große Halle getragen und wenige Meter vom Lehrertisch, der quer vor Kopf vor den vier Haustischen stand, noch bevor Chris sich fragen konnte, was vorging, öffnete sich schon an der Hutkrempe ein Mund und fing an zu singen.

_Nun steh' ich wieder hier,  
soll Kinder verteilen,  
__in Häusern der Zahl vier,  
__nur um sie zu keilen._

_In Gryffindor herrscht stets der Mut,  
selbst vor dem Bösen und dessen Wut.  
Sie fürchten sich vor wirklich nichts,  
sind die besten Kämpfer des Lichts._

_In Slytherin herrscht nur die List,  
ich hab euch gewarnt, damit ihr es wisst.  
Charakterlich oft hart und kalt,  
machen sie auch vor Freunden nicht halt._

_In Hufflepuff webt man loyal ein Bund,  
nehmt dort niemals Verrat in den Mund.  
Mit Freundschaft, die für sie ist alles,  
arbeiten sie hart an des Bösen Falles._

_In Ravenclaw ist jeder clever und schlau,  
denn jede Zelle in ihrem Hirn war grau.__  
Sie scheuen kein Rätsel und kein Buch,  
für sie ist heilig was der anderen Fluch._

_Und nun warne ich euch, Hogwarts:  
Einigt euch oder ihr werdet untergehen._

Die Hutkrempe schloss sich wieder und es war vollkommen still in der Halle. Langsam entstand ein Flüstern an den Haustischen, bis sich Professor Dumbledore von seinem Platz erhob. „Merkt euch seine Worte, Schüler. Der sprechende Hut irrt sich nie." Dann fing er an, laut zu klatschen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, doch dann fingen auch die restlichen Schüler an allen vier Haustischen zu klatschen, bis es nach wenigen Minuten abebbte. Wie auf Kommando trat Professor McGonagall neben den Stuhl und rief laut aus. „Chris Brown."

Sofort wurde es in der großen Halle wieder totenstill und alle Blicke wandten sich Chris zu. Dieser trat nach vorne an den Stuhl, setzte sich und Professor McGonagall setzte ihm den sprechenden Hut auf. Unmittelbar als der Hut seinen Kopf berührte, hörte Chris eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und erschreckte Chris fürchterlich.

„_Nun denn, wen haben wir denn hier? Chris Brown, ein Muggelstämmiger. Aber was sehe ich da in deinem Blut? In dir fließt das Blut der Potters. Bist du etwa..? Ah, jetzt sehe ich es auch, das Blut von Lily Evans, sehr beeindruckend. Ich sehe, du bist von den Toten auferstanden, Harry Potter. Äußerst überraschend aber ich will nicht behaupten, enttäuscht zu sein. Ich sehe große Potential in dir, und selbst wenn die anderen einen Vorsprung haben, wirst du bis zu deinen ZAGs alle anderen übertrumpfen können."_

Ängstlich fragte Chris sich, ob der Hut allen erzählen würde wer er war und lachte innerlich beinahe über den Hut. Auch schon Professor Dumbledore hatte so etwas behauptet, aber Chris konnte es kaum glauben.

„_Hast du Mr. Dumbledore nicht zugehört, Chris Brown? Ich habe mich noch nie geirrt und das mag daran liegen, dass ich bis in die Tiefen deiner Seele sehen kann. Aber du kannst unbesorgt sein, ich werde niemandem erzählen, wer du bist. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher._

_Nun aber zu meinem eigentlichen Job. In welches Haus werde ich dich bloß stecken?_

_Du bist gerissen genug für Slytherin, aber du bist Muggelgeboren und selbst wenn es in allen Häusern Vorurteile gibt, will ich dir deine restliche Schulzeit nicht zur Hölle machen._

_Du bist auch schlau genug für Ravenclaw. Du hast großes geistiges Potential, aber leider hast du vier Jahre Schule verpasst und nur das Wichtigste gelernt. Das ist für Ravenclaws leider nicht akzeptabel._

_Die dritte Möglichkeit für dich wäre Hufflepuff. Du bist sehr loyal und du hast ein sehr reines Herz, aber gleichzeitig verleugnest du deine Identität. So kann ich dich nicht nach Hufflepuff lassen, Lügen und Verrat werden dort nicht geduldet._

_Es ist ein Glück, dass du auch mutig genug bist für Gryffindor. Wie gesagt, du bist ein interessanter, begabter junger Mann. Außerdem sehe ich in deinem Herzen, dass du gerne zu Miss Weasley möchtest und das kann ich nicht einfach ignorieren. Selbst wenn ihr anfänglich Probleme haben werdet, gib nicht auf. Sie ist ebenfalls eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau und wird dich später großartig im Kampf unterstützen können._

_Nun denn, die große Halle wartet auf mein Urteil, selbst wenn ich dir noch gerne vieles sagen und erklären würde! Leb wohl, aber vielleicht sehen wir uns ja eines Tages noch einmal wieder. Ich erwarte vieles von dir, Harry Potter, und das zurecht! Glaub nur immer an deine Stärken, dann wirst du auch Voldemort besiegen können! Leb wohl, Harry James Potter!_

GRYFFINDOR!"

Das letzte Wort hatte der sprechende Hut in die große Halle gerufen und augenblicklich zog Professor McGonagall den Hut von seinem Kopf. Er ging unter ruhigem Geklatsche einiger Gryffindors zum Tisch und Ginny winkte ihn hinüber. Er setzte sich neben sie und sie warf ihm ein breites Lächeln zu, ehe Dean, der auf der anderen Seite von Ginny saß, wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ein neues Kapitel geht zu Ende. Der weitere Verlauf der nächsten Kapitel wird vielleicht nicht jedem gefalle, Rückmeldung wäre auf jeden Fall spitze. Falls ihr diese zwei bis fünf Minuten entbehren könnt. Das nächste Update sollte nächstes Wochenende kommen.

Ich habe mir im Urlaub zudem einige Gedanken zum weiteren Verlauf und der Aufteilung der Story gemacht. Ich werde sie bis zum nächsten Update teilweise in mein Profil schreiben, wenn ich es schaffe. Vielleicht werde ich die Story dann umbenennen, aber da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher.


	17. Kapitel Anfänge in Hogwarts

Heyho!

Danke für die Reviews! War dieses mal ja eine ganze Menge und es wäre super, wenn ihr das beibehalten könntet. :)

Mir gehört wieder mal nichts außer der Idee. Alles andere gehört JK Rowling.

Kapitel 17 – Anfänge in Hogwarts

Am Morgen nach der Auswahlzeremonie wachte Chris sehr müde auf. Er sah sich in seinem neuen Schlafsaal um, den er nun mit den Fünftklässlern aus Gryffindor teilte. Am Abend zuvor hatte niemand ein Wort mit ihm geredet, alle hatten ihn ignoriert. Ohne Lust aufzustehen, drehte Chris sich noch einmal in seinem Bett um. Der Gedanke an Frühstück war für ihn völlig abwegig, denn am Abend zuvor hatte er genug für die nächsten drei Tage gegessen. Trotzdem wusste er, dass er das Aufstehen nicht ewig herausziehen konnte. Schließlich würde er beim Frühstück auch seinen Stundenplan bekommen und schon eine Viertelstunde später würde wahrscheinlich seine erste Stunde beginnen.

Während er aufstand, sich duschte, sich anzog und hinunter zum Schlafsaal ging nahm Chris – außer beim duschen natürlich – ein ständiges Flüstern hinter seinem Rücken war. Hin und wieder konnte er dabei sogar seinen Namen aufschnappen und es machte ihn traurig. Auch wegen Hagrid war er sich nun all der Vorurteile bewusst, die es auch in der Zaubererwelt gab. Zu seiner Freude hatte wenigstens Ginny an ihn gedacht und hatte ihm einen Platz neben ihr am Frühstückstisch freigehalten. Er ließ sich neben sie fallen, doch sie war erneut mit Dean beschäftigt, der Witze erzählte. Chris lachte höflich mit, obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war und zu seinem Glück kam Professor McGonagall vorbei. „Mr. Thomas, 5 Punkte Abzug für die Darstellung ihrer Unreife. Wenn sie das nächste Mal ihr Ei in Mr. Finnigans Glas zerschlagen, denken sie bitte an die Hauselfen, die für dieses Frühstück jeden Tag hart arbeiten müssen." Dean lachte jedoch nur über ihren Kommentar und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor wandte sich verärgert Chris zu. „Mr. Brown, Miss Weasley, hier sind ihre Stundenpläne. Ich sehe sie dann in zwanzig Minuten in Verwandlung."

Nickend nahm Chris seinen Stundenplan entgegen, der mit Ginnys vollkommen identisch war, da sie auch die gleichen Nebenfächer gewählt hatten. Er sah, dass er an diesem Morgen nach Verwandlung auch noch Zaubertränke und nach dem Mittagessen Zauberkunst und Muggelkunde hatte. Zufrieden steckte er seinen Stundenplan in seine Tasche und fing wieder damit an, fertig zu frühstücken.

Nach dem Fruhstück hasteten Chris und Ginny zusammen zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Chris war sehr froh, dass Ginny ihm den Weg zeigte, denn ansonsten hätte er unmöglich pünktlich sein können. Die Gänge in Hogwarts waren in hohem Maße verwirrend und das Schloss war so groß, dass Chris sich nicht annähernd darin zurecht finden konnte.

Im Gegensatz zum Weg war der Unterricht in Verwandlung für Chris sehr entspannend. Zunächst hielt Professor Mcgonagall einen längeren Vortrag über die Schwierigkeit und Wichtigkeit der bevorstehenden ZAGs und Chris musste sich beherrschen, um seinen Kopf nicht auf den Tisch zu legen und ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen. Nach einem weiteren Vortrag über den nun folgenden Stoff, bei dem Chris nun auch aufmerksam zuhörte, begann Professor McGonagall der Klasse einen neuen Zauber zu zeigen, den sie danach selbst üben sollten. Er schaffte den Zauber beinahe auf Anhieb und im Unterricht wurde Ginny wenigstens nicht von Dean abgelenkt, da dieser ein Schuljahr höher als die beiden war. So konnte sich Chris zum ersten Mal seit der Abfahrt aus London richtig mit Ginny unterhalten.

Dem Unterricht in Verwandlung folgte der Unterricht in Zaubertränke, den Chris ohne Ginny in hundert Jahren nicht gefunden hatte, dessen war er sich sicher. Der Unterricht war in einer der untersten Etagen des alten Schlossen, direkt in den alten Kerkern, in denen eine gruselige und kalte Atmosphäre herrschte. Im Gegensatz dazu war der Lehrer, Professor Slughorn, ein kleiner und ründlicher aber gemütlicher Mann, sehr fröhlich und sein Vortrag über die ZAGs war nicht annähernd so lange und langweilig wie der von Professor McGonagall nur wenige Stunden zuvor. Danach erschien eine Brauanweisung für einen Heiltrank, der Vergiftungen aus dem Körper entfernen konnte, an der Tafel und die Klasse begann damit, den angeordneten Trank zu brauen. Als die Doppelstunde schließlich fast vorbei war, hatte Chris Trank eine angemessene, wenn auch ein wenig zu dunkle Farbe angenommen und er war sehr zufrieden damit. Professor Slughorn ignorierte seinen Trank, der im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen recht gut gelungen war, jedoch und ging direkt an ihm vorbei zu Ginny. „Sehr gelungen, Miss Weasley! Nicht weniger als das, was ich von der Meisterin des Flederwichtfluches erwartet hätte. Nun stellt bitte jeder von euch eine Phiole des gebrauten Trankes auf den Pult. Bis zur nächsten Stunde." Die letzten Worte gingen in der Pausenklingel unter und Chris nahm schnell eine Probe seines Trankes und brachte sie zum Pult.

Ein wenig verwirrt von Professor Slughorns Verhalten sprach er Ginny beim Essen darauf an. Diese rollte jedoch nur mit den Augen. „Das ist normal, sei unberuhigt. Slughorn behandelt nur die Schüler gut, von denen er meint, sie seien übermäßig begabt und könnten ihm später Vorteile verschaffen." Chris schluckte nickend seinen Bissen hinunter. „Und warum hält er dich für hochbegabt?" Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kam, hat er mich bei der Zugfahrt dabei erwischt, wie ich einen mittlerweile ehemaligen Schüler mit dem Flederwichtfluch verhext habe. Ich dachte, er wird mich aus Hogwarts hinauswerfen, aber er hat mich in diesen nervigen Club eingeladen und behandelt mich gut. Dich hingegen, da er dich nicht kennt und du keine berühmten Vorfahren hast, ignoriert er einfach, bis du vielleicht irgendwann der König von China wirst oder so." Er fing an über ihren Scherz zu lachen und sie lachte mit. Einige Sekunden später kam jedoch Dean und setzte sich neben Ginny und so geriet Chris für den Rest des Essens wieder einmal in Vergessenheit.

Der Rest der Woche verging ähnlich wie dieser erste Morgen. Während der Stunden verhielt Ginny sich meist normal, sie redete entweder mit Chris oder ihren Freundinnen. Doch sobald sie den Klassenraum verließen und Dean sofort wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte, beachtete sie ihn nicht mehr. Selbst Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Ginny bei den Sechstklässlern wenn Dean sie dorthin einlud und Chris saß alleine und einsam in einer Ecke an einem kleinen Tisch und machte seine Hausaufgaben. Meist waren diese ziemlich viel, doch am Sonntag Nachmittag fand Chris endlich Zeit für einen Besuch bei Hagrid. Er blickte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, doch er sah Ginny bei Dean und Seamus sitzen und er verwarf sofort die Idee sie zu fragen, ob sie mitkommen wollte. Stattdessen holte er sich in seinem Schlafsaal, in dem er wie schon am ersten Abend immer noch hartnäckig ignoriert wurde, einen Mantel und begab sich hinaus auf die Schlossgründe und hinein ins Septemberwetter. Ein starker Wind fegte vom See her hoch zum Schloss und Chris zog seinen Mantel so hoch wie möglich, um sich vor dem Wind zu schützen. Dank dem Gegenwind brauchte Chris einige Minuten bis er endlich an Hagrids Hütte ankam.

Er klopfte laut an die Tür und sofort erklang ein lautes Bellen. Er konnte Hagrids Stimme hören. „Sitz, Fang! Jetzt sei endlich still!" Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Hagrid stand im Türrahmen. Chris lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. „Hallo Hagrid. Darf ich reinkommen? Ist ziemlich frisch hier draußen." Er zeigte mit einer Hand hinter sich und Hagrid fing an zu glucksen. „Bist nen lustiger kleiner Kerl, eh? Na los, komm schon rein in die warme Stube." Hagrid trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Chris betrat dankbar die kleine Hütte. Er blickte sich um und sah, dass die Hütte nur aus einem riesigen Bett, einem großen Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen, einer Kochzeile und einem Hundekorb bestand. In dem Hundekorb lag ein großer, braun-schwarzer Hund. „Das ist Fang, mein Köter. Nervt manchmal, ist aber sonst ganz in Ordnung. Los setz dich, Chris."

Vorsichtig setzte Chris sich auf einen der Stühle und Hagrid nahm auf einem vergrößerten Stuhl neben ihm Platz. „Hab lang keinen Besuch mehr gehabt, weißte? Seit Ron und Hermine nicht mehr hier waren, genauer gesagt. Waren kurz vor den Ferien noch mal hier, die Armen. Du hast davon doch gehört, eh?" Chris nickte und blickte betreten auf den Tisch. Es tat ihm Leid, dass Hagrid nur von den beiden besucht worden war, doch Hagrid freute sich umso mehr über seinen Besuch. „Wo sind meine Manieren geblieben, eh?" Hagrid stand auf, ging zur Kochzeile und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einer Schüssel Keksen und zwei Tassen Tee wieder. „Kekse und Tee?" Dankbar nahm Chris seine Tasse Tee an und griff nach einem der Kekse. Nach einem Biss bereute er dies jedoch wieder, da die Kekse hart wie Steine waren. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht und Hagrid schien das gemerkt zu haben. „Ich weiß, sie sind was hart, weil Halbriesen so harte Zähne haben. Ron und Hermine ham sie immer gegessen, obwohl sie sie auch nicht mochten. Aber vor allem Ron konnte nich Lügen, der Junge wurde immer rot, wenn er meinte, sie würden ihm schmecken." Hagrid fing erneut an, leise zu glucksen, doch Chris wurde beim Gedanken daran eher traurig. Hagrid hingegen hört gar nicht mehr auf, zu reden.

„Ham ja doch recht viel gemeinsam, eh? Von unseren besten Freunden im Stich gelassen, eh? Ron und Hermine sind tot und deine Ginny interessiert sich nur noch für diesen komischen Typen." Chris sah Hagrid erstaunt an und dieser sah seinen erstaunen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ist doch offensichtlich, eh? Jedes Essen das gleiche, du sitzt immer nur daneben und wirst ignoriert. Mögen Muggelstämmige wie dich nicht, weil du erst so spät nach Hogwarts kommst, eh?" Betreten starrte Chris auf den Tisch. „Alle ignorieren mich einfach, sogar Ginny. Als hätte ich keine Ahnung. Das tut weh." Hagrid guckte ihn grimmig und nickte. „Ich kenn das. Früher, als ich in der Schule war, gings mir auch so. Niemand mochte meine Haustiere. Im dritten Schuljahr bin ich dann von der Schule geflogen, ohne triftigen Grund. Aber Dumbledore hat mich als Wildhüter eingestellt. Großartiger Mann, Dumbledore." Chris war erschrocken, denn er hatte nicht gewusst, das Hagrid auch immer so unbeliebt in seiner Kindheit gewesen war. Er tat ihm Leid und er schwor sich, Hagrid in Zukunft ein guter Freund zu sein. Ein wenig vorsichtig nahm Chris einen Schluck von seinem Tee, doch zu seiner Überraschung schmeckte dieser wirklich gut. „Der Tee schmeckt echt gut, Hagrid." Das stimmt Hagrid wieder etwas glücklicher und er strahlte ihn geradezu an. „Danke. Hermine mochte ihn auch immer gerne, auch wenn sie immer noch Zucker dazu genommen hat."

In der folgenden Stunde erzählte Chris dem Halbriesen noch etwas über seinen Unterricht, ehe er seinen Rückweg zum Schloss antrat. Zu seinem Glück hatte der Wind jedoch mittlerweile stark nachgelassen und er kam ohne große Unfälle zurück zum Schluss. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass noch etwas Zeit war, um in die Bücherei zu gehen und sich ein Buch auszuleihen. Nach einem freundlichen Gruß an die Bibliotheksaufseherin, deren Name Chris noch nicht kannte, und deren freundlichen Erwiderung betrat er die Bibliothek, die wie für einen Sonntag Nachmittag zu erwarten sehr ruhig war. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Chris ein passendes Buch gefunden hatte.

Mit dem ausgeliehenen Buch, einer neuen Auflage von 'Geschichte von Hogwarts', setzte Chris sich wie üblich in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und begann zu lesen. Er war bis Kapitel 3 gekommen, ehe ein Stimme ihn aufschauen ließ. „Na, du Streber. Sonntag Abend und du liest? Wie uncool." Ehe Chris etwas entgegnen konnte, riss Dean ihm schon sein Buch aus der Hand und hielt es hoch, sodass alle seine Freunde in der Umgebung es sehen konnten. Noch bevor Chris nach dem Buch greifen konnte, fing Dean schon wieder an zu sprechen „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts? Das Buch hat außer der Granger bestimmt niemand auf dieser Welt gelesen." Chris Blick fiel auf Ginny, doch diese starrte den Boden unter ihren Füßen an und sagte nichts. Er wandte sich wieder Dean zu, als dieser das Buch nahm und es Feuer warf. Das Buch fing sofort an, zu brennen und Chris starrte Dean an. „Du siehst, jetzt ist das Buch da, wo es hingehört. Jetzt verhalt dich Mal wie ein normaler Zauberer und verhexe einen deiner Mitschüler oder so." Mit diesen Worte drehte sich Dean um und alle seine Freunde folgten ihm. Chris war sehr wütend auf Dean, doch noch wütender war er auf Ginny. Warum hatte sie nur zugesehen, anstatt ihm zu helfen? War er ihr wirklich so wenig wert? Er dachte, sie wären Freunde, doch scheinbar war er nur ihre Ferienbeschäftigung gewesen. Er dachte, der beinahe-Kuss am Ende der Ferien hatte etwas bedeutet, aber scheinbar hatte er ihr nichts bedeutet. Traurig packte Chris seine Sachen und ging ins Bett, in der Hoffnung, der Albtraum der sich Alltag nannte würde bald ein Ende nehmen.

Der nächste Morgen war für Chris eine Qual. Beim Frühstück setzte er sich ganz ans Ende des Tisches und saß alleine. Als er sich umsah, konnte er nur den besorgten Blick des Schulleiters und den aufmunternden Blick von Hagrid wahrnehmen. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Professor McGonagall schließlich Mitleid mit ihm und ging hinüber zu ihm. „Mr. Brown, wenn sie heute um vier Uhr zum Quidditchfeld kommen, wird Professor Hooch ihnen dort ihre ersten Flugstunden geben." Chris nickte nur. „Danke, Professor, ich werde pünktlich sein." Dann packte er seine Sachen und verließ ohne irgendjemandem noch einen Blick zu würdigen die große Halle.

Der Unterricht am Morgen sah ähnlich aus. Ginny versuchte den ganzen Morgen normal mit ihm zu reden, so als wäre alles wie immer, doch er ging nicht auf ihre Fragen ein und hörte ihr kaum zu. Nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem sie wieder bei Dean saß und er am Ende des langen Tisches, gab sie schließlich auf und verbrachte die letzte Doppelstunde des Tages bei ihren Freundinnen.

Um kurz vor vier kam Chris schließlich beim Qudditchplatz an und wenige Minuten später kam auch Madam Hooch. „Mr. Brown?" Chris nickte und ergriff die ihm ausgestreckte Hand. „Guten Tag, Mr. Brown. Ich bin Madam Hooch und soll ihnen nun das Fliegen beibringen. Saßen sie jemals auf einem Besen und sind geflogen?" Chris schüttelte den Kopf und Madam Hooch nickte zufrieden. „In Ordnung, dann fangen wir einfach an." Sie nahm den Besen, den sie dabei hatte und legte ihn neben Chris auf den Boden. „Strecken sie jetzt einfach die Hand aus und sagen laut 'auf'." Chris streckte seine Hand aus. „Auf!" Madam Hooch sah sehr überrascht aus, als der Besen wie ein Pfeil in seine Hand schoss. „Sehr gut, Mr. Brown. Nun zum nächsten Schritt. Setzten sie sich einfach mal auf den Besen und wenn sie sich gut fühlen, stoßen sie sich vorsichtig mit den Füßen vom Boden ab." Wie befohlen schwang Chris ein Bein über den schwebenden Besen. Es fühlte sich sofort perfekt an, fast, als hätte der Besen auf ihn gewartet. Begeistert ging Chris ein wenig in die Knie und stieß sich hart vom Boden ab. Sofort, als er den Boden verließ, fühlte Chris sich wie im Himmel. Also nicht nur wörtlich, sondern auch metaphorisch gesehen. Er fühlte, wie das Glück durch seine Adern strömte. Fliegen war pure Freude. Vorsichtig beschleunigte Chris ein wenig, fast als hätte er es schon viele hunderte Male in seinem Leben getan. Er merkte sofort, wie der Besen auf jede seiner kleinsten Bewegungen reagierte. Zunächst flog er langsam ein paar kleine Runden, ehe er immer schneller wurde und immer höher flog. Nach einiger Zeit blieb er in der Luft stehen und merkte, dass er mehr als zwanzig Meter über dem Boden schwebte. Erschrocken erblickte er Madam Hooch, die bestimmt sehr wütend auf ihn war und ihn nie wieder fliegen lassen würde. Enttäuscht flog er langsam zum Boden und landete neben Madam Hooch, bereit dafür, jede Menge Ärger zu bekommen. Doch diese starrte ihn nur staunend an. „Sind sie sich wirklich sicher, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben geflogen sind, Mr. Brown?" Chris schüttelte den Kopf und wunderte sich über diese Frage. Was hatte er schon besonderes getan? „Das ist wirklich beeindruckend. Sie sind wirklich begabt. Sind sie sich sicher, dass sie nicht doch von einem internationalen Quidditchstar abstammen? Der letzte Flieger, den ich gesehen habe und der beim ersten Mal auf dem Besen annähernd so begabt war wie sie, war James Potter und das ist mittlerweile auch schon wieder einige Jahre her."

Chris war ein wenig erstaunt darüber, doch Madam Hooch war vollkommen begeistert. „Kommen sie mit, Mr. Brown. Wir sollten mit Mr. Thomas sprechen." Erschrocken sah Chris Madam Hooch ein. Dean war ausgerechnet der letzte Mensch, mit dem er darüber reden wollte. Warum wollte sie unbedingt zu ihm gehen? Madam Hooch war jedoch schon sehr bestimmt losgegangen und Chris folgte ihr still, bis sie vor einem Klassenraum ankamen und Dean diesen in diesem Moment verließ. „Mr Thomas, haben sie einen Moment Zeit?" Dean nickte bestätigend und ging mit Madam Hooch einige Schritte von der Tür weg. Chris folgte ihnen und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Dean ihn. „Was will der denn hier?" Madam Hooch schaute ihn streng an. „Ich habe ihm gerade das Fliegen beigebracht." Dean schaute Madam Hooch nur verständnislos an. „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Das gleiche fragte sich Chris auch, doch er wollte Dean nicht recht geben. „Sie sind doch der Kapitän seiner Hausmannschaft. Er ist einer der begabtesten Flieger, den ich seit Jahren gesehen habe. Noch begabter als James Potter, und der der galt zu seinen Hogwarts-Jahren als einer der talentiertesten Flieger des Jahrhunderts. Außerdem hat er die perfekte Statur für einen Sucher und ich dachte, sie sind auf der Suche nach einem." Chris war sich ziemlich sicher, wie Deans Antwort lauten würde und dieser zögerte kaum mehr als eine Sekunde, um dies mit barscher Stimme zu bestätigen. „Es tut mir Leid, Madam Hooch, aber ich habe bereits einen neuen Sucher. Es herrscht kein Bedarf." Plötzlich sah Chris eine Art Funkeln in Madam Hoochs Augen und auch ihre Stimme klang nun deutlich grober als Chris es jemals gehört hatte. „Irgendwann wird ihre Arroganz ihnen noch ihren Kopf kosten, Mr. Thomas. Sie begehen in diesem Moment einen großen Fehler, aber ich habe nicht mehr von ihnen erwartet. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." Damit drehte Madam Hooch sich um und verließ eiligst den Korridor, ohne sich noch ein weiteres Mal zu den beiden umzudrehen. Dean sah Chris hasserfüllt an und dieser drehte sich auch schnellstmöglichst um und verließ den Korridor. Mittlerweile hatte er beinahe richtigen Hass für Dean entwickelt. Es schien, als würde dieser ihm alles nehmen, was ihm Spaß im Leben bringen konnte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ein Review wäre nett! :)

Ich wollte die Story umbenennen aber der Name war zu lang...also muss ich mir jetzt was überlegen. In meinem Profil könnt ihr meine weitere Planung der Story nachlesen, wenn ihr Lust habt. Das nächste Update wird in einer Woche kommen.


	18. Kapitel Was war nur passiert?

Hi!

Danke für die tollen Reviews zum letzten Kapitel! Und außerdem geht mein Dank dieses Mal an alle, die diese Story in ihrer Alert/Favourite-Liste haben!!

Mir gehört wie so oft fast nichts, eigentlich nur die Idee. Der gesamte Rest gehört einer gewissen Mrs. JK Rowling. Keine Ahnung, ob ihr die Dame kennt, aber sie hat scheinbar viel Geld mit ein paar Büchern verdient..;)..

Eine letzte Warnung: Im folgenden Kapitel erwarten euch eine Menge Frust. Und wovor ich eigentlich warnen wollte: Das Kapitel enthält wenige Zeilen einer kurzen Darstellung von Gewalt, die nicht für jüngere Augen bestimmt sein sollte! (Ich will nur sagen können ich hätte euch gewarnt ;)..)

Genug dessen, viel Spaß bei:

Kapitel 18 – Was war nur passiert?

Nach dem Abendessen setzte Chris sich wieder wie gewohnt in seine Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum und begann wie so oft, ein Buch zu lesen, denn auf Hausaufgaben hatte er in diesem Moment keine Lust. Seine Puls raste immer noch wegen seiner Begegnung mit Dean einige Stunden zuvor und er war sich sicher, dass er in diesem Zustand keine annehmbaren Hausaufgaben erledigen konnte. Also nahm er sich seine neue Kopie der 'Geschichte von Hogwarts', öffnete es an der beim letzten lesen markierten Stelle und fing an zu lesen.

Nach einiger Zeit setzte sich plötzlich jemand in den Sessel neben ihn und Chris hob den Kopf. Erstaunt betrachtete er Ginny, die ihn anstrahlte. „Hey Chris! Du wirst nicht raten, was passiert ist!" Chris sah sie fragend an. „Du bist zur Miss Hogwarts gewählt worden?" Sie verzog nur kurz das Gesicht und ignorierte Chris sarkastischen Kommentar. „Ich bin der neue Sucher in der Hausmannschaft!" Sie strahlte ihn an und Chris fragte sich, ob sie nun erwartete dass er sich mit ihr freute. Doch ihm war nicht nach Freude zumute und er verzog nur schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Das Leben war so unfair. Während Chris nicht in die Hausmannschaft durfte, weil Dean ihn nicht mochte, nahm er Ginny noch vor den Auswahlspielen, die für den folgenden Samstag angesetzt waren, in die Mannschaft auf, weil Dean sie mochte und damit sie es Chris unter die Nase reiben konnte. Sie mochte auch eine gute Fliegerin sein, wenn er ihren Erzählungen in den Sommerferien glauben durfte, aber darum ging es nur nebensächlich, sonst hätte Dean auch bis zu den Auswahlspielen warten können.

„Und warum suchst du nicht Dean, um dich mit ihm darüber zu freuen? Er ist doch der großzügige Kapitän, der dein großes Talent erkannt hat." Seine Stimme klang verbittert, doch Ginny schien das gar nicht zu merken. „Dean muss nachsitzen, deshalb ist er nicht hier." Chris stand auf und war nun sehr wütend. Er hatte zwar nichts anderes erwartet, aber er hatte noch darauf gehofft, dass sie sich eines Abends mal zu ihm setzten würde um mit ihm zu reden oder einfach mit ihm Hausaufgaben zu machen. „Und dann kommst du zu mir, weil alle anderen weg sind? Großartig, danke!" Seine Stimme hatte nun eine neue Höhe des Sarkasmus erreicht und er war sich sicher, dass auch Ginny ihn dieses Mal verstanden hatte. Chris starrte sie noch einen Moment lang an, doch sie sagte nichts. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er sich sein Buch und seine Tasche und eilte in seinen Schlafsaal, ohne sich auf dem Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und der Treppe zum Schlafsaal noch ein Mal zu ihr umzudrehen.

Als Chris am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück gehen wollte wartete Ginny auf ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sah sie fragend an, doch sie hatte ihre Arme in die Seite gestemmt und sah ihn zornig an. Sofort wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie ihn am Vorabend gar nicht verstanden hatte. Er wusste, sie hatte eigentlich keinen Grund, auf ihn zornig zu sein, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher dass sie ihn nun anschreien würde, weil er so abweisend zu ihr gewesen war. Fairerweise musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich tatsächlich ein wenig mit ihre hätte freuen können, doch wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht einmal, wie gut er fliegen konnte und das Madam Hooch ihn für die Stelle in der Mannschaft vorgeschlagen hatte. Sie war, wie von Weasleys in Wut nicht anders zu erwarten, uneinsichtig und engstirnig und er hatte keine Lust, sich das gefallen zu lassen. Er würde garantiert nicht nachgeben oder irgend etwas zugeben, denn schließlich war er im Recht und nicht sie.

Kaum hatte er es erwartet, fing Ginny schon an im vollen Gemeinschaftsraum mit stark erhobener Stimme zu sprechen. „Warum bist du gestern einfach abgehauen? Was ist los mit dir? Ich wollte, dass du dich mit mir freust, doch du Egoist bist scheinbar neidisch auf mich! Ein toller Freund bist du!" Innerlich musste Chris lachen, auch wenn er selbst wusste, wie ironisch das war. Wie konnte Ginny nur so etwas behaupten? Wie konnte sie ihn als Egoisten und schlechten Freund beschimpfen? Dabei war sie es doch, die ihn ignorierte und schlecht behandelte und dabei nur an sich und Dean dachte. Da er nicht mit Ginny streiten wollte, schüttelte er einfach erneut mit seinem Kopf und ging ohne etwas zu sagen an Ginny vorbei. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie das nur noch viel wütender machen würde, doch das war nicht sein Problem. Heimlich hoffte er, sie würde irgendwann bemerken, dass sie im Unrecht war, aber er bezweifelte es mittlerweile stark. Und selbst wenn sie dies tun und sich bei ihm entschuldigen würde, würde er ihr überhaupt verzeihen können? Chris schüttelte den Gedanken schnell weg und setzte seinen geplanten Weg zum Frühstück fort.

Nach seiner Begegnung mit Ginny hatte Chris keine Lust mehr auf den noch folgenden Tag, doch zum Glück gab es immer jemanden, der ihn aufmuntern konnte. Während er nur sehr missmutig frühstückte, kamen plötzlich vier Eulen über ihn geflogen, landeten auf dem Tisch und ließen ein großes Paket vor ihm liegen. An der Form erkannte Chris sofort, was es war und er befreite zunächst die Eulen von ihrer Last, ehe er euphorisch das Papier aufriss und ein Besen und ein Stück Pergament zum Vorschein kamen. Neugierig holte er den Besen aus dem Papier und betrachtete den Besen ausgiebig. In seiner Hand hielt er einen nagelneuen Feuerblitz, den besten Besen, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte! Er hatte ihn schon in der Winkelgasse bestaunt, damals noch völlig unwissend, wie wunderbar er wirklich war. Das Frühstück vollkommen vergessend nahm er noch den beiliegenden Brief vom Tisch und eilte sofort nach draußen, um den neuen Besen auszuprobieren. Während er die Eingangshalle durchquerte, las er schnell die kurze Notiz drauf, die auf das Pergament gekrizelt war. Chris erkannte die Schrift sofort und musste grinsen.

_Hey Chris,  
ich hoffe dir geht es gut! Ich habe von Professor McGonagall erfahren, dass du ein sehr begabter Flieger bist und dabei habe ich direkt an James gedacht. Zum Glück habe ich vor kurzem einen großen Betrag von einem reichen Freund geerbt und deshalb habe ich dir diesen Besen gekauft! Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir und du hast viel Spaß damit! Viele liebe Grüße  
Remus_

Immer noch grinsend merkte Chris, dass er am Quidditchstadion angekommen war, bestieg sofort seinen Besen und stoß sich hart vom Boden ab. Das Gefühl des Glücks das ihn durchströmte hob seine Laune sofort und er flog lachend einige Runden ums Stadion, ehe er die Pausenklingel vom Schloss her über das Schlossgeländer schallen hörte und merkte, dass er schleunigst zum Unterricht musste.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Chris wörtlich wie im Flug. Wenn er nicht gerade mit Schularbeit beschäftigt war oder Hagrid besuchte, war er jede freie Minute in der Luft und flog mit seinem neuen Feuerblitz durch das Stadion oder über die Schlossgründe. Dabei zog er meist seinen Tarnumhang an, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und das auch funktionierte sehr gut.

Was hingegen nicht gut funktionierte war seine Freundschaft zu Ginny oder besser gesagt das was davon noch übrig geblieben war. Sie hatte seit dem einen Morgen, an dem sie ihn angeschrien hatte, kein Wort mehr zu ihm gesagt und ihn auch im Unterricht beharrlich ignoriert. Bei den anderen Mitschülern war dies nicht anders, doch bei Ginny schmerzte es ihn, vor allem, weil sie ihm nicht egal war. Bei den anderen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und er drehte sich gar nicht mehr um, wenn er hinter seinem Rücken seinen Namen geflüstert hörte, doch das Ginny ihn vollkommen ignorierte, war neu. Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte musste er zugeben, dass es so neu nun auch wieder nicht war. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich eigentlich kaum etwas geändert. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, der Unerfahrene und der Unwissende zu sein. Zudem wurde er beleidigt, weil er ständig las und mittlerweile zu den besten Schülern seiner Stufe gehörte. Er kam mit allen Zaubern gut klar und merkte, dass der sprechende Hut möglicherweise recht gehabt haben könnte, wenigstens teilweise.

Mit einer scharfen Bremse beendete er an diesem Abend seine Flugstunde und stieg von seinem Besen ab. Der Septemberwind blies ihm stark ins Gesicht, seine Hände waren durch die Zeit in der Luft ganz rot geworden. Es war draußen schon dunkel geworden und deshalb zog er den Tarnumhang nicht aus, denn es war ihm zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr erlaubt, auf den Gängen zu sein. Am Schloss angekommen zog er die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seiner Tasche. Mit dieser schaffte Chris es völlig unbemerkt in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort fiel er sofort todmüde ins Bett und schlief ein.

_Ein prüfender Blick um sich zeigte Harry, dass sein Onkel immer noch bewusstlos am Boden war. In seinem Kopf bildeten sich schnell ein paar Pläne, doch alle musste er sofort wieder verwerfen. Er konnte nicht fliehen, seine Arme waren zu müde zum rudern. Er konnte sich nicht gegen seinen Onkel wehren, denn dieser war stärker und in der Umgebung die er sehen konnte lag nichts, was er als Waffe hätte benutzten können. Einige Schritte hinter ihm prallten die Wellen hart gegen die Felsen. Ans Schwimmen war auch nicht zu denken. Zum einen, weil er es gar nicht konnte und zum anderen, weil er im Sturm keine Chance gehabt hätte und nur ertrunken wäre. Doch plötzlich löste sich der Nebel wie durch Zauberhand auf und- -_

_Sein Onkel riss die Tür zu seinem Schrank auf und zog ihn am Arm heraus. „Junge, du bist ein Freak! Du hast Schläge verdient." Dann holte er aus und schlug Harry mit einem Gürtel hart ins Gesicht. Er zwang Harry, sich umzudrehen und schlug dann mit aller Gewalt auf seinen Rücken ein. Sein T-Shirt riss schon nach wenigen Schlägen und mit jedem weiteren brannte seine Haut wie Feuer._

Schwer atmend wachte Chris aus seinem Albtraum auf. Schweiß rann ihm wie gewöhnlich über das ganze Gesicht und sein Pyjama klebte an seinem Körper. Mit ein wenig Meditation versuchte Chris seinen Kopf zu leeren. Der Albtraum war der erste dieser Art seit Wochen gewesen und erinnerte Chris wieder an die Zeiten vor der Okklumentik, als er jede Nacht schweißgebadet aufgewacht war. Er wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde, zog sich eine Robe über und ging die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie zu dieser Zeit zu erwarten war dieser leer und Chris setzte sich in seine Ecke, direkt ans Feuer und dachte an die Zeit beim Grimmauldplatz, an das, was er immer getan hatte, wenn einen Albtraum hatte. Am Anfang, an den ersten Tage nach seiner Ankunft, hatte er sich immer in seinem Bett gequält, doch später, am Ende der Ferien, hatte er sich in die Küche gesetzt und einen heißen Kakao getrunken. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er dann mit Ginny über seinen Traum geredet.

Mit Ginny. Schmerzlich dachte Chris an die Zeit zurück, als sie noch Freunde gewesen waren. Was hatte sich verändert? Warum hatte sie sich verändert? Chris hatte viele Fragen, doch nur eines wusste er sicher. Er vermisste Ginny und es tat ihm weh, dass er ihr so egal war. Ginny war immer die gewesen, die ihn aus einer seiner Launen oder deprimierten Phasen herausgezogen hatte. Sie hatte sich immer beharrlich neben ihn gesetzt, bis er schließlich geredet hatte. Danach hatte er sich dann immer besser gefühlt. Doch das hatte er nicht mehr, nun musste er mit seinem Albtraum alleine klar kommen.

Was war nur passiert? Chris konnte keine andere Antwort finden, als das sie ihn nie als seinen Freund gesehen hatte. Doch am Grimmauldplatz war sie einsam gewesen und sie hatte mit ihm ihre Zeit verbracht, um sich nicht zu langweilen. In Hogwarts angekommen hatte sie sofort erkannt, dass sie dort viel bessere Freunde hatte. Und in Hogwarts hatte sie Dean. Dean, diesen arroganten und eingebildeten Idioten, wie konnte sie ihn nur mögen? Hatte sie sich vielleicht sogar in ihn verliebt, vielleicht waren die beiden schon vor den Sommerferien seit Wochen ein Paar gewesen? Chris wusste es nicht, aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto schlechter wurde ihm.

Doch waren Ginny und er in den Ferien nicht trotzdem Freunde geworden? Vielleicht war er ihr einfach peinlich? Niemand mochte ihn und sie hatte Angst, dass niemand sie mehr mögen würde, wenn sie sein Freund sein würde. Diese Erklärung war logisch und die Erkenntnis traf Chris wie ein Dolch durch sein Herz. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, doch er ließ nicht zu, dass sie fielen. Stattdessen wanderte sein Blick auf seinen Arm, auf das Armband, dass Ginny ihm als Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft gemacht hatte. Er nahm das Band in seine andere Hand und riss es sich mit so viel Kraft wie er aufbringen konnte vom Handgelenk. Das Band hatte für Ginny keine Bedeutung mehr und deshalb war es auch für ihn nicht mehr wichtig. Sie hatte ihres wahrscheinlich auch schon vor Tagen weggeworfen. Traurig schloss er seine Hand um das Band zu einer Faust und warf es danach ins Feuer. Noch ehe es anfangen konnte zu brennen fiel es vom Holz herunter neben das Feuer und blieb dort im Schatten der Flammen liegen. Doch Chris war es vollkommen egal, denn das Band hatte für ihn seine Magie verloren.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny ließ sich erschöpft neben Dean in einen Sessel fallen. Ihr Blick fiel als erstes fast wie automatisch auf die Ecke, in der Chris immer saß, aber er war wie so oft nicht da. Enttäuscht, obwohl sie nicht ganz genau wusste warum, drehte sie sich wieder zu Dean um. „Was machst du gerade?" Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nur Hausaufgaben. Aber ich muss jetzt weg, muss in fünf Minuten bei McGonagall sein." Er zog eine Grimasse, packte eilig seine Sachen in seine Tasche und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny sah ihm hinterher, ehe sie ein Pergament und ihr Buch 'Fortgeschrittene Verteidigungszauber' hervorholte. Ihr heutiges Thema für den Aufsatz sollte den Titel 'Die unverzeihlichen Flüche' tragen und sie schlug das passende Kapitel in ihrem Schulbuch auf. Sie fing an zu lesen, bis sie plötzlich auf ein Foto eines Babys aufmerksam wurde. Neugierig las sie den Text darunter.

'_Harry Potter als Baby, eine Legende unter der Zauberern. Er ist der einzige bekannte Mensch (höchstwahrscheinlich auch der einzige unbekannte Mensch, nach Expertenmeinungen sogar das einzige lebende Geschöpf), der den Avada Kedavra überleben konnte. Dafür ist er bis heute unter allen Zauberern in der ganzen Welt berühmt. Leider kam er 1991 im Alter von elf Jahren tragisch zu Tode._' Erschrocken klappte Ginny das Buch zu. Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf den leeren Platz von Chris. Wo war er eigentlich? In der Bücherei war er nicht, denn da kam sie gerade her. Erstaunt stellte Ginny fest, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was Chris den ganzen Tag lang tat.

Wenn sie etwas genauer darüber nachdachte hatte sie ewig nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. Genauer gesagt seit ihrem Streit vor einigen Tagen, an dem sie ihn am Morgen angeschrien hatte. Aber auch schon vorher hatten sie kaum noch miteinander geredet. Neben ihm gesessen hatte sie auch vor ihrem Streit schon seit Tagen nicht mehr.

Ein wenig unsicher ging Ginny hinunter zum Abendessen. Sie setzte sich zu ihren Freundinnen, da Dean nachsitzen musste und deshalb bei Professor McGonagall etwas zu essen bekam, und blickte den Tisch hinauf und hinab. Chris konnte sie nirgendwo erkennen. Erst als sie sich ein wenig nach vorne beugte, um nach den Kartoffeln zu greifen, erstarrte sie in der Bewegung, denn sie sah Chris ganz am Ende des Tisches sitzen. Einige Plätze um ihn herum saß niemand und Chris sah traurig und einsam aus. „Ginny, kannst du mir bitte auch mal die Kartoffeln geben?" Ginny schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und als sie die Kartoffeln weiter gegeben hatte und wieder ans Tischende guckte, war Chris verschwunden und hatte einen halbvollen Teller hinterlassen.

Später im Gemeinschaftsraum sah sie, dass Chris schon wieder nicht anwesend war und dachte nach, ob es das ganze Schuljahr schon so gewesen war. Erschrocken musste sie feststellen, dass sie Chris nie mit jemand anderem als ihr zusammen gesehen hatte. Hatte er tatsächlich keine anderen Freunde außer ihr in der Schule gemacht? War er wirklich so unbeliebt? Kopfschüttelnd suchte sie wieder ihr Buch über unverzeihliche Flüche heraus und tunkte ihre Feder in die Tinte. Sie musste sich im Bezug auf Chris irren. Wahrscheinlich war er genau in diesem Moment mit seinen neuen Freunden im Schloss unterwegs und stellte Unsinn an. Schließlich hatte er den Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers, das perfekte Werkzeug, um anderen Streiche zu spielen.

Erst spät am Abend kehrte Dean wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Ein wenig erstaunt stellte Ginny fest, dass sie fast das gesamte Schuljahr immer nur mit Dean zusammen gesessen hatte. Sie fragte sich gerade warum, denn er war eigentlich ziemlich arrogant und eingebildet, als dieser sich neben ihr in einen Sessel fallen ließ. „Na, was machst du?" Ginny sah ihn an und merkte sofort, dass er schlecht gelaunt war. „Hausaufgaben für Tonks. Über unverzeihliche Flüche." Dean nickte, doch sein Blick wanderte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum bis er bei Chris hängen blieb, der mittlerweile wieder in seiner Ecke saß und las. „Guck mal, Ginny. Der Streber Brown sitzt schon wieder in der Ecke und liest." Ein wenig verärgert über diesen Kommentar fuhr sie Dean an. „Jetzt lass ihn doch mal in Ruhe, Dean. Er hat vier Jahre Rückstand und möchte ihn aufholen. Nur weil er fleißig ist, ist er nicht direkt ein schlechterer Mensch als du!" Mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck drehte Dean sich zu Ginny um. „Seit wann kümmerst du dich denn um Brown? Sonst hast du doch auch nie etwas gesagt sondern standest dabei, wenn wir ihn mal ein wenig geärgert haben?" Verwundert sah Ginny ihn an. Dean's Blick sah nicht aus, als würde er spaßen.

Wenn sie zurück dachte an die letzten Tage musste sie verbittert feststellen, dass Dean tatsächlich recht hatte. Sie hatte Chris nie geholfen oder ihn unterstützt, wenn er von den anderen geärgert oder beleidigt worden war. Sie hatte immer daneben gestanden und geschwiegen. Sie schluckte schwer, als ihr das klar wurde. „Tut mir Leid, Dean, aber ich bin müde. Ich gehe ins Bett." Hastig packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und eilte in ihren Schlafsaal. Mehr konnte sie an diesem Tag nicht ertragen. Sie legte sich auf ihre Bett und fragte sich, was passiert war. Warum hatte sie Chris so schlecht behandelt? Warum war sie nicht sein Freund geblieben, warum hatte sie ihn sogar angeschrien und als Egoist und schlechten Freund beschimpft? Doch noch viel erschreckender war die Frage, warum sie sich diese Fragen noch nicht viele Tage früher gestellt hatte?

Auf die letzte Frage fand sie keine Antwort, doch bei den anderen konnte sie es versuchen. Sie brauchte gar nicht lange darüber nachzudenken, denn es war ziemlich offensichtlich. Die Antwort war Dean. Er war ständig bei ihr, ob beim Essen oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte sich von ihm leiten lassen, doch nun musste sie sich fragen 'warum?'. Empfand sie etwas für ihn? Nein, sicherlich nicht. Er war arrogant, eingebildet, nervte jüngere und ihm unterlegene Mitschüler und behandelte selbst seine Freunde schlecht. Die Erkenntnis ließ sie hart schlucken, doch sie hatte Chris ignoriert, weil sie von Dean fasziniert gewesen war. Er hatte ihr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, hatte ihr stets ein Lächeln geschenkt und ihr öfters bei Hausaufgaben geholfen. Er war charmant zu ihr gewesen und das hatte sie beeindruckt und blind für vieles andere werden lassen.

Aber hätte das Chris nicht auch getan? Natürlich hätte er das. Er hatte ihr während der Sommerferien ständig Gesellschaft geleistet, auch wenn er teilweise hart arbeiten musste. Er hatte morgens auf sie gewartet, um mit ihr zu frühstücken und er hatte ihr auch immer ein Lächeln geschenkt, wenn sie frustriert oder verärgert gewesen war. Sie hatte gelernt, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte, doch jetzt hatte sie seines gebrochen. Sich miserabel fühlend zog sie ihre Bettdecke über ihren Kopf, in der Hoffnung, sich vor der Welt und vor allem vor Chris verstecken zu können. Doch sie wusste, sie konnte es nicht. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück an die Ferien. Auf seine Weise hatte Chris ihr auch immer Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und vor allem hatten sie ein Bund geknüpft, als sie ihn 'entdeckt' hatte und ihm Magie gezeigt hatte. Sie durfte es nicht brechen lassen, auch wenn es dafür vielleicht mittlerweile zu spät war. Erneut musste sie bei der Erkenntnis hart schlucken, doch eines war sicher: Sie durfte Chris nicht verlieren und sie wollte es auch gar nicht.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und einige Bilder von Chris erschienen ihr vor dem inneren Auge. Bilder, in denen sie ihn tröstete, Bilder, in denen sie ihn umarmte und merkte, wie gut es sich anfühlte. Bilder von seinem Lächeln, mit dem er sie immer fröhlich stimmen konnte und Bilder von seinen echten, schwarzen Haaren und seinen smaragdgrünen Augen. Zuletzt dann noch das Bild, wie er direkt vor ihr stand und kurz davor war, sie zu küssen. Und plötzlich erkannte sie das offensichtliche: Sie empfand für ihn mehr als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Sogar viel mehr.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ein Review wäre nett! :)

Im Vergleich zu den anderen Kapiteln der Story ist dies gewiss eines der längsten. Ich hoffe, der Fehlerteufel hat mich dieses Mal verschont, aber ich befürchte das Gegenteil. Das nächste Kapitel folgt voraussichtlich nächsten Freitag.


	19. Kapitel Angst und Sehnsucht

Hi! Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ich hoffe ich antworte immer allen, die eine E-Mail-Adresse hinterlassen, aber manchmal rutscht mir der ein oder andere durch mein Gedächtnis. ;)

Mir gehört immer noch nichts außer der Idee. Harry Potter gehört JK Rowling!

_Und noch vielen Dank an meinen Beta **stebo**, der mich ab sofort tatkräftig unterstützt! **Danke!**_

Kapitel 19 – Angst und Sehnsucht

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte Chris gut gelaunt an Professor Tonks Tür. Diese öffnete nach wenigen Sekunden und strahlte ihn an. „Morgen, Chris. Ich habe dich schon erwartet." Sofort kam auch Remus hinter Tonks hervor. „Guten Morgen, Chris. Lust auf einen Spaziergang um den See?" Chris nickte und lächelte. „Guten Morgen ihr beiden. Komm Remus, lass uns gehen." Remus gab seiner Verlobten einen Kuss und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum See. Remus war der Erste, der die Stille brach. „Und Chris, wie ist Hogwarts so?" Chris fragte sich, ob er ehrlich zu Remus sein sollte und er entschied, dass er es sein musste. Schließlich erwartete er auch von Remus, dass er ihm ehrlich gegenüber war. „Das Schloss ist toll, alles hier ist faszinierend. Auch die Lehrer sind nett." Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er schweren Mutes fort fuhr „Aber ich habe einige Probleme." Remus schaute Chris erstaunt an. „Aber du kamst am Ende der Ferien doch gut mit dem Stoff der letzten Schuljahre zurecht. Sollte der neue Stoff für dich nicht auch relativ einfach sein?" Chris schüttelte nur enttäuscht den Kopf. „Es ist nicht der Stoff, Remus. Es sind die Menschen. Alle denken, ich wäre ungebildeter als sie. Niemand akzeptiert mich." Mittlerweile waren die beiden am See angekommen und setzten sich ins Gras. Noch war es trocken, aber Chris war sich sicher, dass es bald anfangen würde zu regnen. „Und was ist mit Ginny?" Der Gedanke daran schmerzte Chris und er zog ungewollt eine Grimasse. Remus sah dies und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Weißt du, Remus, ich dachte immer, sie wäre jemand besonderes. Aber es sieht so aus, als hätte ich mich geirrt. Sie ist doch nur wie alle anderen." Nun sah Remus überrascht aus. „Was soll das denn heißen?" Mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet riss Chris mit aller Kraft seiner Wut ein Büschel Gras aus dem Boden und warf es wieder zurück. „Das was ich gesagt habe. Sie ist wie alle anderen." Chris schaute Remus wieder an und diesem stand der Mund offen. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Ich hatte in den Ferien das Gefühl, ihr versteht euch prächtig." Chris nickte ein wenig. „Das dachte ich auch. Aber scheinbar habe ich mich geirrt. Entweder war alles nur eine Lüge, oder sie schämt sich für mich. Anders kann ich mir es nicht erklären, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken." Remus schaute verständnisvoll und eine kleine Stille kehrte ein. „Und was ist mit dem Fliegen? Habe gehört, du seilst brauchbar." Wie von Remus beabsichtigt schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln kroch auf Chris Gesicht und er fing an übers Fliegen zu erzählen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

So hastig wie möglich packte Ginny ihre Sachen und versuchte, dem Klassenraum und Professor Tonks so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen. Diese hatte ihr die ganze Stunde lang wegen kleinen Nebensächlichkeiten insgesamt zwanzig Punkte abgezogen und Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihrer Professorin angetan hatte. Normalerweise war sie in den ersten paar Schulwochen mit Professor Tonks immer gut klargekommen, vor allem, da sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht unbedingt unbegabt war.

Sie hatte gerade die Tür verlassen, als eine Hand von hinten fest ihre Schulter packte und sie herumriss. Erleichtert stellte Ginny fest, dass nur Remus hinter ihr stand, doch er sah wütend aus. „Los Ginny, komm mit, ehe Chris kommt." Hastig griff er ihren Unterarm und zog sie so schnell wie möglich in den nächsten leeren Klassenraum und verriegelte die Tür. Ängstlich schaute Ginny ihn an. „Was soll das, Remus?" Doch Remus schaute sie nur kalt an. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." Obwohl Ginny sich gut vorstellen konnte, was Remus meinte, fragte sie nach. „Was meinen sie damit?" Remus rollte nur die Augen. „Jetzt spiele hier nicht die Unwissende, Ginny. Du weißt genauer was ich meine als du willst." Nickend gab Ginny auf. „Okay, es tut mir Leid. Ich habe wirklich großen Mist gebaut. Dean hat mich irgendwie fasziniert und ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich war in der falschen Annahme, er sei etwas besonderes, doch- -" Betreten schaute sie zu Boden. „Nicht Dean ist besonders, Chris ist es. Ich habe es nur nicht gesehen und jetzt hasst er mich bestimmt." Flüsternd fügte sie noch hinzu „Es tut mir Leid." Sie hob ihren Kopf wieder und sah, dass Remus sie mitleidig ansah. Sie lächelte ein wenig. „So einfach haben sie sich das nicht vorgestellt, oder?" Remus musste auch leicht lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „In der Tat, das habe ich nicht. Schließlich kenne ich das Weasley-Temperament von deiner Mutter. Aber das ist jetzt egal. Was willst du jetzt tun?" Ginnys Lächeln verschwand wieder. „Ich denke, ich sollte mich entschuldigen. Falls er mir überhaupt noch verzeihen kann."

Wenige Minuten später eilte Ginny zur großen Halle, um Chris beim Mittagessen abzufangen. Sie betrat die große Halle und blickte am Gryffindortisch entlang, doch Chris war nirgendwo zu sehen. Enttäuscht drehte sie sich um. Irgendwo musste er ja sein, also machte sie sich auf die Suche. Zunächst suchte sie in der Bibliothek, doch dort war niemand. Danach ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sofort als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat sah sie, dass Chris nicht da war, denn der Raum war leer. Hoffnungslos ging sie hinüber zum Kamin, an dem Chris immer saß und starrte ins Feuer. Plötzlich sah sie einen Gegenstand neben dem Feuer liegen und als sie es ergriff brach ihr Herz. Es war das Lederarmband, dass sie Chris zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, aber er war zerrissen und scheinbar achtlos ins Feuer geworfen. Ihr Knie gaben nach und sie sackte rückwärts in den nächsten Sessel. Zunächst begannen die Tränen nur langsam zu fallen, doch nach wenigen Minuten flossen ihre Tränen wie ein strömender Bach aus ihren Augen. Sie hatte wirklich alles kaputt gemacht, alles zerstört. Innerlich musste sie über die Ironie des Lebens lachen. Während sie auf der Suche nach dem war, was sie wollte, hatte sie es die ganze Zeit das gehabt. Doch nun, da sie dies endlich verstanden hatte, da war es zu spät und sie hatte es verloren.

Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis ihre Augen keine Tränen mehr produzieren konnten, doch als ihre Sicht endlich wieder klar wurde sah sie Dean vor sich stehen. Er schaute sie irritiert an. „Was ist los Ginny?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Band und er begriff. Er hatte das Band bei Chris schon einmal gesehen und sein Blick wanderte auf ihren Unterarm. Dort hing ein fast identisches Band, doch es war nicht zerrissen. „Er hasst dich jetzt, oder?" Plötzlich fing er an zu Lachen und das ließ Ginny einen Schauer über den Rücken lassen. Sie war wütend, doch sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen. „Worüber lachst du?" Dean hörte auf zu lachen und sah sie an. „Brown hat endlich verstanden, dass er keine Freunde hat." Dies ließ Ginny endgültig rot sehen und sie schrie Dean an. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?" Dann stellte sie sich direkt vor ihn, holte aus und schlug ihm mit der Flachen hand so hart ins Gesicht wie sie konnte. Dean taumelte mehreren Schritten nach hinten und fiel auf einen umstehenden Sessel und es klang, als hätte er sich wehgetan, doch sie hatte kein Mitleid mehr mit ihm.

Ginny rannte sofort so schnell wie sie konnte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wusste, ihre Chance war gering, aber sie musste einfach mit Chris reden. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sein konnte und wie er in den letzten Wochen seine Zeit immer verbracht hatte. Mittlerweile hatte sie eingesehen, dass er scheinbar keine Freunde gehabt hatte und versuchte gar nicht erst, irgendwelche Schüler nach ihm zu fragen. Stattdessen irrte sie ahnungslos durch das Schloss umher, in der Hoffnung, Chris irgendwo zu finden. Sie besuchte die Eulerei und den Astronomieturm, doch Chris war wie zu erwarten an keinem der beiden Orte. Wem sollte er schon schreiben außer Remus, doch der war im Schloss. Als sie bei diesem Gedanken zufällig an Professor Tonks Büro vorbei lief kam ihr eine Idee. Nach ihrem energischen Klopfen dauerte es nur sehr kurz, bis Remus überrascht die Tür öffnete. „Ginny, was kann ich für dich tun?" „Können sie mir sagen, wo ich Chris finden kann?" Remus schaute sie durchdringend an. „Hast du es schon draußen auf dem Quidditchplatz probiert?" Ginny war kurz überrascht, bis sich für sie einige Puzzleteile zusammensetzten. Das könnte etwas damit zu tun haben, dass er sich nicht über ihre Position in der Hausmannschaft gefreut hatte und so verständnislos gewesen war. Doch dafür hatte sie in diesem Moment keine Zeit. „Vielen Dank, Remus." Mit diesen Worten lief sie los und verlangsamte ihren Schritt erst wieder, als sie direkt vor dem Quidditchstadion stand. Selbst durch den mittlerweile strömenden Regen ließ sie sich nicht aufhalten.

Als sie das Stadion betrat, sah sie sofort Chris in der Mitte des Spielfeldes sitzen. Sie hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, um sich zu sammeln, ehe sie sich ihm näherte, bis sie schließlich direkt hinter ihm stand. Er zitterte und Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob es an der Kälte und dem Regen lag oder daran, dass er weinte. Vor allem der zweite Gedanke schmerzte sie sehr, denn wenn er weinte wäre sie der Grund dafür. Das Gefühl der Schuld war fast nicht auszuhalten, doch sie wusste, dass sie selbst Schuld war. Nach kurzem Zögern legte sie vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und spürte, wie er zusammen zuckte. „Lass mich in Ruhe." Es schien als wusste er, dass sie da war. Sie wollte seinen Worten gerne folgen und gehen, doch Flucht war in diesem Moment keine Option für sie. Sie durfte nicht erneut weglaufen, denn je mehr Zeit sie verstreichen ließ, desto schlimmer würde alles werden.

„Nein." Er drehte sich um und sie sah, dass er tatsächlich vom Weinen gezittert hatte. In ihr zerbrach etwas bei seinem Anblick, doch sie verzog keine Miene. „Warum kommst du plötzlich her? Was willst du von mir?" Der Fluss der Tränen auf seinem Gesicht war erstorben, doch der Regen tat sein übriges und seine Haare und sein Gesicht waren vom Regen vollkommen durchnässt. Ginny sank der Mut, denn Chris sah entsetzlich aus. Ehe sich ihr Körper umdrehen konnte, fing sie an zu sprechen. „Ich bin hier um das zu tun, was ich schon seit Tagen, sogar Wochen hätte tun sollen." Er sah sie fragend an, doch der Zweifel in seinen Augen war offensichtlich. Ginny hatte sein Vertrauen verloren, dass wusste sie sicher und es tat weh. Seine nächsten Worte taten ihr jedoch noch deutlich mehr weh. „Na komm, sag es schon. Du willst unsere Freundschaft nicht, ich bin wertlos." Er drehte seinen Kopf erneut weg und sah nicht, wie sie energisch mit ihrem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Ich bin hier für eine Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, sie ist viel zu spät und ich habe den wahrscheinlich dümmsten Fehler meines bisherigen Lebens gemacht, doch ich muss es probieren."Ihre Stimme erstarb und ihre nächsten Worte waren nur noch ein kleines Flüstern „Es tut mir Leid." Während sie sprach zog sie das zerrissene Armband hervor und streckte es ihm entgegen.

Ungläubig starrte Chris erst das Armband und dann sie an. „Du weißt, dass ich es nicht mehr zurücknehmen kann, oder? Du hast mein Vertrauen verloren, und nicht nur das. Du hast meine Freundschaft verloren." Ihre Hoffnungen sanken und einige Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Schnell beherrschte sie sich wieder, denn dies war kein Moment, an dem Platz für ihre Schwäche war. „Es tut mir Leid. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen, denn ich weiß, was ich getan habe ist unverzeihlich und doch hoffe ich, dass du mir vergeben kannst." Er stand auf, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe waren und starrte ihr in ihre Augen. „Weißt du, ich würde dir gerne vergeben. Aber ich kann nicht. Nicht heute und nicht morgen. Vielleicht kann ich es in ein paar Wochen oder ein paar Monaten oder vielleicht auch erst in ein paar Jahren. Vielleicht kann ich dir jedoch nie mehr verzeihen. Ich weiß es nicht." Er schüttelte mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Kopf um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Ginny nickte, während ihr erneut stumme Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Sie öffnete seine Hand und zwang das Armband hinein. „Bitte, nimm es. Denk an das, was war, wenn du es siehst und vielleicht findest du in deinem Herzen eines Tages Platz für Verzeihung." Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, nickte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an Ginny vorbei zurück durch den strömenden Regen. Ginny hingegen fiel auf ihre Knie und spürte, wie die Verzweiflung und der Selbsthass sie überflutete und gab sich völlig ihren Tränen und Gefühlen hin.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Seit Ginnys Entschuldigung waren mittlerweile einige Tage vergangen. Chris war immer noch sehr gekränkt, doch er beobachtete sie jedes Mal genau, wenn er es konnte. Beim Essen bemerkte er, dass sie nicht mehr mit Dean zusammen saß und auch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß sie nun wie im Unterricht bei ihren beiden besten Freundinnen. Trotzdem machte sie einen gequälten Eindruck auf ihn. Doch verzeihen konnte er ihr trotzdem nicht. Dafür war zu viel passiert, und auch wenn er wusste, dass er sie sehr gerne mochte, war es ihm nicht möglich ihr zu vergeben. Dafür hatte sie ihm zu sehr wehgetan.

Seufzend holte er das Armband aus seiner Hosentasche und betrachtete es. Es war in den letzten Tagen ein Ritual geworden, das er abends durchführte und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum er es tat. Das Armband hatte außer dem Riss noch einige Stellen, an dem es ein wenig verkohlt und vollkommen schwarz war. Trotzdem erinnerte es Chris so sehr an seinen 'falschen' Geburtstag, dass er den Kopf schütteln musste, um nicht von seinen Gefühlen und Erinnerungen übermannt zu werden. Er hob seinen Kopf wieder und betrachtete Ginny, wie sie im Sessel einige Meter entfernt saß und Hausaufgaben machte. Genau in diesem Moment hob sie den Kopf und sah zu ihm hinüber. Anstatt wie üblich seinen Kopf weg zu drehen hielt er dieses Mal ihrem Blick stand und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Ginnys Gesicht. Nach einem kurzen Blick, der auf das Band in seiner Hand fiel, drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder und wandte sich ihren Hausaufgaben zu.

Chris hingegen schaffte es nicht, sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Ständig schwirrte Ginny in seinem Kopf herum, beinahe zu jeder Zeit. Wenn er morgens aufstand, wenn er sie beim Essen, im Unterricht oder im Gemeinschaftsraum beobachtete und wenn er sich wieder abends in Bett legte und nicht einschlafen konnte. Und trotzdem konnte er ihr nicht verzeihen. Er wusste, er empfand etwas für sie, das tiefer ging als Freundschaft. Außerdem wusste, er dass sie ein Bund besiegelt hatten, als sie ihn einige Wochen zuvor auf diesem Spielplatz gefunden und erkannt hatte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er zur Vergebung nicht mehr als Zeit brauchte und in gewisser Weise beruhigte ihn das, obwohl er sich unsicher war warum. Anstatt weiter darüber nachzudenken holte er seinen Besen aus seinem Schlafsaal, zog sich einen warmen Mantel über und begab sich in den Regen des Spätseptembers, um bei seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung alles um sich herum zu vergessen.

Einige Tage vergingen, doch für Chris änderte sich kaum etwas. Er las immer noch viel um sich abzulenken und um möglichst viel über seine 'neue' Welt zu erfahren. Entgegen aller anderen Schüler seines Jahrgangs las er jedoch keine Bücher über Quaffel und Klatscher, sondern über Geschichte und Hintergründe der Zauberwelt. An diesem Abend saß er vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum und las ein Buch namens 'Die neue Geschichte der Zauberei in England'. Er war darin nun seit mehreren Abenden vertieft, denn es war sehr interessant. Es begann am Anfang des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, in dem bei den Zauberern die 'neue Geschichte' begann. Es handelte von einigen interessanten Erfindungen, der Entwicklung der Politik und vor allem der Entwicklung der dunklen Seite der Gesellschaft. Chris lernte aus diesem Buch viel über die Reinblütigkeit, die einigen alten Zaubererfamilien noch wichtig war. An diesem Abend hatte er erst einige Minuten gelesen, als er plötzlich auf ein interessantes Kapitel stieß.

_Kapitel XIX: Aufstieg und Fall eines neuen Dunklen Lords_

_Nach dem Sieg Albus Dumbledores über Grindelwald lebte die Zaubererwelt einige Jahre in Frieden vor großen dunklen Aktivitäten. Nur Gelegenheitstäter machten zu scheinbar zufälligen Zeitpunkten planlos auf sich aufmerksam. Es dauerte einige Jahrzehnte, bis sich die dunkle Seite neu unter einem neuen dunklen Lord formierte. Ähnlich wie Grindelwald war der neue dunkle Lord, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort getauft hatte, ein Einzelgänger, der mit der Hilfe von Furcht und Schmerzen seine Untertanen beherrschte (er hatte keine gleichgestellten Mitarbeiter, sondern nur unterwürfige Diener, die seine Pläne wehrlos ausführten). Er vertrat das Ideal der Reinblütigkeit. Während sich Grindelwald jedoch mehr auf Deutschland und Zentraleuropa konzentrierte und England nur sehr selten aufsuchte, interessierte sich Lord Voldemort immer nur für die britische Insel und ließ diese dies auch spüren._

Es folgten einige Zahlen und Fakten über den Aufstieg des dunklen Lords, also Lord Voldemorts. Außerdem wurde die Neugründung des Ordens des Phönix beschrieben, der schon seit der Zeit von Merlin existierte und immer wieder in schwierigen Zeiten neu vereinigt wurde, um gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Die letzte Gründung lag mittlerweile beinahe zwei Jahrhunderte zurück, als Albus Dumbledore ihn wieder ins Leben rief um einen Widerstand gegen Lord Voldemort zu bilden. Außerdem listete das Buch einige historische Kämpfe zwischen Todessern und Ordensmitgliedern, einige Morde an wichtigen Personen und ein großes Duell zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort auf, das knapp ein Jahr vor seiner Geburt stattgefunden hatte und wegen der Kräfte der beiden Duellanten als eines der größten Duelle in der Geschichte der Magie eingegangen war. Der Abschluss des Kapitels war für Chris schließlich wieder interessant.

_Nach dem Duell zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore vergingen einige Monate, in denen nur wenige große Kämpfe stattfanden. Beide Seiten hatten ihre Gebiete klar abgesteckt und selbst die Todesser respektierten sie zum größten Teil. Zudem hatte das unentschiedene Duell zwischen den beiden Anführern vor allem die gute Seite ernüchtert, da ein Ende des Krieges kaum in Aussicht stand. Albus Dumbledore war der mit Abstand fähigste weiße Zauberer seiner Zeit (auch zur Zeit der Veröffentlichung dieses Buches). Niemand zweifelte daran, dass Albus Dumbledore der einzige gewesen wäre, der stark genug gewesen wäre um Voldemort zu besiegen, doch dies hatte sich scheinbar als Irrtum erwiesen.  
Um den Krieg zu entscheiden bedurfte es schließlich einer großen Überraschung. Nach der langen stillen Zeit, in der Voldemort einige Pläne geschmiedet hatte, griff dieser zunächst – scheinbar wahllos – die Longbottoms an und quälte sie so lange, bis sie ihren Verstand verloren. Dies rief eine große Empörung hervor und der Krieg gipfelte in einem brutalen, grausamen und traurigen Höhepunkt. Vermeintliche Todesser wurden nun öffentlich auf der Straße angegriffen und auch Todesser schreckten nicht mehr zurück, selbst im Ministerium für Magie Menschen an öffentlichen Plätzen anzugreifen. Während der folgenden zwei Monate gab es große Verluste auf beiden Seiten, doch niemand war bereit, nachzugeben. Die Todesser waren zahlenmäßig jedoch klar überlegen und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die helle Seite unter der Macht des Ministeriums zusammen brechen würde.  
Am 31. Oktober 1981 nahm der Krieg dann die große Wende. Nach einigen unbekannten Entwicklungen, über die alle Mitwisser auch zur Veröffentlichung des Buches einige Jahre später immer noch beharrlich schwiegen und so nie Informationen öffentlich wurden, konnte Lord Voldemort den Zauber brechen, unter dem sich die Potters versteckten. Die beiden Potters – James ein bekannter Auror, Lily eine begabte Arithmetikerin und bekannte Forscherin im Gebiet von Schutz- und Blutzaubern – waren wegen unbekannter Gründe untergetaucht. Einige Menschen vermuteten Angst, doch als persönlichen Freunden der Familie scheint dieser Grund abwegig. Lord Voldemort stellte die beiden an jenem für ihn verhängnisvollen Abend in ihrem Haus und die beiden Potters wurden in den folgenden Minuten des Kampfes getötet.  
Doch dann geschah das Unvorhergesehene. Als Lord Voldemort den kleinen Harry Potter töten wollte, prallte der Todesfluch von dem wehrlosen, einjährigen Baby ab und traf den Zaubernden Lord Voldemort. Dieser verschwand und viele Menschen gehen davon aus, dass er tot ist. Harry Potter wurde an diesem Tag zum Helden. Er ist nun bekannt als der 'Junge-der-lebt', der den längsten und erbittertesten Krieg der neuen Geschichte beenden konnte.  
In den Folgejahren erholte sich die Zaubererwelt erst langsam. Erst als- -_

Der Rest des Textes handelte vom Wiederaufbau nach dem Krieg, doch Chris Gedanken waren abgelenkt, denn viele Fragen schossen durch seinen Kopf. Wieso hatte er überlebt? Wer hatte seine Eltern verraten? Und vor allem: Was war der wahre Grund hinter Voldemort Angriff auf seine Eltern gewesen? Chris wusste es nicht, doch er nahm sich fest vor, es in den folgenden Tagen herauszufinden.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

So das war es für diese Woche, Rückmeldung ist natürlich wie so oft erwünscht! Kapitel 20 folgt nächsten Freitag!


	20. Kapitel Rätsel der Vergangenheit

Heyho! Vielen Dank für die Reviews!! Ich spare mir hier viele Worte, schreibe noch das nötigste und wünsche dann viel Spaß!

_Vielen Dank auch an **stebo**, der auch dieses Kapitel ge-beta-t (komisches Wort!) hat!!_

Mir gehört wie üblich fast nichts, alles außer der Ideen gehört JK Rowling. Sogar die folgenden zwei Zeilen gehören nicht mir sondern den 'Toten Hosen'.

**Wir streiten und vertragen uns,  
weil wir noch Freunde sind.**

Kapitel 20 – Rätsel der Vergangenheit

Am nächsten Morgen stellte Chris während Geschichte der Zauberei eine Liste über seine noch offenen Fragen auf. Es war nicht so, dass er dem Unterricht nicht folgte, weil ihm langweilig war, so wie dem Großteil seiner Mitschüler, denn oft genug hing er an den Lippen von Professor Binns. Er musste zwar zugeben, dass dessen Unterricht monoton und seine Stimme einschläfernd war, aber wenn man sich genau mit den Themen auseinander setzte, hatten sie durchaus ihren Reiz. Das Thema der heutigen Stunde war jedoch der vierte Trollkrieg zu Zeiten Tubacks des Stinkigen. Der Krieg war sehr kurz gewesen. Genauer gesagt war es sogar der kürzeste aller siebzehn Trollkriege gewesen, denn er dauerte nur wenige Stunden an. Der Gegner von Tuback dem Stinkigen, Derdo der Dicke war durch einen jämmerlichen Zwischenfall mit Feuer zu Tode gekommen. Deshalb wusste Chris bereits über den Krieg und seinen Ablauf Bescheid, aber Professor Binns schaffte es tatsächlich, den Krieg noch über eine Doppelstunde auszubreiten, sodass der Unterricht beinahe so lang war wie der Krieg selbst. Und so hatte Chris genug Zeit, seine Gedanken auf Voldemort und seinen Fall zu konzentrieren.

_Warum hat er meine Eltern angegriffen?  
Warum haben sich diese überhaupt versteckt, wenn James ein bekannter Auror gewesen war?  
Wie, warum und von wem sind sie verraten worden?  
Warum konnte ich überleben, während meine Eltern starben?_

Das waren die wichtigsten Fragen, die Chris in den Sinn kam und er fragte sich, welche die Wichtigste von ihnen war. Er entschied, dass vor allem die ersten beiden Fragen sehr interessant waren. Er war auch sehr neugierig auf die Antwort zur vierten Frage, aber höchstwahrscheinlich war diese mit Abstand am schwierigsten zu beantworten, denn in keinem Buch hatte er bisher eine annähernde Erklärung gefunden. Es schien sich um eines der großen Mysterien dieser Nacht zu handeln, doch Chris war fest entschlossen, es zu lüften, auch wenn es Jahre dauern sollte. Wenige Sekunden später wurde er von der Pausenklingel aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und packte schnell alle seine Sachen in seine Tasche, um zum Mittagessen zu gehen.

Am Nachmittag des Tages, unmittelbar nach dem Unterricht, eilte Chris schnell in die Bibliothek, warf seine Tasche auf einen freien Stuhl und begann sofort damit, Titel von Büchern durchzulesen und gelegentlich das ein oder andere Buch aus dem Regal zu ziehen. Seine Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag hatte er schon alle erledigt und deshalb hatte er genügend Zeit, den ganzen Nachmittag zu recherchieren. Er durchsuchte die Bibliothek gründlich, bis er alle Bücher, die er über den Aufstieg und Fall von Lord Voldemort finden konnte, in der Hand hielt und lieh sie sich unter einem Augenbrauenzucken der Bibliothekarin Madam Pince aus. Die ganzen Bücher passten nicht mehr in seine Tasche, doch unter größter Schwierigkeit schaffte Chris es, auf dem Weg bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum keines von ihnen Fallen zu lassen. Dort angekommen setzte er sich in seinen üblichen Sessel am Feuer in einer der Ecken und begann damit, die Bücher nach Informationen zu durchsuchen, die den Fall Voldemorts durch den gescheiterten Todesfluch betrafen und Chris vielleicht eine Antwort auf seine Fragen geben konnten.

Einige Stunden später musste er jedoch entnervt aufgeben. Er hatte keine Information gefunden, die er nicht schon gewusst hatte: Seine Eltern waren von einem Freund verraten worden, dessen Namen jedoch nie genannt wurde. Lord Voldemort hatte mit dem Wissen des Standorts der Potters seine leiblichen Eltern aufgesucht, an Halloween im Jahre 1981. In der Eingangshalle hatte sich ihm zunächst James in den Weg gestellt und er hatte diesen in einem scheinbar kurzen Kampf getötet, sodass James' Leiche dort beinahe unversehrt gefunden wurden. Danach war Lord Voldemort in Harrys Raum gegangen, in dem Lily schon auf ihn gewartet hatte, jedoch ohne Zauberstab, der später im Wohnzimmer unter dem Sofa gefunden worden war. Deshalb war sie Voldemort wehrlos ausgeliefert gewesen. Er hatte sie mit einem einfachen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes getötet und danach den Zauberstab auf das Baby, Harry, gerichtet. Der gesprochene Todesfluch war jedoch auf ihn selbst, also Lord Voldemort, zurück reflektiert worden und hatte ihn getroffen, sodass er verschwand, seine Leiche jedoch nie gefunden werden konnte. Die Bücher behaupteten alle, Voldemort wäre bei seinem Angriff auf Harry gestorben, doch das stimmte nach der aktuellen Lage nicht. Er hatte es scheinbar irgendwie überlebt, nur um einige Jahre später zurückzukehren. Dies war für Chris momentan jedoch nicht von Relevanz.

Leider waren die Informationen in allen Büchern sehr vage, denn es handelte sich lediglich um Spekulationen und Vermutungen. Die einzigen Personen, die Informationen hätten liefern können, waren entweder tot, konnten sich nicht erinnerten oder waren ungewillt, diese Informationen preiszugeben. Zumindest vermutete Chris, dass Voldemort nie jemandem erzählt hatte, was damals in Godrics Hollow – so hieß der Ort, in dem die Potters gelebt hatten – passiert war. Denn so wie er Voldemort nach Büchern und Erzählungen einschätzte, war er ein machtbesessener Mann, der Informationen über einen schwachen Moment von sich selbst niemals freiwillig preisgeben würde. Verzweifelt schob Chris das Pergament mit den Notizen von sich weg. Was sollte er mit so zweifelhaften und vor allem löchrigen Informationen nur anstellen?

Er hob seinen Kopf und sein Blick fiel unmittelbar auf Ginny, die einige Tische von ihm entfernt saß und dem Anschein nach Hausaufgaben machte. In solchen Momenten wie diesen merkte er, wie sehr er Ginny vermisste. Mit ihr hätte er alles bereden können. Sie hätte ihm wahrscheinlich sogar einige Vorschläge gegeben oder ihn einfach nur aufgemuntert, dass er Erfolg haben würde und dieser Optimismus fehlte ihm. Heftig schüttelte er seinen Kopf und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf sein vor ihm liegendes, beschriebenes Stück Pergament. Irgendjemand musste doch etwas über den Tod seiner Eltern wissen. Doch wen konnte er nur fragen?

Nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens fielen ihm zwei Personen ein, die er um Rat bitten könnte: Remus und Professor Dumbledore. Doch Remus war nicht in der Nähe und Professor Dumbledore zu fragen wäre für Chris nur die allerletzte Wahl. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten bis Remus wieder vorbei kommen würde oder bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, in denen er hoffentlich wieder zum Hauptquartier des Ordens und somit auch zu Remus zurückkehrt würde. Chris Blick wanderte betrübt zum Fenster. Er wollte nicht bis Weihnachten warten! In Gedanken versunken schweifte sein Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, als er plötzlich hochschreckte. Hagrid! Der hatte seine Eltern scheinbar auch gekannt und konnte ihm vielleicht einige Informationen geben. Schnell wich der Enthusiasmus jedoch wieder der Enttäuschung, denn Hagrid wusste nichts über seine wahre Identität und grundlos nach den Potters zu fragen wäre viel zu abwegig gewesen. Da Chris um jeden Preis so wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte wie möglich, schob er die Idee wieder zurück und dachte an andere Alternativen, was er tun konnte, ohne Jemanden um Rat zu fragen.

Schließlich konnte er sich immer noch mit anderen Fragen beschäftigen. Warum hatten sich seine Eltern versteckt, wenn sein Vater ein Auror gewesen war? Er hatte an verschiedenen Orten gelesen, dass James ein sehr bekannter Auror gewesen war, angeblich sogar einer der mächtigsten seiner Zeit, und das obwohl er bei seinem Tod noch sehr jung gewesen war. Wieso sollte er sich vor Voldemort verstecken, wenn er laut einem Buch schon drei Mal eine Begegnung mit Voldemort überlebt hatte? Als er darüber nachdachte, fielen ihm plötzlich wieder die Worte des sprechenden Hutes vom ersten September ein. _Glaub nur immer an deine Stärken, dann wirst du auch Voldemort besiegen können!_ Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Erwartete der sprechende Hut etwa, dass _er_, ausgerechnet _er_, Harry Potter, der erst wenige Monate von Magie wusste, gegen Voldemort kämpfen und ihn vielleicht sogar besiegen würde? Hatte das womöglich sogar etwas mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun? Ein Gefühl der Angst durchströmte ihn. Hatten sich seine Eltern vielleicht seinetwegen versteckt, nicht um sich selbst sondern um _ihn_ zu beschützen? War er tatsächlich so etwas der Auserwählte wie alle vor seinem 'Tod' behauptet hatten?

Immer mehr Fragen ohne Antworten schossen durch seinen Kopf und überwältigten ihn langsam. Chris Hände fingen an zu zittern. Konnte es stimmen, war er womöglich so etwas wie der Auserwählte? Enthielt das tägliche Gerede der Leute über ihn ein bisschen Wahrheit, wenn sie ihm eine besondere Rolle im Krieg zusicherten? Wie zufällig hob er wieder seinen Kopf und sah Ginny an. Plötzlich, als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, sah sie auf und lächelte ihn an. Auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben und direkt fühlte er sich wieder ein wenig besser.

Die nächsten Tage schob er die Gedanken über alles aus seiner Vergangenheit möglichst weit von sich weg und versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Doch immer wenn er es doch tat, erkannte er die Notwendigkeit von allen Informationen, die er über seine Vergangenheit in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Immer wieder versuchte er sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen auf keinen Fall recht haben könnte und doch nagten sie zu jeder Zeit des Tages unaufhörlich an seinen Gedanken. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber letztendlich lief es alles auf ein Ende hinaus: Er musste zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihn fragen, was dieser über den Ende des Krieges und den Angriff von Voldemort auf seine Eltern und ihn wusste. Denn Chris war sich sicher, dass der alte Mann viel mehr wusste, als er ihm gegenüber zugab. Schweren Herzens nahm er sich an diesem Nachmittag fest vor, zu ihm zu gehen und – so sehr es ihm aus missfiel – den alten Mann um seine Hilfe zu bitten.

Es kostete Chris zwar viel Kraft, zu Professor Dumbledore zu gehen, doch er war nicht dumm und er wusste, dass der alte Mann der wahrscheinlich am besten informierte Zauberer in ganz England war. Wenn jemand ihm helfen konnte, dann Professor Dumbledore, denn dieser war nicht nur manipulativ sondern auch höchst clever und intelligent. Die Frage, die Chris sich stellte, war nur, ob er überhaupt Antworten erhalten würde. Würde der Schulleiter überhaupt ehrlich und offen mit ihm reden? Chris konnte er sich kaum vorstellen und doch war er die einzige Chance die er hatte. Deshalb ging er direkt nach seinem letzten Unterricht in seinen Schlafsaal und holte die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, denn er war sich bewusst geworden, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich das Büro des Schulleiters befand. Nach der schnellen Aktivierung durchsuchte er das Schloss gründlich nach dem Punkt von Albus Dumbledore und bewegte sich, den Blick nie von der Karte lassend, in die Richtung des Schulleiters. Da sich der Punkt nicht bewegte, vermutete Chris, dass der Schulleiter in seinem Büro saß und er eilte hastig durch Korridore und Geheimgänge, bis eine Gargoyle-Statue einige Minuten später seinen Weg versperrte und damit seine Vermutung untermauerte. Verärgert fiel Chris auf, dass er gar kein Passwort hatte, um zum Büro des Schulleiters zu gelangen, doch zu seinem Glück hielt die Karte auch dazu eine Antwort bereit: Sie zeigte in großen Buchstaben das Wort 'Schokofrosch', als hätte sie Chris Gedanken gelesen. Etwas erstaunt löschte dieser die Karte wieder und sagte laut das Passwort. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit gab der Gargolye ohne Widerworte den Weg frei und Chris erklomm die aufgetauchte Wendeltreppe erklimmen, bis er schließlich vor einer großen massiven Holztür stand.

Er zögerte einen Moment, ehe er seinen Arm hob, doch noch ehe Chris anklopfen konnte, erklang eine Stimme aus dem Büro des Schulleiters. „Komm doch herein, Chris." Dieser wunderte sich einen Augenblick, woher dieser dies gewusst hatte, doch die Antwort war offensichtlich: Magie. Deshalb öffnete Chris die Tür und betrat vorsichtig das Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Es war genau so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hätte, wenn er jemals darüber nachgedacht hätte. Große Regale mit vielen alt wirkenden Büchern verdeckten den größten Teil der dunkeln Wandfarbe und ein komisch aussehender Vogel, der aussah, als würde er brennen, saß auf einer Stange am Fenster. In einigen Regalen an der restlichen freien Wand standen scheinbar durch Magie angetriebene Geräte, die Chris völlig unbekannt waren. Der Mittelpunkt des Büros war ein riesiger Schreibtisch, der mit weiteren unbekannten Geräten und mit Pergamenten und Büchern bedeckt war, sodass man nur an sehr wenigen Stellen noch das Holz des Tisches erkennen konnte. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß Professor Dumbledore in einem gemütlich aussehenden großen Drehstuhl und seine Augen hinter der typischen Halbmondbrille funkelten Chris neugierig an.

„Hallo Chris. Setz dich doch. Zitronenbonbon?" Er durchsuchte seinen Schreibtisch kurz, ehe er eine Schachtel von gewöhnlichen Bonbons unter ein paar Pergamenten hervor zog und streckte es Chris geöffnet entgegen. Chris schüttelte jedoch mit dem Kopf. „Nein danke, Professor." Ein wenig enttäuscht legte der Schulleiter die Bonbons wieder weg und Chris setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. „Woher kennst du mein Passwort?" Seine Augen funkelten immer noch neugierig und Chris musste grinsen. „Das werde ich ihnen nicht verraten, Professor, aber ich nehme an sie haben eine Ahnung." Das Funkeln in den Augen des Schulleiters schien kurz wissend, ehe es erlosch. „Sehr wohl, das habe ich. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Was führt dich hierher?" Chris schluckte schwer, ehe er anfing zu reden.

„Ich würde mich gerne mit ihnen über meine Eltern unterhalten. Mir sind einige Fragen in den Sinn gekommen, die ich nicht beantworten kann, selbst mit der Hilfe von Büchern nicht. Aber ich denke, dass sie darüber Bescheid wissen könnten." Professor Dumbledore sah nun vollkommen ernst aus. „Worum geht es denn genau?" Chris wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als der Professor plötzlich stark zu husten begann. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis es aufhörte und ein paar weitere, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Es tut mir Leid Chris, aber ich denke, wir müssen unser Gespräch leider verschieben." Er versuchte, freundlich auszusehen, doch Chris sah den Schmerz in den Augen des Mannes, von dem man sonst nie Emotionen lesen konnte, die er es nicht offenbaren wollte. Besorgt betrachtete er das leicht verzerrte Gesicht des alten Mannes und zum ersten Mal, seit er ihm am Spielplatz das erste Mal begegnet war, empfand er ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Nickend stand er auf, einsehend, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte und er später wieder kommen musste. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er den Mut und den Willen, Professor Dumbledore um Rat zu fragen, ein weiteres Mal aufbringen werden könnte und sah ihn nochmals durchdringend an. Die Augen von ihm hielten kein Funkeln mehr und Chris hatte das Gefühl, dass der Schulleiter seine Fragen beantworten werden würde, wenn es an der Zeit dafür war. Auch wenn es ihm nicht behagte, musste er sich Wohl oder Übel so lange gedulden. „Gute Besserung, Professor." Dieser fing jedoch nur wieder an zu husten und Chris verließ das Büro des Schulleiters hastig.

Erneut vergingen einige Tage, ohne das sich etwas änderte. Je länger der Oktober dauerte, desto stürmischer und schlechter wurde das Wetter. Mittlerweile war es bitterkalt und Chris musste sich Handschuhe zum Fliegen anziehen, um nicht in der Luft zum Eiszapfen zu erstarren. Mit Professor Dumbledore hatte Chris seit dem letzten Gespräch nicht mehr gesprochen, doch hin und wieder fiel ihm auf, dass der Schulleiter sich während des Essens entschuldigte und die große Halle eilig verließ und dabei einen halb-vollen Teller zurück ließ. Bei seltenen Gelegenheiten erschien er sogar gar nicht beim Essen und Chris machte sich flüchtig Sorgen um den Schulleiter, auch wenn seine Gedanken meist an einem anderen Ort beziehungsweise bei einer anderen Person.

Denn außer der Gesundheit vom Schulleiter hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Die Situation mit Ginny war immer noch die gleiche und die Fragen zum Fall Voldemorts waren immer noch unbeantwortet. Chris hatte jedoch auch keine weiteren Bücher mehr danach durchsucht, denn er empfand es als Zeitverschwendung. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine Schularbeit, ging trotz des schlechten Wetters Fliegen oder besuchte Hagrid, mit dem er mittlerweile gut befreundet war. Dieser hatte mit der Zeit zu Chris Erleichterung endlich damit aufgehört, alles ständig mit Ron und Hermine zu vergleichen oder Geschichten von ihnen zu erzählen. Im Prinzip hatte er nichts dagegen, doch er wusste, dass es für Hagrid langsam an der Zeit war, den Tod seiner Freunde zu verarbeiten. Und das hatte dieser nun scheinbar geschafft.

Beim Gedanken an Hagrid schweifte Chris Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, die sich unter ihm erstreckten. In der Ferne konnte er ein schwaches Licht erkennen und dies verhärtete seine Vermutung, dass Hagrid in seiner Hütte war. Er wog ab, ihm noch einen Besuch abzustatten, doch es war schon sehr spät und er hatte weder den Tarnumhang noch die Karte dabei. Mit dem Tarnumhang zu fliegen war zu seinem Bedauern wegen des Windes in den letzten Tagen unmöglich geworden, doch dank dem Regen konnte er trotzdem in Ruhe und ohne gestört zu werden seine Runden fliegen. Chris blickte in den Himmel, der wolkenlos an diesem Abend war, denn es war der erste Tag seit einigen, an denen es nicht regnete. Mit einer scharfen Wendung stellte er seinen Besen in die Richtung des Bodens und fing an zu beschleunigen. Der kalte Wind traf ihn hart ins Gesicht und seine Umgebung verschwamm wegen der Geschwindigkeit, doch er bremste nicht ab. Erst als der Boden bedrohlich nah war, zog er seinen Besen behutsam nach oben und bremste im genau richtigen Moment ab, sodass er direkt über dem Boden schwebte und seine Füße nur leicht den Boden berührten, wenn er sie ausstreckte. Zufrieden grinsend sprang er vom Besen ab, legte ihn sich über seine Schulter und ging langsam in die Richtung des Schlosses.

Nach einigen Schritten hörte er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich und wenige Sekunden später ging jemand keuchend neben ihm. Obwohl Chris sich nicht umdrehte, wusste er augenblicklich, wer es war. Trotzdem sagte er nichts und ging unbeirrt weiter. „Das war nicht schlecht." Ginnys Stimme durchbrach die Stille nach wenigen Schritten, die sie neben ihm gegangen war. „Danke." Sie gingen erneut einige Schritte in Stille. „Ich wollte mal sehen, wie gut du fliegen kannst. Madam Hooch hat dich in den höchsten Tönen gelobt." Chris drehte nun seinen Kopf zu ihr. Seine Stimme war immer noch scharf aber trotzdem nicht unfreundlich. „Schön, das du auch davon gehört hast." Er klang zudem auch ein wenig bitter, doch Ginny schien es zu ignorieren. „Ich habe gestern mit Madam Hooch gesprochen. Sie meinte zu mir, dass es ein großer Nachteil für Gryffindor wäre, dass Dean dich nicht als Sucher für die Mannschaft ausgesucht hat und jetzt weiß ich auch warum. Du hast echt Talent." Als sie merkte, dass Chris nichts sagte und wieder zum Schloss blickte, sprach sie weiter. „Ich weiß jetzt, warum du so verbittert warst, dass ich ins Team gekommen bin." Sie blieb stehen und hielt ihn am Unterarm fest. Er drehte sich kurz zu ihr um und sie flüsterte. „Es tut mir unendlich Leid." Chris nickte und drehte sich wieder um. „Ich weiß."

Ginny war einige Sekunden zu verblüfft, etwas zu sagen und Chris beobachtete den Himmel. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass einige dunkle Figuren um die Tore flogen und sich gelegentlich einen Quaffel zuwarfen. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder Ginny zu. „Hast du jetzt nicht eigentlich Training?" Sie grinste etwas gezwungen. „Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht." Fragend sah er sie an und sie fuhr fort. „Glaube mir, es kommt nicht so gut an, wenn man dem Kapitän eine ordentliche Ohrfeige gibt." Nun konnte Chris sehen, dass ihr Grinsen auch ihre Augen erreichte und er war etwas irritiert. „Warum das denn?" Sie wurde rot und blickte auf den Boden. Ihre Stimme wurde leise. „Er hat dich beleidigt. Er hatte es verdient." Ein gutes Gefühl durchströmte Chris und er musste bei dem Gedanken, wie Ginny Dean ins Gesicht schlug, grinsen. Auch sie fing wieder an zu grinsen und Chris setzte seinen Weg in die Richtung des Schlosses fort. Wenige Sekunden später folgte Ginny ihm.

Den Rest des Weges bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachten die beiden in Stille. Doch zum ersten Mal seit langem war es keine peinliche, gezwungene oder quälende, sondern eine angenehme freundschaftliche Stille. Am Gemeinschaftsraum trennten sich die beiden nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung, denn Ginny musste noch in die Bibliothek. Chris setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz und dachte über das Gespräch mit Ginny nach. Es war sein erstes richtiges Gespräch seit langem gewesen, auch wenn es anfangs sehr gezwungen gewesen war. Eigentlich war es auch weder ein langer noch ein tiefgehender Dialog gewesen und trotzdem hatte Chris es enorm genossen. Auch der Gedanke, dass Ginny Dean wegen ihm geschlagen hatte, gefiel ihm und er musste lächeln.

Plötzlich schossen ihm noch einige andere Worte durch den Kopf: Die Worte des sprechenden Hutes am ersten September. _Selbst wenn ihr anfänglich Probleme haben werdet, gib nicht auf._ Es war erstaunlich, doch es schien so, als hätte der Hut es geahnt. Woher wusste er solche Sachen? Doch das war in diesem Moment vollkommen egal. Es ging um die Worte selber. Der Hut, der scheinbar alles wusste oder erahnen konnte und dabei immer recht hatte, gab ihm indirekt den Rat, ihr zu verzeihen, oder? _Sie ist ebenfalls eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau und wird dich später großartig im Kampf unterstützen können._ Der Hut hatte ihn gewarnt, doch Chris hatte die Warnung verdrängt und sie dadurch fast vergessen. Und plötzlich war Chris sich sicher, dass es an der Zeit war, den Streit endlich zu vergessen und Ginny zu verzeihen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ein Review wäre toll!! Die 100-er Marke ist nicht weit! ;) Ansonsten folgt das nächste Kapitel wann? Richtig, nächsten Freitag!


	21. Kapitel Alte Wunden

Vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews!! Dank euch war die 100er-Marke an Reviews ja kein Problem..und die 100er Marke an Kapiteln ist zwar noch weit entfernt, aber für alle drei Teile der Trilogie zusammen denke ich, dass sie gar nicht so unrealistisch ist! ;) Ich gebe mein Bestes!

Nun denn, mir gehört wie üblich nichts außer der Ideen. Der Rest gehört JK Rowling!

_Vielen Dank an meinen Beta **stebo**!_

Kapitel 21 – Alte Wunden..

An diesem Abend konnte Chris nur sehr schlecht einschlafen. Auch der Unterricht am folgenden Morgen, in dem er Ginny ständig beobachtete, kam Chris sehr zäh vor, obwohl der Stoff ihm keine Probleme bereitete. Zum Mittagessen stahl er sich hinunter in die Küche, um in Ruhe essen zu können. Die Karte des Rumtreibers, die Remus ihm gegeben hatte, war sehr nützlich und hatte ihm eines Nachts, in dem er starken Hunger verspürt hatte, den Weg in die Küche gezeigt und seitdem war Chris immer öfters dort, um sich etwas zu Essen holen. Selbst während der Hauptspeisezeiten ging er in die Küche, denn rot konnte er immer in Ruhe essen und dank der freundlichen Hauselfen kam er sich auch nicht mehr ganz so einsam vor. An diesem Mittag hatte er jedoch kaum Hunger und die Hauselfen sahen ihm traurig hinterher, als er schon nach wenigen Bissen seine Gabel zu den Resten auf seinem Teller legte und die Küche wieder verließ.

Während der letzten Doppelstunde nach dem Mittagessen, Zauberkunde, überlegte Chris, wie er Ginny am geschicktesten abfangen konnte. Er hatte einige Ideen, doch er verwarf alle wieder sofort, denn jede war so unbrauchbar wie die vorherige. Er wollte ihr zeigen, dass er ihr verziehen hatte, jedoch ohne große Worte denn das war absolut nicht sein Fachgebiet. Außerdem hatte er keinen Grund, weshalb er sich entschuldigen musste und er hatte Angst, das es so aussehen könnte. Es dauerte bis kurz vor dem Ende der Stunde, ehe ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. Hastig riss er ein Stück des Pergaments ab, auf dem er sich Notizen zur Stunde machte, und kritzelte schnell ein paar Worte darauf. Beim Verlassen des Klassenraums ging er ein wenig langsamer und wie geplant kamen Ginny und er zum gleichen Zeitpunkt an der Tür. Statt wie üblich höflich zu warten, bis sie die Tür passiert hatte, trat er jedoch einen Schritt auf sie zu und stieß sie dabei vorsichtig leicht an. Ohne groß auf die Mienen der umstehenden Mitschüler zu achten ließ er den Zettel unauffällig in ihre Tasche gleiten und ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass sie den Zettel bemerkt hatte. Ein wenig entspannter setzte er seinen Weg bis in seinen Schlafsaal fort. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass es draußen sonnig und sehr ruhig war und dies brachte Chris zum lächeln, denn dies bedeutete perfektes Wetter. Trotzdem zog er sich einen Mantel über seine Robe und legte sich einen Schal um, ehe er schnell seinen Besen schulterte und damit in die Richtung des Quidditchstadions ging. Es war schwierig für Chris, sich durch die Schülermassen im Schloss zu bewegen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er endlich bis auf die Schlossgründe und schließlich zum Quidditchfeld kam. Nach einem kurzen prüfenden Blick über seine Schulter setzte er sich auf seinen Besen und stieß sich so fest vom Boden ab wie er konnte.

Sofort fühlte er wieder das berauschende Gefühl, dass er beim Fliegen immer spürte, und trotzdem war es bei diesem Mal anders, denn er spürte zudem noch eine Anspannung, die ihn leicht verkrampfen ließ. Er versuchte, sich mit ein paar Runden ums Stadion zu lockern und es klappte tatsächlich ein wenig. Zufrieden blieb er in der Luft stehen und blickte über den großen See. Eine Stimme hinter ihm ließ ihn kurz zusammen zucken, obwohl er sie erwartet hatte. „Hei, Chris." Er drehte seinen Besen auf der Stelle, bis er Ginny ansah. Sie blickten sich kurz in die Augen und Chris sah, dass Ginny verstanden hatte. In ihren Augen konnte Chris erkennen, dass sie den Finger nahm, den er nach ihr ausstreckte, in der Hoffnung, dass er bald wieder bereit dazu wäre sie ganze Hand zu geben. Ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit durchströmte ihn und er fühlte sich besser als seit Tagen. Fröhlich und mit einem leicht zur Seite geneigten Kopf sah Ginny ihn durchdringend an. „Ich wette, ich bin schneller bei den Torringen als du." Mit einem letzten Grinsen beschleunigte sie an Chris vorbei und er war einige Sekunden erstarrt, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Dann riss er seinen Besen herum, beschleunigte und steuerte gut gelaunt und in vollem Tempo auf die Ringe zu, obwohl es ihm völlig gleichgültig war, ob er Ginny noch einholen konnte.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Chris und Ginny wieder deutlich mehr zusammen als jemals im ganzen Schuljahr. Ginny setzte sich immer öfters wieder zu Chris in den Gemeinschaftsraum und auch während des Unterrichts waren die beiden nun wieder beinahe jedes Mal Partner. Es war klar, dass sie nicht vom einen auf den anderen Tag wieder beste Freunde werden könnten, doch Chris war sich bewusst, dass sich ihre Freundschaft langsam wieder in diese Richtung entwickelte.

An einem Abend Ende Oktober saß Chris alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er sich umsah merkte er, dass niemand mehr da war und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war mittlerweile fast Mitternacht, doch Chris war noch kein bisschen müde. Er steckte seine Hand wieder in seine Hosentasche und spürte dabei einen ledernen Gegenstand. Lächelnd zog er ihn heraus und betrachtete das Armband genau. Er ließ seine Gedanken ein wenig schweifen an die letzten Tage mit Ginny und er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, sie so schnell komplett aufgegeben zu haben. Vor allem fühlte er sich schuldig, dass er ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk so mutwillig zerstört hatte und war froh, das sie es wenigstens vor den Flammen hatte retten können. Zudem hatte er bemerkt, dass Ginny ihres wieder trug und er hatte die Vermutung, dass sie es auch kein Mal seit ihrem Geburtstag abgelegt hatte. Dadurch fühlte er sich noch ein kleines bisschen schlechter und er war sich sicher, dass es wieder an der Zeit war, es zu reparieren und es wieder anzulegen. Deshalb zog er seinen Zauberstab und berührte mit der Spitze den Riss am Armband. Er wollte gerade den Zauber sprechen , doch plötzlich zögerte er und fragte sich, ob es richtig war, was er tat. Beide hatten die Armbänder per Hand hergestellt und er wollte es nicht einfach mit Magie reparieren. Das fühlte sich für ihn falsch an. Deshalb steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine Tasche und zog stattdessen die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus. Irgendwo musste er in diesem Schloss doch das richtige Werkzeug finden können. Entschlossen stand er vom Sessel auf, nahm seine Tasche und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Müde rollte Ginny sich durch ihr Bett. Seit mehreren Stunden versuchte sie nun einzuschlafen, doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht. Viel zu viel schwebte in ihrem Kopf herum und verhinderte, dass sie schlafen konnte. Unschlüssig setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf. Der Mond schien hell durch das Fenster neben ihrem Bett und sie vermutete, dass der letzte Vollmond erst einige Tage her war. Der Mond wurde jedoch immer wieder von vorbeiziehenden Wolken verdeckt und verdunkelte das Zimmer. Irgendwas musste sie tun, um ihre Gedanken frei zu bekommen, das wusste. Sie dachte kurz nach, was sie tun konnte, um sich abzulenken und schließlich doch endlich einzuschlafen. Am besten gelang das immer am Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum und deshalb stand sie möglichst leise auf und schlich durch den Schlafsaal, den sie mit ihren Freundinnen teilte. Wie um diese Zeit zu erwarten waren alle schon lange am schlafen und Ginny musste sich beherrschen, nicht laut zu kichern, als ein kräftiges Schnarchen aus einer Ecke des Raumes erklang. Endlich an der Tür angekommen, öffnete sie diese und ging die Treppen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass der Schlafsaal um ein Uhr nachts leer sein würde und ihre Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. Ein wenig traurig war sie trotzdem, denn innerlich hatte sie gehofft, dass Chris ähnlich wie sie nicht hatte schlafen können und ebenfalls wach im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen würde. Doch es schien so, dass er nicht mehr wach war oder zumindest nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und so ging Ginny ein wenig enttäuscht alleine hinüber zum Feuer in der Ecke, in der sie in der letzten Zeit immer mit Chris gesessen hatte. Erschöpft ließ sie sich davor auf einem Sessel nieder und griff sich eine der Decken, die nachts immer im Gemeinschaftsraum herum lagen, um es sich gemütlich zu machen. Sofort merkte sie, wie sie schläfrig wurde, doch zum Einschlafen reichte es noch nicht ganz. Langsam fingen ihre Gedanken an zu wandern.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sich einiges zum positiven verändert. Chris hatte ihr endlich verziehen und ihre Freundschaft ging langsam wieder zu dem zurück, was sie vor dem ersten September gewesen war. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich selbst und auch Dean. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv gewesen sein? Traurig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie musste zugeben, dass mit Chris alles viel besser war mit Dean. Doch was hatte sie anderes erwartet, natürlich war es so. Schließlich war er immer aufmerksam, redete mit ihr, erzählte Witze, die genau ihren Humor trafen. Zudem konnten sie zusammen perfekt Hausaufgaben machen, da vor allem Chris nicht nur fleißig war sondern – vor allem für seine Umstände – außergewöhnlich gut mit dem Stoff zurecht kam. Ansonsten spielte er gerne Schach mit ihr oder Snape explodiert, anstatt mit Seamus über anzügliche Witze zu lachen oder über Oberweite und Hintern einer Mitschülerin zu diskutieren. Ginny konnte nicht verstehen, was sie selbst getan hatte und das machte es für sie um so schlimmer. Sie mochte das Gefühl der Unsicherheit nicht, dass sie in den letzten Wochen gefühlt hatte, aber nun war sie sich sicher, dass sich ihr Leben und vor allem ihr Verhalten wieder in die richtige Richtung entwickelte.

Das Aufklappen des Portraits der fetten Lady ließ Ginny aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Sie drehte sich herum und sah, wie Chris aus dem Nichts auftauchte und in ihre Richtung ging. Er hatte sie jedoch noch nicht gesehen sondern starrte auf einen Gegenstand, den er in seiner Hand hielt und der Ginny noch verborgen war. Weiterhin ohne sie zu bemerken setzte er sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel neben sie und ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Ginny fragte sich, was ihn glücklich machte, doch sie konnte den kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Hand immer noch nicht erkennen. Neugierig und ohne ihn erschrecken zu wollen räusperte Ginny sich vorsichtig, doch Chris erschrak sich trotzdem und schaute panisch auf. Als seine Augen auf sie fielen, entspannte er sich jedoch sofort wieder. Er fing an zu sprechen und seine Stimme war vollkommen sanft und leise. „Hey, Gin. Was machst du so spät nachts noch hier?" Er schaute sie an und seine Augen sahen genauso besorgt aus wie seine Stimme klang. Dies gewann auch Ginny ein Lächeln ab, doch sie war ein wenig sprachlos. Chris hingegen schien dies nicht zu bemerken. „Du hattest keinen Albtraum, oder?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und fand dabei ihre Stimme wieder. Sie redete nun ebenfalls mit leiser und sanfter Stimme. „Nein, nein. Aber was läufst du so spät noch im Schloss herum?" Er guckte ihr kurz in die Augen, als sie ihn neugierig ansah, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder senkte. „Ich- -ich habe das Band repariert." Er hob seinen Kopf wieder und lächelte sie an. Dies überraschte Ginny und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie dachte nach, was er meinen könnte und ihr Blick wanderte langsam wieder auf den Gegenstand in seinen Händen. Plötzlich erkannte sie, dass er das Lederarmband in seiner Hand hielt, und nicht nur das. Er hatte es wieder repariert! Die letzten Zweifel und Ängste wichen aus ihrem Körper und sie konnte gar nicht anders als breit zu lächeln. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, was sie sagen sollte sondern blickte ihm nur in die Augen. Er kam ihrem Kopf mit seinem einige Zentimeter näher, doch dann stand er abrupt auf und grinste Ginny verlegen schief an. „Wir sollten ins Bett gehen. Es ist wirklich spät." Ein wenig enttäuscht stand Ginny nickend auf. Als sie einige Minuten später wieder in ihrem Bett lag, war ihr Lächeln immer noch nicht verschwunden. Zwischen Chris und ihr war wieder alles in Ordnung. Nun musste sie ihn nur noch dazu bringen, wieder mit ihm zum Essen in die große Halle zu kommen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

„Na komm schon, Chris. So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht." Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, dem er kaum widerstehen konnte. „Na gut, wenn du unbedingt willst." Chris verzog sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, dass er tatsächlich zugestimmt hatte, zum Mittagessen in die große Halle zu kommen. Doch das breite Lächeln auf Ginnys hübschen Gesicht war schon Belohnung genug und er musste unwillkürlich leicht lächeln. So schlimm konnte es kaum werden. Sie fasste ihn am Handgelenk und begann, ihn leicht in die Richtung der großen Halle zu ziehen. Dabei berührte sie wie zufällig das Armband, das er in der Nacht zuvor wieder repariert hatte. Er musste an ihre nächtliche Begegnung denken. Es hatte sich wieder so angefühlt wie am letzten Ferientag im Badezimmer und er hatte sich sich fast unterbewusst genähert. Er hatte solch einen Drang empfunden, sie einfach zu küssen, doch er wusste, dass er es nicht übertreiben durfte. Was sie wohl von ihm denken würde, wenn sie das wüsste? Sie waren seit kurzer Zeit endlich wieder Freunde geworden und er dachte daran, sie zu küssen. Energisch schüttelte er bei diesem Gedanken seinen Kopf und bereute es sofort wieder, als er von Ginnys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Wenn du nicht willst, musst du nicht unbedingt gehen." Sie sah ihn streng an, doch er konnte auch Besorgnis in ihren Augen erkennen. Missverstanden schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, es ist okay. Ich habe gerade nur über etwas anderes nachgedacht und deshalb den Kopf geschüttelt." Sie bedachte ihn mit einem 'wenn-du-reden-willst-bin-ich-für-dich-da'-Blick, doch er lächelte nur kurz zurück und ging weiter in die Richtung der großen Halle. Ginny folgte ihm eilig und zog ihn nach wenigen großen Schritten schon wieder hinter sich her. Chris musste darüber lächeln und ließ sich gerne ein Stück von ihr an der Hand ziehen, bis sie schließlich an der großen Halle angekommen waren. Sie drückte seine Hand ein letzte Mal ermutigend, ehe sie ihn losließ und die große Halle betrat.

Die nächsten Minuten waren nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie er es vorher gedacht hatte. Nach einem scharfen Blick von Ginny waren ihre beiden besten Freundinnen freundlich zu ihm gewesen und hatten sogar teilweise versucht, ihn ins Gespräch mit einzubeziehen. Chris versuchte währenddessen, möglichst nicht einsilbig zu antworten und es gelang ihm ganz gut, sodass Ginny ihm später im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Schulter klopfte. „Siehst du, so schlimm war es doch gar nicht, oder?" Chris drehte mit den Augen, um Ginny nicht widersprechen zu müssen, doch sie sah seine Geste und fing an, über seine gezogene Grimasse zu lachen. Zufrieden stimmte Chris mit ein.

Die folgenden Tage waren für Chris die ersten Tage seit langem, in dem er sich keine großen Sorgen machte sondern das einfache Leben eines Schülers leben konnte. Sicherlich hatte er immer noch Probleme mit einigen Mitschülern, vor allem denen, die mit Dean befreundet waren und denen, die etwas gegen Muggelgeborene hatten. Davon gab es in Hogwarts reichlich und Chris war ein wenig überrascht, dass es solche Menschen in allen Häusern gab. In Ginnys Erzählungen hatte es immer so geklungen, als seien alle Schüler mit Vorurteilen in Slytherin, doch mittlerweile hatte Chris begriffen, dass die Masse der Schüler schnell zu einem grau verlaufen würde, wenn es den sprechenden Hut nicht mehr geben würde. Sicherlich waren zum Beispiel die meisten Ravenclaws sehr ehrgeizig, doch es gab auch in den anderen Häusern einige sehr intelligente und strebsame Menschen, wie Hermine es laut Hagrids Erzählungen zum Beispiel gewesen sein musste. Wenn er den Ravenclaw-Tisch überblickte konnte er dort außerdem auch einige Personen sehen, die sich nicht nur ständig mit Büchern beschäftigte. Deshalb hielt Chris die Funktion des sprechenden Hutes und der Hauspunkte mittlerweile für sehr diskutabel. Natürlich hatte es auch Vorteile: Die Schüler hielten sich an Regeln, um keine Punkte zu verlieren und hatten innerhalb des Hauses einen größeren Zusammenhalt. Aber letztendlich hatte sein Beispiel gezeigt, dass dies nicht immer stimmte und durch die klare Trennung der Schüler in vier Gruppen war es erst überhaupt nötig, Warnungen über die Einigkeit auszusprechen, so wie es der sprechende Hut beim Begrüßungsfest getan hatte.

Trotz der Vorurteile, auch von Schülern aus seinem Haus, hatte Chris das Leben nun jedoch um einiges einfacher. Scheinbar hatten Ginny und ihre Freundinnen ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt, denn plötzlich waren ein paar Schüler in seinem Jahrgang nicht mehr so unfreundlich ihm gegenüber. Auch die Jungen in seinem Schlafsaal ignorierten ihn nicht mehr, allen voran Colin, der im Bett neben ihm schlief und hin und wieder anfing, abends mit ihm über den Unterricht und ähnliches zu reden. Er war ein netter Junge, muggelstämmig, der eine Begeisterung für Photographie entwickelt hatte und damit vielen seiner Mitschüler das ein oder andere Mal auf die Nerven ging. Trotzdem war er ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner für Chris und erzählte ihm auch einiges über seinen kleinen Bruder Dennis, der ebenfalls nach Hogwarts ging und dem Colin sehr nahe stand.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr gebt mir so tolle Reviews wie beim letzten Kapitel.. :) :)

Dies war der erste Teil von zwei Kapiteln, die quasi zusammen gehören. Deshalb darf ich euch schon mal verraten: Kapitel 22 wird '..und neue Wunden' heißen. Das Kapitel kommt wie gewohnt nächsten Freitag - so früh wie ich es schaffe - reingeflattert..bis dann!


	22. Kapitel und neue Wunden

Hi! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Mir gehört wie üblich nichts außer der Idee, JK Rowling gehört der gesamte Rest.

_Vielen Dank an meinen Beta **stebo**!_

Und nun viel Spaß!

Kapitel 22 – ..und neue Wunden

Der November brach in Schottland in diesem Jahr sehr kalt und stürmisch an und es fiel schon in den erste Tagen des Monats der erste Schnee des Winters. Nach wenigen Tagen war das ganze Schloss schneebedeckt und es war mühsam für die Schüler, sich zu den beheizten Gewächshäusern durch die Schneemassen zu kämpfen. Vor allem der kalte Wind machte den Weg ungemütlich und Chris atmete tief aus, als sich Professor Dumbledore eines Morgens beim Frühstück erhob, um eine Ankündigung zu machen. „Liebe Schüler, darf ich um ihre Aufmerksam bitten." Sofort wurde es in der großen Halle totenstill und alle Schüler starrten neugierig den Schulleiter an. „Aufgrund der Schneestürme wird der Unterricht bei Professor Hagrid nun im Schloss stattfinden. Der Klassenraum befindet sich im sechsten Stock, zweiter Flur links und dann direkt auf der rechten Seite." Der Schulleiter setzte sich wieder und ein Raunen ging durch die Halle. Eine laute Stimme erklang von einem der Haustische. „Und was ist mit Kräuterkunde?" Doch Professor Dumbledore lächelte nur und Ginny drehte neben Chris mit den Augen. „Das wird ja ein Spaß."

Chris blickte zur Decke, an dem man durch eine Verzauberung immer das Wetter draußen erkennen konnte und nickte grimmig. „Draußen herrscht geradezu ein Schneesturm, und wir haben direkt als erste Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde." Er wandte seinen Kopf wieder zu Ginny und sah, dass sie genau wie er schon mit dem Essen fertig war. „Komm, lass uns schon mal losgehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät. „Ginny nickte ihm zu und die beiden erhoben sich vom Frühstückstisch. Sie sah kurz zu ihren beiden Freundinnen hinüber, doch Karen und Sarah wollten noch zu Ende frühstücken und schüttelten deshalb nur mit dem Kopf. Ginny zuckte kurz mit den Schulter, ehe sie zusammen mit Chris die große Halle verließ. Beide hatten ihre Schulbücher schon eingepackt und so konnten sie direkt zu den Gewächshäusern gehen. Sie hatten gerade die Eingangshalle halb durchquert, als eine Stimme hinter ihnen erklang. „Führst du dein Schlammblut etwa auch bei diesem schlechten Wetter draußen herum, damit er etwas Freilauf hat? Wie uneigennützig von dir, Weasley." Die beiden drehten sich um und blickten direkt in die Augen von Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle, die am anderen Ende der Halle standen und die beiden hämisch angrinsten. Ginny zog sofort ihren Zauberstab und wollte einen Zauber sprechen, doch Chris verhinderte dies, indem er ihren Unterarm festhielt. Ginny wehrte sich leichte, ehe sie aufgab und Pansy nur verachtend anstarrte. „Ich denke damit solltest du dich doch auskennen, Pansy." Ihre Stimme klang sehr zornig, doch Chris ließ ihren Arm nicht los. Pansy war es nicht wert, wegen ihr Ärger zu bekommen, doch diese schnaubte nur laut. „Willst du etwa sagen, dass dein Schlammblut mehr wert sein soll als Crabbe und Goyle? Das ich nicht lache."

Mit diesen Worten fingen Crabbe und Goyle an zu lachen. Gleichzeitig zog Pansy ihren Zauberstab aus einer Seitentasche und schleuderte einen Fluch auf Chris. Dieser konnte kaum noch reagieren und sein Versuch, auszuweichen, misslang. Zu seinem Glück traf der Zauber jedoch nicht wie beabsichtigt sein Auge sondern traf ihn hart im Gesicht. Ein langer Schnitt bildete sich auf seiner rechten Wange und er fühlte, wie sich Blut an der Wunde sammelte und wenige Sekunden später langsam über sein Gesicht lief. Den Schmerz spürte Chris jedoch kaum, unter anderem weil er nun auch wütend wurde. Dabei lockerte er seinen Griff auf Ginnys Arm, doch ehe diese sich ganz von ihm losreißen konnte, hallte auch schon Professor McGonagalls Stimme durch die Halle. „Wie können sie es wagen, Miss Parkinson? Einen offenen Angriff auf einen wehrlosen Mitschüler! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Folgen sie mir bitte, ich denke, wir sollten uns mit dem Schulleiter unterhalten." Sie kam einige Schritte näher und sah sich Chris Wunde an. „Und sie, Mr. Brown, sollten in den Krankenflügel gehen. Was haben sie jetzt für einen Unterricht?" Chris wollte antworten, doch Ginny war schneller. „Kräuterkunde, Professor." Professor McGonagall nickte. „Ich sage Professor Sprout Bescheid, dass sie beide nicht zu ihrem Unterricht kommen können." Dann blickte sie ein letztes Mal die drei Slytherin an und ging mit den dreien in die Richtung von Professor Dumbledores Büro.

Chris und Ginny standen einige Minuten still, nachdem die drei im nächsten Korridor verschwunden waren. Nach dieser kurzen Zeit der Stille spürte Chris langsam, wie der Schmerz in seine Wange zurückkehrte und er zuckte scheinbar leicht, denn Ginny wandte sich ihm besorgt zu und sah sich seine Wunde etwas genauer an. Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche, wischte damit Chris Gesicht sauber und tupfte langsam die Wunde ab. Bei der Berührung konnte Chris nun den Schmerz spüren und von der Wunde ging nun zudem noch ein brennendes Gefühl aus. „Das sieht schlimm aus, wir sollten in den Krankenflügel gehen." Während Ginny weiter tupfte, durchquerten einige Schüler, eingepackt in dicke Jacken, Mützen und Handschuhe und die Eingangshalle und verließen das Schloss. Dies munterte Chris Laune wieder ein wenig auf und er sah Ginny grinsend an. „Immerhin haben wir uns den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern gespart." Beide fingen gleichzeitig an zu lachen, doch das Lachen brachte Chris erneut einige Schmerzen, sodass er abrupt wieder damit aufhörte. Ginny sah ihn erneut besorgt an, fasst ihn an seinem Unterarm und schlugen mit ihm den Weg zum Krankenflügel ein.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Obwohl sie es Chris nicht zeigte, kochte Ginny innerlich vor Wut. Wie konnte Pansy nur so gemein sein und ihn einfach so verhexen? Er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu wehren und sie hatte garantiert nicht auf Chris Wange gezielt! Sie hätte ihn ernsthaft verletzen können, wenn sie ihn zum Beispiel im Auge oder am Hals getroffen hätte. Eine beruhigende Hand legte sich auf ihren Oberarm und sie schaute zur Seite. Chris lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Sei nicht so wütend, Ginny. Pansy ist es nicht wert, sich über sie zu ärgern." Ginny biss sich auf ihre Lippen, denn sie musste zugeben, dass Chris eigentlich recht hatte. Er wusste wieder einmal besser, was sie fühlte, als es für ihn gut war. Denn so einfach ließ sich ihre Wut nicht von ihrer Vernunft besiegen. „Aber sie hätte dich ernsthaft verletzen können!" Chris lächelte weiterhin und ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Es ist nur eine Schramme. Wir müssen ruhig sein, wir wollen doch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen." So einfach ließ Ginny sich nicht sagen, sie sollte ruhig bleiben. Schließlich war sie eine Weasley-Frau und die waren für ihr außerordentliches Temperament bekannt. „Aber ihre Eltern sind Todesser!"

Durch diesen Kommentar wurde Chris Gesicht endlich ernst. „Ein weiterer Grund, ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf mich zu ziehen. Stell dir vor, sie spioniert mir nach und merkt irgendwas. Das können wir nicht zulassen. Momentan ist sie nur auf dich wütend und wenn ich sie verhexen würde, wäre ich auch ihre Zielscheibe." Was von Chris beruhigend gemeint war, machte Ginny jedoch nur noch wütender. „Also ist es in Ordnung, wenn sie mich ärgert, solange sie dich in Ruhe lässt? Ein toller Freund bist du!" Chris rollte bei Ginnys Kommentar nur mit den Augen. „So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Sie wird dich nicht in Ruhe lassen, egal was du tust. Aber du kannst dich ja ganz gut wehren, wie ich gehört habe." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Chris Gesicht und Ginny wurde ruhiger. Chris hatte es nur gut gemeint und sie merkte, dass sie sich wieder irrational verhielt. Deshalb dachte sie an den Nachmittag zurück, den Chris gemeint hatte. Denn der konnte ihr immer wieder ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubern.

_Ginny saß im Hogwarts-Express und starrte neugierig aus dem Abteilfenster. Es war ihre erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts, der Tag, auf den sie seit Jahren schon gewartet hatte. Sie saß in einem Abteil mit zwei netten Mädchen, die sie am Bahnsteig kennen gelernt hatte und die mit ihr eingeschult werden würden. Voller Aufregung saßen die drei nun schon seit Stunden alleine in einem Abteil und diskutierten über alles, was sie bereits über Hogwarts wussten. Noch keiner ihrer Brüder hatte sie genervt und sie hoffte, dass es die ganze Fahrt so bleiben würde, auch wenn sie es bezweifelte. Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und ein Junge mit hellblonden Haaren und bleichem Gesicht betrat das Abteil. Nach Rons Beschreibung zufolge war Ginny sich sofort sicher, dass es sich um Draco Malfoy handelte, Rons größtem Feind in seinem Jahrgang. „Noch ein Weasley in Hogwarts? Kaum zu glauben, wie sehr die Schule vor die Hunde geht." Ginny sprang wütend auf, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Dracos Gesicht. Dieser grinste nur hämisch. „Das traust du dich doch eh nicht, Weasley." Ginny lächelte nur und sprach den einzigen Fluch, den sie kannte: Den Flederwichtfluch. Bill hatte ihr diesen vor einigen Wochen einmal gezeigt, nachdem sie ihn einen Nachmittag mit Fragen über Hogwarts genervt hatte. Zu ihrem Unglück kam in diesem Moment ein dicklicher, kleiner Mann an ihrem Abteil vorbei und Ginny riss weit die Augen auf. Ein Professor, und das noch bevor das Schuljahr angefangen hatte. Sie- -_

„Ginny!" Chris laute Stimme durchdrang ihre Gedanken und sie schreckte auf. Desorientiert sah sie sich kurz um und merkte, dass sie am Krankenflügel angekommen waren. Ihr Blick fiel auf Chris, der sie fragend ansah. Trotz seiner Wunde sah er immer noch gut aus, denn seine besorgten Augen durchbohrten sie wie so oft. Er konnte sie mit seinen braunen Augen genauso durchdringend ansehen wie mit seinen 'echten', smaragdgrünen Augen und wie so oft verlor sie sich vollkommen in seinem Blick. Nach einigen Sekunden räusperte Chris sich jedoch und Ginny schreckte wieder hoch. Sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde und schaute schnell zum Boden. Chris wandte seinen Blick jedoch nicht von ihr ab. „Willst du mitkommen oder lieber hier draußen warten oder so?" Sie hob ihren Kopf wieder und nickte lächelnd. „Ich komme mit rein. Sonst muss ich ja noch zurück zum Unterricht." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und Chris griff nach ihrer Hand. Ein warmes Gefühl strömte durch ihren Körper, als sie sich von Chris in den Krankenflügel ziehen ließ und sie merkte, dass es das erste Mal war, dass sie diesen gerne betrat.

Im Krankenflügel ließ Chris ihre Hand jedoch wieder los und sie versuchte, ihren enttäuschten Blick zu verstecken. Zu ihrem Glück betrat jedoch Madam Pomfrey den Raum und machte sich sofort an ihre Arbeit. „Guten Tag, Mr. Sie sehen ja schrecklich aus! Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert?" Chris sah etwas verlegen aus, als er antwortete. „Eine Mitschülerin hat mich mit einem Fluch an der Wange getroffen." Entrüstet sah die Heilerin Ginny an. „Miss Parkinson wieder?" Ginny nickte und konnte im Augenwinkel erkennen, wie Chris über diesen Kommentar grinsen musste. Er sah jedoch wieder vollkommen neutral aus, als Madam Pomfrey sich ihm wieder zuwandte und ihn in den nächsten Raum führte, in dem einige Krankenbette lagen. „Setzen sie sich, Mr. Ich werde etwas Salbe holen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in einem Hinterzimmer und Ginny setzte sich neben Chris aufs Bett. Dieser sah sie ernst an. „Pansy macht so etwas öfters? Mitschüler verfluchen und so?" Ginny nickte und Chris Mund verzog sich zu einem dünnen Strich. Ginny musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, denn so sah Chris fast aus wie eine männliche Version der strengen Professor McGonagall. Zu ihrem Glück sah Chris dies nicht ,denn Madam Pomfrey kam in diesem Moment wieder ins Zimmer und ging zu Chris hinüber.

„Gut, Mr. - -" Sie machte eine kurze Pause und schaute Chris fragen an. „Wie heißen sie eigentlich? Ich habe sie noch nie hier gesehen." „Mr. Brown, Professor. Ich bin erst seit diesem Schuljahr in Hogwarts." Die Heilerin nickte und hob ihren Zauberstab. „In Ordnung, Mr. Brown. Ich werde jetzt einen Zauber auf sie sprechen, damit ich erkennen kann, wie tief der Schnitt geht." Chris nickte zustimmend und Madam Pomfrey machte mit ihren Zauberstab ein paar merkwürdige Bewegungen vor Chris. Nach kurzer Zeit sah sie ein wenig verwirrt aus und sah Chris fragend an. „Tragen sie permanente Zauber auf ihrem Gesicht?" Sofort wurde Chris totenblass und seine Augen weiteten sich in Panik. „Ich müsste sie entfernen, damit ich sie behandeln kann. Sonst könnte es zu Komplikationen kommen." Erschrocken sprang Chris auf und sah Ginny hilfesuchend an. Danach drehte er sich zu Madam Pomfrey um, die ihn verwundert anstarrte. „Nein, danke, ich denke, es geht schon wieder. Guten Tag." Dann ging er eilig an der Heilerin vorbei und verließ den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey starrte nun Ginny fragend an, doch diese schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet und es war an der Zeit, dass sie sich mit Chris Hilfe suchte. „Es tut mir Leid, Madam, aber ich denke, Chris und ich müssen kurz reden. Danke für ihre Hilfe." Entschuldigend lächelte sie der älteren Frau zu und verließ ebenfalls hastig den Krankenflügel.

Sie wollte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Chris machen, doch dies war vollkommen unnötig, denn Chris saß im Gang direkt vor dem Krankenflügel auf dem Boden und starrte mit leerem Blick die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Sie näherte sich ihm vorsichtig und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden gleiten. „Hey alles okay?" Chris nickte kurz, aber sein Blick war immer noch abwesend. „Und was willst du jetzt tun?" Chris zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte ihr den Kopf zu. „Ich weiß es nicht." Ginny legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und strich vorsichtig auf und ab. „Du musst es ihr sagen. Was, wenn du dich verletzt? Du brauchst jemanden, der dir helfen kann. Du kannst nicht alles immer nur alleine machen." Chris sagte nichts sondern biss sich nur auf seine Lippe. „Hör mal, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Bitte vertraue dich ihr an. Sie wird garantiert schweigen." Sie stoppe ihre Bewegung auf seinem Arm und schloss ihn vorsichtig in eine Umarmung. Nach einigen Minuten zog Chris zurück und nickte ihr zu. „Du hast recht, ich muss es ihr sagen." Er stand auf und streckte ihr seinen Arm hin. „Kommst du?" Ginny sah ihm in die Augen und konnte dort seine Sorgen und Zweifel erkennen. Dankbar nahm sie seinen Arm und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Danach lächelte sie ihn an. „Du tust das Richtige. Und selbst wenn nicht, werde ich an deiner Seite sein, um dich zu unterstützen." Er lächelte sie kurz dankbar an, ließ ihren Arm los, drehte sich um und betrat wieder den Krankenflügel.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Chris fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Seine Identität an eine Person zu offenbaren, die er nicht kannte, machte ihn sehr unsicher. Was war, wenn sie es der Presse oder sogar den Todessern verriet? Was, wenn sie es auch nur ausersehen erzählen würde? Dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen, das Versteckspiel der letzten Monate. Zögerlich ging er einige Schritte in den Krankenflügel hinein, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schließen hörte und sich eine kleine Hand in seine schob. Ein kleines Lächeln schob sich auf sein Gesicht und er fühlte sich schon wieder ein kleines bisschen besser. „Madam Pomfrey?" Seine Stimme war sehr leise und zitterte hörbar. Trotzdem kam fast sofort die Heilerin aus einem der Hinterzimmer und sah ihn an. Sie sah seine unsichere Miene und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Um was geht es, Mr. Brown?" Chris Gesicht verhärtete und er ging in den Raum mit den Betten und schaute sich um. Er konnte niemanden erkennen, sie waren alleine.

„Können sie mir versprechen, dass sie niemandem von dem erzählen, was ihnen nun zeigen werde?" Er konnte im Augenwinkel erkennen, dass Madam Pomfrey nickte, doch das genügte ihm nicht und er sah sie an. „Ich meine das ernst, Madam. Was ich ihnen zeige, indem ich meine Tarnungszauber entferne, darf keine Menschenseele erfahren. Niemand weiß hiervon außer Professor Dumbledore, Ginny, ihren Eltern und mir." Madam Pomfrey sah ihn nun unsicher an, doch sein Gesicht war so ernst, dass sie nicht an seinen Worten zweifelte. „In Ordnung, Mr. Brown. Niemand wird jemals hiervon erfahren, sie kennen doch die ärztliche Schweigepflicht." Chris nickte und ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, ließ er die Tarnungszauber fallen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ein Review wäre super! :)

Das nächste Kapitel folgt nächsten Freitag..!


	23. Kapitel Siege und Niederlagen

Hey! Sorry für die lange Wartezeit aber ich hatte einige Probleme!

Mir gehört wie üblich Nichts außer der Idee, der Rest gehört immer noch JK Rowling.

_Vielen Dank an meinen Beta **stebo**!!_

Kapitel 23 – Siege und Niederlagen

Ginny war kurz geschockt, als Chris an ihr vorbei ging und den Krankenflügel erneut betrat. Sie fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und trat hinter Chris durch die offene Tür. Vorsichtig, um Chris nicht zu stören, schloss sie die Tür leise und ging einige Meter zu ihm, sodass sie fast hinter ihm stand und schob ohne weiteren Gedanken ihre linke Hand in seine Rechte. Es fühlte sich gut an, besser als sie sich selbst zugeben wollte. Plötzlich fühlte sich ihre Hand warm an und diese Wärme zog sich langsam von ihrer Hand durch ihren restlichen Körper, bis sie schließlich an ihrem Herzen angekommen war. Sofort spürte sie ein Kribbeln im Bauch, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie wollte darüber nachdenken, doch Chris zittrige Stimme riss sie in diesem Moment aus ihren Gedanken. „Madam Pomfrey?" Sie spürte, dass Chris sich sehr unwohl fühlte und ein wenig zitterte. Versichernd drückte sie seine Hand ein wenig fester und auch sein Druck verstärkte sich leicht.

„Um was geht es, Mr. Brown?" Chris ging einige Schritte in den Raum hinein und Ginny folgte ihm, ohne ihn los zu lassen. Sie fragte sich kurz, was er tat, ehe sie bemerkte, dass Chris den Raum durchsuchte. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass niemand außer Madam Pomfrey sein Geheimnis erfahren würde. „Können sie mir versprechen, dass sie niemandem von dem erzählen, was ich ihnen nun zeigen werde?" Chris Stimme klang nun wieder etwas fester und selbstbewusster und Ginny sah, dass Madam Pomfrey Chris mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zunickte. Auf ihr Gesicht schlich sich kurz ein schnelles Lächeln, wenn sie daran dachte, wie verwirrend Chris in diesem Moment auf die arme Heilerin wirken musste. Doch sie würde verstehen, in wenigen Augenblicken, wenn Chris die Tarnzauber entfernen würde.

Dieser schien von Madam Pomfreys Antwort jedoch noch nicht voll überzeugt und harkte erneut nach, dieses Mal jedoch mit seiner gewohnt selbstbewussten Stimme. „Ich meine das ernst, Madam. Was ich ihnen zeige, indem ich meine Tarnungszauber entferne, darf keine Menschenseele erfahren. Niemand weiß hiervon außer Professor Dumbledore, Ginny, ihren Eltern und mir." Ginny beobachtete die Heilerin interessiert auf ihre Reaktion hin. Diese sah Chris fragend und unsicher an, doch Ginny konnte in ihren Augen auch die Neugier aufblitzen sehen. Schneller als Ginny erwartet hatte, antwortete diese mit fester Stimme und ernstem Gesicht. „In Ordnung, Mr. Brown. Niemand wird jemals hiervon erfahren, sie kennen doch die ärztliche Schweigepflicht."

Flink zog Chris seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und Ginny trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Sie musste hierfür zwar seine Hand loslassen, doch sie wollte Chris nicht im Weg stehen, wenn er die Tarnungszauber fallen ließ. Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht genau, als er es kurz zweifelnd verzog, ehe er wieder ernst wurde. Plötzlich wurden seine Haare schwarz und Ginny trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, hatte sie diese vermisst. Aber so etwas durfte sie nicht denken! Sie erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter vor einigen Monaten, als Chris gerade am Grimmauldplatz angekommen war. Sie mochte Chris wegen seinem Charakter, und nicht nur, weil er Harry Potter war, mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen. Oder doch nicht? Ihre Beine wurden plötzlich schwach und sie machte einen Schritt zurück, um sich auf eines der umstehenden Betten zu setzten. Sie riss sich aus diesen Gedanken und sah wieder Chris an. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen sahen sie an und sie fühlte sich, als würde er durch ihre Gesicht bis in ihr Innerstes sehen können. Sofort wurde sie an das Ende der Sommerferien erinnert. Hätte ihre Mutter sie damals nicht gestört, hätten sie sich sicherlich geküsst. Plötzlich merkte sie, dass diese Unterbrechung ihrer Mutter gut gewesen war. Denn in diesem Moment hatte sie nur Harry Potter küssen wollen, den Auserwählten, der nebenbei noch großartig aussah. Sie hatte in diesem Moment nicht den Menschen in ihm gesehen, und nun im Nachhinein schämte sie sich dafür. Sie mochte Chris Brown, einen großartigen Menschen mit einem großen Herzen und keine gut aussehende Hülle, wie es Harry Potter in diesem Moment für sie gewesen war! Erleichtert aber auch erschrocken über diese Erkenntnis kehrten ihre Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurück und beobachteten, wie eine besorgte aber auch sehr erstaunte Madam Pomfrey Chris verarztete.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Genau so schnell wie Madam Pomfrey Chris Wunde wieder heilen konnte, verstrich auch die erst Hälfte des Novembers. Trotz einiger gemeiner Kommentare von Pansy schien Chris recht gehabt zu haben: Pansy hatte ihr Ziel vorerst nicht auf ihn erweitert. Er war in ihren Bemerkungen zwar immer enthalten, aber sie zielten nie direkt gegen ihn. Die Strafarbeiten schienen sie zudem davon abzuhalten, weitere Flüche auf Chris oder sogar Ginny zu werfen. Chris war darüber sehr zufrieden, auch wenn es ihm Leid tat und es ihn wütend machte, dass Pansy ihren Hass auf Ginny konzentrierte anstatt ihn auf sie beiden zu konzentrieren.

Die größte Veränderung in den ersten Novemberwoche war Chris wachsende Freundschaft zu Colin. Am Anfang des Novembers hatten die beiden angefangen, sich jeden Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum zu unterhalten oder Schach zu spielen, während Ginny mit ihren Freundinnen in einer anderen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes saß.

_Alleine saß Chris im Gemeinschaftsraum und las an einem interessanten Buch über Hogwarts. Sein Blick wandte sich nur wenige Sekunden von seinem Buch auf um sich zu vergewissern, dass Ginny immer noch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes bei ihren Freundinnen saß, als plötzlich jemand anderes in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Colin trat direkt vor ihn und lächelte ihn an. „Hey, wollen wir eine Partie Schach spielen?" Dabei wedelte er mit einem Brett in seiner rechten Hand vor Chris Gesicht herum. Chris war zwar ein wenig überrascht, legte jedoch sein Buch sofort zu Seite und räumte grinsend den Tisch frei. Es war sicher eine schöne Abwechslung, mal nicht gegen Ginny zu spielen und außerdem war Colin ihm sehr sympathisch. Grinsend setzte Colin sich Chris gegenüber, stellte die Figuren auf und ließ Chris den ersten Zug machen._

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Colin dann mit Chris an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt und seitdem saß Colin nun bei jedem Essen bei Chris, Ginny und ihren beiden Freundinnen. Vor allem Sarah schien gefallen an ihm zu finden und Colin fügte sich gut in die Gruppe der vier jungen Gryffindors ein. Chris persönlich mochte Colin sehr gerne, vor allem weil er sehr sympathisch und hilfsbereit war. Zudem waren beide ähnlich gut im Schach und so entbrannte zwischen den beiden ein kleiner freundschaftlicher Wettstreit am Schachbrett. Zudem war Colin ein begeisterter Quidditch-Fan und versuchte Chris fast täglich scherzhaft zu einem 'Lobster London'-Fan zu machen, einer eher bescheidenen aufspielenden Mannschaft im Tabellenkeller der ersten englischen Quidditch-Liga.

Genau in dieser Konstellation, also Ginny neben Chris und ihnen gegenüber ihre drei Freunde, saßen die fünf einige Tage später beim Frühstück, als Chris missmutig seinen Teller von sich weg schob. Ginny schaute ihn kurz an als wäre er ein unartiges Kind und schob seinen Teller wieder zu ihm hin. Ihre beiden Freundinnen fingen an zu kichern und auch Colin konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Chris sah ihn böse an und trat ihm unter dem Tisch gegen sein Schienbein. Mit seinem Mund formte er das Wort 'Verräter' und Colin schien zu verstehen, denn er fing immer stärker an, still zu lachen. Entnervt drehte sich Chris zu Ginny um und sah, dass sich auch auf ihr Gesicht ein Lächeln geschlichen hatte. „Jetzt sei nicht so missmutig, Chris. Gleich gehen wir raus in die Kälte, sehen uns an wie Gryffindor, wenn auch zu unserem Bedauern, von Hufflepuff abgeschlachtet wird und dann wirst auch schon wieder darüber lachen können." Chris war Ginny einen weiteren wütenden Blick zu, doch seine Miene wurde langsam wieder sanft und er musste ebenfalls anfangen zu lächeln. Ja, das klang tatsächlich gut. Er würde es gleich genießen, wie Deans Team von Hufflepuff in Stücke gerissen werden würde.

Plötzlich meldete sich Colin zu Wort und Chris bemerkte dadurch erst wieder, dass die drei anderen Gryffindors ihn mit fragenden Gesichtern anstarrten. „Warum ärgerst du dich so über unser Quidditch-Team?" Erschrocken riss Chris seine Augen auf und sah Ginny flehend an, in der Hoffnung, sie würde einfach schweigen. Denn auf der einen Seite würde er es sicherlich genießen, etwas Aufmerksamkeit beim Quidditch zu bekommen, denn sein Ruf war immer noch nicht sehr gut und das wäre vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, ihn ein wenig aufzubessern. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er jedoch auch nicht, dass Ginny sein Quiddditch-Talent heraushob und er dann nur dadurch beliebter werden würde. Die Menschen sollten ihn schließlich für das mögen, was er wirklich war. Aber er hatte die Entscheidung eh nicht in seiner eigenen Hand und Ginny tat genau das, was Chris erwartet hatte.

„Er ärgert sich, weil er den neuen Sucher im Team nicht so gut findet. Außerdem ist er selbst ein talentierter Flieger." Colin, Sarah und Karen starrten Chris fragend an. Vor allem Colin sah sehr begeistert aus. „Wieso hast du denn nie was gesagt?" Chris wurde unter den Blicken seiner Freunde rot und starrte auf sein Essen, nicht in der Lage dazu, Colin und den beiden Mädchen ins Gesicht zu gucken. Wieder war es Ginny, die dafür für ihn antwortete. „Er ist zu bescheiden, es zuzugeben. Außerdem hat Dean ihn für das Team abgelehnt, da er Chris nicht mag, obwohl Madam Hooch ihm empfohlen hatte, Chris ins Team auszunehmen." Leise flüsternd, sodass nur Chris neben ihr es hören könnte, fügte sie jedoch noch hinzu. „Außerdem hat er Angst, nur für sein Flugtalent gemocht zu werden." Bei diesen Worte wurde Chris noch röter, als er es vorher schon war. Als er Ginny schließlich doch ansah, schenkte sie ihm ihr breitestes und wärmstes Lächeln und die Röte floh ein bisschen aus seinem Gesicht.

Die fünf Freunde beendeten ihr Frühstück in Stille, ehe sie zusammen den Weg zum Quidditchstadion zurücklegten. Wie von Ginny schon beim Frühstück erwähnt, war es ein sehr kalter Novembertag und die Quidditchspieler konnten von Glück reden, dass es noch nicht angefangen hatte, zu schneien. Trotzdem war der gesamte Boden des Quidditchfeldes mit einer Schneeschicht bedeckt, die Chris auf etwa einen Meter schätzte. Endlich angekommen setzten sie sich zu den Gryffindors, Chris zwischen Colin und Ginny und Sarah und Karen auf der anderen Seite von Ginny. Da es draußen so kalt war, waren die fünf Gryffindors erst sehr spät zum Quidditchspiel gegangen und so war es schon kurze Zeit vor dem Anpriff. Chris erschrak ein wenig, als plötzlich eine magisch auf das vielfache ihrer normalen Lautstärke verstärkte Stimme erklang.

„Herzlich Willkommen zum ersten Quidditch-Spiel dieses Jahres. Heute heißt es Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor!" Ein lautes Klatschen ertönte von der Hufflepufftribüne und kurze Zeit später fingen auch die Gryffindors an, zu applaudieren. Obwohl Chris nicht dazu in Stimmung war, stimmte er mit ein, denn immerhin hielt das Klatschen auch warm. „Und hier kommt schon das Team von Hufflepuff!" Sieben Schüler auf Besen, in Hufflepuff-gelben Roben bekleidet, flogen auf das Feld und die Hufflepuffs applaudierten erneut. Chris achtete gar nicht auf die Namen, die der Stadionsprecher ausrief, sondern beobachtete nur die Schüler. Zwei von ihnen, einer der Jäger und der Sucher, hatten eine gute Lage in der Luft, doch die anderen sahen alle nicht sonderlich begabt aus. Chris vermutete, dass Gryffindor eine gute Chance auf den Sieg hatte und wie auf Zuruf kamen sieben weitere, dieses Mal in rot-gold gekleidete, Schüler ins Stadion und schwebten den Hufflepuffs entgegen an der Mittellinie, die auf dem Boden eingezeichnet war. Mit leichtem Bedauern musste Chris feststellen, dass die Spieler von Gryffindor deutlich sicherer in der Luft standen als die Hufflepuffs, nur Seamus sah ein wenig unsicher aus.

Als hätte Ginny seine Gedanken gehört, konnte Chris schon ihre Stimme hören. „Seamus ist der neue Sucher? Oh nein." Chris drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah, dass auch Colin geschockt und ein wenig zornig aussah. „Das kann nicht sein! Der kann doch nicht einmal geradeaus fliegen!" Chris fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht, als er ein hämisches Gefühl wahrnahm, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Das hatte Dean nun davon, seinen besten Freund ins Team zu nehmen! Chris bezweifelte, dass Seamus den Schnatz fangen konnte, vor allem, weil der Hufflepuff-Sucher scheinbar einer der besten Spieler seiner Mannschaft war.

Als Chris seinen Blick wieder auf das Spielfeld richtete, merkte er, dass die Spieler mittlerweile schon neben ihren Besen auf dem Boden standen und auch die beiden Kapitäne wieder ihren Weg zu ihren Besen suchten. Madam Hooch pfiff auf ihre Pfeife und warf den Ball in die Höhe, während sie Spieler mittlerweile wieder auf ihren Besen saßen und sich alle mehr oder weniger kraftvoll vom Boden abstießen. Das Spiel hatte begonnen.

„Bell fängt den Quaffel, weicht elegant Smith aus und fliegt auf die Torringe zu. Eine schöne Täuschung, lässt den Hüter aussteigen. Ein schöner Wurf, 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor!" Ein lautes Stöhnen erklang aus dem Block der Hufflepuffs, was schnell vom Jubel der Gryffindors übertönt wurde. Dort das Spiel bot keine große Pause zum jubeln. „Cadwallder passt zu Smith, der wieder zurück. Aber Thomas kann den Ball abfangen, ein langer Pass auf Bell. Eine Täuschung, und schon ist der Hufflepuff-Hüter wieder geschlagen! 20 zu 0 für Gryffindor!"

Ähnlich rasant ging es die nächsten Minuten weiter. Chris konnte mit seinen Augen kaum dem Quaffel folgen, doch es war schnell klar, dass die Gryffindors deutlich überlegen waren. Vor allem Katie Bell war eine herausragende Jägerin und schoss weitere vier Tore in kurzer Zeit, sodass es 60 zu 0 für Gryffindor stand. Plötzlich sah Chris am anderen Ende einen goldenen Gegenstand aufblitzen. Sofort stieß er Ginny in die Seite, die ihn erstaunt ansah. „Gin, guck mal!" Er zeigte direkt auf den Schnatz und Ginny folgte ihrem Blick. „Was soll da sein? Ich sehe nichts!" Lauter Jubel drang aus dem Block der Hufflepuffs und Chris vermutete, dass sie endlich auch ein Tor schießen konnten. „Na guck doch mal genau hin. Da ist der Schnatz!" Ginny guckte noch einmal angestrengt, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen und drehte sich wieder zu Chris um. „Ich sehe nichts." Zu den Suchern schauend zuckte Chris mit den Achseln. „Die beiden da oben scheinbar auch nicht." Der Sucher der Hufflepuffs flog in großen Bögen über das Stadion und suchte nach dem Schnatz. Seamus hingegen schien sich darauf zu beschränken, den anderen Sucher im Auge zu behalten und ihm zu folgen, ohne selbst auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz zu gehen. Keiner von beiden schien den Schnatz zu entdecken und als Chris erneut einen Blick auf den Schnatz werfen wollte, war dieser auch wieder verschwunden. Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte er sich wieder dem Spiel zu.

„Smith passt zu Cadwallader, der täuscht rechts an und wirft links! Ein schöner Wurf, der ist drin! Nur noch 60 zu 20 für Gryffindor!" In der folgenden Stunde spielten die Hufflepuffs deutlich besser als noch am Anfang, doch die Klasse der Gryffindor-Jäger zeigte sich immer wieder und nach knapp einer Stunde Spielzeit lagen sie mit 180 zu 90 vorne. Die beiden Sucher hatten den Schnatz immer noch nicht gesichtet und auch Chris hatte ihn nur noch ein weiteres Mal kurz an einem der Torringe aufblitzen sehen. Während das Spiel in der Luft immer härter wurde, wurde es auch deutlich kühler und es fing an, leicht zu schneien. Ganz unterbewusst hatte Chris seinen Arm um Ginny gelegt und sie näher an sich herangezogen, um sie ein wenig zu wärmen. Ginny hatte nach knapp eine halben Stunde zu frieren angefangen, doch mittlerweile sah es so als, als wäre ihr wieder etwas wärmer.

Der Jubelschrei von Smith nach dem 100 zu 180 Anschlusstreffer holte Chris wieder aus seinen Gedanken an andere Sachen als Quidditch, als er plötzlich wieder den Schnatz sah. Dieses Mal schwebte er wenige Meter über der Schneeschicht und scheinbar hatten auch die Sucher ihn gesehen. „So wie es aussieht hat Summerby den Schnatz gesichtet! Finnigan ist ihm auf den Fersen, doch Summerby hat einige Meter Vorsprung." Gebannt betrachtete Chris, wie die beiden Sucher von hoch vom Himmel durch den leichten Schneefall in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf den Schnatz zurasten. Summerby hatte zwar das bessere Auge und auch mehr Talent, doch der Vorsprung schmolz schnell, da Seamus Besen um einiges besser war. Es dauerte etwa die Hälfte des Weges zum Schnatz, als Seamus langsam an Summerby vorbeizog. Plötzlich kam ein Klatscher von der Seite angerauscht und Summerby bremste ein wenig ab, um ihm auszuweichen. Seamus, der seinen Blick starr auf den Schnatz gerichtet hatte, sah ihn erst deutlich später. Mit einer panischen Reaktion riss er seinen Besen zur Seite und der Klatscher verpasste seinen Ellbogen nur um Zentimeter. Durch die Aktion war Summbery dem Schnatz jedoch wieder deutlich näher als Seamus.

Chris schätzte, dass es sehr knapp werden würde. Obwohl Summerby wieder näher dran war, hatte Seamus immer noch den deutlich schnelleren Besen. Beide Sucher versuchten, alles aus ihren Besen herauszuholen und einen halben Meter vom Schnatz entfernt waren beide wieder auf gleicher Höhe. Die Spannung im Stadion war nun zum Reißen gespannt und so achte niemand darauf, dass Smith in diesem Moment nach einer gewagten Rolle auf 120 zu 180 verkürzt hatte. Nur die magische Zähltafel achtete auf das Spielgeschehen und zählte noch die Punkte mit. Ginny hatte währenddessen ihre Hände in Chris Umhang vergraben und Colin war von seinem Sitz aufgesprungen.

Dann geschahen plötzlich mehrere Dinge beinahe gleichzeitig: Summerby bremste abrupt ab, da der Schnatz sich unmittelbar über der Schneedecke befand, der Schnatz machte eine schnelle Bewegung und flog direkt in Seamus Richtung. Dieser war jedoch vollkommen überrascht davon, ließ sich den Schnatz durch die ausgestreckte Hand gleiten und als er seine Hand schloss, fasste er in den Schnee, in den er Sekunden später komplett eintauchte. Noch bevor die Schülermasse als Reaktion aufstöhnen konnte, umschlossen Summerbys Finger den Schnatz und er streckte seine Hand siegessicher in die Höhe. Dadurch teilte sich die Reaktion des Publikums in zwei Lager auf: Während die Gryffindors laut aufstöhnten, brachen die Hufflepuffs in lauten Jubel aus. „Das Spiel ist aus, Seamus segelt am Schnatz vorbei und Summerby fängt für Huffelpuff den Sieg! 270 zu 180 für Hufflepuff!"

Während die meisten Gryffindors traurig die Tribüne verließen, blieb Chris noch ein wenig mit seinen Freunden sitzen und versuchte, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Er versuchte, nicht laut zu lachen, als er das Gesicht von Dean und Professor McGonagall sah, die beide ähnlich erstaunt und wütend zugleich aussahen. Währenddessen wurde Seamus von seinen restlichen Mannschaftskollegen wieder aus dem Schnee ausgegraben. Zu dessen Glück konnte sein Sturz fast komplett vom Schnee aufgefangen werden und er hatte sich nur ein paar Knochen verstaucht. Madam Pomfrey nahm ihn sofort in seine Obhut, nachdem Madam Hooch ihren kurzen aber dafür sehr lauten Vortrag über waghalsige Aktionen beendet hatte.

Als Chris sich nach einigen Minuten in Gedanken wieder umsah stellte er fest, dass Ginny und er die letzten beiden waren, die sich noch auf der Gryffindor-Tribüne befanden. Sein Blick fiel auf Dean, der enttäuscht und verärgert das Stadion verließ und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Die Niederlage hatte gezeigt, dass Deans Wahl eines Suchers nur sehr mangelhaft gewesen war und Chris hoffte, dass Professor McGonagall ihre Konsequenzen daraus zog. Aber selbst wenn nicht, an diesem Tag war er trotzdem der Sieger, auch ohne Quidditch. Schließlich saß Ginny nun nah an ihn gepresst in seinem Arm und lehnte mit ihrem Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Das war Chris viel mehr wert als irgend ein Platz in irgend einer Mannschaft.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ein Review wäre toll. :)

Das nächste Kapitel kommt vorraussichtlich in 2 Wochen, denn nächste Woche bin ich im Urlaub.

Und wenn ihr Zeit und Lust habt, schaut doch auch bitte Mal bei meinen Songfics vorbei...:)


	24. Kapitel Neue oder alte Gedanken?

Ja, ich lebe noch!

Hier bin ich, und es ist keine Ankündigung! Nein, ich habe tatsächlich ein neues Kapitel im Gepäck^^

Mir gehört von dem ganzen wie üblich mal wieder nichts außer der Idee. Alle Personen, Orte, usw gehören JK Rowling.

Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 24!

Kapitel 24 – Neue oder alte Gedanken?

Am Tag nach dem Sieg von Hufflepuff über Gryffindor war im Haus der Verlierer eine große Ernüchterung eingekehrt. Niemand hatte öffentlich viel Kritik geübt, doch innerlich waren alle noch sehr enttäuscht über die peinliche Niederlage, die sie auch im Hauspokal um einiges nach hinten geworfen hatte. Ginny und Chris schienen die einzigen im gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein, die sich nicht großartig daran störten oder über das Spiel diskutierten, sondern einfach still ihre Hausaufgaben machten. „Chris, hast du mein Buch für Verwandlung gesehen?" Chris sah von seinem Pergament auf, überblickte einmal kurz die Sachen in seiner Umgebung und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nicht mehr seit wir heute Morgen in der Bibliothek waren." Verärgert stand Ginny auf. „Dann habe ich es wohl dort vergessen. Ich gehe es eben holen." Chris nickte und wandte sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu. Ginny hingegen verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in die Richtung der Bibliothek.

Sie wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen, als sie plötzlich Stimmen hörte. „Das war ja gestern eine ganz schöne Pleite für Gryffindor, Minerva." Neugierig blieb Ginny stehen und versuchte zu erkennen, wessen Stimme das war. Sie kam ihr so bekannt vor, doch sie kam im ersten Moment nicht darauf, von wem sie stammte. „Ja, unsere Jäger waren gut aber Finnigan als Sucher war eine absolute Katastrophe." Sie konnte ein lautes Schnauben von Professor McGonagall hören und kam nicht umhin, schadenfroh über Dean und Seamus zu grinsen. „Ja, Mr. Thomas war schon immer ein wenig eingebildet, doch das hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Ich dachte, er hätte wenigstens einen guten Ersatz." Vorsichtig schaute Ginny kurz um die Ecke und sah, wie eine verwirrte Professor McGonagall der kopfschüttelnden Madam Hooch gegenüber stand. Jetzt erkannte sie auch die Stimme. „Was meinst du denn damit?" Professor McGonagall schaute Madam Hooch fragend an und zog eine Augenbraue in ihrer bekannt strengen Art in die Höhe. „Ich hatte ihm Mr. Brown als Sucher vorgeschlagen, aber Mr. Thomas meinte, meinen Rat einfach ignorieren zu müssen. Dabei ist Mr. Brown überaus talentiert. Ein genialer Flieger mit der Intelligenz und auch der Übersicht eines geschickten Suchers. Ich will es kaum laut sagen, aber ich halte ihn für ähnlich talentiert wie James Potter damals." Professor McGonagall riss erstaunt ihre Augen auf und zog nun auch die andere Augenbraue in die Höhe. „So talentiert wie James Potter? Das ist ja unglaublich! Dieser Junge war damals wirklich bemerkenswert, es war beinahe traurig, dass er nicht den Weg eines Profi-Quidditchspielers eingeschlagen hat." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Allerdings wäre dies natürlich auch eine Verschwendung für sein Talent gewesen. Ein wirklich begabter junger Mann. Traurig, wie es mit ihm enden musste." Betreten schauten die beiden Frauen kurz zu Boden, ehe sich Professor McGonagall wieder fasste und zu ihrer Kollegin aufblickte. „Und Mr. Thomas hat Mr. Brown einfach abgelehnt?" Madam Hooch nickte. „Ja, ohne ihn auch nur ein einzige Mal in der Luft anzuschauen. Nach seinen Angaben hatte er schon einen adäquaten Ersatz." Das Gesicht von Professor McGonagall verzog sich leicht und zeigte, dass sie nun mehr wütend als niedergeschlagen war. „Das ist ja ungeheuerlich! Ich habe ja mitbekommen, dass die beiden sich schlecht verstehen, aber das geht eindeutig zu weit. Es scheint nicht so, als wäre Mr. Thomas für den Posten des Kapitäns geeignet."

Ginny zog ihren Kopf von der Ecke zurück, ehe sie bemerkt werden konnte. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, während sie im Hintergrund Professor McGonagall ihre Meinung zur Führungstauglichkeit von Dean erklären hörte. Das interessierte sie jedoch nicht mehr und ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wieso sie eigentlich den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, drehte sie sich wieder um und lief los.

Völlig außer Atem kam Ginny einige Minuten später wieder bei Chris im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Dieser blickte zu ihr auf und sah sie fragend an. „Hast du es nicht gefunden?" Ginny war kurz verwirrt, ehe sie sich daran erinnerte, warum sie ursprünglich den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte. Schnaufend stolperten die nächsten Worte undeutlich aus ihrem Mund. „Oh, das habe ich ganz vergessen. Aber dafür kenne ich eine tolle Neuigkeit!" Chris sah sie immer noch verwirrt an und Ginny setzte sich zunächst einmal, um ihren Puls und ihren Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Minuten, als sie wieder normal sprechen konnte, fing sie an, Chris zu erzählen, was sie zufällig von dem Gespräch zwischen Madam Hooch und Professor McGonagall mitbekommen hatte. Chris konnte sich daraufhin ein schneidendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen und auch Ginny musste breit lächeln und stieß Chris freundschaftlich in die Rippen. „Mal schauen, wann dann die neuen Auswahlspiele angesetzt werden und wer der neue Kapitän wird. Dann könntest du dein Glück als Sucher und ich als neuer Jäger versuchen. Vielleicht kommen wir ja beide in die Mannschaft." Chris Grinsen wurde nochmals breiter und nachdem er Ginny ebenfalls freundschaftlich in die Seite gepiekst hatte, um sie zu kitzeln, zog er sie in eine lange und feste Umarmung.

Beim Mittagessen entschied Chris, dass es endlich mal wieder Zeit für einen Besuch bei Hagrid war. Zu seiner Freude hatte es die letzten Tage nicht viel geschneit und so lag nicht mehr so viel Schnee auf dem Weg zur Hütte, durch den er sich kämpfen musste. Dies bedeutete jedoch nicht viel, denn der Schnee war immer noch hüfthoch und außerdem war es nach einer klaren Nacht immernoch sehr kalt draußen. Trotzdem fragte er am Frühstückstisch Ginny, Colin, Sarah und Karen, ob sie mit ihm mitkommen wollten und alle vier stimmten mehr oder weniger begeistert zu. Nachdem sich die Fünf, dick in Pullovern, Winterroben, Schals, Mützen und Handschuhen gekleidet, durch den Tiefschnee gekämpft hatten, klopfte Chris energisch und laut an Hagrids Hüttentür. Nach einigen Sekunden des lauten Polterns öffnete sich die Tür zu Chris Erleichterung schon und Hagrid stand mit seiner gewaltigen Erscheinung im Türrahmen. Sofort, als er Chris erblickte, fing er an zu grinsen. „Hey Chris! Hast nen paar Freunde mitgebracht, eh? Na dann kommt mal rein in die warme Stube! Ist ja echt nen Sauwetter, ihr friert euch sonst ja noch was ab." Lächelnd betrat Chris die Hütte, dankbar, dass sie gut beheizt war, und im Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, dass die anderen vier die Hütte interessant bis in Karens Fall sogar sehr kritisch beäugten. Er hörte ein lautes Schnarchen und sah Fang einige Minuten belustigt beim Schlafen zu, während Hagrid seinen Freunden die Hütte zeigte. Danach setzten sich die Fünf zusammen um Hagrids großen Tisch, der breit grinsend ein paar Kekse und Tee servierte. Da der Tisch jedoch für nur einen Menschen gebaut war, mussten sie alle sehr nah beieinander sitzen. Chris musste lächeln, denn er spürte, wie er sanft in Ginnys Seite gedrückt wurde und sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Kurz darauf setze sich Hagrid noch zusätzlich neben Chris, sodass er noch näher zu Ginny geschoben wurde. Er hoffte, dass sein Grinsen niemandem auffiel, als Hagrid zu sprechen begann. „Ihr seid Chris beste Freunde, eh? Alles Gryffindors nehm ich an. Habt' er gestern das Spiel gesehen? War ja echt ne ziemliche Blamage für euch, eh?"

Chris war Hagrid dankbar, dass dieser sofort ein einfaches Gesprächsthema gefunden hatte und Colin und Sarah stiegen sofort in eine Diskussion mit ihm ein. In der folgenden halben Stunde wurde die Leistung jedes Spielers der Gryffindor-Mannschaft zu jedem Zeitpunkt des Spiels diskutiert, doch Chris hielt sich zurück und sagte nur an der ein oder anderen Stelle seine Meinung und beobachtete stattdessen seine Freunde. Colin und Sarah, die nach seiner Meinung sehr gut zusammen passten, waren mit Hagrid vollkommen in die Diskussion vertieft. Karen hingegen sah sich dauernd mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck in der Hütte um und verzog ein ums andere Mal angewidert das Gesicht. Besonders der Anblick von Fang brachte sie dazu, das Gesicht zu verziehen und ihren Kopf schnell wieder in eine andere Richtung zu drehen. Chris warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hagrid und stellte froh fest, dass dieser Karens Mimik nicht bemerkt hatte. Das erleichterte Chris ein wenig, denn er wollte nicht, dass Hagrid durch solch ein Verhalten verletzt wurde. Er wusste, wie schnell dies der Fall war, wenn sich jemand über seine Größe oder Lebensweise lustig machte. Ein wenig besorgt, Karen würde etwas negatives zu Hagrid sagen, beschloss er, später mit Ginny darüber zu sprechen.

Diese saß immer noch direkt an seine Seite gepresst neben ihm und als er sie ansah bemerkte er, dass sie ihn in diesem Moment mit einem sehr durchdringenden Blick anstarrte. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und plötzlich verschwamm die Hütte um ihn herum vollkommen. Vorsichtig griff er unter dem Tisch nach Ginnys Hand, ängstlich, dass sie zurückweichen und ihn zurechtweisen würde. Doch stattdessen schlich sich ein kleines aber zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als er ihre warme Hand ergriff und ein Gefühl des Glücks durchströmte ihn. Ihre Hand in seiner fühlte sich so warm und richtig an, dass er für einen Moment vergaß, dass er nicht alleine mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum sondern bei Hagrid in der Hütte saß.

Plötzlich wurde Chris hart von der Seite angestoßen und er drehte sich erschrocken zu Hagrid um, der ihn fragend ansah. „Fandest du das nicht spektakulär, eh?" Chris, völlig ahnungslos worüber in diesem Moment gesprochen wurde, nickte langsam. „Doch, doch Hagrid. Echt spektakulär." Er wagte einen weiteren, kurzen Seitenblick auf Ginny, doch diese hatte ihren Blick nun wieder von ihm abgewandt und beobachtete stattdessen mit einem zweifelnden Blick, wie Karen Fang ein weiteres Mal böse anstarrte, obwohl dieser vollkommen ruhig in seinem Korb lag und schlief. Der 'Moment' war wegen Hagrid vorbei, aber wenigstens schien Ginny auch bemerkt zu haben, wie Karen sich verhielt. Verwirrt wandte Chris sich nun mit voller Aufmerksamkeit dem Gespräch über Quidditch zu.

Einige Stunden später, am Abend, saß Chris mit Colin zusammen im noch hell beleuchteten Gemeinschaftsraum. Während Chris ein Buch über verschiedene Gesetze las, hatte Colin die neueste Ausgabe des 'Quidditch Magazine' aufgeschlagen und blätterte euphorisch darin herum. „Chris, schau Mal! Der neue Nimbus 6000 Extra in der Sucher-Version im Test! Der schafft sagenhafte Geschwindigkeiten in der Nähe des Feuerblitzes, ohne dabei seine Wendigkeit zu verlieren!" Interessiert schaute Chris von seinem Buch auf und ließ sich das Magazin von Colin zum Lesen herüberreichen. Je weiter er den Artikel las, desto begeisterter wurde er. Der Besen war für begabte Sucher wie Ginny der absolute Traum! „Wow, das ist ja absolut phänomenal! Ginny hätte sicherlich riesigen Spaß daran, den einmal auszuprobieren." Er blickte Colin an und bemerkte, dass dieser eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte. Fragend sah er ihn an. „Ist etwas los?" Anstatt zu antworten verdrehte Colin jedoch nur die Augen. Ein wenig irritiert gab Chris ihm seine Zeitschrift wieder zurück und begann, weiter in seinem Buch zu lesen.

Ein leises Husten einige Minuten später ließ ihn jedoch wieder aufblicken. Colin blickte ihn immer noch wie einige Minuten zuvor an, doch dieses Mal lag auch etwas neugieriges in seinem Blick. Fragend sah Chris ihn einige Sekunden an, ehe Colin zu reden begann. „Du denkst ziemlich viel an sie, oder?" Obwohl Chris augenblicklich wusste, über wen Colin redete, stellte er sich dumm. „Wen meinst du denn?" Er versuchte, möglichst verwirrt auszusehen, doch er vermutete anhand von Colins Gesichtsausdruck, dass dieser ihn durchschaut hatte. „Na, Ginny natürlich!" Chris wandte sich von Colin ab und sein Blick wanderte zum Feuer im Kamin neben ihm. Dachte er wirklich so viel an sie? Sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu Colin, der ihn wissend angrinste. „Sie kommt gleich sicher zurück. Ich bin schon einmal oben. Bis gleich!" Und noch ehe Chris etwas entgegnen konnte, war Colin schon nach einem letzten Zwinkern und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zur Treppe zu den Schlafsälen verschwunden und ließ einen leicht verwirrten Chris zurück.

Dieser richtete seinen Blick wieder aufs Feuer und versank in Gedanken darüber, was Colin vor wenigen Sekunden gesagt hatte. Wie oft wanderten seine Gedanken denn nun wirklich zu Ginny? Er versuchte sich an die letzten Tage und Wochen zu erinnern und plötzlich stellte er fest, dass sich seine Gedanken immer wieder um Ginny drehten. Um die rothaarige Hexe, deren Lächeln er so wundervoll fand. Die bewundernswerte Person, die so freundlich und hilfreich aber auch aufrichtig und ehrlich zugleich sein konnte. Sie brachte ihn zum Lächeln, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte. Sie traf mit jedem Witz nicht nur seinen Humor, sondern auch mit jedem ihrer Worte sein Herz.

Erstaunt fragte er sich plötzlich, wo all diese Gedanken auf einmal herkamen. Oder waren sie schon immer da gewesen, nur ohne das er es gemerkt hatte? Wann hatten sich seine Gedanken ihr gegenüber so verändert? Denn in diesem Moment stellte er fest, dass da nicht mehr nur noch die freundschaftliche Verbundenheit war, wenn er an sie dachte. Zusätzlich dazu war da auch noch eine Vertrautheit und eine Anziehung, die er kaum beschreiben konnte. Er wollte Ginny um jeden Preis vor Männern wie Dean beschützen und war in den letzten Wochen so eifersüchtig auf Dean gewesen, als dieser Ginny so nah gewesen war, sowohl freundschaftlich als auch körperlich. All die zufälligen Berührungen der zwei, die er hatte beobachten können, hatten ihn damals wie ein Stich in sein Herz getroffen. Und nun begriff er auch, wieso. Er empfand für Ginny mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle. Er wollte sie berühren, genoss jede ihrer Berührungen. Er wollte jede Sekunde mit ihr verbringen.

Ein paar Sekunden schwelgte er in Gedanken und dachte daran wie es sein könnte, mit Ginny zusammen zu sein, ihr 'Freund' zu sein. An all die Dinge, die er mit ihr machen könnte, die über ihre nahe Freundschaft, die sie momentan hatten, hinaus ging. Doch dann schüttelte er energisch seinen Kopf und versuchte, die Gedanken wieder los zu werden. So etwas konnte und durfte er nicht denken. Sie hatte gewiss keine Gefühle ihm gegenüber, die stärker als Freundschaft waren. Und es würde ihm garantiert nicht weiterhelfen, sich solche Dinge einzureden. Ein wenig traurig wandte er seinen Blick vom Feuer ab und riss sich so endgültig aus seinen Tagträumen hinaus. Es war wieder Zeit für den Alltag, zum Träumen hatte er gewiss keine Zeit.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell, ohne dass etwas besonderes passierte. Jeden Morgen betrachtete Chris aufmerksam das schwarze Brett, doch bisher war keine Ankündigung zum Thema Quidditch aufgehängt worden. Trotzdem hatte Chris die letzten Tage schon ein Gemurmel gehört und ein Zweitklässler hatte angeblich mitbekommen, dass Dean und Seamus von Professor McGonagall aus dem Quidditchteam ausgeschlossen worden waren. Doch Gerüchte gab es in Hogwarts viele und deshalb wollte Chris es erst glauben, wenn es als Aushang am schwarzen Brett zu lesen war.

Auch an diesem Morgen, als Chris, verschlafen nach einer langen Nacht mit Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben, in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war keine Menschenmenge am schwarzen Brett zu sehen und ein wenig enttäuscht schlenderte Chris langsam in Ginnys Richtung hinüber. Diese saß an ihrer Lieblingsstelle vor dem wärmenden Feuer und las ein Buch für den Unterricht am Nachmittag. Chris musste grinsen, denn gegen seinen Rat hatte Ginny mal wieder ihre Hausaufgaben hinausgeschoben und musste nun noch ein ganzes Kapitel lesen. Sie schien tief in das Buch vertieft, doch als er erst auf halbem Weg war, erblickte sie ihn, stand auf und ging ihm entgegen. Als er bei ihr war, wünschte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln, dass keine Kritik an ihrem Hausaufgaben-Management erlaubte, einen guten Morgen und zusammen warteten sie, bis Colin, Sarah und Karen bei ihnen waren, sodass sie hinunter zum Frühstück gehen konnten. Dort angekommen setzten sich die fünf wie jeden Morgen an den Tisch und Chris begann ohne große Worte zu verlieren sofort damit, sich gebratenen Speck zu nehmen. Anstatt sich Sekunden später über das übliche Rascheln der Posteulen zu erschrecken und aufzusehen füllte er einfach weiter seinen Teller auf. Er erwartete schließlich an diesem Tag keine Post wie viele der anderen Schüler. Während Ginny immer noch beunruhigt den Himmel nach Errol, der Familieneule der Weasleys, durchsuchte, begann Chris seelenruhig mit seinem Frühstück. Dabei ignorierte er an diesem Morgen auch Colin, der nur eine halbe Minute nach der Ankunft der Eulen die neueste Ausgabe des 'Quidditch Magazine' in der Hand hielt und anfing, mit Sarah über Quidditch zu reden.

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch, als er plötzlich etwas schweres auf seiner Schulter spürte und fühlte die Kante des massiven Holztisches an seinem Knie. Verärgert und mit einem unterdrücktem Schmerzensschrei auf den Lippen drehte er seinen Kopf zu seiner Schulter, sodass er Hedwig auf ihr sitzen sehen konnte. Erschrocken fasste er sich. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden fast sofort wieder weicher und er schaute seine treue Eule leicht lächelnd an. „Mensch, Hedwig! Du hast mich ja ganz schön erschrocken!" Am Platz neben ihm, der leer war, nahm er sich einen Teller und füllte ihn vorsichtig mit Wasser. Hedwig bewegte sich jedoch nicht von seiner Schulter. Verwundert schaute Chris seine Eule an, bis Ginny ihn am Arm packte und er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Sieh doch Mal, Chris! Sie hat einen Brief für dich." Verwundert wanderte Chris Blick wieder zurück zu Hedwig, die ihren Fuß mit einem dicken Briefumschlag in seine Richtung hielt und ihn nun verärgert in sein Ohr kniff. Mit entschuldigendem Blick befreite er Hedwig von dem Brief, doch anstatt etwas Wasser zu nehmen flog sie sofort in Richtung der Eulerei. Chris schüttelte seinen Kopf und öffnete langsam den Briefumschlag. Einige Pergamente fielen hinaus, seine Augen wanderten über die Schrift und ein Lächeln schlich sich wieder auf sein Gesicht. Dann begann er zu lesen.

_Liebster Chris!_

_Wie geht es dir? Wir sind endlich aus unserem Deutschland-Urlaub zurückgekehrt! Es war toll dort, obwohl es dauernd geregnet hat. Aber das sind wir aus England ja nicht anders gewöhnt._

Mit einem Augenrollen überflog die nächsten zwei Seiten des Briefes. Es war ein haargenauer Bericht seiner Mutter von ihrem Deutschland-Urlaub in Berlin. Danach folgten weitere Pergamente, gefüllt mit den Geschehnissen des letzten Monats, in dem seine Eltern ihm nicht hatten schreiben können. Die Informationen gingen über die Arbeit seines Vaters und die Gesundheit seiner Mutter bis hin zu Briefen seiner Freunde, die scheinbar vor einigen Tagen eingetroffen waren. Ein wenig wehmütig dachte Chris an die alte Internatszeit, bevor er wieder richtig zu lesen begann. Der Brief neigte sich dem Ende zu und obwohl Chris froh war, dass seine Mutter ihm so lange Briefe schrieb, ärgerte er sich beim Lesen manchmal ein bisschen über einige Details, auf die seine Mutter gerne hätte verzichten können. Es klang so, als würde er sie nie wieder sehen, wenn sie ihm so lange Briefe schrieb. Aber dennoch war er es gewohnt, schon aus seiner Internatszeit, und wusste, dass er es vermissen würde, wenn es anders wäre.

_Mittlerweile ist es fast Ende November und du hast uns noch gar nicht geschrieben, ob du in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause kommen kannst. Ich erwarte eine lange Antwort von dir, mein Sohn!_

_In aller elterlichen Liebe_

_Mum und Dad_

Grinsend über den letzten Satz seiner Mutter, der so typisch für sie war, steckte er den Brief zurück in den Umschlag. Ständig beschwerte sie sich, dass seine Briefe viel kürzer waren als ihre. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ließ er den Brief in seiner Tasche verschwinden und begann, hastig zu essen. Der Unterricht begann in zehn Minuten, und er hatte erst kaum damit angefangen. Während des Essens dachte er über das Ende des Briefes nach. In wenigen Wochen würde er seine Eltern endlich wieder sehen und mit ihnen Weihnachten feiern können. Mit einem breiten Lächeln schlang er den letzten Bissen hinunter, nahm sich seine Tasche und hastete mit seinen schon ungeduldig wartenden Freunden zum ersten Unterricht des Tages. Deans bösen Blick vom hinteren Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches fiel ihm dabei jedoch nicht auf.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Über Rückmeldung würde ich mich sehr freuen. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit, aber auf Grund von drei Klausuren die kommende Woche bin ich mir nicht sicher, bis wann ich es schaffe.


	25. Kapitel Gespräch am Astronomieturm

Mir gehört wie üblich nichts außer der Idee, der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling.

Kapitel 25 – Gespräch am Astronomieturm

Mit einem wütendem Blick sah Dean, wie Chris Brown hastig einen letzten Bissen hinunter schluckte und durch die große Halle lief, bis er bei Ginny Weasley war. Er beobachtete von einiger Entfernung, wie Ginny Brown anlächelte und die beiden zusammen zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht hasteten. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Groll. Zum Glück hatte er eine Freistunde am Morgen, sodass er nicht wie der Rest der großen Halle zum Unterricht laufen musste. Stattdessen frühstückte er in Ruhe weiter, doch das Bild von Brown und Ginny ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte den Jungen vom ersten Moment im Hogwarts-Express an nicht leiden können, diesen verdammten Muggelgeborenen, und spätestens seit dem Verlust seiner Position in der Quidditch-Mannschaft war er richtig wütend auf ihn. Die Posteulen ließen ihn von seinen dunklen Gedanken aufschrecken und in diesem Moment setzte sich Seamus zu ihm.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Als Chris an diesem Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht mit Ginny, Colin und Sarah über einen Witz lachend den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, ging sein Blick wie in den letzten Tagen als erstes zum schwarzen Brett. Mit Erstaunen beobachtete er die Menschentraube, die sich davor gebildet hatte. Schüler aller Jahrgangsstufen standen davor oder rannten hektisch und laut redend im Gemeinschaftsraum umher. Als sein Blick zu Ginny fiel, bemerkte er, dass sie lächelte und auch auf seine Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln. Colin, der sofort neugierig mit Sarah zum schwarzen Brett gelaufen war, kam wieder zurück und grinste Chris an. „McGonagall hat ihn aus der Mannschaft geworfen. Ihn und Seamus." Chris Grinsen wurde noch ein Stück breiter und er eilte zum schwarzen Brett hinüber. Er musste sich durch die Schülermasse drängen, um den Aushang lesen zu können.

_Aushang zur Quidditchmannschaft_

_Mit sofortiger Wirkung ist Mr. Thomas vom Amt des Quidditch-Kapitäns und aus der Hausmannschaft zurückgetreten. Das Amt des Kapitäns übernimmt nach Rücksprache ab sofort Miss Bell. Die Auswahlspiele für einen neuen Jäger sind für Samstag, 9 Uhr angesetzt. Zudem werden die Auswahlspiele für einen Sucher, die am Anfang des Schuljahres leider versäumt worden waren, ebenfalls am Samstag um 9 Uhr nachgeholt._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin Gryffindor_

Nachdem er den Aushang gelesen hatte, drückte er sich wieder durch die Menschenmenge und kehrte zu Ginny, Colin und Sarah zurück. „Samstag um 9 Uhr sind die Auswahlspiele." Ginny sah ihn fragend an. „Wirst du es versuchen?" Darüber hatte Chris in den letzten Tagen einige Zeit nachgedacht und er war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es ungefährlich für ihn und seine Identität war. Zudem vermutete er, dass Professor McGonagall ihn auch noch darauf ansprechen würde und da konnte er schließlich schlecht nein sagen. „Ja, ich werde antreten. Als Sucher." Colin und Sarah nickten ihm zustimmend zu, während Chris sich Ginny zuwandte. „Und du?" Ohne zu überlegen grinste sie ihn an. „Natürlich, aber als Jäger. Gegen dich habe ich als Sucher ja eh nicht den Hauch einer Chance." Chris rollte nur mit den Augen. „Ich werde dann mal in die Bibliothek gehen, Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke machen. Hier ist es mir eindeutig zu laut und hektisch. Wer kommt mit mir?" Ein Nicken von Ginny und zweimal je ein Kopfschütteln von Colin und Sarah waren die Antworten. Zufrieden über den bisherigen Verlauf des Tages nahm er seine Tasche und verließ mit Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum. Deans wütenden Blick aus einer dunklen, verborgenen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes hatte er erneut nicht bemerkt.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Jubelnd verließen Chris und Ginny Arm in Arm das Quidditchfeld. Eine Masse von Griffindors stürmte nach den gerade absolvierten Auswahlspielen auf das Feld und sofort kamen Sarah, Colin und Karen auf sie zugestürmt. Breit grinsend fiel Sarah Ginny um den Hals. „Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft!" Ginny strahlte ihre Freundin an, umarmte sie nochmals fest und zusammen hüpften sie einige Male auf und ab. Währenddessen kam Colin mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht auf Chris zu. „Spektakulär geflogen." Chris lächelte und war sich sicher, was Colin in diesem Moment dachte. „Danke, Colin." Mit gespielt ernstem Blick fügte er hinzu: „Aber ich werde nicht bei Lobster London spielen, egal wie oft du mich fragst." Durch diesen Kommentar brach Colin in Gelächter aus und Chris stimmte gut gelaunt mit ein.

Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, endlich wieder in der Luft zu sein. Doch bei des Auswahlspielen war da noch etwas anderes als sonst gewesen, nachdem sich seine anfängliche Nervosität etwas gelegt hatte. All diese Menschen, genau genommen fast alle Gryffindors, hatten auf der Tribüne gesessen und ihm jedes Mal zugejubelt, wenn ihm etwas gelungen war, sei es ein Trick oder das erfolgreiche Fangen des Schnatzes. Jeder Jubelschrei aus dem Publikum hatte ihn noch stärker motiviert, den Schnatz als erstes zu finden und ihn zu fangen und hatte zudem ein Glücksgefühl in ihm ausgelöst.

Seitdem er wieder gelandet war, fühlte er sich jedoch wieder ein wenig unbehaglich. Er war zum neuen Sucher ernannt worden und stand seitdem deutlich weiter im Mittelpunkt, als es ihm eigentlich lieb war. Alle Augen schauten nun auf ihn, seine Hand wurde von der einen in die andere gereicht, denn jeder wollte ihm plötzlich gratulieren. Hatten sie denn alle vergessen, wie sehr sie ihn in der letzten Zeit ignoriert hatten?

Chris hielt Ausschau nach Ginny und sah, wie sie kurz von Colin umarmt wurde. Er fühlte ein kurzes Stechen im Herzen, doch er wusste nicht, was es war, und es ging sofort wieder vorbei. Er lächelte ihr zu und in diesem Moment sah sie ihn an und kam auf ihn zu. Stürmisch wurde er von ihr umarmt und er drückte sie bei der Umarmung ebenso fest an sich wie sie ihn an sich. Als sie sich wieder ein wenig voneinander gelöst hatten, schauten sie sich tief in die Augen und Chris spürte plötzlich eine Wärme in seinem Herzen. Ihre Augen waren so wunderschön! Chris bemerkte, wie nah sich ihre Gesichter auf einmal waren.

Chris wollte sich gerade ein Stück nach vorne beugen, als ihm plötzlich jemand im Vorbeigehen die Schulter in den Rücken rammte und ihn so hart in Ginnys Umarmung stieß, dass sie beide fast umfielen. Als Chris sich umdrehte, konnte er jedoch nicht erkennen, wer ihn gestoßen hatte, denn die Person war schon wieder in der Masse verschwunden.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Wütend lief Dean planlos durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Dieses verdammte Schlammblut hatte tatsächlich beinahe Ginny geküsst. Seine Ginny! Ein Glück, das er zur Stelle gewesen und ihn noch rechtzeitig hatte wegstoßen können! Er war so wütend auf Brown. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, obwohl dieser in diesem Moment nutzlos war, und rannte so schnell er konnte durch die Gänge, den Blick starr auf seine Schuhe gerichtet. Als er nicht mehr weiter laufen konnte, blieb er völlig außer Atem stehen und steckte den nutzlosen Zauberstab in seiner Hand wieder ein. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass er am hinteren Ende des Schlosses war, nicht weit weg vom Astronomieturm. Er genoss einen kurzen Moment die Stille, ehe er plötzlich hinter sich leise Schritte hörte. Obwohl er eigentlich allein sein wollte, drehte er sich um, da die Schritte immer lauten wurden. Direkt vor ihm stand Professor Dumbledore und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Der Schulleiter schaute ihn mit einem wissenden Blick an, sodass Dean ein kurzer Schauer über den Rücken lief. Es war kurz still, ehe Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen begann.

„Sie müssen die Vergangenheit auch irgendwann einmal ruhen lassen, Mr. Thomas." Überrascht starrte Dean seinem Schulleiter ins Gesicht und es fühlte sich plötzlich an, als würde Professor Dumbledore direkt durch ihn hindurch blicken. Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, begann der Professor schon wieder zu sprechen. „Grundloser Hass ist, wie er auch schon heißt, grundlos. Lasse dich nicht schon in so jungem Alter zu ihm hinreißen." Diese Worte verwirrten Dean noch mehr und obwohl er eigentlich wütend war, verflog sein Zorn langsam. Er wartete einen Moment ab, doch der Schulleiter schien kein Bestreben zu haben, seine Gedanken weiter auszuführen. Stattdessen holte er eine kleine Dose aus seiner Robentasche, öffnete sie und hielt sie Dean hin. „Zitronendrop?" Vollkommen verwirrt nahm dieser sich einen Drop und schob ihn sich in den Mund. Der saure Geschmack von Zitrone breitete sich schnell aus, während er über die Worte seines Gegenüber nachdachte.

Doch egal wie lange er versuchte, die Bedeutung der Worte zu erfassen, machten sie für ihn einfach keinen Sinn. Wieso sollte er grundlos hassen? Ein wenig ungeduldig über die so berühmte und geheimnisvolle aber auch verschrobene Art von Professor Dumbledore harkte er nach. „Was meinen sie damit, Professor?" Dieser ging nicht direkt auf die Frage ein sondern nahm sich zunächst auch einen Drop und verstaute die kleine Dose wieder in seiner Robe. „Sie müssen wissen, Mr. Thomas, ich beobachte Mr. Brown sehr genau." Einen kurzen Moment sah der Professor so aus, als würde er sich selbst über seine Worte ärgern, ehe er fortfuhr. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie beide nicht sonderlich gut zurecht kommen." Dean wollte etwas verteidigendes entgegnen, aber Professor Dumbledore ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Sie müssen sich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass sie darüber nachdenken, wieso sie sich so verhalten."

Professor Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, um Dean scheinbar ein wenig Bedenkzeit zu geben. Als dieser jedoch nicht reagierte sondern seinen Schulleiter nur mit einem unschlüssigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah, sprach er die indirekt gestellte Frage direkt aus. „Sagen sie mir doch bitte einen triftigen Grund, wieso sie Mr. Brown so ablehnend gegenüber sind." Obwohl seine Frage sehr freundlich formuliert war, wusste Dean, dass dies keinesfalls eine freundliche Bitte war. Professor Dumbledore erwartete eine Antwort von ihm. Also dachte Dean an Brown und sofort spürte er wieder, wie er wütend und zornig wurde. Schnell öffnete er seinen Mund, um dem Professor etliche Gründe zu nennen, die er hatte. Doch ihm fiel in diesem Moment kein guter Grund ein und er klappte seinen Mund wieder zu. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein, er hatte viele gute Gründe, weshalb er Brown nicht mochte! Das Ganze ging den Schulleiter doch gar nichts an!

Und doch hatte ihn seine Frage verunsichert, denn wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte der Schulleiter irgendwie recht. Er hatte Brown seit seinem ersten Treffen nicht leiden können. Dabei hatte er sich mit Brown noch nie richtig unterhalten. Unsicher ging er einen Schritt rückwärts. „Es geht sie überhaupt gar nichts an, wieso ich Brown nicht leiden kann!"

Professor Dumbledores Blick veränderte sich plötzlich und er starrte Dean jetzt direkt in die Augen. Dieser fühlte sich beinahe, als könnte der Professor in ihn hineinschauen, direkt in seinen Kopf und in seine Gedanken. Er fühlte sich beobachtet und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück, als der Schulleiter seinen bohrenden Blick wieder von ihm abwandte und ihn nun von oben bis unten musterte. Die Züge des Schulleiters wurden wieder sanft und seine Stimme war leise. „Es ist die Vergangenheit, die nicht ruhen will, nicht wahr?" Erstaunt starrte Dean seinen Professor an. Woher hatte der bloß immer solche zutreffenden Ideen? Bevor Dean jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fing der Schulleiter schon wieder an zu sprechen. „Die Vergangenheit ist nichts, wofür sie sich schämen brauchen, Mr. Thomas. Und sie müssen auch nicht auf alles stolz sein, was sie getan haben. Das ist niemand. Aber sie müssen ihre Vergangenheit akzeptieren und sich mit ihr auseinandersetzen. Sie dürfen sie nicht ignorieren."

Nach einer Stille fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort. „Nun, Mr. Thomas, ich warte auf ihre Antwort." Dean zögerte kurz, ehe er einfach aussprach, was er gerade dachte. „Am Anfang mochte ich ihn nicht, weil er sich so gut mit Ginny verstanden hat. Die beiden sahen direkt auf den ersten Blick so aus, als würde sie etwas verbinden." Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen vom Professor und ihm entfuhr ein leises glucksen. „Ach ja, die Liebe. Sie lässt uns so manches Mal blind für viele Dinge werden." Dean nickte stumm und dachte weiter darüber nach, wieso er Brown so verabscheute. Es blieb einige Minuten still im Korridor und Professor Dumbledore machte keine Anstalten, die Stille zu brechen, während Dean die Ereignisse der letzten Tage in seine Erinnerung rief. Er war immer noch zornig, wenn er an Brown dachte, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte dieser seinen Zorn gar nicht verdient. „Er ist irgendwie wie eine Mischung aus Hermine und Kevin." Die Erkenntnis traf ihn hart und Dean senkte seinen Blick auf den steinigen Boden vor seinen Füßen.

_Rückgabe eines Englisch-Aufsatzes. Stolz blickte Dean auf seine gute Note und strahlte seine Lehrerin an. Doch diese lächelte ihn nur kurz an, ohne ihm ein Wort des Lobes für die Bestnote auszusprechen. Eine Minute später erklang ihre sonst so strenge Stimme weich durch den Klassenraum. „Kevin hat wieder einmal die beste Note." Stolz blickte sie die Klasse an und sofort wurde Kevin von seinen Klassenkameraden umringt. Nur Dean bleibt einsam auf seinem Platz sitzen, neidisch, dass er nicht so viel Beachtung geschenkt bekam. Schließlich hatte er die gleiche Note. Er war immer fast genau so gut wie Kevin!_

„Ständig stand ich nur in seinem Schatten. Immer stand Kevin im Mittelpunkt. Kevin, der Vorzeigeschüler. Kevin, das intelligente, englische Kind." Seine Stimme war nun ganz leise und traurig, hallte jedoch trotzdem im leeren Korridor. Noch ehe Professor Dumbledore etwas entgegnen konnte, war Dean schon in die nächste Geschichte seiner Kindheit versunken.

_Die Pausenklingel ertönte laut und riss Dean aus seinem Tagtraum. Als Allererster sprang er auf, griff nach seiner schon gepackten Tasche und eilte aus dem Klassenraum. Auf dem Schulhof suchte er sich seine Ecke und blieb dort einsam sitzen. Eine Träne der Verzweiflung drohte sich den Weg aus dem Augenwinkel des kleinen Deans zu bahnen. Doch er durfte nicht weinen, er musste stark sein. Kevin und sein bester Freund standen plötzlich vor ihm. Beide hatten ein spöttisches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Mr. Black ist wohl nur wieder die Nummer zwei. Wie schade für ihn." Grinsend hielt Kevin sein Zeugnis in die Höhe. Das Zeugnis, für dass er Minuten vorher von seiner Klassenlehrerin hoch gelobt worden war. „Gib es auf, Thomas. Du wirst nie besser sein als ich. Du bist eben nicht so gut, wie ich es bin."_

Der Zorn über die Vergangenheit überwältigte Dean plötzlich und verbreitete sich in seinen Adern wie ein Gift. Wütend richtete er sich voll auf und schrie Professor Dumbledore an. „Wissen sie, wieso ich so behandelt worden bin? Wissen sie, wieso sie mich nicht beachtet haben? Sie haben mich nicht gemocht, nur weil ich anders bin!" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Können sie sich eigentlich vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt, nur auf seine Herkunft und Hautfarbe reduziert und deshalb sogar ausgegrenzt zu werden?" Wütend suchte Dean etwas, auf das er einen Fluch schleudern konnte. Doch in dem Korridor waren nur er und Professor Dumbledore. Dieser schaute ihn wieder durchdringend an und erhob seine Stimme. „Ich kann nur erneut sagen, was ich ihnen vorhin schon gesagt habe. Lassen sie sich nicht zu grundlosem Hass hinreißen. Sie haben doch scheinbar am eigenen Körper erlebt, wie unfair das ist."

Dean wollte etwas entgegnen, doch er kam nicht dazu, denn Professor Dumbledore drehte sich um und ließ ihn allein mit seinem Zorn und seinen Gedanken zurück.


	26. Kapitel Gespräche und Planungen

Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee; Personen, Orte und Sonstiges gehören J.K. Rowling.

Kapitel 26 - Gespräche und Planungen

Total verschlafen ließ sich Chris am Montagmorgen neben Ginny auf seinen Sitzplatz beim Frühstück fallen. Die Posteulen hatte er scheinbar schon verpasst, denn Ginny las bereits gespannt in einem Tagespropheten, den sie dem essenden Colin entwendet hatte. Sie las den Artikel noch zu Ende, als Chris sich hinsetzte, ohne aufzublicken und erst als sie fertig war, grüßte sie ihn und hielt ihm die Zeitung hin. Chris sah zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen ihr Gesicht, und sie sah schockiert und traurig aus. „Morgen, Chris. Lies dir das Mal durch, das ist ja schrecklich!" Verwundert nahm Chris die Zeitung, schenkte Ginny ein Lächeln und betrachtete dann die Titelseite. Die Story, die Ginny meinte, konnte er kaum verfehlen, denn sie nahm fast das ganze Titelblatt ein.

_Muggel-Massaker in Cambridge_

_Am gestrigen Morgen kam es in Cambridge zu einem Angriff einiger Todesser auf eine Muggel-Kirche, in der zu diesem Zeitpunk ein Gottesdienst abgehalten wurde. Als die Auroren eintrafen, bot sich ihnen ein Blick des Grauens, denn fast alle Muggel lagen tot in der ganzen Kirche verteilt. Die Todesser waren bereits geflüchtet und hinterließen nur die vielen Leichen._

_Ein Augenzeuge, der überlebt hatte, konnte dem Anführer der Todesser seine Maske entreißen und konnte einige Stunden nach der Tat Lucius Malfoy als Täter identifizieren. Insgesamt starben 59 Muggel und damit ist der Überfall auf Cambridge der tödlichste Angriff der Todesser seit fast 7 Monaten._

Chris laß den Artikel nicht zu Ende sondern schaute sich die beiden Bild neben dem Artikel an. Das eine zeigte eine verlassene und trostlos wirkende Kirche, die scheinbar Tatort des grausamen Verbrechens gewesen war. Das andere Bild war interessanter, denn es zeigte einen Mann im Alter seines Vaters, der wohlhabend aussah. Er hatte weiße Haare und schaute Harry arrogant an. Dabei schwang er den verzierten Stab, den er stolz in seiner Hand hielt, als wolle er Chris damit durch die Zeitung schlagen. Die Unterschrift des Fotos erläuterte, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Lucius Malfoy handelte.

Irritiert schüttelte Chris den Kopf und gab die Zeitung an Colin weiter. Ohne etwas zu sagen begann er zu frühstücken, doch er war geschockt und achtete kaum auf sein Essen. 59 Tote! Und alle wehrlos abgemeuchelt. Chris hatte noch nie in seinem Leben etwas so grausames erlebt und er schaffte es kaum, seinen Toast aufzuessen, bis ihm der Hunger wieder komplett vergangen war. Sein Blick ging durch die große Halle über die vier Haustische und an allen Tischen konnte Chris nur fassungslose Gesichter erkennen. Sogar die meisten Slytherins sahen entsetzt aus. Die Lehrer, allen voran Professor McGonagall, diskutierten lebhaft über den Angriff. Plötzlich fiel Chris auf, dass der Professor Dumbledore nicht zum Essen erschienen war. Da er noch eine Frage wegen seinen Weihnachtsferien hatte, beschloss er, den Schulleiter nach dem Unterricht in seinem Büro aufzusuchen.

Den ganzen Morgen wurde im Schloss über nichts anderes als über den Angriff auf Cambridge diskutiert. Chris hielt sich aus den Diskussionen jedoch heraus und war froh, dass Ginny und Colin auch nicht damit anfingen. Der Unterricht ging an diesem kalten Novembertag wie im Flug vorbei und ehe Chris sich versah, passierte er die Gargoyles und stieg die Stufen zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf.

Sekunden bevor Chris mit seiner Faust gegen die Tür klopfen konnte, hörte er plötzlich die laute Stimme von Professor Dumbledore. „Komm doch herein, Chris." Anstatt zu klopfen griff er direkt nach der Türklinke und öffnete die Tür. Das Büro des Schulleiters sah wie bei seinem letzten Besuch aus, selbst der Schreibtisch war genau so unordentlich wie Wochen zuvor. Chris schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe er sich dem Professor gegenüber auf einen Stuhl setzte und seinen Blick auf dem Schulleiter ruhen ließ. Dieser sah müde und irgendwie krank aus. Lächelnd zog Professor Dumbledore seine obligatorische kleine Schachtel aus seiner Robentasche und streckte sie Chris entgegen. „Zitronendrop?" Chris schüttelte kurz den Kopf und blieb still. Er merkte, wie er von Professor Dumbledore neugierig angestarrt wurde. „Du wolltest mit mir sprechen, Chris?"

Nervös blickte Chris in das Gesicht des Schulleiters. „Ich habe eine Frage an Sie, Professor, wegen der Weihnachtsferien." Professor Dumbledore schob sich einen Zitronendrop in den Mund und sah dabei verdächtig danach aus, als würde er wissen, was jetzt kommen würde. Er lutschte einige Sekunden genüsslich an seinem Drop, ehe er begann zu sprechen. „Wodrum geht es denn genau?" Es gab erneut ein kurzes Schweigen, weil Chris versuchte, in seinem Kopf die Frage so zu formulieren, dass sie nicht wie eine Bitte an den Professor klang. „Ich würde gerne mit meinen Eltern Weihnachten feiern."

Das Lächeln des Professors verschwand und er wurde ernst. „Angesichts der momentanen Umstände kann ich dir leider nicht gestatten, zu Hause zu feiern." Chris blieb stumm, denn er hatte damit schon gerechnet. Deshalb schwieg er und wartete das Angebot von Professor Dumbledore ab. „Ich habe mir allerdings eine andere Lösung überlegt. Ich dachte mir, du könntest deine Eltern und wenn sie wollen auch einige deiner Freunde über die Ferien zum Grimauldplatz einladen. Du wirst überrascht sein, wie toll Molly inzwischen alles dekoriert hat." Beim letzten Satz kehrte wieder das Funkeln in den Augen des Professors zurück.

Chris überlegte kurz, doch mit diesem Vorschlag hatte er schon ein bisschen gerechnet und er war damit einverstanden, wenn seine Eltern das auch waren. „Wenn meine Eltern dem zustimmen, tue ich das auch. Ansonsten kehre ich über Weihnachten nach Hause zurück." Vor allem den letzten Satz betonte Chris stark, um ihm den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Chris würde sich garantiert nicht von Professor Dumbledore davon abhalten, endlich seine Eltern wieder sehen zu können! Der Schulleiter wurde wieder ernst. „Und wenn ich dir das verbiete?" Diese Aussage brachte Chris innerlich zum Lachen. Sie war so typisch für Dumbledore! Es war ein Grund, weshalb er Dumbledore nicht wirklich gerne mochte. Genüsslich entgegnete er: „Wir wissen beide, dass Sie das nicht können, Professor." Zu Chris Überraschung lächelte Dumbledore wieder und nickte. „Das stimmt, Chris. Da haben du allerdings recht."

Irritiert vom Lächeln des Schulleiters erhob sich Chris von seinem Stuhl. „Das war zunächst alles Professor. Vielen Dank." Der Professor erhob sich ebenfalls hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Du weißt ja, wo mein Büro ist, wenn dir noch etwas einfällt. Ansonsten schreib mir bitte eine Eule mit der Antwort deiner Eltern, damit ich gegebenenfalls alles organisieren kann." Chris nickte dem Professor ein letztes Mal zu, drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung der Tür, als er plötzlich ein leises Husten hinter sich hörte.

Er ging einige Schritte weiter, doch auf der Türschwelle drehte Chris sich nochmals um und schaute dem hustenden Schulleiter tief in die Augen. „Sind sie krank, Professor?" Dieser war von der Frage total überrascht, überlegte kurz und nickte dann leicht. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber ich kann dir momentan noch nicht alles erzählen. Alles zu seiner Zeit." Seine Stimme wurde beim letzten Satz sehr leise. Die letzte Aussage nervte Chris mal wieder, weil Professor Dumbledore ihn wieder bevormundete. Dieses Mal blickte dieser ihn jedoch mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen an und Chris erkannte den Ernst der Lage, auch, weil der Schulleiter ihn mit Harry angesprochen hatte. Er schluckte eine Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, hinunter und nickte mehrmals. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, zog er die Tür hinter sich zu, murmelte „Gute Besserung" und stieg die Treppe hinunter, um sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen.

Als er dort eintraf, sah er Ginny in einer Ecke sitzen und steuerte sofort auf sie zu. Doch plötzlich versperrte Dean ihm den Weg. „Hey Chris, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" Misstrauisch blickte Chris ihn an, doch Dean sah ernst aus und hatte nicht den üblichen Schalk in den Augen. Dies hielt Chris davon ab, einfach wütend an ihm vorbei zu laufen. Stattdessen versuchte er, sich innerlich zu beruhigen. „Okay, wodrum geht es denn?"

Dean sah leicht unsicher aus und druckste ein wenig herum. Das kannte Chris bisher von ihm gar nicht von ihm und er war erstaunt, dass Dean scheinbar gar nicht so oberflächlich war, wie er sich immer gab. „Du.. ich wollte mich.. naja, wegen dem, was ich zu dir gesagt habe.. nun.. ich wollte mich entschuldigen." Erstaunt blickte Chris ihn an, doch Dean schien seine Worte ernst zu meinen. Dass Dean sich entschuldigen würde, damit hätte Chris im Leben nicht gerechnet! Ehe er etwas entgegnen konnte, sprach Dean weiter. „Also, nicht, dass du denkst, dass wir Freunde werden oder so." Immernoch sprachlos nickte Chris. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. „Ist okay, danke." Dean strecke ihm die Hand entgegen und er ergriff sie, immer noch etwas misstrauisch. Doch Dean schien die Entschuldigung wirklich ernst zu meinen und Chris fragte sich, woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel gekommen war.

Nach dem kurzen Handschlag setzte Dean wieder seinen üblichen Gesichtsausdruck auf und nickte Chris kurz zu, als wäre nichts gewesen. Dieser ging an ihm vorbei auf Ginny zu, als er nochmal Deans Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Warte nochmal kurz." Chris drehte sich um und sah Dean erwartungsvoll an. Was hatte er jetzt noch im Sinn? Dean trat nochmals etwas näher an ihn heran und begann zu flüstern. „Du.. du hängst doch etwas öfters mit K-Karen rum, oder?" Verwirrt nickte Chris, als Dean ihm plötzlich möglichst unauffällig ein Stück Pergament in die Hand drückte. Weiterhin flüsternd fuhr er fort. „Kannst du ihr das bitte unauffällig mal zustecken?" Langsam dämmerte Chris, was hier vor sich ging! Dean hatte ein Auge auf Karen geworfen und traute sich nicht, auf sie zuzugehen. Etwas erstaunt, weil es nicht zu dem Dean passte, den er bisher kennen gelernt hatte, grinste Chris wissend und ließ das Pergament in seine Robentasche gleiten. „Geht klar." Dean sah ein wenig erleichtert aus, als Chris wieder ein ernstes Gesicht aufsetzte und Dean mitten im Raum alleine stehen ließ.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Mit Chris Worten vom Vortag im Hinterkopf setzte sich Ginny am nächsten Morgen in Arithmetik neben Karen. Die beiden unterhielten sich ein wenig über ihre Mitschüler und lachten über einige Witze, als Ginny versuchte, das Gespräch unauffällig auf Dean zu lenken. Leider hatte Chris ihr verboten, weiterzuerzählen, dass Dean sich bei Chris entschuldigt hatte. Dies wäre ein perfekter Aufhänger für das Gespräch geworden! Doch Karen lenkte das Gespräch plötzlich in die beabsichtigte Richtung, ohne dass Ginny etwas tun musste. „Du hast doch am Anfang des Schuljahres mit Dean viel Zeit verbracht, oder? Weißt du, ob er momentan eine Freundin hat?" Ein triumphierendes Lächeln unterdrückend sagte sie zunächst nichts sondern beobachtete Karen dabei, wie sie ihre Arithmetik-Sachen aus ihrer Tasche holte und dabei ein fremdes Stück Pergament auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Chris beobachtete vom anderen Raum aus, wie Ginny und Karen sich unterhielten, als Karen endlich ihre Sachen auspackte. Als das Stück Pergament, von dem sie Ginny nichts erzählt hatte, plötzlich aus Karens Tasche fiel, dachte er schon, sie hätte es nicht gesehen, doch einige Sekunden später deutete Ginny verwundert darauf und Karen hob es auf. Grinsend drehte sich Chris zu seinem Partner Colin um, der ihn fragend ansah. „Was führt ihr im Schilde?" Chris konnte sein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken und versuchte deshalb gar nicht erst, eine Lüge zu erfinden. Stattdessen erzählte er Colin, was für ein Stück Pergament Karen in dem Moment gefunden hatte und wieso Ginny und er an diesem Morgen nicht zusammen arbeiteten. Colin sah Chris daraufhin völlig irritiert an. „Und ich dachte, du hasst Dean und er war gemein zu dir."

Das Grinsen verschwand plötzlich von Chris' Gesicht und er sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Das soll auch nicht bedeuten, dass ich ihn plötzlich mag. Aber er hat sich gestern bei mir entschuldigt und es scheint mir, als wäre er kein so übler Mensch, wie er sonst immer tut." Colin schien immer noch nicht überzeugt von Chris Worten. „Es hat auch mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun, oder?" Erstaunt blickte er Colin an. Wieso war der Junge immer so scharfsinnig? Chris war der Meinung, dass er schon genug ernsthafte Feinde hatte, und wenn er später tatsächlich mal in diesem Krieg kämpfen musste, wie der sprechende Hut es ihm prophezeit hätte, konnte er jeden anderen gebrauchen, der mit ihm an seiner Seite kämpfte. Er wollte sich auf keinen Fall mit Dean anfreunden, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass die beiden durch ihre Abneigung in der Zukunft so verblendet sein würden, dass sie nicht Seite an Seite kämpfen würden. Aber dieser Grund, der auch mit seiner geheimen Identität zusammen hing, konnte er Colin unmöglich erklären. Niemand durfte wissen, dass er Harry Potter war.

Er belog seinen Freund ungern, aber er musste es zu seinem eigenen Schutz tun. „Mit Du-weißt-schon-wem auf der Welt gibt es genug Feinde außerhalb der Burgmauern, denkst du nicht auch?" Für Chris war das Thema damit beendet und dies schien es auch für Colin zu sein, denn dieser nickte zustimmend und wandte sich wieder seinen arithmetischen Berechnungen zu.

Chris hingegen, der mit der gestellten Aufgabe schon fertig war, zog ein frisches Stück Pergament heraus und begann, zu schreiben.

_Hey Mum, hey Dad!_

_Zunächst zum wichtigsten, weshalb ich euch schreibe: Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore darüber gesprochen, ob ich euch in den Winterferien besuchen kann. Er ist allerdings der Meinung, dass wir besser gemeinsam an einem sicherem Ort feiern sollten, an dem wir alle nicht in Gefahr sind. Dies hätte zwei Vorteile: Ich könnte gegebenenfalls in den Ferien unter Aufsicht weiter meinen Rückstand in der Schule aufholen und ihr könntet die Magie ein wenig besser kennen lernen. Außerdem könntet ihr meine neuen Freunde in der Zaubererwelt kennen lernen: Die Weasleys, von denen ich euch schon geschrieben habe und Remus, einem sehr guten Freund meiner leiblichen Eltern._

_Ich kann allerdings auch verstehen, wenn ihr lieber zu Hause Weihnachten feiern möchtet. Ich würde euch dann an den Weihnachtsfeiertagen auf jeden Fall besuchen kommen, aber die ganzen Ferien würde ich wohl nicht bleiben können. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch entscheiden würdet, mit mir die zwei Wochen in London zu verbringen. Professor Dumbledore würde den Transport für euch organisieren und ihr könntet mit Sicherheit auch einige Ausflüge, z.B. zu Grandma oder nach London machen._

Chris erinnerte sich in diesem Moment daran, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, einige seine Freunde ebenfalls zum Grimmauldplatz einzuladen.

_Was haltet ihr denn davon, wenn ich Robert und Bobby ebenfalls einlade und ihnen ein Weihnachten beschere, das die beiden niemals vergessen werden? Die beiden würden es mit Sicherheit auch verdammt lustig finden._

Im weiteren Verlauf der Stunde schrieb Chris seiner Mutter noch einige Details über sein Schulleben in Hogwarts und wie es ihm gefiel. Chris beendete den Brief gerade, als die Pausenklingel das Ende der Doppelstunde einläutete.


End file.
